The Silver Angels Tournament
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: 6 months after metal fury, The Silver Angels tournament has been announced. However, a dark threat from their past returns once again as the bladers continue to battle in the Tournament rounds. It seems like the legendary bladers will need some help this time. Help that is coming from Dynamis' family. Rated T just in case. Current battle: Lucas vs Galen
1. Prologue

**Me: Warrior here with the prologue of The Silver Angels Tournament. Now I have about a boat load of my OCs in this story. And when I say boat load, I mean over 20 of my OCs in this story, so I'm not going to be asking for OCs. Sorry.**

**Anyways, This story takes place about 6 months after Metal Fury. It resolves mostly around Dynamis and the others fighting in the Silver Angels tournament. My OCs for Dynamis' siblings will be revealed and he has a lot of siblings.**

**Anyways here's the prologue. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

A young woman with long green hair stood on the remains of Nemesis Island, looking down at the gound below her. She seemed to be looking for something. Her gaze landed on a half broken bey laying near a large crater. Diablo Nemesis.

The woman's lips parted into a smirk as she picked up the bey and placed it in her pocket. _The final piece has been found. Now we can finally begin our operation. _she thought darkly _And when the time comes, not even the legendary bladers will be able to stop us._

The woman turned and walked to where a helicopter waited for her. _Soon Uncle Doji. I will be able to carry out my revenge for what those legendary bladers did to you._

**Me: Short prologue I know. I'll have the first chapter up soon though. Until the first chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1 A Starlit Reunion

**Me: Warrior here with the first chapter.**

**Dynamis: May I ask why you do these annoying Author's notes at the beginning and end of each chapter?**

**Me: Because I feel like it.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: So anyways, here's the first chapter. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A starlit reunion

Dynamis stares at the stars above his temple. They glowed and shimmered with such intensity at this time of night. The perfect time to see upcoming omens. Especially with Cygnus high above the temple on Mist Mountain.

With a flash of light, Dynamis saw something. A darkness darker than Nemesis. Flashes of silver and white clashing against each other. A beautiful silver bey encased in a large white crystal.

"This can't be! After only 6 months of peace. It just can't be!" Dynamis stated.

"So you saw it too," A voice in front of him said.

Dynamis gasped as he looked towards the newcomer. "You!" he stated.

* * *

(Metal Bey City Airport)

"Gingka!" yelled Masamune. The striker blader had just arrived in Metal Bey City along with the other members of Team Dungeon. Now the four boys and Chris, who had decided to tag along with them were meeting with Gingka in the airport.

"Masamune! Everyone! It's good to see all of you guys again," Gingka said happily.

"Good to see you to Gingka. So is this everyone or are there more people coming?" Zeo asked.

"The WBBA sent a helicopter for Dynamis and Tithi so they should be here by now. And Aguma and team Whang Hu Zong should be here later tonight," Gingka said.

"Well should we head to the WBBA or are we going to stay here talking," Chris stated.

"Now hold on Chris, you forgot to introduce me," A voice behind them stated.

Gingka and the others turned to see a young girl their age approaching them. She wore a light blue dress with light blue shoes and a silver headband. Her light brown hair was tucked into a bun and she carried a light blue bag at her side.

"Oh sorry. This is Solstice, Toby's sister," Chris announced.

Solstice gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Chris has been telling me about you all. I hope I can get the chance to battle you with my bey, Solstice nymph," she stated, pulling out a silver and white bey.

"Sounds like fun. Let's get to the WBBA first. Dad's waiting for us," Gingka said finally.

* * *

(WBBA headquarters)

"Dad! Is Dynamis here yet?" Gingka asked his father, who at the moment was busy with a stack of papers.

"He and Tithi should be arriving soon. Why don't you and and the others head to and wait fro them," Ryo suggested.

"Thanks Dad. Come on everyone. Let's go!" Gingka declared as he raced out of the room.

* * *

(WBBA rooftop)

"Look everyone! There it is!" yelled Gingka. The WBBA helicopter slowly landed and the doors opened. Dynamis climbed out first before turning to assist Tithi.

The first thing everyone notice was that Dynamis wasn't in his usual clothes. He wore a light grey t-shirt, black pants, a pair of brown boots, an a dark brown belt. His lavender hair was still spiked up, but the hair that usually covered his left eye was pushed back.

Tithi's outfit had changed too. He wore a magenta t-shirt with brown shorts and a pair of sneakers. His hair was a lot shorter and the pink parts of his hair were tugged into a loose ponytail behind him.

The second thing everyone noticed was that several more people had stepped out of the helicopter as well. Most of them had lavender hair and wore a beybelt. All of them stood behind Dynamis, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Dynamis, who are these people? And what's with the outfit?" Gingka asked.

Dynamis flushed red a bit before answering. "These are my siblings, Gingka."

* * *

**Me: Kind of a short chapter. Sorry about that. So next chapter we'll meet all of Dynamis' siblings. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm also working on another story at the same time, so expect a bit of a wait.**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Remember to read, review, and look out for updates on my stories. Until the next chapter, this Warrior signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2 A new threat

**Me: Warrior here with another chapter. Before I start the story, I wanted to introduce Dynamis' siblings and their beys.**

**Dynamis: Shining Jupiter (I made his bey evolve for several reasons, one of which I'll explain in this chapter)**

**La Glace: Diamond Dust Shiva (If anyone's played final fantasy, you'll know why I chose this)**

**Amour: Ruby Aphrodite**

**Maria: Amber Paladin**

**Magnolia: Starlight Valkyrie**

**Millie: Amethyst Athena**

**Corey: Fissure Eagle**

**Kana: Platinum Carbuncle**

**and finally Lexi: Shimmering Pichu**

**Me: I know the names may sound a little silly, but I couldn't think of an real good names besides these. Anyway, on with the story! I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2 A new threat

"You have siblings? How is that even possible? When we saw you at Mist Mountain, there was absolutely no one there but you and us," Gingka said.

Dynamis facepalmed. "It's a long story that I'll explain once we get inside," he explained.

* * *

(WBBA main office)

"This is a lot to explain. How should I start?" Dynamis asked.

A woman that seemed to be the oldest of the group tapped his shoulder. "It might be easier if you let us introduce ourselves first Dynamis," she suggested.

Dynamis nodded. "Okay La Glace. Go ahead," he said.

La Glace stepped forward. "Very well. My name is La Glace Hikari. I am the oldest of the siblings. The one next to me is our brother Corey, and our sisters Lexi, Amour, Magnolia, Maria, Millie, and Kana," she announced.

Kana, one of the older members of the group, sent her sister a glare. "I could of introduce myself you know," she complained.

La Glace returned the glare. "Anyways, we've each been given an invitation for the Silver Angels Tournament. I'm sure you've each received an invitation as well," she stated.

Everyone else nodded. "The tournament is being hosted by the WBBA and an organization known as Neo Light. The director and the leader of the Neo Light Organization set it up about a month ago," Hikaru stated, "It's to determine the world's best blader."

"That's only part of it."

Everyone turned to Dynamis, who had his arms crossed. "It's true that the Silver Angel Tournament is determine the best, but we also believe it's to get revenge on Gingka for stopping Nemesis," he stated.

Everyone in the room gasped. "I thought we had seen the end of Nemesis when Gingka beat Rago Mr. Dynamis," Yuki stated

"Corey looked into the Neo Light Organization a month back, where he discovered that the director, Chrona Yami, is Doji's niece. It's possible that Chrona wants revenge for her uncle's death," Kana explained

Everyone looked at Dynamis, who continued where his sister left off. "La Glace approached me two months back saying they needed me back at home to help stop the Neo Light organization. That's when I got reunited with my family af ten years," He explained.

"If you had a family outside of Mist Mountain, why did you go there then?" Gingka asked.

"It's part of our temple guardian line. The youngest male sibling has to become the next temple guardian for ten years or until the star in the Nemesis legend is born. And that star was on my last year as temple guardian, so I returned four month after we all parted ways," Dynamis stated.

"And I live with you too," Tithi reminded Dynamis.

"That's right. Back to the Silver Angel Tournament, we found out that the Neo Light Organization has one more goal in mind," Dynamis explained.

"And that goal is?" asked Kyoya.

Dynamis closed his eyes and turned away. "The rebirth of a more powerful Nemesis."

* * *

(Somewhere far away)

A young boy around 16 was running. His dark blue hair was ragged and his eyes were darting around in fear. He had to reach the WBBA before it was too late.

The boy tripped on a sharp corner and fell onto the pavement. A dark voice laughed behind him. "Oh Ryutaro. I thought I told you that it was useless to try and escape. You're going to become a member of organization, whether you like to or not," the voice cackled.

Ryutaro turned to see his pursuer. It was a young woman with dark green hair and strikingly green eyes. She held something that looked like a whip in her hand. A dark aura surrounded her entirely.

"I'm going to enjoy making you my pawn," The woman said darkly.

Ryutaro watched as his vision blured and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! I know I said that it would be a while before another update but a certain fanfic got uploaded shortly after I uploaded chapter 1 and got inspired to do another chapter. I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up so keep watch. Remember to read and review and check my other fanfics too if you get the chance.**

**That's it for now. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 The legend of the Golden Knigh

**Me: Warrior here with chapter 3. Okay there's been a change of plans. I know I said I wouldn't be excepting OCs. But I got so many good reviews, I decide to accept 5 OCs for the time being. The OC forum will be put up at the end of the chapter.**

**Dynamis: 3 chapters in one day?! You must've been motivated.**

**Me: Yep. On to chapter 3. I don't know anything except my OCs.**

Chapter 3 The legend of the Golden Knights

(WBBA headquarters)

"A new Nemesis? One that's more powerful than the original? That can't be possible! We all saw Gingka defeat Nemesis 6 months ago," Kyoya growled.

"Unfortunately it's true. However, there maybe a way to stop Chrona and the Neo Light Organization," Dynamis stated.

Everyone stared at the Jupiter blader. "How then?" Kyoya asked.

Dynamis cleared his throat before speaking again. "Legend has it that the Golden knights will arise to defeat the threat that floods the world in darkness. We have reason to believe that the other twelve will be competing in the tournament," he explained.

"The other twelve? You already found several of the bladers?" Gingka asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Me, Millie, Magnolia, La Glace, Maria, and Lexi are six of the eighteen bladers chosen to fight Nemesis," Dynamis stated.

Everyone watched as Dynamis pulled out a sparkling sliver and gold bey. It had twelve gleaming blades on the silver fusion wheel that sparkled in the light. The purple fusion wheel that had been on it before had changed into a gold one with purple markings on it. It seemed to glow with a beautiful light by it's self.

"This is Shining Jupiter, my evolved bey," Dynamis announced.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Solstice. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, even Kyoya.

"Each bey represents something about the blader itself. For me it stands for my tactics and wisdom," Dynamis said, placing his bey back in his belt.

"So how do we know if a blader is a golden knight or not?" asked Gingka.

"A Golden knight will be recognizable in several ways," La Glace answered, "One is what the excel at outside of battles. Another being what they wear during a during a battle, with the new battle outfit rule in place for this tournament it should be easy to identify that aspect."

Gingka and the others nodded. The new battle outfit rule had been placed when the tournament was first announced. Each blader was required to make a battle outfit to wear for their battles. Something about how it shows a connection between a blader and their bey.

"Is that all then?" asked Kyoya.

Dynamis nodded before turning towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to get some sleep before tomorrow, when they announce the rules for the Silver Angel tournament," he said before walking out.

Everyone stared at the door before turning to La Glace. "What's with him getting grouchy after all that?" asked Kyoya.

"He stayed up late every night to research stuff on the internet. We basicly had to pry him off the laptop this morning to get him in the helicopter," La Glace explained.

Almost everyone in the room went wide eye in five seconds. "Since when has he been able to use a laptop?" asked Gingka.

"Since he discovered them two months ago," La Glace replied.

**Me: Kind of a short chapter I know, but at least it explained the whole situation. I have seven other OCs to fill in seven of the remaining twelve spots for the Golden Knights. This is where the whole OC submission thing comes in. I need five OC submissions. One slot is saved for Shadowritergirl, leaving for remaining. Don't worry if your OC isn't chosen for the spot, I might need possible OCs for the Neo Light Organization bladers. Okay some quick rules:**

**1 Only one OC per author (for now it may change later in the story)**

**2 I will only be accepting them through reviews but that also may change.**

**3 I will not take guest OCs. It's annoying and I wouldn't know which one belonged to each guest.**

**And 4 please do not, and I mean, do not go overboard on the descriptions of each catagory please. It would take to long to go over so please don't overdue it.**

**Okay, here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Battle Outfit (It has to related to the bey in some sort of way):**

**Personality:**

**Talent (It also has to relate to the bey somehow):**

**Bey (and description please):**

**Special Moves (Five at most and a description of the moves please):**

**Knight Aura (It's like the legendary blader's auras):**

**If you're new to all this, I'll give you an example right now.**

**Name: **Lexi

**Age: **9

**Appearance: **Lexi has long lavender hair that is pulled into pigtails behind her. She has shimmering blue eyes like most of her family. She is the shortest in the family at 3'8"

**Normal Outfit: **Lexi's normal outfit consists of a golden yellow skirt, a black beybelt with a star-shaped buckle, a yellow t-shirt, and dark brown flat heeled shoes. She also wears a black hairband with a gold star on it.

**Battle outfit: **Lexi's battle outfit is deep yellow dress with a black bow in the back of it, deep yellow boots, and black tights. She also wears a wreath made of pretty gold stars in her hair.

**Personality: **Lexi is a happy-go-lucky blader who loves making friends. She can be a bit shy at times, but warms up quickly to those who are friends her siblings. Lexi also a has a large sweet tooth and is almost always seen with some sort of candy with her.

**Talent: **Lexi has the ability to convert the energy she gets from eating sweets into electrical energy. This comes in handy whenever an electrical item is low on energy. She also has the strange ability to turn excess electric energy into candy.

**Bey: **Shimmering Pichu is Lexi's bey. It is a pretty yellow bey with a black five bladed fusion wheel. The performance tip is a metal sharp, which gathers friction in the stadium to use against it's opponents.

**Special Moves (I'm only describing one because i'm too lazy to do all 5): **Starlight shocker: Pichu moves in the pattern of a star before striking the opponent's bey with electrical energy from the performance tip.

**Knight Aura: **Gold

**And that's it. Read, review, and send in an OC. They should be decided by chapter 5 or 6 so keep reading. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4 Let the games begin

**Me: Warrior here with a brand new chapter**.

**Dynamis: Where were you?**

**Me: I'm so sorry this is a day late. The thunderstorms by us knocked out the electricity. Anyway, we still need OCs for the Golden Knights. So far I only have two who have sent in OCs:**

**Name/Author/bey/Knight Aura**

**Nefertiti Storm / Shadowritergirl / Poison Wadjet / Dark purple**

**Frieda Love Belvini / GoldenAngel999 / Radiant Virgo 100SF / light pink**

**We still need 3 more OCs. The submission form is in chapter 3. On to the story. There will be a song in this chapter. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4 Let the Games begin

(WBBA main office)

"Attention all bladers. Are you ready for the Silver Angel Tournament?" Blader DJ asked through the TV.

Gingka and the others were in Ryo's office to watch the opening of the tournament on the large screen. It was a lot easier to watch through the WBBA than being out there in the crowds. Everyone watched as the director of the WBBA and the director of Neo Light Organization stepped on the stage.

"She looks nothing like Doji," Kyoya pointed out.

The Director of Neo Light had long emerald hair and green eyes. She wore a long gold evening dress and a long green trench coat with matching boots. She seemed to be nice on the outside, but the group knew better.

"Welcome everyone. And a warm welcome to bladers all over the world. My name is Chrona and I am one of the people in charge of the Silver Angel Tournament," she announced cheerfully, "Today we are here to explain the rules of the tournament. I'll turn the mike over to Mr. Hagane here."

Chrona handed the mike over to Ryo, who gave a sharp nod to her. "Hello everyone, I am the immortal pheonix Ryo and I will now explain the rules of the tournament!" he declared proudly.

Over half of the group in Ryo's office laughed while Gingka attempted to sink lower in his chair. 'Does he do this everytime?" Dynamis asked between laughs.

"Pretty much," Gingka replied.

Back to the TV, Ryo stood at the podium with a few sheets of paper. "You've probably noticed by now that your beypoints have all been set to zero. If you haven't noticed, please check your pointer now," he said while looking out onto the crowd.

Everyone in the room except Dynamis and Tithi pulled out their beypointers. "Hey he's right. My points are gone," exclaimed Gingka.

"Mine too," said Kenta.

Everyone looked back at the TV. "Your points have been reset for a reason. We have decided that to ensure a challenge to all bladers, all who want to enter the final rounds, must earn 100,000 points. This will help you train to get stronger over the course of these prelim battles. We will be holding tournaments all over the globe with point rewards," Ryo explained.

Chrona continued where Ryo left off. "You all have a whole year to reach your goal. When that year has past, we will reveal the secret location of the second round. Until then we wish you the best of luck in the Silver Angel Tournament," she announce happily.

Dynamis turned off the TV before looking at the reactions in the room. "I guess that's that," He said calmly.

Tithi was the first to speak up. "Do you think we'll be able to reach that much in a year?" he asked nervously.

"Of course we can. Some of us made it to 50,000 points in 3 months. Reaching 100,000 will be a piece of cake for me and my leone," Kyoya declared.

"Don't forget about me. Of course I'll join," Gingka said happily.

"I'm not letting you boys have all the fun. Me and Solstice Nymph will do our best," Solstice challenged.

"So It's agreed then. We all try to reach the second round together," Gingka declared.

"Right!" everyone shouted.

A moment of silence when through the group. "So what now?" asked Tithi.

(The abandoned stadium)

"This is the place," Gingka announced.

Everyone gazed at the structure of the stadium. "It's huge! I'm surprised there's something like this in the city," Dynamis exclaimed.

"Kinda gives you memories of battle bladers," stated Kyoya.

"It does. We'll all have one last battle together before we head out for the Silver Angel Tournament," Gingka said happily.

"Sounds good to me," Dynamis said, pulling out his bey and launcher.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The beys from each of the blader's launchers flew towards the center of the stadium.

_I'm waking up_

_To ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

"Leone! Let's give Dynamis a run for his money. Special move, Lion gale force wall!" Kyoya shouted.

A wall of wind emerged from the inside of leone and pushed against Jupiter.

"Don't think I'll let you win this time. Jupiter! Special move, Brilliant Lightning storm!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter was bathed in a brilliant light as it charged straight towards Leone. The light and wind pushed against each other as the battle raged on.

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_Whoa oh_

"Pegasus Starblast attack"

"Orion Bernard's Loop"

"Kronos Great ring of destruction"

The three beys pushed against each other. "Not bad you two. You've gotten stronger," Gingka called out.

Chris and Aguma smirked. "Well we've been training what do you expect," Chris called out.

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh I'm_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

"All right Let's do this pegasus. Special move Pegasus Storm bringer," Gingka called out.

Pegasus flew in the air before turning into a large tornado. The large tornado hit the ground before pushing all of the beys into the walls, stopping them completely.

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh I'm_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

Later that night Gingka looked at the sky with a grin on his face. The battle had left everyone with a smile on their faces. Now they had parted ways, promising to make to the sceond round.

"I hope to see you all at battle bladers everyone," Gingka whispered.

**Me: And that's the end of the chapter. The song is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Remember to read, review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon. Send those OCs because we still need them.**

**That's it for now. Till the next chapter, this is Warrior Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5 Flash of red part 1

**Me: Warrior here with a new chapter. And we have a new blader to help with the beginning and end of each chapter with me and Dynamis.**

**Gingka: (rushes in) What did I miss?**

**Me: We're just starting the chapter so not much. We are still in need of OCs here. the details are in chapter 3. So far we have these OCs**

**Nefertiti Storm / shadowritergirl / poison wadjet / dark purple**

**Rex Adams / ShowoffXD / Zero ST9 / gold**

**Frieda Love Belvini / GoldenAngel999 / Radiant Virgo / light pink**

**In this chapter I'll introduce one of my OCs that I put in this story. Also this chapter will focus mainly on Dynamis and Tithi. I don't own Metal fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5 Flash of red! The blader Rosalina Part 1

(Somewhere in the middle of nowhere)

"Where's the next tournament being held Dynamis?" Tithi asked as Dynamis returned. The two were at a local gas station currently filling up Dynamis' motorcycle on their way to Prince tower to compete at the next tournament. Unfortunately, the two lost their map on the way there.

"We're still pretty far away from Prince tower. We'll have to stop for the night soon," Dynamis said as the two bladers climbed onto the motorcycle.

"That's fine. I'm getting hungry," Tithi pointed out. He and Dynamis rode a motorcycle with a passenger cart on it's side **(A/N sorry I forgot what that part of the motorcycle is) **so that he could be with Dynamis all the time. To make things simple. Dynamis was Tithi's babysitter.

After several hours of driving, the two bladers reached a clearing on the edge of the forest by Prince Tower. "Looks like we'll be able to enter the tournament tomorrow after all," Dynamis said to Tithi.

"So you two are participating in the tournament in Prince tower too. Sounds like we'll be competing against each other then," a voice behind them exclaimed.

Dynamis and Tithi watched as a girl with long red hair and blue eyes emerged from the bushes behind them. She wore a pink t-shirt with a red vest, a red skirt, and red combat boots. Her red beybelt had a strange rose shaped buckle that carried her bey equipment in it. Around her neck was a circle pendant with a silver bow and arrow attached to it.

"Who are you?" asked Dynamis.

The girl smiled. "My name is Rosalina Tendo. And I'm going to be competing in the tournament with my bey Rose Artemis," She announced, pulling out her bey.

The bey was extremely beautiful. It had a thick red fusion wheel with five blades on it. It's energy ring matched the fusion wheel. The performance tip was green with many small tips on it.

"Tendo? Are you related to Yu Tendo by any chance?" asked Dynamis.

Rosalina nodded. "That's correct. And you two must be Tithi and Dynamis," she stated, "I'll explain ho I know you two after I set up camp."

(later)

"So how do you know our names?" asked Dynamis. The three bladers had set up a small fire and were eating some food Rosalina had made.

Rosalina swallowed. "Yu talks about Tithi and how he's an amazing blader. As to how I know you, I saw your battles in the tournament in Paris," she explained.

Tithi swallowed some water before laying on his back. "How come you entered the tournament Rosalina?" he asked quietly. It was obvious that Rosalina's praise had gotten to him.

The two older bladers chuckled. "Well Tithi, I just wanted to test my skills as a blader and get stronger. Competing in this tournament may prove a point. It's getting late. We should get some sleep if we want to be up in time for the tournament," Rosalina pointed out.

The two boys watched as Rosalina entered her tent before Tithi stood up yawning. He turned to look at Dynamis, who was laying on his back gazing at the stars.

"Are you coming?" Tithi asked.

Dynamis turned his head and smiled. "I'll be there in a bit. I just wanted to look at the stars for a bit," he said.

Tithi stared at Dynamis before laying on his back next to him. "They're so pretty," Tithi stated.

Dynamis smiled gently. "Yeah..."

(The next morning)

"The Silver Angel challenge match in Prince tower is about to begin. The winner of today's battle will win 2000 beypoints!" Blader DJ called out over the cheering crowd.

Inside the waiting room, Dynamis stood watching the screen. Tithi and Rosalina were chosen to go first in the tournament and he was curious to see how the two bladers would fair in the tournament.

"Here is one of the favorites to win the whole thing. To our right, it's Tithi!" Blader DJ announced.

Tith ran out towards the stadium. His battle outfit consisted of a golden set of armor that covered his body, a tan cape, and a gold headpiece that was wrapped around his hair **(A/N if you've seen his ansector's outfit in Metal Fury, it's that outfit)**. His magenta hair was slightly brushed back so everyone could see his eyes.

"And to our left, it's Rosalina, a newcomer and sister to Gan Gan Galaxy's Yu!" Blader DJ continued.

Rosalina wore an elegant red dress with a pair of red boots, a red robe, and a pair of red gloves that ran to he elbows. She carried a strange launcher that was in the shape of a bow. Her red hair was pulled into a braid to one side of her head.

_What's with the launcher? _Dynamis thought.

"Blader's take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Rosalina release the bowstring of her launcher. Rose Artemis flew off the launcher a before landing in the stadium.

"This will be so fun! Let's go Quetzacoatl. Special move! Ashen spark!" Tithi called out.

Quetzacoatl glowed gold before charging at Rose Artemis. The stadium was filled with a brilliant light.

"Ah Artemis! Special move Rose jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

The golden light in the stadium faded as hundreds of rose petals filled the stadium. A red light flashed and Quetzacoatl flew out before landing by the Tithi.

"It's all over. The winner in the first round is Rosalina!" Blader DJ called out.

Back in the waiting room, Dynamis' eyes widened. "There's no mistake. Rosalina must be a golden knight," he exclaimed.

**Me: Cliffhanger! We still need two more OCs here. In the next chapter we'll finish the Prince tower challenge match. That's it for now. Until the next chapter, This is Warrior signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6 Flash of red part 2

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter.**

**Dynamis: That's starting to get annoying.**

**Me: In the last chapter, we met Rosalina and started the Prince Tower challenge. In this chapter, we'll finish the tournament and possibly get some action from the neo light bladers. I don't own metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh and we still need 2 OCs.**

Chapter 6 Flash of red! The blader Rosalina Part 2

"I'm sorry Dynamis," Tithi said to the older blader.

Dynamis looked at Tithi. "For what? You did your best out there. We just didn't expect Rosalina to be so strong," he pointed out.

_None of us expected this. _Dynamis thought _She has to be a golden knight, but in order to test this, I must win my other battles and face her in the finals._

"Alright everyone, it's time to for the next battle, Dynamis vs Tobio," Blader DJ announced.

Dynamis wore an outfit similar to his ancestor's armor. He had gold armor attached the top of his robe and his boots. Around his arms were gold bangles that reached his elbows. In his hair was a gold hairpiece similar to Tithi's.

Tobio wore a black t-shirt, leather pants, and combat boots that reached his knees. He still had the glass eyepatch wth him, but it had been placed into a pair of googles. The launcher had also change a bit, with the angle compass missing.

"So I'm fighting a golden knight in the first round. Lady Chrona will be most pleased," Tobio said darkly.

_Wait a second, did he just say Lady Chrona? He must be working for Neo Light. In that case I cannot lose here. _Dynamis thought.

"Bladers take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Capricorn and Jupiter landed in the stadium in front of the two bladers.

"Jupiter, Let's finish this quickly. Special move Golden lightning bolt!" Dynamis called out.

A flash of golden light emerged from Jupiter as it collided with capricorn, sending out of the stadium.

"The winner of the battle is Dynamis," Blader DJ announced.

As Dynamis caught Jupiter, he gave Tobio a glare. "Pass this onto Chrona. The golden knights will not be beaten easily," he called out.

The battles continued on, with Dynamis and Rosalina winning all of their battles. The final battle was to be Dynamis against Rosalina, exactly what Dynamis had predicted.

As the two bladers entered the stadium, Rosalina looked at Dynamis. "Let's have a fun battle Dynamis," She called out.

Dynamis looked surprised, but then grinned. "Right. Let's give the crowd a battle they won't forget," he replied.

"Alright bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Jupiter and Artemis flew into the stadium.

_So here's the revolution, hot air across the nation_

_One heart to bind creation, motivation_

_Fly the flag with pride and bravery, shout out, say no to slavery_

_Let's take down the all too savory ICBM_

"Attack her Artemis with golden lightning bolt!" Dynamis called out as Jupiter began to glow.

"Nice try, but I'll stop it with my own move. Artemis. Special move, Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina yelled.

_That's the move she used on Tithi, _Dynamis thought.

_Running quickly, traveling along the line_

_On the move, hurry, saving what is mine_

_Boys and girls are samurais in their right_

_They're prepared for the endless fight_

Artemis began to glow red as hundreds of red rose petals began to appear. It was then that Dynamis was able to see it. A young woman in robes of red with a bow and arrow. Rosalina's beyspirit.

_So that's the warrior Artemis. _Dynamis thought. _It's powers are amazing, but if I don't do something soon, it could cost me the battle._

"Jupiter, watch out. Special move, Luminous shield!" Dynamis called out.

_As they fade to the night, a thousand blossoms fly_

_With a wonderful cry, it makes us wonder why_

_In this cage of despair, who knows if what or where_

_Will the guillotine release it's fate on me_

A lavender colored light began to shine as Jupiter's form emerged from the bey. The giant warrior was surrounded by a ball of silver sparks of light that deflected the rose petals.

"Oh no Artemis! Watch out!" Rosalina called out.

"Too late! Jupiter, Brilliant lightning storm!" Dynamis called out.

_In a world engulfed in hate, your voice invades my ears_

_Will its wonderful song, be there for all to hear_

_In a sky of red and black, there's no use coming back_

_Just give, my love, and shoot me with your gun_

The sound of thunder could be heard as golden flashes of lightning struck Artemis. The red bey flew into the air and landed by Rosalina's side.

"It's all over. The winner of the Prince Tower tournament is Dynamis!" Blader DJ announced.

Rosalina picked up her bey. "That was a great battle Dynamis. Thank you. I enjoyed it," She said happily.

"The winner, Dynamis, will recieve the prize of 2000 beypoints. Congradulations," Blader DJ said as Dynamis looked at his pointer.

_That's 2000 more that helps me get to the second round. _Dynamis thought, before turning to Rosalina. The young blader wasn't there.

_Where'd she go?_

(The Prince Tower observation deck)

Rosalina watched the sun start to fade. Prince Tower sure was beautiful when it was getting dark. The sunlight had turned the city a bronze color.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Rosalina turned to see Dynamis standing behind her. He looked at her before walking to stand next to her.

"That was a great battle today," Rosalina said to Dynamis.

Dynamis nodded. "I enjoyed it too. That's why I want to talk to you about you and your bey. It's a long story but you're involved in something great. I saw it when we battle," he said.

Rosalina looked at him puzzled.

"I figure you wouldn't know. You have a great destiny ahead of you Rosalina Tendo," whispered Dynamis.

**Me: I'll end it there. We all knew that Dynamis was going to explain about her destiny as a golden knight.**

**Gingka: I didn't.**

**Me: That's because you're clueless.**

**Gingka: Hey!**

**Me: It's true. Anyways that's it for this chapter. The song in the chapter were the english lyrics to Senbonzakura. Hopefully I'll have the next one up sometime tomorrow. Remember to read, review and send in those OCs. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	8. Chapter 7 Queen of magic, Nefertiti

**Me: Warrior here with another chapter. We're going to introduce another OC, this one sent by Shadowritergirl.**

**Dynamis: Just how many OCs are in this story?**

**Me: If you and Gingka we're paying attention, I did say over twenty.**

**Gingka: I have a headache.**

**Me: Sorry if it's short. We still need one more OC for the story. I'll add the final list once we have all five. Special thanks to Shadowritergirl, who helped me with this chapter. I don't own metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 7 Queen of Magic, Nefertiti part 1

(Egypt)

It seemed for Kyoya, the weren't any tournaments in Japan with strong enough bladers. So he had taken the first flight to Egypt to compete in challenges there. Currently, the nearest tournament was in Rock City, where he had competed for a place on team Wild Fang. But that was another story for later.

Right now Kyoya and Benkei were busy traveling through the streets of Egypt, hoping to see their friend Nile. "I gotta admit, It will be good to see Nile again," Benkei said happily.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Benkei was always happy to see his friends.

A sudden explosion caught the two bladers eyes. A flash of gold and purple filled the sky.

Kyoya grinned. An explosion like that could only be caused by a beybattle. "Come on Benkei," he yelled.

Passing the crowds of people, Kyoya made it to the site where the battle was being held. On one side was a young woman around 18 with tanned skin and green eyes. She wore a black halter tank top with a black leather jacket, grey jeans, black combat boots, and dark purple belt with a snake-like buckle. Her waist-length hair was black with white streaks. On her arms were various egyptian symbols and markings.

On the other side of the beybattle was...

"Nile!" Exclaimed Kyoya.

Nile was too busy with the battle to look up. He kept an eye on his opponent's bey before attacking with his own. "Now Horuseus! Special move, Mystic Zone!" Nile called out.

A flash of gold emerge from Horuseus as the falcon-like beyspirit appeared. The bey continued it's attack on the opponent's bey.

Nile's opponent smirk. "Poison Wadjet. Special move, Eternal Poison Night Strike," she said coldly.

In a flash of purple light, Horuseus flew out of the stadium and landed next to Nile. "You're strong as ever Nefertiti," Nile pointed out.

The crowd started to break up, giving Kyoya some room to get through. "Hey Nile," Kyoya called out.

Nile turned around surprised. "Hey Kyoya. I didn't see you coming. I guess you saw my loss then," he said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, but that was a great battle," Kyoya stated.

Kyoya watched as Nefertiti walked up. "Who's your friend Nile?" he asked.

"Oh right. Everyone, this is Nefertiti Storm, my older sister," Nile announced.

Kyoya and Benkei were surprised. "I didn't know you had a sister," he said.

"A lot of people say that," Nile admitted.

Kyoya turned to Nefertiti, who ignored him.

"Nefertiti doesn't trust many people. Come on. I'll show you around the place," Nile suggested.

Kyoya and Benkei followed Nile, with Nefertiti right behind them. None of the noticed the shadow lurking by a wall.

(Over near the marketplace)

Johannes watched the small group go. It had been a while since he had seen them. Now here they were walking around. Perfect. This would be too easy.

"Time to play kiddies," Johannes whispered, a faint laugh escaping his lips.

**Me: Cliffhanger. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'll try to fix that next chapter. Johannes is back.**

**One of the former dark nebula members is going to become the main antagonist with Chrona in this fanfic. I put up a poll on my page if you want to guess which one it is.**

**In the next chapter, we'll get some Neo Light action and finish up with a battle near the great Pyramids. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	9. Chapter 8 battle in the sand

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Gingka: He's mad because he isn't getting any big parts in the fanfic yet.**

**Me: Be patient. We are still in need of OCs here. I'll have the final list up as soon as the last one is in. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter. I don'town Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8 Battle in the sand

(Egypt)

"And over there's the great pyramids," Nile announced.

Kyoya and Benkei looked up. It was their first time seeing the pyramids up close. Sure, Kyoya wanted to see them, but because of his training for the world championship, he didn't have the time.

"It's amazing," Kyoya exclaimed.

Nile nodded. "When you've lived here all of your life you're used to it," he stated.

A faint purring could be heard from behind the group. Kyoya and Nile turned to see several dozen cats behind them.

"What's with the cats?" Nile asked.

"What indeed," chuckled a voice from behind.

Kyoya, Nile, Benkei, and Nefertiti turned to see a familiar face standing behind them.

"Johannes," growled Kyoya.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm lucky enough to capture two of the golden knights today," Johannes purred.

_Golden knights? That's what Dynamis called those bladers that help to stop this threat. _Kyoya thought.

"If you want a battle, then you'll get one. Go Horuseus!" Nile called out as he launched his bey.

"What's this? A little kitten wants to battle. Don't be silly. Slice him to bits Dark Lynx," Johannes said as he launched his own bey.

A shadow emerged from Lynx and pushed Horuseus away. "Ah no. Horuseus!" Nile yelled.

"Let me handle him. Go Leone," Kyoya said as he launched Leone.

Nefertiti pulled out her own bey. "Wadjet, take him down," she said coldly.

The two beys launched themselves at Lynx, hoping to break through Lynx's defense.

Johannes smirked. "Lynx. Special move, Dark Shadow Slash," he said darkly.

Lynx's attack patterns changed from straight forward to out of control, striking at Leone and Wadjet at random times.

Kyoya bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. _Shoot. Leone's defenses won't be able to take much more._ Kyoya thought _If this keeps up, I'll lose. There's only one way we're going to win._

Kyoya looked at Nefertiti, who nodded, before looking at his bey.

"Wadjet, Eternal Poison Night Strike."

"Leone, King lion tearing blast."

Wadjet's beyspirit was a serpentine body that was covered with gold and silver scales. On it's arms were blue and green feathery wings. Wadjet's eyes were orange like the evening sun. It's serpentine face was framed with the hood of a cobra.

This was Wadjet, the egyptian goddess.

A whirlwind of purple magic started to consume Lynx as it collided with the two beys. "Ah no! You may have won this battle, but I'll be back," Johannes called as he ran off.

"Keep trying kitty cat. I'll beat you any day of the week," Kyoya smirked.

Nile had passed out in the sand, a thin trail of blood coming out of his mouth. Nefertiti rushed to her brother's side. A faint glow started to appear from her palms as Nile's chest started to rise up and down.

"What're you-" Kyoya started.

"Did you think that these markings on my arms we're just for show?" asked Nefertiti.

Kyoya was silent as Nile sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Glad to see you're alright," Kyoya said before turning to Nefertiti. "That was an interesting bey. Care to test it against my Windstorm Leone?" he asked.

Nefertiti thought for a minute before answering. "Sure."

Kyoya smirked. "Get ready to taste defeat. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

**Me: Sorry if it's so short. I hope I got everyone's character right. I'll be busy tomorrow so I probably won't update. If I do it will either be early in the morning or late at night like this one.**

**Next chapter will be several of my OCs. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9 a shocking friendship

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. so far we've only introduced two OCs.**

**Dynamis: Your point?**

**Me: This is a slow moving story.**

**Gingka &amp; Dynamis: (Animefall)**

**Me: So onto the next chapter. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 9 A shocking friendship

(Japan)

"Are we almost there Kana? I'm getting bored quickly," complained Lexi.

Kana looked ready to snap. The past three hours of driving on the road had left Lexi slightly hyperactive. And by slightly, Lexi was playing with the buttons in Kana's custom designed Ferrari.

"We're almost there. Be patient. I know you're excited to see Dynamis and Tithi again after several days, but we have to get there first," Kana pointed out.

Lexi sat back. "I know but I want to face someone with my bey, Shimmering Pichu," she complained.

Lexi had gotten Shimmering Pichu six months ago, after the Nemesis crisis had past. What had surprised them both was that it was Dynamis who gave it to her, to start a new generation of bladers. Needless to say, Dynamis was stunned by the fact.

"Sis! There's an ice cream booth in the town we're going to. Can we get some when we get there?" Lexi asked.

Kana gave in. "Sure. We're in town anyways- Is that Dynamis?" she asked.

Both girls look at a cafe in front of them. Sure enough, Dynamis and Tithi were in front of them getting ice cream. Tithi had a blue moon ice cream cone while Dynamis had a bowl of vanilla in his hands. Probably Tithi's idea.

"Tithi-kun!" Lexi called out.

(Later)

All four bladers were sitting on a park bench with ice cream. Lexi had a chocolate cone with caramel sauce, while Kana had a bowl of strawberry in her hands.

"Glad to see you made it on time. The tournament starts soon," Dynamis stated.

"Of course we were going to make it. My Ferrari can get me anywhere in the nick of time," Kana retorted.

"Btw Lexi, Dynamis found something for you," Tithi said happily.

Lexi watched as Dynamis pulled out a Pichu doll. It held a star shaped cookie in it's hands.

The three bladers laughed as Lexi grabbed hold of the plushie. "Thank you Dynamis. Thank you Tithi," Lexi giggled.

"It's nothing really. It was Tithi's idea," Dynamis stated.

"Tithi?!"

Dynamis, Tithi, Lexi, and Kana looked up to see a young girl with dark skin, magenta hair, and purple eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt, purple shorts, pink combat boots, and a gold colored beybelt. Her face was lit up with recognition.

The girl ran over and hugged Tithi. "It is you! I'm so glad I finally found you after 6 months of looking. I was worried you were lost in the Nemesis event," she cried.

The three Hikari siblings we're stunned. "Uh Tithi. Who is this?" Kana asked.

Tithi chuckled. "This is my older sister Lily," he said happily.

"What!?" Kana and Dynamis exclaimed.

Lexi shook hands with Lily. "Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Lexi," she announced.

"Nice to meet you too Lexi. How would you like to battle my bey Amber Quetzacoatl?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily. You better get ready to lose to Shimmering Pichu, cause we're going to win!" Lexi declared.

As the five bladers walked towards a park stadium, Dynamis began to think. _Now that I think about it, Tithi did tell me he had a sister. I must've forgotten because of the research on the coming threat. I wonder if Lily is one of the Golden Knights the legend spoke of. _He thought.

Dynamis shook his head. _I guess we'll find out if she put's up a challenge to Lexi. _he thought.

Unknown to the group of bladers, a pair of dark eyes watched them go.

**Me: I know it's kinda short, but next chapter will be all about the villians. And it seems one of the Hikari siblings is a traitor (You'll have to guess which one). hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, maybe tonight.**

**Dynamis: I know how to make you work faster.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare play that song.**

**Dynamis: Oh would I? *presses a button, the nom nom song starts playing.***

**Me: Not that song! All right I'll get working on it. Remember to read, review, and I still need one more OC. The form is in chapter 3. **

**Also check out some of my other stories in progress:**

**The Koto Case Files: The start of a new adventure**

**Shadows of the Orichalcos**

**Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	11. Chapter 10 drowning in the dark waters

**Me: Warrior here.**

**Dynamis: Are you done yet?**

**Me: This is the start of it. So obviously yes.**

**Dynamis: I'm still not turning the song off. Btw me and Gingka found you something.**

**Me: and that is?**

**Dynamis: *Pulls out a green ball shaped creature* It's called Om Nom.**

**Me: Great... Anyways since no one put in an OC, I'm going with the four OCs sent in. These four are:**

**Nefertiti Storm / shadowritergirl / Poison Wadjet / dark purple**

**Frieda Love Belvini / GoldenAngel999 / Radiant Virgo / light pink**

**Rex Adams / showoffXD / Zero ST9 / Gold**

**Galen Zucku / scrawlx1012 / Arcano / navy**

**I'll put in one of my other OCs to replace the missing spot. Anyways, this chapter is all about the Neo Light Organization's movements. This also starts the part with Ryutaro. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 10 Drowning in dark waters

(Neo Light Organization building)

It seemed that it was always bright over the Neo Light building. The silver colored skyscraper was covered with solar panels on the roof. A satelite dish was also on the roof. Strange, blue window panels covered the sides of the building.

The inside, however, seemed to be covered in a shroud of darkness. Every blader wore a dark cloak that covered their eyes. Hallways were dimly lit. The light on the outside only masked this.

In a dark room, Chrona smiled at the data her bladers had found. Several of the Golden Knights had been discovered. So far four had been found. Johannes and Tobio would be well rewarded for this.

Images appeared on the screen above her. "So the four discovered so far are Nefertiti Storm, Kyoya Tategami, Rosalina Tendo, and Dynamis Hikari. Excellent. Our progress is coming along faster then we thought," Chrona said to herself.

Her eyes landed on an image of Dynamis. He seemed to be only six or seven at the time, meaning that this image was taken ten years ago. In his hands was his bey at the time, Grand Jupiter. The young boy had a huge grin on his face.

"He seemed so happy at the time. To think that this young boy was a prodigy at his age," Chrona said out loud.

A beeping noise was heard from the screen in front of her. Chrona watched as a young boy with palle skin appeared on the screen. He had long white hair was down to his back. His ice blue eyes were cold and dark.

"Hello Silver. Do you have anything to report?" Chrona asked.

Silver nodded. "I've kept track of the Golden Knight you asked me to spy on. He's with several of them as we speak," he said coldly.

Chrona smiled. "Wonderful job Silver. Continue watching them. I'll be waiting for your next report," she stated.

Silver's face disappeared from the screen and she turned to stand. "Excellent. Everything is coming into place. I think it's time we looked in our little prisoner," Chrona said happily, a dark grin appearing on her face.

(The Neo Light Dungeon)

Chrona watched a boy with dark blue hair trying to scoot backwards in his cell. His purple eyes, although dulled by no light for several weeks, were filled with fear.

"Now Ryutaro. Don't be like that. After all, I am taking care of you," Chrona said lightly.

Ryutaro's eyes widened with even more fear. "Don't give me that garbage. Why did you capture me and those other kids?" he asked.

"Why Ryutaro. I thought you knew with you're connection to Serene Picses," Chrona stated.

Ryutaro gasped. "It can't be," he whispered quietly.

"Oh but it is. You've been chosen. And if your thinking of refusing, I'm just going to have to force you to accept," Chrona sneered.

"Never. I will never accept it," Ryutaro spat.

Chrona chuckled. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," she said darkly as she pointed her finger at him.

The green gem on her ring glowed with a dark green color as Ryutaro began to scream out in pain. A green glow started to cover his body and his screams were cut short. Chrona laughed.

"Soon everyone in the world shall see the light. And the whole world will follow my commands. After all, I am Chrona, Mistress of time!" Chrona called out as she laughed even more.

**Me: So what do you think? I think it explains that Chrona is insane and evil.**

**Dynamis: You're the same.**

**Me: You should talk, torturing me with that song. Anyways, thanks to all who sent in an OC. We'll get back to Lily and Lexi's battle next chapter.**

**Remember to read and review. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	12. Chapter 11 Darkness on the move

**Dynamis: Hey everyone. If you're wondering where Warrior is, well...**

**(Sounds of me screaming can be heard)**

**Dynamis: She's in a ticked off mood because of something. So she asked us to take care of the chapter for her.**

**Gingka: Shouldn't someone go calm her down?**

**Dynamis: Go look for some kitkats then. That should calm her down.**

**Gingka: And get her hyper.**

**Dynamis: Look, do you want her hyper, or do you want her in fury mode?**

**Gingka: I'm going.**

**Dynamis: And I'll test out Warrior's new device. *presses a button***

**(A neon sign lights up. The sign says Warrior doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners)**

**Dynamis: Enough said.**

Chapter 11 Darkness on the move

Dynamis stood near the stadium. The two girls had insisted on using their battle outfits for this match, even though it was only one battle. Now they we're waiting for them to finish.

Lexi stepped out. She wore a deep yellow dress with a black bow on the back, black tights, and deep yellow boots. In her hair was a wreath of gold stars. Her pichu doll was in a purse La Glace had made her.

The two bladers watched Lily step out. She wore a flowing gold dress that reached her ankles and a pair of gold sandels. She had a long flowing headdress with multicolored feathers. Her hair, neck, and arms were covered in gold jewelry, including a gold choker with an amber gem in the center.

"This will be so much fun! I have another opponent for Shimmering Pichu!" Lexi shouted as she pulled out her bey.

Shimmering Pichu was pretty yellow bey with a black five bladed fusion wheel. The tip was a silver metal spike that shine brightly.

"I could say the same for me and Amber Quetzacoatl," Lily replied as she pulled out her own bey.

Amber Quetzacoatl had a golden brown fusion wheel that seemed to be made of glass. The energy ring was a gold color, along with the rest of the bey. The tip seemed to be an extreme flat.

"Ready Lily?" Lexi asked.

"Ready. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Pichu and Quetzacoatl landed in the stadium.

"All right Pichu! Chase after Quetzacoatl!" Lexi called out.

As Pichu started catcheing up to Quetzacoatl, Lily grinned. "Quetzacoatl! Special move Amber booster!" She called out.

A brown glow emerged from Quetzacoatl as it began to spin faster. Pichu started to get hit quicker every time.

"Don't give up Pichu!" Lexi yelled.

Dynamis grinned. He enjoyed seeing Lexi battle. She always had so much energy that she often went to the park just to battle people. In a way, she reminded him of Tithi.

A snapping sound caught his attention. Dynamis turned to see a boy with ice blue eyes and white hair looking at the battle. He had a dark grin on his face and an even darker aura surrounding him.

Dynamis was able to catch a few words from the boy's mouth. "Perfect. Lady Chrona will be most pleased," the boy said darkly.

Dynamis wasted no time launching his bey at the boy. The boy jumped back before launch his own bey. "Go Shadow Articuno," he said darkly.

The boy's bey flew at Jupiter before landing back a bit. "Who are you?" Dynamis asked.

The boy sneered. "Silver Winterstorm," he said darkly, "And you're about to be frozen by my bey, Shadow Articuno."

Dynamis bit his lip. "Not if Jupiter beats you first. Jupiter! Special move Brilliant Lightning Storm!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter began to glow with a golden light before charging at Articuno.

Silver smirked. "Nice try, but that's useless against my bey. Articuno. Dark move, Nightmare Blizzard," he called out, a silver aura surrounding him.

Articuno began to glow with a black light before covering the area with a dark fog. The fog swallowed Dynamis and Silver before settling into a circular form.

Inside the fog, Dynamis began to panic. Flashing in front of him was the nightmare that kept haunting him. The curse of Hades. His greatest fear.

"Welcome to my territory. In Articuno's nightmare fog, you're greatest fear is my strength. The only way out is to beat Articuno, or you're trapped here forever, without anyone being able to see inside," Silver's voice called out, sounding distorted in the fog.

"Where... no one can see me?" Dynamis asked.

"That's right. You will be swallowed by the darkness, without anyone noticing," Silver answered.

Dynamis closed his eyes. "Without anyone noticing. I thank you," Dynamis whispered.

"Hm?"

"Jupiter. Forbidden move, Golden Eagle Thunder," Dynamis whispered.

Jupiter's golden light grew even brighter as a beyspirit of a man with an eagle appeared in the darkness. Thunder as loud and sharp as an eagle's cry struck Articuno. The darkness faded as Articuno flew backwards into a tree.

"Articuno! It can't be!" Silver exclaimed.

Dynamis recalled Jupiter before wincing in pain. It was a risky move to use, but it helped save him.

"I hope Lexi and Lily are doing fine," Dynamis whispered.

(With Lexi and Lily)

Lexi and Lily we're both at their limit. Pichu and Quetzacoatl were wobbling. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's end this Lexi. Quetzacoatl! Special move Soaring Amber Storm!" Lily called out.

"Pichu! Special move Starlight Shocker!" Lexi shouted.

The two girls were blown back as a storm of gold and brown erupted from the stadium. Both beys landed at their blader's side.

"A tie?!" both girls exclaimed.

Kana, who was watching the battle from the sides, smiled. _There's no doubt about it. Lily must be a Golden Knight if she was able to tie with Lexi and Pichu._ she thought.

Lexi and Lily took one look at each other and started laughing. "That was so much fun Lily!" Lexi giggled.

Lily grinned. "That was fun. Thanks for the battle Lexi," she said happily.

"Yep"

Kana grinned and watched as Dynamis walked over to her. Her grin quickly faded when she noticed how exhausted Dynamis looked.

"Dynamis. What happened?" Kana asked.

Dynamis bit his lip. "We have to talk."

**Me: I'm back everyone.**

**Gingka: Wow Dynamis. You weren't kidding with the kitkats.**

**Dynamis: Told you so.**

**Me: Well this is the end of the chapter. If anyone is asking about the cliffhangers like these, let's just say I've seen certain anime shows with evil cliffhangers like these (E.g. Bleach, Naruto, Some pokemon episodes and the last episode of every Beyblade season made). Anyway next chapter we'll switch over to another OC and meet them. Remember to read and review. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	13. Chapter 12 the bey of ice: Shiva

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter.**

**Dynamis: Where's Gingka?**

**Me: He got terrified for some reason and had enough.**

**Dynamis: O.o" poor Gingka.**

**Me: Don't worry because someone took his place.**

**Dynamis: Who?**

**Ryuga: What in the world am I doing here?**

**Me: Hi Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: Aw no not you. Last time you were near me I got duct-taped to a rocket and sent to a planet filled with burger aliens**

**Me and Dynamis: O.O"**

**Me: Anyways, this one will focus more on La Glace, one more of my OCs. Hopefully this will be a one chapter introduction. There's several flashbacks in this chapter too. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 12 The bey of ice: Shiva

(Greece)

La Glace hiked slowly up the nearby mountains in Greece. For some odd reason, snow had fallen in several cities, even though it was in the middle of summer. What was even strange though was that a strange white pillar of light would flash in the sky on and off, like it was giving a signal to something out there.

It was for these strange reasons that La Glace was heading up the mountains towards the light. A while back, she had a vision of a pure white bey encased in a light blue crystal glowing brightly. She approached her brother Dynamis on Mist mountain, in order to find out what this vision meant. He was just as confused as her but in the end returned with La Glace to his home.

Thinking of Dynamis made her think of the meeting only several months back.

(Flashback)

_"So you saw it too," La Glace's voice called out._

_Dynamis stared at her with surprise. "It can't be!" He exclaimed._

_La Glace pulled down her hood. "How do you manage to stay warm up her little bro? It's below zero here," she stated._

_Dynamis stood up from his throne and rushed over to La Glace. "I can't believe it. You're really here," he said while hugging his sister._

_"I'm glad you're doing good too, but right now we have bigger things to worry about," La Glace said sadly, "Remember the Dark Nebula Organization when you we're little right?"_

(End flashback)

La Glace frowned as she reached the summit. A faint glow was emitting from a cave in front of her. It was also then that La Glace noticed the change in temperature.

"It must be below zero here. How is that even possible in the middle of summer?!" La Glace yelled.

Needless to say she was ticked, just like she was when Kana and Dynamis called her earlier...

(Flashback)

_"YOU DID WHAT?!" La Glace roared into her phone._

_"I had now choice. It was either use that move or get captured by Chorna's minion," Dynamis said calmly._

_"That move is forbidden for multiple reasons. One, it uses your life energy in the place of it's own power. Second, if it fails your left with out any power to counter your opponents moves. Third, it-" La Glace was cut off._

_"All right I get it. I'm sorry I used it," Dynamis stated._

_A faint click could be heard from the other end of her phone as Dynamis hung up. Several moments of silence went through the room._

_Then all of Hades broke loose._

_"YOU DID NOT JUST HANG UP ON ME! WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT TIME I'LL PELT YOU WITH MY PAIR OF HIGH HEELS! AND TRUST ME, THOSE THINGS HURT!" La Glace roared._

(End flashback)

It had taken several hours of sight-seeing, eating Greek cuisine, and spa treatments to calm La Glace down and even then she was still mad. The could air definitely wasn't helping.

"When I'm done with this I'll be relaxing until I get over my frostbite," La Glace muttered angrily as she entered the cave. It seemed to get colder as she went farther inside. The glow was definitely getting stronger, meaning she was getting closer to her goal.

A wave of ice cold air blasted her as she got closer. La Glace covered her eyes as she slipped on some ice below her, slidding several feet forward.

"Ow! I definitely felt that. Great. I'm stuck in a cave colder than Antarctica with a injured ankle. What else could go wrong?" La Glace whispered.

_You could be attacked by members of Neo Light._

"You're not- Wait who said that?" La Glace asked.

A flash of white light blinded her as the air grew colder. _I have been waiting for you for aeons master. _the mysterious voice called out.

_Master? Me? _La Glace thought.

The light faded to show a young girl staring at La Glace. She had light blue hair with matching eyes, and pale blue skin. The girl wore ice blue dress that reached her knee and light blue shoes. Silver jewelry adorned her outfit perfectly.

_My name is Shiva, the Aeon bey of Ice. I have waited for so long to meet you master._ the girl said happily.

"A bey? You've been causing the blizzard?" La Glace asked.

_Indeed. I was using my powers to guide you here. You are destined to protect the world from the dark aeon Nemesis. _Shiva answered.

_Of course. My position as a golden knight. _La Glace thought.

Shiva nodded slowly. _That's right. Now then. Place your hand on the bey and awaken your powers. _She announced.

Shiva faded in a glowing light. When the light disappeared, the bey from her dreams was sitting on a podium of ice. The silver bey glowed faintly in it's crystal case.

"Well then, if it's my true bey, what else do i have to lose," La Glace stated as she placed her hand on the crystal.

A blizzard of light and snow flew around her as the crystal shattered. The bey landed in her hand, surprisingly cold from being in the crystal.

_Well done Lady La Glace. _Shiva's voice echoed in the air.

Now that the bey was in her hand, La Glace was able to get a closer look at it. The bey had a shiny silver fusion wheel with six blades. It's energy wheel was a pure white with shards of blue crystal inside of it. The spin tract was a T125 attached to a metal spike performance tip.

"It's beautiful," La Glace whispered.

It was then she noticed the change in temperature. _Looks like now that me and Diamond Dust Shiva have bonded, the weather patterns must've returned to normal. And I was getting used to it. _she thought as she left the cave.

La Glace smiled as she looked down at the cities at the bottom of the mountain. "I guess my trip up here left me seeing hidden beauty. After all, sometimes beauty can be found in the strangest places," La Glace smiled.

**Me: I got inspired by the aeon Shiva in final fantasy X for La Glace's bey. Btw La Glace is french for ice cream. That's it for this chapter. Next time we'll have several OCs making their debut. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Golden Wolf, Rex Adams

**Me: Warrior here with another chapter.**

**Dynamis and Ryuga: That is getting so annoying.**

**Me: Do you want me to get my diamond scythe out?**

**Dynamis and Ryuga:...**

**Me: Good. In this chapter, I'll be introducing showoffXD's OC Rex Adams along with a few other OCs. This way I can get through the chapters a lot easier. Also we get some Neo Light action from several of Chrona's allies.**

**Johannes: Like me! :D**

**Me: Hey! Get out you crazy cat. *pulls out diamond scythe and starts chasing Johannes***

**Johannes: Meow! You're a crazy kitty cat!**

**Dynamis: Well since she's busy, I'll do the disclaimer. Warrior doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 13 The Golden wolf, Rex Adams

(France)

Rosalina looked at the structures above her. She had just arrived in Paris last night for the big tournament later this afternoon. Currently, however, she was trying to find a certain place.

"Dang it. It's been so long since I've been in Paris I for got the cafe's address," Rosalina stated before looking around. Her eyes looked around before spotting someone who looked like they lived here. She walked over.

"Pardon me," Rosalina said quickly, " But do you know where the Red Velvet Cafe is?"

The person pointed behind her. "Oh. Merci beaucoup," Rosalina said as she entered the cafe.

The first thing she noticed was that the place had a crimson glow to it. A red fireplace was lit with an amber light. Basicly, the whole place was red.

"Rosalina!" A voice called out.

Rosalina turned around, only to be tackled into a bear hug by several people. "Galette! Titania! Valentine! It's good to see you two again. I'm glad you got my invitation," she said happily.

The three girls helped Rosalina stand up. Galette was a girl with long platinum blond hair with deep blue eyes. She wore a deep blue dress with a white overcoat over it and light blue high heels.

Valentine had long silver hair with pink streaks. Her eyes were a light blue shade with pink glasses. She wore a light pink tank top with a purple skirt and pink high heels. A pink laptop was in her hands.

Titania also had siver hair, but unlike Valentine she had light blue streaks in hers. She wore a pair of white sunglasses over her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light blue tank top, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"We're glad we could come Rosalina. After all, we're used to doing these types of gigs with you," Galette said happily.

Valentine smiled. "Sooo... what's the occasion?" she asked.

Rosalina blushed a bit. "Well... I thought that since our group has been competing in so many tournaments lately, I thought we should play some of our songs for the red velvet cafe," She said quickly.

Valentine and Titania grinned. "We'll then, let's get set up," Titania said happily.

(Minutes later)

Rosalina looked out over the crowd in front of her. Several people were looking at her, especially a certain boy who just entered. His blue eyes widened a bit when they met with hers. Rosalina gazed back.

"Hi everyone. I'm Rosalina and these are my friends Titania, Galette, and Valentine. We're going to be playing a few of our songs for you," Rosalina announced.

A slow melody started up as the music began playing. Rosalina took a deep breath as she sang into the microphone.

(_Rosalina_)

_Long ago in the ancient past_

_I remember a life when we first met_

_In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon_

_There and then I could tell you tried to break my will_

(_Titania_)

_But now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

(_Valentine_)

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

(_Galette_)

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

(_Rosalina_)

_So now you know after time has passed_

_You can never be sure your always the best_

(_Titania_)

_Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you_

_On the brightest day, of your darkest hour_

(_Galette_)

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

(_Valentine_)

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

(_All_)

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

(_Rosalina)_

_You destroyed the future with your past_

(_Titania_)

_Forgot the lesson of the test_

(_Valentine)_

_You never understood the blessed_

(_Galette)_

_Too bad today will be your..._

(_All)_

_Last!_

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

As the song faded, the crowd cheered loudly. Rosalina blushed as several people threw roses to her. Her eyes turned back to the boy in the back, who looked at her happily.

Rosalina jumped down from the platform as the boy waited patiently. "You sounded beautiful," the boy said gently.

Rosalina blushed. "Thank you Dynamis. I'm glad to see you got my message," she stated.

"Why didn't you ladies sound beautiful," a voice called out.

Rosalina and the others turned to the newcomer. He had wild jet black hair that covered a bit of his forehead, sparkling deep sea blue eyes, tanned skin, and perfect white teeth. His outfit consisted of a black muscle long-sleeved shirt, white skinny jeans, a white scarf and black jordans.

"Name's Rex Adams. I can see why they call you Valentine. You sent that to my heart **(A/N sorry I suck at flirting scenes)**," The boy said coolly.

Galette and Titania giggled as Valentine blushed. "Why thank you," Valentine said quickly.

"How about we all sit down and I'll explain why I'm here," Rex suggested.

The group sat down, not knowing that some one was watching them.

**Me: About time I got through it. I am so sorry this was late. Stupid writer's block. I hope I got Rex's personality right.**

**I want to point out a few thing. One, Galette is french for a small round cake (It'll tie into her talent later in the story) and Titania is a moon for the planet Uranus.**

**Second, The song in the chapter was Shadow Games from the yugioh soundtrack. Look it up sometime.**

**Third, I want to thank showoffXD for sending me Rex Adams.**

**Hopefully chapter 14 will be up in the next day or two. Until next chapter, this is warrior signing out.**


	15. Chapter 14 the darkness gathers

**Me: Warrior here. I'm excited to do this chapter.**

**Ryutaro:...**

**Me: How'd you get here and why are you upset.**

**Ryutaro: Ryuga asked me and I am upset because of what you did in chapter 10!**

**Me: Oh... Heh heh...**

**Ryutaro: I can't believe you would have Chrona use her ring just so I-**

**Me: Don't spoil it! Anyway, we're going to get some major information in this chapter, along with some Neo Light action to the maximum!**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs blong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 14 the darkness gathers

The sound of several beys launching through the air caught the attention of Rosalina and the others as they turned to look. Johannes, Silver, Cycnus, and several other bladers from Neo Light were blowing the place apart. A dark aura seemed to come off the group.

Dynamis and the others wasted no time sending their beys at them.

"Shining Jupiter!"

"Rose Artemis!"

"Sakura Kitsune!"

"Angel Alchemist!"

"Duchess Athena!"

Rex grabbed his bey and launched at the Neo Light members. "Let's show these losers who's in charge. Wolf ST9!" Rex called out.

A golden werewolf with silver claws and a green aura emerged and started attacking Lynx.

"Mreow no fair! I hate dogs!" Johannes screeched.

"Tough luck kitty cat. Zero! Support move Durga!" Rex shouted.

Dynamis watched as Wolf vanished. _Where did it go? _he wondered.

Then he saw it. Lynx was getting attacked by swift invisible attacks to the fusion wheel. "Ah! Lynx!" Johannes screeched as Lynx flew backwards.

"Support move Durga makes Zero ST9 invisible for a minute," Rex stated as his bey reappeared

_This aura I'm sensing from him... It's powerful. And it's not just from Rex. _Dynamis thought.

A light purple aura surrounded Valentine as her bey attacked. "Duchess Athena! Special move Wisdom storm!" Valentine called out.

A whirlwind of purple glitter emerged from Valentine's bey as Athena collided with Cygnus. A beyspirit in the form of Athena appeared.

"Ah no! Cygnus!" Cycnus cried out.

Galette looked at Tobio befor smirking. A white glow surrounded her. "Angel Alchemist! Special move alchemy oath!" Galette called out.

Galette's beyspirit was a young woman in silver robes with angel wings. It carried a silver and gold book in it's right arm and a golden sword in it's left. The sword was raised and a whirlwind of light energy was coming out of the book and flying at capricorn.

"Capricorn!" Tobio called out as his bey flew into the wall.

Titania gave Tetsuya a glare. "I don't even need my special move to beat you," She said as her bey sent gasher flying.

"Ack! I won't forget this!" Tetsuya yelled as he took off after his bey.

A screem sounded as the bladers turned to Silver. Rosalina was shaking in fear as Rose Artemis collided with Shadow Articuno. Her face was pale and she looked ready to throw up.

"Rosalina! What did you do to her?" Dynamis roared as he rushed to the rose blader's side.

Silver grinned insanely as he answered. "She just went through what I did to you," he smirked.

Articuno's darkness began to spread as it covered the other bladers. Dynamis' eyes widened as the same darkness from last time surrounded him.

_Dang it. It feels like I'm about to lose. And I'm still drained from last time. _Dynamis thought, his eyes turning towards Rosalina. The rose blader seemed ready to faint at any moment now.

"Rosalina! Don't worry I'll save you," Dynamis said as he ran to Rosalina's side.

Rosalina collapsed onto her legs as Dynamis reached her. He lifted her up and somehow carried her out of the dark fog before setting her down. Rosalina looked at him before Dynamis realized what he did.

_Did I just... carry her? _Dynamis thought, his face turning red.

He then turned to the fog. _Be careful in there Golden knights. the fate of the world depends on you. _Dynamis thought.

(In the fog)

Valentine was about ready to scream. The darkness was closing in on her and freezing all of her limbs. _Just what is this I'm feeling? _she tought as she turned to Rex.

His eyes were closed and a faint gold light surrounded him. Then his eyes opened. "Zero ST9. Special move Hades Burn down!" Rex called out.

An explosion of flames sent Valentine and everyone else backwards as Articuno was sent flying. The darkness faded as Silver collapsed. "No... It can't be..." Silver muttered.

A black aura surrounded him as he began to scream. The aura turned a light blue color as Silver began to change. His hair turned dark blue and his eyes were now purple.

Silver began to gasp as the aura faded and he looked up. Dynamis looked ready to send his bey at him. "Tell me why you attacked us like that!" he yelled.

Silver shook my head. "It wasn't me. You saved me," he said between breaths.

Dynamis looked confused. "Saved you?" he asked.

Silver nodded. "My name is Ranmaru Fukami. Silver was the name Chrona gave me when she brainwashed me," he stated.

"He's right Dynamis," Titania's voice stated.

Everyone turned to the kitsune blader. "Ranmaru is my boyfriend's brother. Both him and my boyfriend disappeared a month ago," Titania stated.

Ranmaru nodded. "Chrona captured us about a month ago. She kept us seperated, saying she didn't want the Nemesis holder to gain enough strength to break free. At first I thought she was talking about me when she brainwashed me. But even controlled, when she gave me Articuno, I realized she was talking about my brother.

A gasp ran through the group. "Then we have to find the other golden knights before Chrona does," Dynamis stated.

The others nodded. "One question though. How do we know which bladers are golden knights?" Titania asked.

Ranmaru spoke up. "I can read a person's aura to check it's intensity and power. If it's powerful, it'll be as bright as a flame," he stated, "Plus my brother and I learned of this legend. We were on our way to the WBBA when... well you know the rest," he stated.

Rex nodded. "I'll help too. I'll let you know if I come across some strong bladers. Till we meet again, au revoir ladies," he said as he took off running.

Dynamis and the others sweatdropped as they turned to each other. "Well I better get going too. I'll see you around," Ranmaru turned to go.

"Ranmaru, wait," Dynamis said slowly.

Ranmaru looked at him. "You said something about you and your brother learning of the legend. What can you tell me?" Dynamis asked.

Ranmaru looked towards the floor. "We knew that me and Ryutaro were golden knights when we first discovered it. When Chrona found out, she kidnapped us and kept us in Neo Light. She chose Ryutaro as the successor to Nemesis, while I was brainwashed into Silver. Right now though, it's nothing but a blur of petals in the wind," he said sadly as he exited the cafe.

"Ranmaru wait," Titania said as she rushed after him.

Dynamis only stood there in shock. _I can't believe it. Chrona is using a golden knight as the successor to Nemesis? If that's true, I'm not sure what will happen to us. _He thought.

Dynamis looked up to the night sky to see a single star.

**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming. That's it for this chapter. I must say I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. This is my longest yet.**

**Now I have a few things to say. First off, I am now accepting villian OCs for this story. I'll have the OC form in chapter 15, which will hopefully be up tomorrow sometime.**

**Second, I'm thinking of doing a total drama island and beyblade crossover. If you want me to do this, I'll have a poll going in the profile tomorrow.**

**Third, thank you again to showoffXD for lending me Rex. If I got his personality wrong, let me know so I can change that.**

**Finally, I wanted to put a list of all the golden knights, since we've introduce so many I lost count:**

**Dynamis**

**Kyoya Tategami**

**Lily (OC)**

**Ranmaru (OC)**

**Ryutaro fukami**

**Nefertiti Storm (OC, Shadowritergirl)**

**Rex Adams (OC, showoffXD)**

**Lexi Hikari (OC)**

**Frieda Love Belvini (OC, GoldenAngel999, who I'll introduce next chapter)**

**La Glace hikari (OC)**

**I'll finish the list later. That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this Warrior signing out.**

**P.S. Check out some of my other stories:**

**The Koto Case Files: the start of a new adventure**

**Shadows of the Orichalcos**


	16. Chapter 15 Music Queen, Frieda

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. Before we begin I have the full list of all the Golden knights(Sorry I didn't finish with the list last chapter. It was almost 9:00 at night when I finished the chapter):**

**1) Dynamis**

**2) Kyoya Tategami**

**3) Lexi (OC)**

**4) Nefertiti Storm (OC, Shadowritergirl)**

**5) Frieda Love Belvini (OC, GoldenAngel999)**

**6) Rex Adams (OC, showoffXD)**

**7) Lily (OC)**

**8) Rosalina (OC)**

**9) Millie (OC)**

**10) Titania (OC)**

**11) Galen Zucku (OC, scrawlx1012)**

**13) Magnolia (OC)**

**14) Ranmaru (OC)**

**15) Ryutaro fukami**

**16) La Glace (OC)**

**17) Maria (OC)**

**and finally 18) Valentine**

**One more thing before we start this chapter, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we've got people saying yes to me doing a total drama island / metal fight beyblade crossover. The poll is on my profile if you want to vote.**

**The bad news: School is starting soon and I won't have enough time for updating until the weekends. But I'll have enough time to type up the chapters at school so during the weekends, be prepared for several chapters at once.**

**Okay. In this chapter I'll introduce GoldenAngel999's OC Frieda Love Belvini. I don't own Metal fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 15 Music Queen, Frieda

(USA)

"How long is it till the tournament Magnolia? I'm getting impatient," Maria stated, flicking a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.

Magnolia gave her sister a glare. "It's in a half hour. Now can you be quiet. I'm sick of hearing you complain," Magnolia said angrily.

Maria backed up a bit. "Calm down Mags. Don't get your blue hair in a bundle," She teased.

Magnolia was furious. "You know I hate being called Mags," She pointed out.

The two girls continued to argue when their shouting was cut off. A sound of a girl's voice was singing into the crowd around them.

"Who's that singing?" Magnolia asked.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but let's go check it out," she said before taking off.

"Wait Maria, I can't- oh forget it," Magnolia said as she chased after her sister.

The two girls stopped in front of a stage, where a young girl was singing. She had a peachy skin complexion, cherry red hair that was 3 inches below her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She wore a simple pink t-shirt with a black heart on it with the kanji for love in the heart, a black mini-skirt, brown boots below the knees and a pink bracelet. In her hair was a polka-dot ribbon.

"She's good at singing. I wonder who she is," Maria said to her sister.

"That's Frieda Love Belvini," a voice behind them stated.

Maria and Magnolia turned to see Masamune standing behind them, team dungeon close behind. "You two are Dynamis' sisters right?" Masamune asked.

The girls nodded before turning back to the stage. Frieda was getting ready to sing another song.

"Thank you everyone. I have one last song to sing before I'm done for today. Here is World is mine," Frieda called out.

(Frieda)

_I'm the number one_  
_princess in the whole wide world_  
_so make sure you know by heart_  
_how to treat me..._  
_got it?_

_number one _  
_you must notice how my hairstyle's_  
_different from how I look every day_

_number two_  
_make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok_

_number three_  
_Answer in three letters "I love you"_  
_whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_  
_If you understand,_  
_So, do something now about my open right hand_

_it's not like_  
_I'm being selfish and trying to bother you_  
_I just want you to feel from the heart,_  
_that I'm the best to you, because I am the_

_number one princess_  
_in the whole wide world_  
_You will notice me hey hey_  
_It's quit impossible to make me wait_  
_Who do you think the hell that I am_  
_Now I want to eat something sweet right now._  
_Right now, you hear?_

_Ah! Check one two. ahhhh!_

_Flaws I think you mean adorable mistakes_  
_you aren't allowed to complain okay_  
_I say Are you listening to what I'm saying hey_

_Oh and also_  
_A little pony that is white that much is obvious_  
_Come and pick me up_  
_If you get it now_  
_kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"_

_It's not that_  
_I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that_  
_however you should know that it is_  
_okay to scold me every once in a while_

_In this world, a prince_  
_who belongs only to me_  
_'bout time you noticed hey hey_  
_that both my hands are empty_  
_A prince who is_  
_oh so silent yet cold_  
_Oh for crying out loud_  
_Hurry up and notice it now_

_Hey!_

_It's obvious that you still_  
_do not understand_  
_Do not understand at all._

_Many many strawberries on a short cake_  
_Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding_  
_Everything, everything. I will give it up_  
_Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat_  
_I can do it if I really want to_  
_You'll regret it sooner or later_

_Hey of course Because I am your_

_number one _  
_princess in the whole wide world_  
_Keep your eyes on only me,_  
_or I'll go somewhere you don't know_  
_Then you hugged me from the back.._  
_It was so sudden.. hey_  
_You say "Watch out, you're gonna get_  
_run over" and you turned away_

_..you are the one more dangerous to me_  
_Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!_

As Frieda finished singing, the crowd cheered. Frieda bowed before she walked off the stage. She watched as Maria, Magnolia and team Dungeon rushed over.

"That was great miss Frieda. I'm Maria and this is my sister Magnolia," Maria introduced.

Frieda smiled. "It's nice to meet you two. I wish I could talk more, but I have to get ready for the tag team tournament," she said before turning to leave.

"Frieda wait up!" Masamune called as he took off after Frieda.

Maria and the others turned to each other. "I wonder how Masamune and Frieda know each other," Maria thought out loud.

"Isn't obvious Maria? The two are dating," Magnolia pointed out.

"Wow! Masamune must be lucky to date Frieda," Maria stated.

Magnolia facepalmed. _My twin is so clueless. _Magnolia thought _Wait a second. If Frieda's getting ready for the tag team tournament, then that means-_

Magnolia looked at her watch. "Oh no we're going to be late. Come on Maria," Magnolia said as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Bye boys," Maria said while being pulled away.

The remaining team Dungeon sweatdropped. "Is it me, or are those two girls total opposites of each other?" King asked.

The others answered. "It's just you King," the boys said in unison.

The rest of team dungeon took of after Masamune, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them go.

(Not too far away)

Tobio watched the group go. "So we have several Golden knights participating. Not to mention two legendary bladers. This should be interesting," He said darkly before turning to his partner. "Let's get going."

**Me: and that's it for this chapter. The song lyrics in the chapter were the english dub lyrics of World is mine by Hatsune Miku. Thanks for recommending the song GoldenAngel999.**

**Okay here's the OC form for the villians. This is a free for all so you can send in as many as you like.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Normal outfit:**

**Battle outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Bey:**

**Bey appearence and beyspirit:**

**Target (If there's a certain blader you want your OC to go after, place the blader's name here):**

**I think that's it and I'm sorry it took me so long. I had a busy schedule and half of yesterday the internet was down.**

**Next chapter we'll have some tag team battle action. Also the prologue of my story Total Drama Island: MFB Edition is up so please check it out.**

**Okay that's it for now. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	17. Chapter 16 Tag team trouble

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. I'm happy people are excited for this chapter. I'm excited for this chapter too.**

**Dynamis: Why?**

**Me: This chapter has a major battle in it, major Neo Light action, a few OC introductions, and did I mention a beybattle?**

**Dynamis: Warrior was hyper when she did this chapter.**

**Me: Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say something. If you notice in last chapter, I introduced two of Dynamis' siblings, Maria and Magnolia, who have pink and blue hair respectively. I did their hair like this as a joke (pink and blue make purple)**

**Also in this chapter, I introduce one of my OCs. I don't own Metal Fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 16 Tag team trouble

"You're lucky we made it on time," Magnolia scowled as the two girls entered the main hall.

"Sorry about that. It'll be better once the tag team matches begin," Maria said calmly.

Maria was in a light pink dress with a golden sash, gold sandels, and a golden head piece. On her right arm was a custom made launcher in the shape of a cannon. Her bey was in the other.

Magnolia herself had gone with a light blue dress with silver stars, a wreath of silver stars, and blue sandels. Her launcher was modified to look like a wand, with the launcher being in the light blue sphere. In her hands was her own bey, starlight valkyrie.

"Well it looks like the whole family is battling today," a voice behind Magnolia spoke.

Maria and Magnolia turned and grinned. Dynamis stood behind them, wearing his battle outfit.

"It's good to see you two again," Dynamis said happily.

Maria smiled. "It's good to see you again too big brother. How's your journey going?" she asked.

Dynamis grinned as he pulled out his pointer, then number 20,900 flashing on it.

"Wow, and it's only halfway into the second month," Maria said in awe.

Magnolia looked around. "Where's Tithi?" she asked.

"He's paired up with his sister," Dynamis answered.

"Then... where's yours?" Maria asked.

"She's coming right now," Dynamis stated as Rosalina walked up, "This is Rosalina Tendo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Rosalina said as she straightened her dress, "Dynamis told me how you guys are fighting Neo Light and that I'm a golden knight. It's a pleasure to fight alongside you and the others."

"Glad to hear it. we need all the help we can get," Magnolia stated.

"Well it looks like we were heading in the same direction," a voice called out.

Dynamis and the others turned to see Rex standing behind them. He wore an open gold long jacket over a white t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and gold jordans. Next to him was Valentine.

"Don't forget about us," a voice stated.

Behind them was Ranmaru in a dark blue tuxedo with a orange tie, black dress shoes, and a dark blue top hat. He had a silver ring around his finger with the kanji for fighting.

Ranmaru stood with a girl around 17. She had slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and long white hair with the ends light blue. Her battle outfit consisted of a light blue dress with white trimmings, silver heels, and a silver tiara. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a light blue gem.

"Ranmaru. It's good to see you again," Dynamis said as he adjusted his headpiece.

"It's good to see you two as well. I wanted to introduce my friend Arc S. Winters," Ranmaru announced.

Arc smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. I wanted to thank you for saving my boyfriend from Neo Light. You have my sincere gratitude," Arc said as she straightened Ranmaru's tie.

"I'm glad to have helped," Dynamis stated.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but, is that you pictures flashing on the screen?" Maria asked.

Ranmaru and Arc turned to see both their pictures flashing on the TV screen. "Oh snap it's time for our battle. Come on Arc, let's get to the stadium," Ranmaru stated.

Arc nodded as the two left the room. Dynamis and Rosalina watched them go. "I have a bad feeling about this match," Rosalina stated.

"Why do you think that?" Dynamis asked.

"Take a look at who they're battling," Rosalina pointed out.

Dynamis looked at the screen and gasped. Tobio and a cloaked figure stood in front of Arc and Ranmaru. Tobio had a sinister grin on his face while his partner's face was covered.

"Just who is that masked figure?" whispered Dynamis

(at the stadium)

"Well then, should we get this over with?" Tobio sneered at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru flinched at his words. "Fine. But before we begin, why don't you have your partner show himself," Ranmaru said with a little venom in his voice.

A gasp ran through the entire place as Tobio's partner pulled down the hood, revealing Ryutaro. His purple eyes were dulled and his hair was out of place. The red markings under his eyes were glowing menacingly.

"Ryutaro... little brother..." Ranmaru whispered.

Ryutaro didn't answer. He pulled out his launcher and aimed it at the stadium. Tobio did the same.

"Ryutaro, why won't you answer me? I'm your older brother," Ranmaru called out.

Again, Ryutaro didn't say anything. That's when Ranmaru noticed the blank look on his face.

_He's being controlled... Like what Chrona did to me, _Ranmaru thought.

"Arc, we have to be careful. Ryutaro's being controlled," Ranmaru whispered.

Arc nodded. "Right. Who knows what he'll do if his full power is unleashed," she replied.

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

"I'll let you have the first move Ranmaru," Arc stated.

"Thanks Arc. Let's go Sakura Lucario!" Ranmaru called out.

(In the waiting area)

"Sakura Lucario? I thought his bey was shadow articuno," Dynamis said out loud.

"That was a bey created by Chrona," a voice stated.

Dynamis and Rosalina turned to see Titania and Galette standing behind them. "Sakura Lucario was a bey made by Ryutaro for Ranmaru's 6th birthday," Titania stated, "It's the only bey that he would ever use."

Dynamis looked back at the screen. He was in shock as he noticed a silvery-blue aura around Ranmaru. for a second there, it seemed ther was a samurai in the place of him, but when he blinked, the image was gone.

_Just what was that image _Dynamis thought.

Back in the battle, Tobio smirked. "Nightmare Capricorn. Special move Nighmare sniper," he said darkly.

Before Capricorn could attack, Arc's bey smashed into his, sending it flying.

"I don't think so. Arken Altaria. Special move Frozen Nova!" Arc called out.

A glow emerged from Arc's bey as Capricorn was sent out of the stadium. "Ah, Capricorn!" Tobio yelled.

Arc smiled. "Ranmaru, now's our chance," she stated.

Before anyone could act, Ryutaro finally spoke. "Diablo Picsis. Special move Armageddon Wave," Ryutaro said blankly.

A dark light emerged from Ryutaro's bey as a tornado of light sent the two beys and their owners into a wall.

"The winners are Tobio and Ryutaro!" Blader DJ called out.

In the hall, Dynamis collapsed on the floor, his arm grabbing at his chest. "No... It can't be..." Dynamis whispered as he collapsed on the floor.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis and gasped. "Dynamis! What's wrong? Dynamis!"

**Me: Cliffy! and this one's extremely evil. So... virtual cookies to those who can figure out what's wrong with Dynamis. Here's a hint: Look at the lyrics to the song in chapter 13 carefully.**

**That's it for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	18. Chapter 17 The wave of change

**Me: Warrior here with a new chapter.**

**Dynamis: Am I okay?**

**Me: You'll have to find out in this chapter. Which starts with a flashback.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: also in this chapter, we introduce the last golden knight, sent in by scrawlx1012. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 17 The wave of change.

(Flashback - 2 years earlier)

_"You shouldn't push yourself little brother. You're still recovering from that battle against Reiji," a 15 year old Ranmaru stated._

_14 year old Ryutaro shook his head. "I'm not a little kid anymore Ran. You don't have to look after me," he said as he started coughing._

_"I know. But you're my younger brother. It would be bad for us if you died on me," Ranmaru said as he handed his brother a bowl of soup._

_Ryutaro opened his mouth to say something, but then looked down at himself. The battle with Reiji had left too many injuries, both physical and mental. Since that battle, Ryutaro had become slightly scared of battling._

_"It'll be okay Ryu. We'll be able to get through this," Ranmaru stated._

_Ryutaro nodded._

(End flashback)

Ranmaru's eyes opened as he sat up. He saw Titania and Galette standing in front of him with relieved looks on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're okay. You had us worried," Titania said as she turned her head towards the door, "Ranmaru's awake!"

Dynamis and Rosalina rushed into the room. "That was a close one. You're lucky you're a golden knight. Otherwise that would have put you in a coma," Dynamis stated as he took a seat on the bench next to him.

Ranmaru groaned as he rubbed his head. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"A good two hours. The stadium is being repaired at the moment," Rosalina stated.

"Repaired? What happened?" Ranmaru asked.

"That battle of yours destroyed the stadium. They just repaired it," Galette stated as she handed Ranmaru a bottle of water.

Ranmaru nodded a thanks as he took a sip of the water. "So who's battling next?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. My sisters Maria and Magnolia are battling," Dynamis stated, watching the TV screen.

"You don't sound too happy that their on the same team," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis chuckled. "I'm happy their battling, but those two have the worst teamwork in the family. You'll see in this battle," he stated

(in the stadium)

"And we're all set for the next battle! On our right is the Myth duo, Maria and Magnolia Hikari!" Blader DJ announced.

Maria waved to the crowd around them before turning to her sister. "Let's kick some butt today Mags!" Maria said happily.

A faint ticked off mark appeared on Magnolia's head. "I told you not to call me that. You know I hate nicknames that much," she stated angrily.

"And to our right is Galen Zucku and his partner Corey Hikari!" Blader DJ called out as the other team walked out.

Galen was young man with dark brown skin, hazel eyes and was bald. His outfit consisted of a navy hooded longcoat, black baggy trousers, and a pair of sandels.

Maria and Magnolia gasped when they saw Corey. His lavender hair was spiked up as usual, with the spikes longer then before. His outfit consisted of a lavender tuxedo, a silver tie, and pair of grey dress shoes.

"This is unbelievable," Magnolia muttered.

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" the four beys landed in the stadium.

"Hey Corey. Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Amber Paladin, attack his bey," Maria shouted.

A faint pink glow emerged from Paladin as it attack Corey's bey with a barrage of attacks.

"Hmm.. That's an interesting bey you have. Let's see how it fairs against my bey, Arcano!" Galen called out.

Arcano pushed against Amber Paladin, redirecting it's attack at Arcano. Sparks flew as the beys collided, sending shockwaves into the crowd around them.

"Don't forget, you'll have to go through me first and my bey too. Starlight Valkyrie. Special move Starlight Feather Hurricane," Magnolia called out.

A silver glow began to emerge from Valkyrie as it collided with Arcano. A storm of feathers blew around the stadium, sending everyone's beys into the air, including Maria's.

"Mags, you're sending my bey into the air too! Well two can play at that game. Amber Paladin! Special move, Soul Slicer," Maria yelled.

Paladin flew towards the ground and collided with Valkyrie, cutting the strom short and sending the silver and blue bey flying.

"Maria! What was that for?! I'm on your team for crying out loud!" Magnolia yelled.

"You should've thought about that when you sent my bey flying Mags!" Maria shouted.

The crowd sweatdropped at what happened next. "I told you to quit calling me Mags!"

"Not until you listen for once!"

"I'm always listening! You're the one who needs to stop being stubborn!"

Because of their arguing, neither of the girls were paying attention to the battle until Corey's bey smashed into Amber paladin.

"Ah Paladin!" Maria called out.

"I'll let you finish them off Galen. If we don't finish this soon, I'll need an aspirin for my headache," Corey stated.

"Right. Arcano! Special move Aqua burst!" Galen called out.

A Geyzer of water erupted from Arcano and sent Paladin and Valkyrie out of the stadium.

"It's all over! After many harsh attacks, the winners of this battle are Corey and Galen!" Blader DJ called out.

"Aww... I wanted to win so badly! This is all your fault Mags!" Maria cried.

Back in the waiting area, Dynamis and the others sweatdropped. "I see what you mean by the worst teamwork," Rosalina stated.

"I had a feeling that would happen. But at least we got to see the final golden knight in action," Dynamis pointed out.

Invisible question marks seemed to be coming from the other bladers in the room. "You mean Galen right?" Ranmaru asked.

"Then I'm guessing you saw it too?" Dynamis asked.

Ranmaru nodded. "It was only for a minute, but I saw a glimpse of navy blue energy from him and his bey," he stated.

"That means we found all eighteen right?" Rosalina asked.

"That's right. Now we have to save Ryutaro from Chrona's grasp. At our current level though, we'll have trouble defeating him. I know that because of what happened in Ranmaru's battle," Dynamis stated.

"Right!" the others bladers nodded in agreement.

As the others began to talk about plans, Rosalina looked at Dynamis. A few minutes, he seemed to have plenty of energy in him. Now he seemed strained.

_I wonder if it has anything to do with when he collapsed earlier... _Rosalina thought.

**Me: and this chapter is done. I wanted to say a few things quick.**

**For those who are reading my total drama island and metal fight beyblade crossover, updates will be about once, twice at most, a month.**

**Second, I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or thursday. If I don't you might have to wait because I'll be on vacation this weekend without internet. Don't worry, I'll still do the chapters while I'm gone.**

**Finally, I'm sorry if I got Galen's personality wrong. If I did let me know.**

**Okay time for the second clue on what happened to Dynamis. It seems my first clue was tricky so here's the next clue: Watch episode 26 of beyblade metal fury. What's wrong with Dynamis is important in this story so keep an eye out for updates.**

**Okay, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	19. Chapter 18 Synchronized feelings

Me: And I'm back with a new chapter.

Dynamis: And you're happy because?

Me: There's a song in this chapter! :D Sorry if I messed up the lyrics a bit (Dynamis's are bold and Italiced)

Dynamis: Oh for crying out loud.

Me: Sorry if the chapter doesn't have any battles. I kinda placed it as a filler so next chapter will have battles in it. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 18 Synchronized feelings

"And the winners of this battle are Dynamis and Rosalina!" Blader DJ announced.

It had been a long afternoon of battling for everyone and they were exhausted. "Tomorrow we will finish up the tag team tournament! Until tomorrow, this is Blader DJ, telling you to keep on battling!" Blader DJ called out.

The TV screens shut off as Dynamis and the others looked at each other. "So now what do we do? The tournament continues tomorrow and we didn't plan to stay at a hotel," Maria stated.

Dynamis and the others shrugged. "I should've planned ahead," Ranmaru started.

"Why don't you stay at Dungeon Gym with us," A voice behind them stated.

Dynamis turned to see Masamune, Frieda and King standing behind them. "It's no problem. We were planning a party for everyone in our group that made it to the quarter finals," King stated.

Dynamis and the others looked at each other and grinned. "Sure. That sounds fun."

(Dungeon Gym)

"I can't believe you guys set this up in so little time," Dynamis stated as they entered the building.

"I know right. And the best part is that we're doing some singing tonight. We have the kareoke machine all set up, along with the music equipment and a disco ball with the lights," King yelled.

"And guess what? You and Rosalina get the honors of singing first tonight!" Masamune announced.

Dynamis looked ready to faint. "Please tell me you're joking. I've never sung in front of people before," Dynamis stated.

"It's not that bad Dynamis. Just sing the words on the screen and you'll be all set," King explained.

(Later)

As the party went into full swing, King and Masamune were finished with setting the music equipment up. "That's it Masamune. Now we have to get Dynamis over here with Rosalina," King stated.

"Right. And here he comes right now," Masamune grinned.

Dynamis looked ready to launch Jupiter at the two dungeon boys. That's how mad he was.

"I'll say this once. I'm only doing the first song. That's it. And if you two pull something like this again tonight, I'll make sure you two are sent to Hades," Dynamis whispered harshly.

The two boys nodded as Dynamis walked up onto the stage, where Rosalina stood waiting for him. She handed a microphone to him before turning to the waiting crowd.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight me and Dynamis will be singing the opening song for the party. We hope you're having fun and we hope you enjoy our song," Rosalina announced as she began to sing.

_(Rosalina)_

_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Really deep, oh so deep at the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes_

_All alone till I reach my rebirth_

_From the past that is trapped with now nowhere to go_

_I will braid all the voices that follow me around_

_At the edge of repeating times from long ago_

_I surrender myself, fate abound_

_Not knowing anything (I will continue sing)_

_I've been singing for eternity_

_Singing about the sun (Singing about the rain)_

_And the oh so gentle requiem_

_At the end of the road (Towards the paradise)_

_The warm hands were granted but with no luck_

_Cause they couldn't reach all the way and down towards me_

_Sing forever_

_At the bottom of the land which dying in torture_

_I am singing where I stand, may my prayers reach to you_

_With all of the gentle voices I braid_

_The sleeping forgotten past_

_I am changing my pain to a smile through the strain_

_And I'm drowning down to the end in all of my tears_

_As the instrumental started, Rosalina starting to dance. It was a small stage so all she could do was twirl a bit, but it matched the song perfectly. Even Dynamis looked amazed by the combination of notes and twirls. It gave him a small amount of courage to step up to the center of the stage, ready to sing._

_Needless to say, everyone was surprised at Dynamis' singing voice._

_(Dynamis)_

**_At the end of the daring reckless paradise_**

**_I am seeking a voice that is lost beyond our sight_**

**_I am fated to wander in my own demise_**

**_I go further to follow your light_**

**_In the shadows of what had happened in the past_**

**_I will finally save you and take you far away_**

**_Cause the voice that is echoing in me at last_**

**_Should be freed from the dark agony_**

**_But my wish doesn't reach (And it will never reach)_**

**_To the everlasting paradise_**

**_It is distorted with (Oh so distorted with)_**

**_All the voices that vanish away_**

**_I want to sense the warmth (All thewarmth of your voice)_**

**_With my hands and that is my only goal_**

**_All the wounds that I may receive, cannot frighten me_**

_(Rosalina/Dynamis)_

_I will sing/ I will fight_

_I will go and take the life of the beast which is roaring_

_Let it write and get its sleep to the ends of this planet_

_But if there is no way to reach where you stay_

_Though I have dissolved the light_

_I will stand up and take the life of this dark paradise_

_I'm bringing it to an end_

_(Rosalina)_

_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_(Dynamis)_

**_At the end of the daring reckless paradise_**

_(Rosalina)_

_I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes_

_All alone till I reach my rebirth_

_(Dynamis)_

_**I go farther to follow your light**_

_(Rosalina)_

_Please, sing_

_(Rosalina/Dynamis)_

_I am standing here to pray for your protecting (**I am standing here to fight to see a new end**)_

_I just want to see the smiles in new and bright world containing harmony (**You were crying all alone for the world's harmony**)_

_There's a song of hope and light that I send to the day that's ahead (**There's a song of pain and shades and it buries the past**)_

_I am giving you my life (**I have stolen many lives**)_

_I am letting my voice start to flow with the wind and into the bright sky (**I am letting my voice start to flow with the rain and into the deep earth**)_

_Right until I will die_

_(Rosalina)_

_History repeats itself_

_All the voices meets the light and then leads to the shadows_

_It is part of history, it's repeating again in a circle of fate_

**_(Dynamis)_**

**_The thumping beating sounds of the world will then echo_**

**_To declare the coming end, There is no more defending cause_**

**_All lives will then end and grow back again, A circle we call rebirth_**

**_I will see you again in the light and the shadows and reach the skies, to paradise_**

As the song ended, dungeon gym exploded into cheering. Dynamis turned to Rosalina, a smile on her face. "That was beautiful. You have a beautiful singing voice," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis blushed. "You have a beautiful singing voice too," Dynamis said quickly.

Rosalina smiled, and gave Dynamis a kiss.

The next day, the pairings were revealed for the tournament

Kulo Tola Tategami and Christina Cadelle vs Kyoya Tategami and Chris Cadelle

Dynamis and Rosalina vs Ryutaro and Tobio

Frieda and Masamune vs Tithi and Lily

Galen and Corey vs Rex and Valentine

**Me: I suck at romance scenes. But at least we got a bit of action in this chapter. Next chapter I will unveil my most evil chapter yet. Dynamis fans, Please don't flame me next chapter. *Grabs shield***

**The song in the chapter is Synchronicity by Rin and Len Kagamine**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out**


	20. Chapter 19 a darkness revived

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. I was able to get permission to put this chapter up before I left for vacation.**

**Dynamis: You seem scared about the end of this chapter.**

**Me: Wait until the end to find out. Quick information: If a character is singing a song, I put the song in the center of the chapter (Like last chapter). If I choose the song for battle related purposes, I put the lyrics in the format I normally use.**

**On to the story. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 19 A darkness revived

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to the quarter finals of the tag team tournament. For our first battle, we have one of the best teams here. Give it up for Dynamis Hikari and Rosalina Tendo!" Blader DJ called out.

Rosalina and Dynamis smiled as they entered the stadium. Cheers from the crowd erupted as the two stopped at the edge of the stadium, where they waited for their opponents.

Dynamis looked ahead of him with a determined look on his face. _We've found all of the Golden knight bladers. Now we just need to save Ryutaro from Chrona's mind control and then we can protect the world from Nemesis once again _Dynamis thought.

"And their opponents Ryutaro and Tobio!" Blader DJ announced.

Dynamis' gaze turned to Ryutaro as the two bladers entered the stadium. The picsis blader seemed to look worse than yesterday. His eyes had grown darker, and his hair hadn't been brushed at all.

_His condition is getting worse. If we don't act now, Ryutaro will- No! I can't let that happen _Dynamis thought _I must win iin order to save him. The fate of the world depends on it._

A faint glow caught Dynamis' eyes. Dynamis looked to see the red markings under Ryutaro's eyes glowing brightly.

_What is that glow? _Dynamis wondered.

_So you can see the glow too. _A familiar voice said in his head.

_Ranmaru? But how? _Dynamis thought.

_Call it having telekinesis. Anyways, be careful when fighting Ryutaro. Those markings under his eyes give him complete control over illusions in the battle. If he's in total control. _Ranmaru stated mentally.

_And if he isn't?_

_Then his illusions could end up activating outside of a battle, and multiple people could get hurt. _Ranmaru answered.

"All right, let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keeping diving down the hole_

"Rosalina, You take on Capricorn. I'll take on Picsis. Once Capricorn's out we'll team up with an all out attack," Dynamis stated.

"Right. Artemis, send Capricorn flying," Rosalina commanded as Artemis charged at Capricorn

_You can't fix your broken promise_

_Our ties have come undone_

_I will not be used to be battered and abused_

_The reason why I choose to cut my losses_

_Your lies fool no one_

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Your white room, straight jacket_

"I knew you would do that. Capricorn! Special move, Shadow Sniper Shot!" Tobio yelled.

A blast of dark red energy fired itself from Capricorn and struck Artemis.

"Dang it. Artemis watch out for those attacks!" Rosalina yelled.

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

"Jupiter, Grand lightning!" Dynamis yelled as Jupiter began to glow.

All at once a smile began to form on Ryutaro's face. A dark and evil smile. "Picsis, Armageddon wave!" Ryutaro called out.

A dark abyss began to swirl as Jupiter and Artemis began to spin towards the center of the stadium.

_You can't offer your poison to me_

_In your kingdom of filth_

_White rabbit, straight jacket_

_Not good. If we don't do something we'll- Ah! _Dynamis' thoughts were interupted by a pain in his chest.

_No! Not again! I won't let you take me over! _Dynamis screamed inside his head as he clutched his chest.

Rosalina noticed Dynamis in pain. "Dynamis? Are you okay?" she asked.

A dark aura erupted from inside of Dynamis, sending the Artemis blader back a few feet. Lightning began to strike at random spots of the stadium.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis in fear. "Dynamis?"

"Not quite," Dynamis stated, venom and darkness pouring from his words.

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

"Now let those around me quake in terror. Jupiter! Forbidden move Nightmare thunder!" Dynamis called out.

Black thunder erupted from Jupiter, striking Capricorn and sending it out of the stadium.

"Ah Capricorn-" Tobio was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck him and sent him flying.

"What's going on? Dynamis stop this!" Rosalina pleaded.

"Silence human! Nothing can stop the power of me and Jupiter!" Dynamis laughed darkly.

_I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_What I deserve_

_I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_What I deserve_

"Dynamis stop! You aren't yourself. Please," Rosalina cried.

A flash of lightning struck the Artemis blader, sending her into the nearest wall. A small pool of blood began to form under her.

Dynamis smirked, his eyes glowing red. "And then there was one," he stated.

Ryutaro growled. "Picsis! Dark move Armageddon Storm!" he called out.

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

Lightning clashed with water as Jupiter was sent backwards out of the stadium. Dynamis' eyes returned to their light blue color as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Its... Its over. The winner of this battle is Ryutaro and Tobio," Blader DJ stated.

Rosalina groaned as she looked up at the stadium. Paramedics were carrying Dynamis away.

"Dynamis... no..." Rosalina said as she collapsed.

**Me: Ahhhhh**

**Dynamis: How could you!?**

**Me: I'm sorry! The song in this chapter was white rabbit by Egypt Central. That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	21. Chapter 20 Sibling Rivalry

**Me: ... is he asleep?**

**Dynamis: Zzzzz...**

**Me: Good. I'm sorry it took so long to work on. And a quick apology to Dynamis fans. In my book this is my most evil plot bunny for this story. But I'm back with another chapter. And the reason why Dynamis acted like this will be explained at the end.**

**In this chapter I'm introducing two OCs sent by Shadowritergirl. I don't own Metal fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 20 Sibling rivalry

"Un..."

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Rosalina groaned as she sat up. She looked to see Titania, Ranmaru, Valentine, and Galette standing over her.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You've been out for ten hours," Ranmaru stated.

"Ten hours? What happened while I was out?" Rosalina asked.

"The stadium's in shambles. It's took around the same amount to fix it," Valentine stated.

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Dynamis? What happened to him?" she asked.

Ranmaru's gaze dropped. "He's in the hospital. He took a lot of damage in that battle. Both physical and mental," he stated.

"He went totally crazy in that battle. What happened?" Galette asked.

Before anyone could answer, the TV screen flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are now read to continue the quarter finals of the tag team tournament. To our left, It's the bladers of spring and winter, Kyoya Tategami and Chris Cadelle!" Blader DJ called out

Kyoya and Chris walked slowly out of the crowd. A loud applause resonated through the stadium as the two bladers stopped.

"And their opponents. Ladies and gentlemen, put you hands together for Kulo Tola Tategami and Christina Cadelle, Kyoya and Chris' siblings!" Blader DJ announced.

Kyoya and Chris gasped as their siblings entered the stadium. Kulo Tola had tanned skin, blue eyes, and green hair. His outfit consisted of black jeans, black boots, and a dark red shirt with black hems, like from the middle ages. In his hair was a gold crown in the design of a tiger with rub eyes.

Christina had medium skin tone, bleach blond hair and purple eyes like her brother. She wore a black tank top, black jeans, brown boots, and gold armbands with emerald jewels in the wrists.

"Alright let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin my faith today (Fallin off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (Fallin from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

"Go Orion! Special move Bernard's Loop!" Chris yelled.

"Wait Chris- Never mind!" growled Kyoya.

Christina smirked. "Camoflauge Nieth. Special move Hunting Arrow!" she called out.

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

Nieth and Orion's forms appeared. Nieth was a maiden with green and black camoflauge, holding a gold bow and wearing a quiver of gold arrows. At her side was a black wolf with gold eyes and claws.

A whirlwind of gold, green and maroon energy flew around the stadium as the two beys were pushed to the edge. Chris bit his lip.

_She's gotten stronger. I'll have to use my new special move. _Chris thought.

"Nieth! Special move Wolf Bite!" Christina called out.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today (My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

Nieth slamed into Orion, sending it flying. Chris smirked.

"That's just what I was hoping for. Orion! Special move Hero's arrow!" Chris called out.

A flash of crimson emerged from Orion as it dived into Nieth, sending the two beys out of the stadium..

"Nieth and Orion are out, leaving Kyoya and Kulo Tola left to battle!" Blader DJ called out.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another Kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

"Black Tiger!" Kulo Tola called out. The black and orange bey collided into Leone as a black Tiger with orange stripes appeared with gold armor and ruby red eyes.

"Leone! Special move Hurricane Fang Storm!" Kyoya yelled.

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_I need a hero_

_Just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

A wave of silver and gold energy appeared as Black tiger was pushed back. A green lion in silver armor clashed with Black tiger.

"Black Tiger!" roared Kulo Tulo.

"Not gonna happen! Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives (And were not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make em believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The tornado of energy sent Tiger flying as the winds started to fade. The bey landed in front of Kulo Tola, slowly spinning to a stop.

"It's all over! The winner of this round is Kyoya and Chris!" Blader DJ called out.

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

Kulo Tola looked at his brother as he left the stadium. _Mark my words little brother. I will defeat you someday. _Kulo Tola thought. _And when I do I'm gonna make you and the other golden knights suffer!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

**Me: I am so sorry this is late! School started and my schedule's been busy. I will get another chapter up hopefully tomorrow. The song is Hero by Skillet.**

**Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for lending me her OCs. **

**I will be updating the Total Drama Bladers story this weekend for sure.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, This is warrior signing out.**


	22. Chapter 21 The Truth

**Me: I'm back with another chapter!**

**Dynamis: You're point?**

**Me: You're the major part of this chapter!**

**Dynamis: Great... First you place the curse of hades on me, then you get me in a hospital. What's next?**

**Me: You losing control again? :3**

**Dynamis: Not funny.**

**Me: Anyways, We get some crucial information about Neo Light, what's affecting Dynamis, and a little bit more. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 21 The Truth

_He was running._

_The darkness surrounded Dynamis at every corner he turned. His steps were fast paced and his heart pounded with fear. He turned to see the waves of darkness following him down the hallways of the ruins, eagerly waiting to swallow Dynamis completely._

_A crack in the ground tripped Dynamis as he fell to the floor. The laughter of the curse filled his ears as he turned his head to look up. The wave of darkness was replaced by a darker form of himself, wearing dark robes and the pendant carrying hades curse inside of it. It's lips were drawn into an insane smirk._

_The floor underneith Dynamis began to turn into dark water as he began to sink. The only thing he could do was scream as the darkness took over._

Dynamis woke up with a gasp as his eyes opened. Rosalina, Ranmaru and Titania were above him, and Chris, Galette and Kyoya were on the benches on the walls.

"You're finally awake!" Rosalina exclaimed as she hugged Dynamis.

"Easy Rose. Give Dynamis some air to breathe," Ranmaru teased.

"Sorry. I was just worried about you that I couldn't rest," Rosalina stated.

Titania sweatdropped as she turned to Dynamis. "Are you okay? You went out of control during your battle. Mind telling us what happened?" she asked.

Before Dynamis could answer, Ranmaru answered. "It was hades curse," he stated.

Dynamis' eyes widened as he looked at Ranmaru. "How do you know about that?" he whispered.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the room opened. In stepped Christina in a gold t-shirt, a maroon sweater with a gold bow and arrow on the back, black jeans, and maroon and gold running shoes. She also had gold and maroon armbands and black gloves.

"Do you want?" Kyoya spat.

Christina ignored him. "I came to tell you about the Neo Light Organization, their goals, and the reasons that Piscis blader wasn't acting himself," she explained.

"Why would you do that when you were teamed up with my brother in our battle? You're one of them," Kyoya stated.

"I'm a spy, not a member," Christina stated.

The whole room went silent as Christina continued. "The Neo Light Organization started about 6 months ago, after the defeat of Rago and Nemesis. Their whole goal is to continue what Nemesis started, using the power of the golden knights to fuel it's awakening into nightmare state. And it's also the reason why former Dark Nebula members are with them," Christina explained.

"It's also one of the reasons me and my brother were kidnapped, wasn't it?" Ranmaru asked.

"You're smarter than I've heard. I also heard that it took several hours for Chrona to brainwash you," Christina smirked.

"Don't remind me. It was a long and painful time that I'd rather forget altogether," Ranmaru growled.

"Whatever. Anyways Ranmaru and Ryutaro were kidnapped for several reasons. One, they're both golden knights so their powers are crucial. Second, Ranmaru has the ability to track down any and every golden knight around the world," Christina stated.

"You never told me that!" Titania said to Ranmaru.

"You never asked," Ranmaru retorted, earning a kick to the face.

"That still doesn't explain why Ryutaro isn't himself," Dynamis pointed out.

"Has anyone notice how the former Dark Nebula bladers were acting?" Christina asked.

"Now that I think about it, They have been acting strange. Tobio seemed to be acting darker and his bey was completely different," Kyoya stated.

Dynamis gasped. "There was one thing I noticed from both the battle from prince tower and the tag team battle! A few times during those battles, Tobio's eyes flashed green," he stated.

"Now that you mention it, I did too," Rosalina nodded.

"Exactly what I was hoping for. Chrona has a gold ring with a green gem on her left hand. That gem can control anyone she points the ring at," Christina stated.

A gasp exploded from the entire group. "No way..." whispered Galette.

"That's awful. And that's why Ryutaro isn't himself?" asked Titania.

Christina shook her head. "Not quite. During his time locked in the Neo Light Dungeons, Ryutaro was tortured by Chrona in order to possess him with the shards of Diablo Nemesis, which Chrona retrieved from Nemesis Island four months ago," she stated.

"But why would Chrona want Ryutaro to take Nemesis?" Dynamis asked.

"Because Nemesis can only be controlled by someone related to the previous successor. If one isn't found in one year, the bey is sealed until a decendant finds it," Christina answered.

"Wait a minute. If the successor has to be related to the previous user, then that means-" Dynamis and the others turned to Ranmaru, only to find the blader missing.

"Ryutaro and Ranmaru are Rago's younger brothers," Dynamis whispered.

(Somewhere)

Ranmaru ran through the streets of the city, hoping to get away from the hospital before the others noticed.

_I'm sorry everyone... But I didn't want anyone to question me when we have to many secrets hidden. It's for the best if I leave for now... _Ranmaru thought as he rushed towards the stadium.

"I knew the whole time," A voice behind him stated.

Ranmaru stopped cold. He turned to see Titania walking up to him. "Titania... You knew?" he asked.

"That's right. Which is why I have a mission for you..."

**Me: This chapter kinda sucked. I didn't plan ahead enough in order to do it right, so I apologize if anyone is OOC or if I did something wrong.**

**I meant to do a battle in this chapter but then I got a bit of a plot bunny that if I left alone, I'd probably regret it. So next chapter will have the next battle in it. Hopefully we finish the tag team battle arc by chapter 25!**

**So that's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	23. Chapter 22 Sparking Storm

**Me: I wish I had more time to update.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Are you mad at me for something?**

**Dynamis: What do you think?**

**Me: I say we should get to work on this chapter. Apologies for not having Total Drama/ beyblade crossover updated. Somehow I forgot part of it and it takes way too long to complete it in one day (Seriously, I worked two and a half hours on the first chapter and it's still only two thirds done)**

**So while I'm working on the first chapter, hers the next chapter of the story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 22 Sparking Storm

"Who's battling next? We left while they did repairs on the stadium," Kyoya pointed out.

"Repairs. What on earth did you two do to the stadium after ours battle?" Dynamis asked.

"Oh I don't know... How about an extremely powerful tornado that did more damage than Rago did to his own island?"

"I'm sorry I asked."

"I think Rex and Valentine are battling against Galen and Corey," Rosalina stated.

(At the stadium)

"Sorry for the long wait everyone. Now, to our left, it's Valentine Heartthorn and Rex Adams!" Blader DJ announced.

Rex and Valentine entered the stadium. _We've come so far in this tournament. It's time we give it our best, especially since a golden knight is one our opponents. _Valentine thought.

"And their opponents are Corey Hikari and Galen Zucku!" Blader DJ called out.

Valentine watched their opponents enter the stadium with her eyes narrowed. Corey seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he returned the glare.

Let the sparks fly

"All right let's get this battle started! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

"Let's kick this off with a bang. Duchess Athena! Special move Wisdom Storm!" Valentine called out.

Athena began to glow purple as it charged at Corey's bey.

"Fly up and Strike the ground, Fissure Eagle!" Corey shouted.

"What!?" exclaimed Valentine.

_Give me one if it's real and_

_Two if you can feel it_

_Give me three signs that your awake_

_It only takes one spark_

_But two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away_

_Give me one if it's real and_

_Two if you can feel it_

_Give me three signs that your awake_

_It only takes one spark_

_But two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away_

Eagle flew up the side of the stadium before striking Athena from above. "My Fissure Eagle has a quake performance tip and it's fusion wheel is acts as wings that are sharper than steel," Corey stated.

"Not bad, but you haven't seen this form my battles yet. Athena! Special move Blade of Wisdom!" Valentine called out.

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

A light purple glow emitted from Athena's fusion wheel as the bey collided with Eagle. The bey was sent flying towards the edge of the stadium before landing.

Something's different. Athena's Wisdom Storm barely pushed Eagle. That makes no sense. Unless-

Corey's thoughts were interupted by Valentine.

"I suppose you're wondering how Athena's power increased. It's simple: Athena's fusion wheel can change to all the other modes. Athena switched into attack mode when I activated the move. Now go Athena!" Valentine called out.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

Athena slamed into Eagle before sending the bey out of the stadium.

"Ah Eagle!" Corey exclaimed.

"Eagle is out! Will Galen be able to win with his teammate out?" Blader DJ asked.

"Sorry about that Galen," Corey apologized.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it from here. Arcano!" Galen called out.

_Give me one good reason_

_Two more to believe it_

_Three shots why I should wait_

_'Cause I got one more notch_

_Two strikes left_

_You got till three to get out my way_

_Give me one if it's real and_

_Two if you can feel it_

_Give me three signs that your awake_

_It only takes one spark_

_But two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away_

Arcano collided into Athena before sending the bey flying.

"Not good. Athena!" Valentine called out.

"Too late. Arcano! Special move Poseidon's Wrath!" Galen called out.

Three whirlpools trapped Athena in place before sending the bey out of the stadium.

"Athena is out! It's up to Rex and Galen to determine their team's victory!"

"No Problem. Zero!" Rex called out

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

Zero collided with Arcano, sending both beys back a bit.

He's strong!

Galen thought.

"Let's kick this up a notch. Zero! Support move Claw wave!" Rex called out.

Zero released a sonic wave, send Arcano back a bit.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Let the sparks fly_

"Let's finish this. Arcano! Special move Aqua Burst!"

"Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex yelled.

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you_

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

A storm of fire and water erupted from the stadium. Zero pushed onto Arcano before sending the bey flying out of the stadium.

"it's all over! The winners of this exciting battle is Rex and Valentine!" Blader DJ called out.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

"Awesome battle Galen. But in the end it was Zero the more powerful bey," Rex called out.

Galen grabbed his bey before walking out of the stadium. _Rex Adams huh? Next time we meet, things will be different. _Galen thought.

**Me: Apologies if I got the OCs wrong. I had a hard decision to choose who would win this battle. But don't worry. Galen will appear again in later chapters.**

**The song in the chapter was Let the sparks fly by Thousand Foot Krutch. Next chapter will be Frieda and Masamune vs Tithi and Lily.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter this is Warrior signing out.**


	24. Chapter 23 A song of wind and lightning

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter!**

**Dynamis: Do you have to put me through so much torture?**

**Me: You're barely mentioned in this chapter.**

**Dynamis: I rest my case.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways in this chapter we have the last quarter final battle between Frieda and Masamune vs Lily and Tithi. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 23 A Song of Wind and Lightning

"Well that was a tough battle for those two," Galette stated as she turned to the others.

"Tell me about it. That's the power of a golden knight though," Rosalina stated. She turned to Dynamis, only to find the Jupiter blader sleeping.

"He's been through a lot today. Let's let him rest," Chris stated before turning to Kyoya, "And we have to head back for the finals."

"I'll be going too," Christina said as she stood up.

"Alright. Me and Galette will keep an eye on Dynamis. Good luck in the next round you two," Rosalina stated.

"Hmph. I don't need any luck to win my battles," Kyoya said as he and Chris walked out.

"Grrr... He so annoying I hope he gets what's coming to him," Rosalina grumbled.

"Well, in the meantime, let's watch the last quarter final match," Galette stated.

(In the stadium)

"Alright, Let's get ready for the last match of the quarterfinals! To our right, it's the Quetzacoatl siblings Lily and Tithi!" Blader DJ announced.

Tithi and Lily entered the stadium, waving to the crowd as the stopped at the stadium. Lily smiled as she looked at the crowd in front of her.

"And to their left, The tag team consisting of Frieda and Masamune!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Masamune and Frieda entered the stadium. Masamune's battle outfit consisted of a suit of light green armor, green boots, and an emerald crown with the center of the crown having a gem in the shape of a unicorn's horn.

Frieda's battle outfit consisted of a marigold colored, knee-length, sleeveless dress, a belt with a gold heart buckle, and golden strapless sandals with four inch heels. In her hair was a black hairband. On her arms were golden bracelets.

"All right let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Just when you think_

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got_

_Blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back from here_

"All right Quetzacoatl! Let's show Masamune who's stronger! Special move Ashen Spark!" Tithi yelled.

"Striker! Counterattack!" Masamune called out!

Striker collided with Quetzacoatl before the two beys flew back a bit. "You've gotten stronger Tithi!" Masamune stated.

"This is so much fun! All right Quetzacoatl! Special move Golden Blessing!" Tithi yelled.

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

A golden glow emerged from Tithi's bey as Quetzacoatl collided into Striker. The bey landed at the edge of the dish before charging at Quetzacoatl again.

"Alright Striker. Special move Emerald Lightning bolt!" Masamune called out.

_When your feet_

_Are made of stone_

_And you're convinced_

_That you're all alone_

_Look at the stars_

_Instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

A sparkling flash of lightning struck Quetzacoatl before sending it flying. "Oh no! Quetzacoatl!" Tithi called out as his bey landed at the edge of the stadium.

"Don't worry Tithi. With our combined efforts we'll win this battle! Amber Quetzacoatl!" Lily called out.

"Death Quetzacoatl!" Tithi yelled.

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the way to be right comes with too high a cost_

"Joint Special move! Adamantine Storm!" Lily and Tithi called out.

A tornado of green gems covered the whole stadium, sending Striker and Virgo into the sky.

"Virgo! Special move Diamante Difesa!" Frieda called out.

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

Virgo shined like a diamond as hid itself from the attack. As the storm ended, the bey reappeared still spinning alongside Striker, who was still spinning but slower than Virgo.

"Aw... So close," Tithi stated.

"Amber Quetzacoatl. Special move Soaring Amber storm!" Lily called out

_Deep breath_

_Take it on the chin_

_But don't forget_

_To let love back in_

"Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

The eyes of Virgo's beyspirit blasted out bright beams of light at Quetzacoatl, sending both Lily and Tithi's bey out of the stadium.

"Ah! Quetzacoatl!" Tithi yelled.

"Incredible..." Lily whispered.

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

"It's all over!" The winners of this round are Frieda and Masamune!" Blader DJ called out.

"Aw... We allmost won," stated Tithi.

"Yes but we did our best out there. That's all that matters. Great job little bro," Lily stated.

_Only love can build us_

_A bridge of light_

_Of light_

_Of light_

"Congradulations! Before we start our final round I'd like to announce that Ryutaro and Tobio have dropped out of the tournament!: Blader DJ announced.

(In the waiting room)

"What!" stated Valentine.

"Then how will the finals be conducted?" Kyoya asked.

(Somewhere else)

"Welcome back Ryutaro and Tobio. Have you discovered any information on the other golden knights?" Chrona asked as the two bladers walked up to her desk.

"We've defeated several in this tournament. Their weak beys are not enough to beat us," Tobio stated darkly.

Chrona smirked as she turned to the screen next to her. The video of Dynamis losing control flashed on her screen.

_Excellent... With the Golden knights missing one blader, and the curse of Hades still affecting Dynamis, it seems they're no threat to us. _Chrona thought.

Her eyes turned to Ryutaro, who was suddenly groaning as he clutched his head. "Tsk tsk Ryutaro. We can't have you regaining control now can we?" Chrona asked, pointing her ring at the piscis blader.

Ryutaro slowly looked at Chrona, his eyes glowing green. "Apologies Master Chrona," he stated.

Chrona smirked. _Excellent. Nothing can stop us now._

**Me: Nothing except a cliffhanger that is! XD Sorry I had to do that. The song is Bridge of Light by Pink.**

**So now we know how Chrona controls Ryutaro. And that they dropped out of the tournament. So how do we solve the problem?**

**I know! With a battle Royale! And I have enough time today to put on several chapters! :D**

**That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	25. Chapter 24 the golden battle royale

**Me: I'm pulling out all the stops this chapter!**

**Dynamis: Dare I ask why?**

**Me: With a battle royal, a matching song, and a suspenseful cliffhanger, how can I? I am motivated today.**

**Dynamis: And...**

**Me: I had too much free time today. :)**

**Dynamis: You just had to have sugar today...**

**Me: Let's get on with this chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 24 The golden battle Royale

(In the hospital)

"This is unexpected right Rose?" Galette turned to Rosalina, only to find her sleeping on the bed beside Dynamis.

"Oh well. I might as well go get something to eat," Galette said as she walked out the door.

(In the waiting room)

"So now what do we do? With Ryutaro and Tobio quiting, how are we going to do this battle?" asked Chris.

Their attention turned to the screen in the room. "Attention finalists. The WBBA decide that since Ryutaro and Tobio have quited the battle, the final battle will be a battle royale between the three teams," Blader DJ announced.

"Well, that's one way of fixing it. Let's go," stated Kyoya.

(In the stadium)

Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up for the remaining teams. From our right, it's the team of Four season bladers Kyoya and Chris!" Blader DJ called out.

Kyoya and Chris entered the stadium. Cheers erupted as the two stopped at the stadium.

"And, to our left, it's Rex and Valentine!"

Valentine glared at Kyoya as she and Rex stopped at the stadium's edge. _Finally. Payback for ticking me off in Venice. _Valentine thought.

"Bladers, take you positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The six beys landed in the stadium.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"Athena! Special move Blade of Wisdom!" Valentine called out.

A purple glow began to form around Athena as it collided into Leone!

"I remember you from that battle in Venice. Let's see if you've gotten stronger. Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

"Orion! Special move Hero's Arrow!" Chris called out.

"Zero! Support move Durga!" Rex called out.

Zero vanished, leaving Orion crashing into the stadium. "Ah Orion!" Chris called out.

"And there's more where that came from," Rex stated.

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"Striker! Special move flash of lightning!" Masamune called out

Striker collided into Leone and Athena, send the two beys flying.

"Athena! Alright if that's how it is I'm not holding back. Athena! Special move Diamond Blade Storm!" Valentine called out.

"Leone! Special move King Lion Crushing fang!" Kyoya yelled.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

"Virgo! Special move Pixie status!" Frieda called out.

Zero and Orion began to slow down as Virgo colliede with the two.

"Orion!"

"Zero!"

"Pixie Status is a move that greatly slows the bey's rotation and it has 50/50 chance of ending the battle in a sleep out!" Frieda stated.

"Then let's end this now! Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex called out, the other bladers following suit.

"Orion! Bernard's Loop!"

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!"

"Athena! Blade of Wisdom!"

"Leone! King Lion Hurricane Fang!"

"Virgo! Luminous beam!"

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

A hurricane of colors appeared as the beys collided, the impact so great it destroyed the stadium.

"That was some powerful battling. Let's see who won!" Blader DJ called out.

As the dust cleared, Orion, Zero, Leone, Striker, and Athena were embedded in the stadium. Virgo was in the center, wobbling but still spinning.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

"Virgo is still spinning. After this incredible battle, the winner of the tag team tournament is Frieda and Masamune!" Blader DJ called out

Valentine sighed with relief. _I may not have won this round, but next time things will be different_ She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupter by her phone. "Galette what is- What! Not good! I'm on my way," Valentine stated before turning to Kyoya and Rex, "We've got trouble."

(At the hospital)

"No! Why did this have to happen?" Rosalina stated, her eyes tearing up as she looked at the empty bed in front of her. Dynamis' hospital robe was on the bed and his clothes missing. She gave it one more look before taking off running down the halls.

_Across this new divide _

_across this new divide_

**Me: Cliffy! Dynamis went missing.**

**Dynamis: What are you talking about? I'm right here**

**Me: The song in the chapter is New Divide by Linken Park. That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	26. Chapter 25 parting ways

**Me: This is one of my more evil chapters yet!**

**Dynamis:... You are insane.**

**Me: *Grabs diamond scythe* Do you really wanna get me mad when I'm in a good mood?**

**Dynamis: By good mood do you mean torturing people?**

**Me: That's it! *Whistles***

**Cereberus: *Starts chasing Dynamis***

**Dynamis: Dang it Warrior! I will get you for this!**

**Me: As I was saying, this is kind of one of my more suspenseful chapters yet! And by the end of this chapter you'll be hit with the most evil cliffhanger ever! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 25 Parting ways

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way I made it through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way I'm leaving out today_

Dynamis ran through the streets of the city away from the hospital. _I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I'm sorry Rosalina, but I can't let you get in the way off what I'm going to do _he thought.

A flash of pain ran through his body, prompting him to stop for a second. _No... Not now... I have to keep going._

_Ijust saw hailey's comet she waved_

_Said "Why are you running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere _

"Dynamis! Where are you?" Rosalina yelled as she raced down the streets of the city. _Why Dynamis? Why did you leave us like this?_

Rosalina met up with Galette and Kyoya by the stadium. "Any luck?" she asked.

Galette shook her head. "Nothing. He could be anywhere," she stated.

"Hmph, Who cares?" Kyoya grumbled.

Rosalina's eyes flashed murderously as she slapped him. "You should! You're a Golden knight just like him! So stop your complaining and keep looking!" she yelled as she took off again.

_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"Is this the place?" Ranmaru asked.

"That's right. This is where we find what we need," Titania stated.

_She's really determined if she has to break into Neo Light to get what she needs. Come to think of it- _"You never to told me what it is you need here," Ranmaru stated.

"Not a thing. A person," Titania stated.

_Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today_

"I have to keep going," Dynamis said as he kept running, "I can't stop now."

_I have to keep going... For my sake, and the rest of the world. And most of all, for Rosalina's sake. I- Ah not again, Everytime I keep going, It get's worse. _He thought.

Dynamis clutched his chest as a wave of pain ran through his body. _It hurts so badly. Is this what will happen to the other if I lose control in front of everyone again?_

_I just saw hailey's comet she waved_

_Said "Why are you running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_I have to keep looking. I have to find Dynamis before Neo Light does. _Rosalina said as she kept running. Her eyes watered from the memory of the battle between their team and Ryutaro.

(Flashback)

_"What's going on? Dynamis stop this!" Rosalina yelled._

_"Silence human! Nothing can stop the power of me and Jupiter!"_

_Human? Just what is happening? "Dynamis stop! You aren't yourself-" Rosalina was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck her, sending her into a wall._

_Dynamis... Just what is happening to you?_

(End flashback)

_I have to find out what happened in the battle. I have to find the truth. _Rosalina said as she stopped for a second. She took a few breaths before continuing to run.

"Mrs Rosalina I presume?" A voice called out.

Rosalina stopped cold. "Who said that?" she asked

_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"After those intruders. We can't let them after the girl!" A Neo Light guard yelled as the chased after Ranmaru and Titania.

"Not if I can help it. Sakura Kitsune!" Titania yelled as she launched her bey. A wave of cherry blossoms exploded form the bey before sending the guards flying.

"We're almost there Ranmaru! Hurry!" Titania yelled.

The two bladers stopped in front of a glowing door. "She's close..." Titania whispered.

"Who? Just who are we looking for?

_Here is my chance_

_This is my chance_

_It hurts a lot... But I'm not giving up. I'll reach where I'm going even if it tears my body apart! _Dynamis thought as he rushed into the airport, ignoring the pain running through him.

He boarded a plane before sitting down. _I can't stop now. I have to keep going. I have to find "him"_

_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can_

Rosalina watched a woman with long pink hair stepped forward. She wore a dark pink dress down to her ankles, a pair of light pink heels, and a pair of pink gloves that reached her elbows. A pink mask decorated with pink and red gems and feathers covered the top half of her face.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Rosalina yelled

_To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand_

Ranmaru entered the room and gasped. A young girl with pale skin and metallic pink hair was inside a clear tank, an oxygen mask over her face. A dark pink glow covered her body as she opened her dark blue eyes.

"Titania? Just who is this girl?" He asked.

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_I can't stop now. Not now... And not ever. I wont stop until I find "him" and dispell the curse once and for all._

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"My name is Lady Aphrodite. And I may have a way to help you with your quest."

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"Platina Triton. My sister."

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

**Me: Evil! Thy name is cliffhanger! And my most evil one yet. The song is Second Chance by Shinedown. I thought it went well with the atmosphere of this chapter.**

**So... We have three mystery people in this chapter. I'm not giving out the first one because I need the mystery atmosphere going for a future chapter. You'll have to wait until chapter 27.**

**The second one I'm leaving mysterious, but I'll give more information next chapter. And don't get upset because of chapter 26 being a filler. It's very crucial to the story.**

**Platina's story I'll also explain in the beginning of next chapter.**

**So... Free virtual cookies of you can guess who our mystery person is! That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	27. Chapter 26 Plans in Motion

**Dynamis: You. Are. Evil.**

**Me: Do I care?**

**Dynamis: Point taken.**

**Me: I am going to introduce 12 of my OCs in this chapter. And believe me when I say that this is important to the story.**

**Dynamis: Before you start this chapter can I ask something?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Dynamis: WHY AM I DUCT-TAPED TO THE CEILING FAN!?**

**Me: You disconnected my laptop's internet connection.**

**Anyways let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 26 Plans in motion

(Somewhere far away)

A white room was dimly lit with hundreds of candles, with a round table in the center. Around the table were thirteen chairs, eleven of which were occupied. The eleven people sitting were wearing masks, each a different pattern.

A young man, whose eyes were covered in a gold and silver half mask, finally spoke up. "They're making their move," he stated.

A young woman, looked over at the man. She had long purple hair in a hair bun, and wore a dark purple dress with silver rose patterns on it. Her eyes were covered by a purple and gold feathered half mask. "What do you mean Zeus?" she asked.

Zeus looked over at the young woman, his lavender hair finally appearing from the darkness. "The Neo Light are putting their plans in motion Peresphone," he stated sadly.

A young girl with light pink hair and a dark pink dress with purple gems stood up. "Oh no! Does this mean we're too late to do something?" She asked, pushing up her lavender and pink mask.

"Calm down Athena. Worrying over it won't help," A young man stated. He had long platinum blue hair, and a light blue tunic with a silver belt. In his arms was a silver lyre. His eyed were covered with a silver half mask.

"Easy for you to say Apollo! You're always calm!" Athena yelled.

"Both of you shut up!"

Athena and Apollo turned and gulped. A young woman with long silver hair stood in front of them. She wore a long white dress gathered at the hip, white flats, and a wreath of silver stars on her head. Her halfmask was covered in peacock feathers.

"Hera..."

"Behave yourselves. Zeus is trying to speak about the impending crisis, so if you don't want to face my wrath, I suggest you settle down," Hera stated.

"Yes Milady."

"Good. As you were saying Zeus?" Hera asked.

"Thank you. Let's continue the meeting," Zeus stated.

"Apologies Zeus, but we are missing Hermes and Aphrodite," A young man in a dark blue robe spoke up. His platinum blond hair covered the dark blue half mask that covered his face.

"Now that you mention it, where is that boy?" Zeus asked.

"Many apologies my lord. The traffic was awful," a voice behind them stated.

A man in a light blue robe rushed in, his long lavender hair flowing behind him. His eyes were covered with a light grey mask.

"You made shoes that could fly Hermes. You couldn't have been that late if you could fly," Athena stated.

"Yeah well you try flying into a flock of owls sometime Athena. Then you'll know how I feel after getting a mouthful of feathers!" Hermes yelled.

A few of the women were trying hard not to laugh. "Enough. We have to start this meeting. And Poseidon, Aphrodite will not be joining us today. She's on a mission," Zeus stated.

"I passed her on my way here. She said to give you her regards," Hermes stated.

"Wow. You must've had enough time to chat with Aphrodite if you're this late," teased Athena.

"Athena, I swear-"

"Enough!"

"Yes Zeus..."

"As I was saying, the Neo Light Organization has put their plan into motion. They've capture two of the golden knights and nearly caught a third had one of them not saved her. Also, one of the two capture escaped after a month of captivity," Zeus explained.

"So unless we save the one that is captured, the golden crest cannot be completed," A man with dark blue hair and a dark purple tunic asked, his dark blue half mask covering the emotions in his eyes.

"Correct Hades. This evening we had our undercover agent, Demeter, return with news that the remaining golden knight attempted to break free from Chrona's control, but failed. She also found out that two others golden knights, Ranmaru Fukami and Titania Triton, attacked the Neo Light building. Can you tell us what they were looking for Demeter?" Zeus asked.

Demeter, a young girl with long honey colored hair stood up. She wore a long gold and emerald dress and golden sandals. Her face was obscured by a green half mask with gold feathers bunched together. "The two golden knights broke in to find Titania's younger sister, Platina Triton," Demeter stated.

Poseidon had a surprised look on her face. "I never knew she had a sister... Excuse me," he said as he rushed out of the room.

"Poseidon wait-"

"Let him go Hades. You know how he get's into a sea of emotions when he's upset," Peresphone muttered.

"And he has good reason to," A young man with rich red hair stated. he wore an elegent red and gold toga with golden sandals and a red half mask covered in gold vines.

"Dionysus. I never thought you were so caring," Peresphone said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Enough. It is safe to say that until the final knight is rescued, we will monitor the other knights process. Any questions," Zeus asked.

A woman with long rose hair stood up. She wore a long red dress, gold robes, and a pair of red boots. Her face was covered in a gold and red half mask as well. "My apologies, but who was the one that was protected?" she asked.

Zeus took a deep breath before speaking. "Rosalina Tendo, the rose archer," he stated.

The woman gasped before running out of the room.

"Artemis wait-"

"Stop Ares. This one is too much for her to handle on her own," Zeus stated.

Ares, a young man in a dark brown tunic, sat down, his blue hair covering the dark brown half mask he wore. Hermes stood up.

"Allow me to go talk to her, Lord Zeus," Hermes stated.

"Very well. Any other questions? Then this meeting is over," Zeus stated.

(In the hallways)

Artemis' eyes were welled up with tears. She held a hand to her neck. "My dear Rosalina. You are still alive?" she whispered.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Artemis looked up to see Hermes walking towards her. "Are you all right milady?" he asked.

Artemis lifted her mask a bit to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry Hermes. I'm just surprised and I handled it wrong," She stated.

" have plenty of reason to take it like that. It should be me who should apologize. I should of told you that she was alive," Hermes stated.

"Do you know who saved her from being capture?"

"Yes. My own brother, Dynamis."

"I see. It should be fitting, seeing as your father saved me from my fate," Artemis stated.

Hermes smiled a bit. "Dynamis is a lot like our father. I am the only one though, who knows the truth of his fate," he stated, pulling off his half mask. A pair of blue eyes stared at Artemis.

"Hermes, you really are like you're father. But you should learn to admit your crush for Athena," Artemis chuckled.

"What!? Is it that obvious?" Hermes stuttered.

"She got you going right? That proved it."

The two started laughing, only to be interrupted by an intercom above them. "Apologies lord Zeus. I'm back from my mission," A young woman's voice stated.

A pair of doors opened as a young woman with long pink hair entered the room. She wore a dark pink dress down to her ankles, a pair of light pink heels, and a pair of pink gloves that reached her elbows. A pink mask decorated with pink and red gems and feathers covered the top half of her face.

"Hermes put your mask back on. This is important," the woman stated.

"Fine. Your so picky Aphrodite," Hermes grumbled before placing his mask on.

"With good reason. I brought someone with me," Aphrodite stated.

Artemis went pale as a young woman with long red hair in a french braid, blue eyes, and a familiar look entered the room. She wore a long red dress with silver trimmings, a red robe, and a pair of red boots. What surprised Artemis though, was the pendant aroind her neck. A silver bow and arrow on a copper circle.

_It can't be... Rosalina!_

(In the meeting room)

"You wanted to see me Zeus?" Hades asked.

Zeus sighed. "I didn't want to mention this in front of everyone, but the one trapped under Chrona's spell is Ryutaro Fukami. Your son," he stated.

Hades frowned. "I see. I hoped for so long it wouldn't come to this. I already lost my son Rago to that stupid Nemesis crisis. I don't want to lose another," he stated.

"I know. But if he was able to try and break free once, he can do it again. Just like my son was able to," Zeus stated.

Hades chuckled sadly. "Just like your son... We really have a lot in common, even in our children," he pointed out.

"Yes we do..."

**Me: My longest chapter yet! I must be on a roll tonight. Four chapters in one day :D**

**Apologies if I pulled a Pheonix on you guys. My plot thinking skills have been on overdrive for the past 12 hours.**

**Next chapter I'll reveal the mystery person Dynamis was thinking of last chapter. Congrats to Shadowritergirl for already figuring it out *Gives cookie* As promised, Virtual cookie!**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	28. Chapter 27 The return of a legend

**Me: It' safe to say you guys want an explaination to why I didn't update for over two weeks. I was grounded for a while and recently got the laptop back. Unfortunately, my time has gotten extremely limited since my junior year of high school started. The good news is that while I was grounded, I got the plot for this story all planned out, so hopefully this story will be done before my birthday.**

**Dynamis: And I was have a good time without you updating...**

**Me: I'll get back to the people in the last chapter in after this one. Right now, let's get to Dynamis and reveal our mystery person. Btw, I'm making Dynamis' words in bold whenever hades' curse/ the dark power is in control and Italics whenever he and the darkness are conversing to make it less confusing.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 27 The Return of a Legend

(In a forest)

A young man stood outside chopping wood. His white hair was ragged and part of his bangs covered one of his eyes. The gold eye that wasn't covered was full of determination. In his hand was a gold and silver bey attached to a launcher.

"Let it rip!" The young man launcher the bey at a nearby tree, cutting it to shreds. The bey flew back to it's owners hand. The young man sighed before taking a drink of water from a nearby water bottle.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

They young man looked up to see a cloaked person enter the clearing. The person wore a lavender cloak that covered his face, black pants, and a white sweater. A bey launcher was attached to his belt.

"Tch. If you're looking for someone to battle, you should look somewhere else. Now leave before I actually do release my power on you," the young man warned before turning to another tree.

"Dynamis' ansector saved you from death, didn't he?"

The young man stopped cold. "I never told anyone that. How did-"

"I also know that you said that you would repay your debt to his decendant," The cloaked figure said as he pulled down his hood, revealing a young man with lavender hair and blue eyes.

The young man smirked. "Dynamis Hikari. If you're looking for a battle, you've got the wrong person," he stated.

Dynamis frowned. "I'm not here for a battle. I'm here to ask you to help me defeat Hades' curse," he explained.

The young man frowned. "What makes you think I'll help you?" he asked.

"Because you were infected with L-drago's power... Ryuga."

Ryuga smirked. "So you knew the whole time I was alive," he stated.

"I know everything about my ansector's past. So I knew you were still alive. Also I felt your new L-drago's power 4 months ago."

"And you're point is?"

"That I know that you have the cure to hades' curse."

"And what makes you think I'll just help you?"

Dynamis smirked. "Because of two things. One: You have a dept to pay and two: You know how it is to have been filled with darkness," he stated.

"You're just as persistent as Kenta aren't you? Fine, I'll help you with dealing with Hades' curse, but first I have to see how strong the darkness is."

"So you're going to battle me?"

"Not me, but-"

"Are you here Sensei?"

Both Ryuga and Dynamis turned to see a ten-year-old with red and white hair standing behind them. His eyes were filled with a serious, but excited aura as he walked up to the two bladers.

"Perfect timing Sakyo. I was about to look for you. Dynamis, this is Sakyo, my successor," Ryuga announced.

"Hi. Ryuga-sama told me how strong all the legendary bladers are. This my bey, Ronin Dragoon," Sakyo stated, while showing Dynamis his bey.

_So this must be who Ryuga wants me to battle._ Dynamis thought.

"Sakyo, remember how I told you stories of Hades curse and the dark power?"

"And how if I'm battling, I need to have a strong will in order to fight opponents with it, right?"

"I want you to battle Dynamis and face his bey. If the dark power activates, I'll step in to interupt.

"All right Ryuga-sama."

Ryuga turned to Dynamis. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Dynamis swallowed the fear growing inside of him and took position. "Ready."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the ground in front of him.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_His bey's a left rotation bey like Ryuga's_. Dynamis thought. _If that's the case then- _"Jupiter! Lightning gear!"

Jupiter flashed gold before spinning in the same reaction as Dragoon. Needless to say, Ryuga and Sakyo were surprised.

"Lightning gear refers to the G:D spin track and performance tip. A small gear inside it changes the beys rotation, but I can only activated it at the beginning of the battle. All of my battles have been with a normal rotation. Until now," Dynamis stated.

A wave of pain went through Dynamis. _No! Not now! I can't let it take control! Ah!_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal)_

A dark aura emerged from inside of Dynamis. "**Is this all that you got? Fine then, Jupiter! Forbidden move Nightmare Thunder**!" Dynamis called out, his voice distorted.

Before Jupiter attacked, A streak of orange and red collided into Dynamis' bey.

"Stand back Sakyo. This dark power is just as strong as the power that went through me," Ryuga stated.

"Yes Ryuga-sama."

_I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

"**You think you can defeat me with your strength? Fine then. Jupiter! Dark move Hades Lightning!**" Dynamis roared.

Ryuga smirked. "You don't know who you're dealing with. L-Drago!" he called out.

The two beys collided with each other before being sent back several feet. Sakyo watched quietly in the grass several feet away.

"Ryuga-sama..." Sakyo whispered.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_"No... This isn't right. Please, Just stop it," Dynamis said._

A dark laugh emerged from Dynamis' mouth. "**Stop? After I get control of the cursed one's body? If I did that, then where would the fun be?**" he laughed.

Dynamis was trapped chains of darkness. The shadows around him slithered closer with every inch. His dark side stood in front of him, a wild and crazed look on it's face.

"**You think that just because you said stop I'll do that? No. Never. I'm the darkest parts of your mind. The nightmares you have every night. I'll never fade away. I am you,**" the curse sneered.

_"Lies. All lies! Just leave me be! You did nothing but hurt those around me. You are not a part of me!" Dynamis screamed._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal, this animal_

"You think that weak power can defeat me? L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga yelled.

L-Drago's beyspirit emerged from inside of Ryuga's bey. A red dragon crashed into the ground, sending almost everyone flying several feet back.

When the dust cleared, a crater held both L-Drago and Jupiter at the bottom of it. Dynamis was several feet away. unconscious and battered from the rubble. Jupiter had stopped spinning.

"Hmph," Ryuga grunted, catching his now warm bey from the battle.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"So the power has infected you this much. Heh... Talk about a debt to settle," Ryuga chuckled, his always cold eyes finally softening for once.

"Ryuga-sama!" Ryuga turned to Sakyo, who was running down towards him.

"Dynamis will be training with us for a while, so make sure he gets up with us for training," Ryuga stated.

"Yes Ryuga-sama!"

Ryuga turned to the still unconsious Jupiter blader. _Until you have become strong enough to fight on your own, you will train with me until I decide you are strong enough to learn about the true power of Hades' curse. _he thought.

A cool wind swept his bangs away, showing a blue eye underneith. _Heh... To think someone like you defeated me when you were five... _Ryuga thought as he watched the sunrise.

**Me: Ryuga's back! But why does he have a blue eye under his bangs? You'll have to wait to find out. The song in the chapter is Animal I have become by three days grace.**

**Again I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have chapter 28 up this weekend, but with a big event on saturday, I can't make any promises. Next chapter we'll get back to the mystery bladers I introduced in chapter 26.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	29. Chapter 28 The Olympian Bladers

**Me: I see the information I revealed these past few chapters are confusing everyone, so... I'll explain everything this chapter! ^^**

**Dynamis: You are way too insane.**

**Me: Take that back! *Whacks him on the head with a bag of kit kats***

**Dynamis: Ow... T_T**

**Me: I'll also give some off the OCs I introduced in chapter 26 a proper introduction. But first, a flashback. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 28 The Olympian Bladers

(Flashback)

_"Just who are you?" Rosalina asked._

_"My name is Lady Aphrodite. And I may have a way to help to help you with your quest," the woman stated._

_"My Quest? How do you know about what I'm looking for?!" Rosalina asked._

_"It's a long story to tell, but I can assure you that I am not a part of the Neo Light Organization," Aphrodite stated._

_"How can you be sure that I'll trust you?"_

_"Because I know the story of Hades' curse and how Dynamis raged out of control. If you follow me, I will explain everything."_

(end flashback)

Rosalina followed Aphrodite to a large building with windows that blocked out everything inside. The building was a silver color that shimmered in the full moon. Above the two was a logo that covered part of the building.

_Olympus Inc? Why does that sound so familiar? _Rosalina thought.

"Follow me. And be careful not to trip over the tree inside," Aphrodite stated.

Rosalina followed her inside, where it lead to a dark room. The only light that was there was from a large tree. The blue fruit-like plants glowed with a silver and blue light.

"That's-" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Suta no Ki," Aphrodite stated as she lead Rosalina into an elevator, "It's star-like fruits shine like starlight itself. You'll get a full tour later."

The elevator opened into a bright room with marble walls and a fountain in the center. Before Rosalina could move though, Aphrodite blocked her.

"Hold on a second," She whispered before looking out of the elevator, "Hermes, put your mask back on! This is important!"

A young man's voice called out and Rosalina couldn't help but smile. "Fine. You're so picky Aphrodite," Hermes' voice called out.

"And with good reason too. I brought someone with me."

Aphrodite stepped out of Rosalina's view and she stepped out. Two people stood in front of the two women. A young man who Rosalina guessed was Hermes had lavender hair and wore a light blue tunic, silver sandals, and a light gray half mask. The other was a woman with long red hair and wore a long red dress with gold robes and a red half mask that covered her eyes.

"Is something wrong Artemis?" Aphrodite asked.

Rosalina watched the woman shake her head. "I was just deep in thought Aphrodite," Artemis stated.

Hermes walked up to Rosalina. "It is an honor to meet the rose archer in person," he stated.

The girls in the room sweatdropped. "Have you seen your father lately Hermes?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's in the meeting room. You can go in there if you want. The meeting should be over soon," Hermes stated.

"Thank you Hermes. Follow me Rosalina," Aphrodite saud as she and Rosalina walked down the hall.

A door at the end of the hall was open a bit as the two young women walked towards it. "You'll meet our leader soon. No matter what happens, don't make Zeus mad. He'll unleash his bey in fury," Aphrodite stated.

Rosalina nodded as Aphrodite opened the door. The people inside looked at them as Rosalina and Aphrodite made their way into the room. A man with lavender hair and a gold and silver half mask nodded at their arrival.

"Welcome back Aphrodite. I see your mission went well," the man stated.

Aphrodite nodded. "This is Zeus, our leader and president of Olympus Inc." she announced.

Rosalina stepped forward a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," she stated nervously.

Zeus nodded. "You don't have to be nervous. You're in friendly hands here," he explained.

Rosalina blushed a bit before following Aphrodite to sit. "I bet you have quite a few questions for us," Zeus stated.

Rosalina nodded and Zeus continued. "I'll start at the beginning. Olympus Inc. was created four years ago when Dark Nebula was founded. We had learned of Doji's plan to resurrect Nemesis by awakening the forbidden bey lightning L-drago from it's slumber. At the time we had sent one of our best agents to stop this catastrophe from happening. I take it you know Pheonix?" he asked.

Rosalina nodded. "He saved my brother from Doji almost 4 years ago," she stated.

Zeus smiled and continued. "After that problem was solved, Pheonix became the WBBA president in Japan while another one of our agents went after Ryuga. However, he turned traitor and formed Hades Inc." he stated.

Rosalina gasped. "Dr. Ziggurat..." she realized.

"That's right. During the World championships, Ziggurat created the spiral force but was stopped by Pheonix's own son Gingka Hagane and the rest of Japan's Gan Gan Galaxy. And I'm sure by now you know what happened with Nemesis?" Zeus asked.

Rosalina nodded. "And now you're helping the golden knights in their quest to stop Chrona from reviving Nemesis again right?" she asked.

Zeus gave her a warm smile and nodded. "You're catching on. We've been monitoring the Silver Angels tournament since it's started and have found 17 of the eighteen golden knights. Dynamis Hikari, Kyoya Tategami, Nefertiti Storm, Magnolia Hikari, Lily Kaze, Maria Hikari, Frieda Love Belvini, Titania Triton, Ranmaru Fukami, Lexi Hikari, Valentine Joan, Galen Zucku, Millie Hikari, Rex Adams, La Glace Hikari, Ryutaro Fukami, and finally-" Zeus trailed off.

"Me and my Rose Artemis," Rosalina finished.

Zeus nodded. "We hoped to protect all 18 golden knights, but sadly, Chrona got to Ryutaro first and I'm sure you've seen Dynamis," he stated.

Rosalina nodded. "I was going to ask about that. Ranmaru said it was Hades Curse," she explained.

"Ranmaru is correct. Hades' Curse is a curse carried inside a pendant. It contains all of the failures that Hades had. And to destroy it, you need three things: A strong will that grows from battling, Zeus' blessing, and finally, Peresphone's rose," Zeus stated.

"I see. One more question. Did you bring me here to tell me about this or is it something else?" Rosalina asked.

"We brought you here to train you for the battle against Neo Light. In order to stop their plans, You'll need to increase you're training, both in beybattling and in your talent as an archer. Which is why we have this for you," Zeus said as he handed Rosalina a box.

Inside was a red, pink, and gold bow with a quiver of golden arrow. Aphrodite helped Rosalina place it over her shoulder. "Thank you Zeus," she stated.

Artemis, the woman from earlier, spoke up. "If you want, I can help you train, if that's okay with Zeus," she stated.

Zeus smiled and nodded. "Of course. Training will begin tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep. Artemis will show you to your room," he stated.

Artemis nodded as she and Rosalina walked out of the room. It was while they were walking Rosalina noticed something about Artemis. She looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

"Is something wrong?"

Rosalina turned to Artemis and shook her head. "It's just that you look familiar to me," she stated.

Unseen to Rosalina, a small look of shock appeared on Artemis' face, but was soon replaced with a small smile. _She's grown up so fast..._

"I get that a lot," Artemis stated.

Rosalina smiled. _I must be imagining things. After all, my mother was killed in a car accident when I was eight._

**Me: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and short, but I promised myself I'd answer some questions.**

**Okay, I got this question a lot last chapter: Why does Ryuga have a blue eye? Well, I can't answer that without giving away part of the prequel to this story, but let's just say that It has to do with Dynamis' ancestor.**

**Second question I got is Dynamis and Ryuga knew each other as kids? Well sort of. Ryuga had battled Dynamis in a tournament when Dynamis was five, shortly before he went to mist mountain. I'll do a drabble of this in my story Hikari family drabbles later on.**

**The third one I answered in this chapter. In order to overcome Hades Curse, Dynamis has to have a strong will, Zeus' blessing, and Peresphone's rose. Zeus' blessing is a seal that surpresses Hades' Curse completely, but in order to complete it, it needs Peresphone's rose, which I'll hint on next chapter.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	30. Chapter 29 Reflection through the stars

**Me: Okay, this is the last chapter that will revolve around Dynamis and Rosalina, and then we'll get back to the other bladers. We also get a good look at Dynamis and Rosalina's past from when they were five.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 29 Reflection through the stars

Dynamis watched the stars gleam in the night sky. It had been almost a week since he had tracked down Ryuga and asked him to train him. He had told him that in order to stop Hades' Curse, he had to have a strong will, but he felt that Ryuga was keeping something from him.

Dynamis sighed as he continued to watched the stars.

_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark, and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

Rosalina sighed as she looked at the stars outside. Almost a week had past since Aphrodite had brought her to Olympus Inc. and began training with the remaining Olympian bladers. Now she was in her dorm watching the stars sparkle in the darkness.

In her hands was a rose that Dynamis had given her before the incident. It was a dark purple color that seemed to glow with beauty. Dynamis had told her that she was as beautiful as a rose.

Sighing, Rosalina looked at the stars once more. "Dynamis... Where are you?" she whispered.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

The stars always seemed to be part of Dynamis' heart. He grew up watching them, and the stars always guided him in return. But now, he wasn't sure if the stars could guide him anymore.

Memories of Rosalina being injured in that battle returned to him and tears began to fall from his eyes. "Rosalina... I'm sorry I never told you about the curse. For your sake, and the rest of the world's future, I have to do this on my own," Dynamis whispered.

A star began to shine brightly in the sky.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

"I never mention this to you but... I have a secret as well," Rosalina whispered, "I was born with a red rose marking on my neck. Everyone said that it caused bad luck, so I kept it hidden from everyone that I knew."

No one answered Rosalina so she continued. "But now that I think about it, we both carried a heavy burden... You never told anyone about the curse. And I never told anyone about my marking. I guess, in a way, we're both alike in our destinies," she stated, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

Artemis stood by her doorway, listening to the conversation Rosalina had with herself. _Rosalina..._

_When I lay with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together nothing is better_

"There's a side to me that almost no one knows about. It's silly, but I wasn't always a calm person that stands here now," Dynamis started to say, a small smile escaping his lips.

The stars seemed to dance in the sky as Dynamis continued. "When I was five, I was a person who always placed his emotions into anything I did. That included beybattling. But all good things had to come to an end. I had to become the guardian of Mist Mountain, in order to save the world from Nemesis' destruction" he stated.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

"Almost everyone knew that I was a calm and collected person, even during my battles. Me and Petal Artemis were an awesome team together," Rosalina stated, looking at her bey. It seemed to shine in the sparkling starlight.

"I had a lot of fun with a friend of mine, but all good things had to come to an end when he had to leave for a journey," she stated

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well it felt something died cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time_

"I made a promise to my best friend that the minute I got back from Mist Mountain, we'd battle each other to see who was stronger. It's funny, because my friend looked a lot..." Dynamis stated, a few tears falling from his face.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for ya_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for ya_

"I promised my best friend that when he returned from his journey, we'd battle to see who was stronger the minute he got back. It's kinda funny, because that friend looked almost..."

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

"Like you Rosalina."

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well it felt something died cause I knew that that was the last time_

"Like you Dynamis."

_The last time_

"Wait for me Rosalina... I promise you that the next time I see you, I'll be able to contain Hades' Curse," Dynamis said as he closed his eyes.

_Oooohhh_

"Dynamis... Then next time I see you, I promise that I'll be strong enough to defeat any Neo Light bladers that cross my path," Rosalina said as she continued to watch the stars.

Outside, Artemis smiled as she walked away from Rosalina's room. _That's it Rosalina... Keep growing stronger, so that you'll be able to stop Chrona. The fate of the world depends on it..._

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is so short. This chapter is sort of a filler for the next few chapters. Also, next chapter, the story will switch to another Golden knight for a bit. And Kakeru finally makes his appearence in this fanfic! About time too!**

**Okay, Gocty asked another good question. Where did I get the idea for Olympus Inc.? Well, I'm into mythology (Same reason for the Greek god OC idea) and Gingka's dad had to have gotten the costume somewhere, so that's how it was created.**

**Well, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	31. Chapter 30 Wild Windstorm

**Me: Okay, if I plan to finish this before my birthday, I'll have to do chapters almost everyday. Which, thanks to support from my fanfiction friends at school, and because of how popular this story is, it's actually possible.**

**So, this chapter is maily a filler that leads into the next chapter. Also, Kakeru is making his official debut in this chapter. Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for her OCs in this chapter.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 30 Wild Windstorm

(China)

Lily walked down the streets of China in search of opponents. She arrived in China in order to compete in the tournament in a few days and also meet Chaoxin and Dashan for the first time. Currently though, she was busy sight seeing.

"It's hard to navigate through these crowds... I know!" Lily exclaimed.

She placed her bag over her shoulder and climbed up a nearby roof. Lily then jumped from roof to roof towards beylin temple. "Now this is much better! I'm surprised that I didn't think of this before," she stated.

A knife suddenly flew at Lily, prompting her to stop where she was. She looked up at her attacker and frowned.

Standing in front of her was Johannes, a teenage boy around thirteen, and a man around 30. The boy had ginger hair down to his shoulders and blue, almost white eyes. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with black flames, white jeans, a black chain belt, and black steel toed boots. He also wore a black leather vest, white fingerless gloves with black studs on the knuckles, and black leather bangles with studs on both his wrists. Around his neck was a silver chain link necklace

The man next to him had also had ginger hair and ice blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeved t-shirt with a black leather jacket, camo pants, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a set of silver dog tags. In his hands was a throwing knife.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, her hands shooting straight for her bey.

"Meow, It looks like this golden knight wants to play rough, isn't that right Caspian? Lucas? Alright then, go Dark Lynx!" Johannes yelled as he released his bey.

"Lucas will join you," Caspian stated

Lucas nodded and released his bey. "Go now, Snowstorm Khione," he said darkly.

_Not good. I'm ambushed by three Neo Light members. _Lily thought before looking down. She jumped down into an alley and took off running.

"Mreow! You're not getting away that easy," Johannes said as Khione and Lynx followed her.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

Lily ran past the buildings as she weaved through the nearby crowds. _Shoot, they're right on my tail. Maybe if I go through the crowds, I can- Ah! _Lily's thoughts were interupted by a throwing knife cutting her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Johannes, Lucas, and Caspian still on her tail, another throwing knife in Caspian's hand.

_This guy's twisted, injuring a girl like me. _Lily stated as she kept running.

_I hitched a ride, until the coast_

_To leave behind, all of my ghosts_

_Searching for something, I couldn't find at home_

_Can't get no job, can you spare a dime_

_Just one more hit, and I'll be fine_

_I swear to god this, will be my one last time_

As Lily brushed past the crowds, another throwing knife caught her on the cheek. _Ow! This guy has some deadly throwing skills. He almost killed me that time_ she thought as she made it past the crowds.

_I have to find a way to stop these- I know! Maybe I can lead them to Beylin temple. That way they'll be outnumbered when they arrive_ she thought as she started towards beylin temple.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

After making it halfway towards the temple, a throwing knife caught Lily's foot, resulting in her tripping onto the ground,

"Ah... Dang it," she hissed.

Lilly looked up to see her pursuiers stabding several feet in front of her. "Now you have nowhere to run," laughed Johannes.

"Grrr...Quetzacoatl!" Lily yelled as she released her bey.

_When it get's dark, in Pigeon park_

_Voice in my head, will soon be fed_

_By the vultures, that circle round the dead_

"Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out.

A fifty foot radius of ice appeared around the group, prompting Lily to fall when she tried to stand up.

"Ow..."

"Mreow, is this all the kitty's got?" Johannes teased.

"Lucas, finish it," the man stated.

"Khione, Icicle barrage," Lucas said darkly.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

Before Khione could attack, a new bey entered the field and slamed into it, sending Lucas' bey flying.

"Now that isn't cool. Didn't your mother ever tell you to not pick on girls?" A voice behind the group asked.

Lily turned to see a teenage boy with green hair and blue eyes sitting on a motorcycle. "Mreow, none of your business," Johannes hissed as Lynx collided with Quetzacoatl.

"Here, grab my hand. I'll get us to safety," the boy stated.

_I never once thought, I'd ever be caught_

_Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks_

_I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?_

Lily grabbed the boy's hand and he pulled her onto his bike before taking off. Johannes was furious as Quetzacoatl returned to Lily's hand.

"Curses, they got away," he hissed.

Lynx and Khione returned to their owners hands. "It doesn't matter. Sooner or later Neo Light will obtain it's ultimate goal of reviving Nemesis," Caspian stated.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown _

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown_

"Thank you for saving me," Lily stated as the boy stopped in front of Beylin temple.

"No problem. I'm Kakeru Tategami," the boy announced.

_Wow... He's kinda cool... _Lily thought.

"You must be Lily right?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah that's right. How did you know?" Lily asked.

"I have a letter for you. Here you go," Kakeru said as he handed her a yellow envelope.

Lily opened the envelope before looking at the letter. Her eyes widened as she read the contents.

"This is!" Lily exclaimed

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

**Me: What do you think was inside the letter? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! The song is Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short, it's sort of a filler for the next one. Sorry if I got any of the OCs personalities wrong.**

**Btw, I changed my Penname to AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust, But I'll still be going by the nickname Warrior.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	32. Chapter 31 the gathering of knights

**Me: This story's getting more intense with every chapter.**

**Dynamis: And your point is?**

**Me: That if I want to get it done before my birthday, I'll have to keep working on these chapters.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for the use of her OC in this chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 31 The Gathering of knights

_Dear Golden knight,_

_It has come to the attention of both the WBBA and Whang hu Zhong that the Neo Light organization has been attempting to capture any member of the Golden knights that are a threat to them. As the Silver Angels tournament progresses, Neo Light bladers have been taking down powerful bladers such as Masamune Kadoya and King. To protect the golden knights, WBBA director Ryo Hagane has asked both team Whang hu Zhong and the Beylin Fist to train you and the other golden knights in order to combat the Neo Light Organization and its bladers, as well as hear the full legend of the golden knights._

_In three days, we ask of you to come to Beylin Temple in order to begin your training to stop both Neo Light and Chrona's plans to revive Nemesis. This training will be tough, so be prepared for anything. The fate of the planet is in your hands._

_Kuro Blackheart_

Ranmaru read the letter again as he walked up the steps towards beylin temple. Three days ago, a member of the Beylin temple, Kakeru Tategami, had delivered the letter to him in Egypt after a tournament Cairo. After reading the letter, he had taken the quickest flight to China and checked into the nearest hotel. Currently, he was almost at the top of the flight of stairs.

_I'll have to deal with Kyoya questioning me as soon as he arrives. _Ranmaru thought before sighing.

"I had a feeling you would arrive."

_I had to jinx it. _Ranmaru thought as Kyoya walked over to him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't battle you right here and now," he growled.

"I can give you three. One, I'm a golden knight, which explains why I got the letter. Two, I've mastered both martial arts and Kendo. And three, it's not my fault Rago was my older brother!" Ranmaru pointed out.

"Both of you calm down and stop yelling!"

Kyoya and Ranmaru both turned to see Titania, Valentine, and Rex standing behind them. Titania walked over and flipped Kyoya over her shoulder, resulting in the Leone blader landing on his head on the ground behind her.

"What was that for?!" Kyoya roared.

"You're fighting with a fellow golden knight who's brother I happen to be dating," Titania stated.

"So you're backing up someone who's brother is Rago. That Blader nearly destroyed the whole world because of-" Kyoya was cut off as a little girl with metallic pink hair kicked him in the face, sending him into the bush. Her pink eyes were glowing with annoyance.

"Don't talk about uncle Ranmaru that way!" she yelled.

Kyoya groaned as he sat up. "Uncle?" he asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"Platina, not now," Titania stated.

"Okay..." Platina stuck her tongue out at Kyoya before walking over to Ranmaru's side.

"Wow. We just arrive and already kitty cat's ticked off."

Kyoya glared as Lexi, Magnolia, Millie, La Glace, and Maria walked over. "Who asked you?" Kyoya growled.

La Glace glared at him. "No one. Now shut up or you're going to be the first opponent for Diamond Dust Shiva," she stated.

Kyoya returned the glare as he walked towards the temple.

"It looks like I'm not the only one here."

Ranmaru watched as Galen, Nefertiti, Frieda, Masamune, and Lily walked towards the group.

"You're Galen right? Don't think I haven't forgotten the humiliation we suffered during the tag-team tournament! Next time we battle, It'll be me winning, not you!" Maria yelled.

"Maria!" Magnolia scolded.

"Speaking of people, aren't we missing a few people?" Frieda asked.

"Rosalina is training on her own, but as for Dynamis? He hasn't called my phone at all and no one knows where he is," La Glace stated.

"What!? Don't tell me that he was..." Lily trailed off.

"It can't be."

Everyone turned to Ranmaru, who had set Platina on the floor. "How would you know?" Kyoya asked.

"Remember when I went missing after the tag team tournament? I was with Titania on a mission to rescue her sister Platina from the Neo Light Organization. We would've of seen them bring Dynamis in," Ranmaru stated.

"Why should I trust you?"

Another kick from Platina sent Kyoya flying. "I have clairvoyance mister! So leave Uncle Ranmaru alone!" Platina yelled.

Kyoya sat up. "Prove it!" he retorted.

"You're wearing lion printed boxers!" Platina giggled.

A snicker emerged from the other golden knights and even Nefertiti was trying hard not to smile. Lexi, Millie, and Maria just stood there innocently. Kyoya's eyes widen as he stood up. "You're lying! I don't wear those!" he stated, his face red with embarassment.

"All right, that's enough torturing Kyoya."

Everyone turned to who was speaking. Dashan stood in front of them along with the rest of team Whang hu Zhong, Aguma, and Bao. "Greetings, Golden knights. I am Dashan, leader of team Whang hu Zhong and a member of Beylin Temple," Dashan announced.

"Yeah, we already know who you are. Just get to the point," Kyoya stated.

Platina kicked him again. "Quiet mister or you will feal my fury!" she yelled.

Kyoya gave the girl a glare. "Will you keep you sister under control Titania?" he growled, earning a glare from the silver haired teen in return.

"As I was saying, the WBBA has asked us to train you in order to stop Chrona's plans to revive Nemesis once more, just as the legend of the golden knights portrays," Dashan stated.

"But I thought the legend said that we needed all eighteen golden knights. And there are only 15 here at this moment," Titania stated.

"Wow Sherlock, you're a natural detective," a voice said sarcasticly.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. A young woman with pale skin, black waist length hair with silver streaks framing her face, and black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black halter top shirt with a silver skull on the front, a black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders and cuffs, a pair of black jeans with rips on the knees, and knee length combat boots with silver laces. She also wore leather bangles with silver studs, a black ribbon with a silver skull as the neckpiece, and a set of black fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. The right side of her face was covered by some of her hair while the rest was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Nice to meet you Golden knights. I'm Kuro Blackheart."

**Me: I'm almost at the halfway point of this fanfic. Just two or three more chapters and hopefully this story will speed up a bit.**

**Anyways, This chapter is dedicated to my good friend who graduated and loves playing the Yugioh card game. He was invited to compete in the top 16 of the Yugioh Regionals where I live! We hope that he'll make it all the way!**

**Anyways, Next chapter we'll see Kyoya get his butt kicked by Kuro. Apologies for the Kyoya humiliation. I just couldn't resist. Kyoya with kitty boxers. *snicker* And apologies for not updating sooner. Internet's being a pain and I didn't feel so good.**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	33. Chapter 32 the test part 1

**Me: Alright, time to continue from where we left off last chapter. And I had an idea for this chapter that's so epic, I had to make it into two chapters! Kyoya's still getting his butt kicked though. Oh, and did I mention that I upgraded Team Wang hu Zhong's beys? ^^**

**Dynamis: You seemed excited for some reason... And I don't like it.**

**Me: Hey! Don't make me bring Paladin into here!**

**Dynamis: I'll be good.**

**Me: We're almost at the halfway mark of this story. So, to celebrate, I'm doing plenty of chapters this weekend! :D**

**Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for the use of her OC Kuro in this story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 32 The test part 1

"So you're the one who wrote us the letter," Ranmaru stated.

Kuro smirked. "It didn't take a genius to figure that out," she said sarcasticly.

"In the letter, it said What do you mean by another part of the legend? I thought that the legend needed us to gather the golden knights in order to stop Nemesis," Frieda stated.

"If you want to know the full legend, you'll have to be pass the the test we have set for you," Dashan stated.

"Bring it on! I can defeat anyone that gets in my way! I'm not Dynamis' little sister for nothing!" Lexi stated.

"You have a lot of enthusiam. I like a girl with a lot of spunk. Dashan, if you don't mind, I'll battle the little girl," Chao xin stated.

"Very well, As for the rest of you, choose six people to battle us," Dashan stated.

"Heh, that's easy. I'll go against Kuro," Kyoya stated, aiming his launcher at Kuro.

"Well, If you don't mind, I'll take on Aguma," La Glace said as she walked forward.

"I'd like a chance to battle against Dashan," Ranmaru stated, a small smirk starting to form on his face as he pulled out his bey.

"That still leaves three people. Anyone else?" Dashan asked.

Masamune was about to step forward when Frieda beat him to it. "I'll fight Mei-Mei," she stated.

Lily smiled as she limped forward. "If it's alright, I'll battle Chiyun," she said excitedly.

"That leaves only Bao. If you guys don't mind, I'll battle him," Galen said as took out his launcher.

"Alright, If everyone's ready, let's begin. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Fourteen beys were released onto the stone pavement in front of everyone.

_The faded horizon is drifting further away_

_The people all around decay with suffocation_

_Continuing to shape the world they clench to all their guns_

_And surrounded by the hate I find myself with nowhere to run_

"Alright, Go Quetzacoatl!" Lily yelled

"Tsunami Lacerta!" Chiyun called out.

Quetzacoatl charged into Lacerta, but the bey wouldn't move at all. "What?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Tsunami Lacerta has a free spinning performance tip, fusion wheel, and spin track. It'll take more than that to defeat me," Chiyun declared proudly.

_I'll bleed out all these tears and take this pain_

_Maybe the path is fighting in vain_

_And I can't carry on_

_I just can't be the one again_

_But even if flesh and blood turns against me so_

_The fire inside, I'll never know_

_To go so far, forsake the sins of time_

"Alright Pichu! Let's kick some butt!" Lexi yelled.

"Let's see you handle my new bey, Heart Virgo," Chaoxin yelled.

Virgo collided into Pichu and sent it into the air. "Ah Pichu!" Lexi cried out.

"Heart Virgo's a powerful balance type that can sent beys flying with it's strange heart shaped fusion wheel. Let's see you beat that!" Chaoxin declared.

_Fighting to hold on tight_

_Yearning for a breath of life_

_I cannot tell if I'm alive but_

_Feels like a suffocating diver_

_Staring with endless sight_

_Into a darkened night_

_Taking in one last breath I fly into the unknown_

_To the endless-ness I go_

"Virgo!" Frieda called out.

"Tornado Aquario! Hold your ground!" Mei Mei yelled.

To Frieda's surprise, the fusion wheel rotated when Virgo collided with Aquario. "Virgo!" Frieda exclaimed.

"Tornado Aquario has a free spinning fusion wheel. It's impossible for it to get hit with attacks," Mei Mei exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Frieda called out.

_Revisiting the darkness locked away inside_

_The loneliness remains and emptiness confines_

_The battle scars they try to justify_

_The illusion of a raging fire I cannot find_

"Lucario! Special move Bursting Aura Sword!" Ranmaru called out.

Dashan stood there with his arms crossed as Lucario collided with Zurafa. To Ranmaru's surprise, Lucario was the one sent back.

"Impossible!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Fissure Zurafa has the unique ability to counter shockwaves with it's fusion wheel. If you want to win, you'll have to try harder," Dashan stated.

"Hey don't get cocky, I was just warming up!" Ranmaru yelled.

_Struggling to find a path in vain_

_A bird still flies in a gentle rain_

_But I can't define, I can't deny that pain_

_But I continue to walk in self I atone_

_Am I everyone's fool for standing alone_

_To go so far, no longer I know_

_To where do I go_

"Diamond Dust Shiva! Let's give him a battle he won't forget!" La Glace yelled.

"Kronos! Great Ring of Destruction!" Aguma called out.

A ring of wind sent Shiva back a bit. _I should've figured it wouldn't be easy. Well then, If I want to win, I'll have to push myself to the limits. _La Glace thought.

_The anchor of pain I hold bears down_

_Praying for life, I pray for the sound_

_Of drops of heaven falling to the ground_

"Arcano! Special move Shell Armour!" Galen called out.

"Hades Crown!" Bao called out.

To Bao's surprise, Arcano with held Hades Crown's attack. "What?!" Bao exclaimed.

"Shell Armour makes the spikes on Arcano move downward and raise it's defense at the cost of attack," Galen stated.

"That's impressive. But the battle's only getting started!" Bao called out.

_Fighting to hold on tight_

_Yearning for a breath of life_

_I cannot tell if I'm alive but_

_I struggle to fight this drowning diver_

_Staring with endless sight_

_Into a darkened night_

_Taking in one last breath I fly into the unknown_

_Fighting for one last breath of life_

"Leone! Special move King Lion Crushing Fang!" Kyoya called out.

"Death Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

A black wolf with silver armor and a lightning bolt in it's mouth appear as Fenris sent Leone flying. "Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Is this the best you can do? If this is all you got, the Golden knights will never be able to defeat Neo Light!" Kuro called out.

_To the endless-ness I go_

**Me: Sorry for the extreme cliffhanger. I did say this was so intense that it needed two chapters. The song is Diver (Naruto Shippuden opening 8) By Nico Touches the Wall. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tonight. I would have had this up last night, but the internet started acting up again.**

**Anyways, That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, This is Warrior signing out!**


	34. Chapter 33 The Test part 2

**Me: Alright, first thing before I get to this chapter, I have an annoucement. Anyone who's a fan of my story, Total Drama Island: MFB Edition, the first chapter is up!**

**Okay, so in this chapter, we continue the epic battle between the golden knights and team Wang hu Zhong, Bao, Aguma, and Kuro. I apologize if the battles seemed rushed. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 33 The test part 2

"Guys, If you don't do something soon, You're all going to fail!" Titania yelled.

"You think I don't know that!" Kyoya yelled before returning to his battle.

_I hate to say it, but this looks hopeless. Maybe we just can't win this. _Kyoya thought.

"Giving up already? I never knew you were the quiting type." A voice stated.

Kyoya turned to see Ranmaru standing next to him. A wave of rage suddenly washed over him. "What makes you think I'm quiting?" Kyoya growled.

"Well then, get back on your feet. What would your rival say if he saw you like this?" Ranmaru taunted.

_He's right. Gingka wouldn't give up in a situation like this. And neither will I! _Kyoya thought as he returned his gaze to the battle. "Now let's continue the battle," he stated.

_All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

_Oh, we fear if we get to close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

"Go Quetzacoatl!" Lily called out.

"It's useless remember?" Chiyun stated as Lacerta sent Quetzacoatl flying.

"Or is it?" Lily said as Quetzacoatl started diving at Lacerta.

"What!" Chiyun exclaimed.

"A hurricane is always weakest at the center,. Quetzacoatl! Special move Amber Arrow!" Lily called out. A flash of amber appeared and struck the bey in the center.

Lacerta landed by Chiyun's side. "Impossible," he whispered.

_Can you reminise? Can you recall_

_The last time you felt some joy at all_

_Or maybe you are so blessed to a point_

_Where you can't remember anything_

_The fact we're alive right here and now_

_We take it for granted but that's how_

_We'll find hope when we may need it most_

_When we realize the miracle_

"Go Lucario!" Ranmaru called out.

"Did you forget about my bey's fusion wheel? It cancels out any shockwaves thrown at it," Dashan pointed out.

"On the ground. But it's useless when my bey's in the air. Lucario! Use Bursting Aura Sword on the ground!" Ranmaru yelled.

Lucario glowed blue as a burst of aura propelled into the air. "Lucario! Special move Starlight Aura Pulse!" Ranmaru called out.

A wave of blue, silver, and gold aura crashed into Zurafa as Lucario returned to Ranmaru's hand.

_Looks like he's figured it out._ Dashan thought.

_All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

_Oh, we fear if we get to close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

"Arcano! Special move Aqua burst!" Galen called out.

A geyser of water erupted from the ground and sent Hades Crown flying. "No way," Bao said as his bey landed at his side.

Arcano returned to its owner's hand. "That was easy

_Some people may call the kindest deeds_

_An act of mere hypocrisy_

_But never mind those who have lost their faith_

_You shouldn't give in to what they say_

_As a matter of fact, just hear me out_

_Even if it was for a selfish cause_

_A salvagable hypocrisy is superior to murderous honesty_

"Kronos!" Aguma yelled.

_It's now or never. _"Shiva! Special move Diamond Pirouette!" La Glace called out.

A whirlwind of silver and ice surrounded the two beys as Shiva sent Kronos into the air. Ice began to form around Kronos as the bey landed by Aguma's side.

"It's soooooo pretty," Millie stated.

Aguma was stunned. _So this is the power of a golden knight. _Aguma thought.

_Everyone tells you from time to time_

_To never give up like a scene from a movie_

_They tell you to stand up for yourself_

_As if it was always that easy_

_There is a handful of courage in my heart_

_That is waiting to shine on my darkest day_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

"All right Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

A flash of light emerged from Virgo as several beams of light collided into Aquario. Frieda caught her bey with her hand as Aquario landed by Mei Mei's side.

"Darn. Well, all's well that ends well," Mei Mei said.

_All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

_Oh, we fear if we get to close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

"Go Pichu! Special move Starlight thunder!" Lexi yelled.

Thunder struck the ground as Pichu slamed into Cupid Virgo with a wave of light. Chaoxin's bey landed by his feet.

"Yay! Dynamis will be so proud of me!" Lexi yelled.

Chaoxin smiled. _No wonder she's powerful. She always battles with a smile on her face. _He thought.

_Everyone tells you from time to time_

_To never give up like a scene from a movie_

_They tell you to stand up for yourself_

_As if it was always that easy_

_There is a handful of courage in my heart_

_That is waiting to shine on my darkest day_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

"Leone! Special move King Lion Hurricane Fang!" Kyoya yelled.

A whirlwind of green energy blew most of the other bladers back several feet as Leone's beyspirit appeared, poised to pounce like a lion ready to hunt.

"Fenris! Special move Deafening Howl!" Kuro yelled.

A loud howling noise erupted from Fenris and blew the wind away, sending Leone into a nearby wall, where it stopped spinning completely.

"No way..." Kyoya gasped.

"Yo Yo lost?" asked a stunned Lily.

"Then that means we've failed right?" Ranmaru asked.

"No."

Everyone turned to Dashan, who was standing in front of them. "The test wasn't to win. It was to see how strong your skills were. And, judging on how well everyone did, I say you all passed," Dashan stated.

"You mean..." Ranmaru started.

Dashan nodded. "It's time for you to learn the full legend."

**Me: I'm so sorry this chapter was late. I had the flu for a few days, but now I'm completely better. The song in this chapter was Closer (Naruto shippuden opening 4) by Inoue Joe.**

**So... One more chapter in this part and we'll get to a certain pegasus blader who I've been ignoring. Sorry about that Gingka.**

**Gingka:...**

**Me: Okay, I've been say that If I want to get this done before my birthday, I'd have to do chapters almost everyday. But I just realized that I've left out when my birthday is. So... I'll give you a hint:**

**The new pokemon games Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire come out a week before my birthday in the US, but they come out exactly on my birthday in Europe.**

**Second hint: It is the same day as Masamune's english voice actor's birthday. So in a way I have the same birthday as Masamune.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	35. Chapter 34 the true legend

**Me: This chapter will bring us right to the halfway mark in this story! And apologies if I didn't do to well on naming the kingdoms and the ancestors of the golden knights.**

**Dynamis: You are way too hyper.**

**Me: You're point?**

**Dynamis: That you should start on the chapter.**

**Me: This chapter will start in a flashback right after the first Nemesis crisis. It also involves Dynamis and Rosalina's ancestors. I'm just going to call Dynamis' ancestor Dynamis cause it's easier.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 34 the true legend

(Flashback to after the first Nemesis Crisis)

_"King Zeus!" Dynamis rushed into the palace that was in ruins fron the battle with Nemesis._

_"Dynamis. What's happening?" King Zeus asked._

_"I've had a vision. Nemesis will be reborn if the bladers of the four seasons manage to seal Nemesis in the future," Dynamis stated._

_"I see..." King Zeus frowned as he went deep into thought. "Did the prophecy say how to stop this threat?" he asked._

_Dynamis nodded. "The stars have predicted that 18 warrior are destined to carry the strength of the Midnight comet. Each are powerful in both beybattling and what they're great at," he stated._

_"I see. Very well, you can take your leave now," King Zeus stated, a forlorn look on his face._

_"Yes sir," Dynamis stated as he walked out of the throne room, where a young woman was waiting for him. She wore a long pink toga with silver lining, and silver sandals. Braided in her long red hair were dark purple roses that gave the girl a mysterious aura._

_"You were waiting for me all this time princess?" Dynamis asked._

_The young woman nodded. "I thought that you would mention a lot more in there," she stated._

_Dynamis gave the princess a sad smile. "Not even the stars reveal everything Princess Artemis. I hoped they had shown me more. But alas, not even the brightest stars can reveal the future," he stated._

(End Flashback)

"It was shortly after the first Nemesis crisis had ended. Dynamis' ancestor had a vision that if the legendary bladers were successful in defeating Nemesis in our era, Nemesis would be reborn into a new and more powerful Nemesis: Hades Nemesis. To ensure the world's safety, the beys of eighteen Kingdoms were passed down to their descendents, where they would be able to stop the Nemesis' rebirth," Kuro stated.

"Eighteen kingdoms? I recall our family telling us how we descended for several kingdoms that existed during the Nemesis crisis," La Glace stated.

"That's right. Each kingdom's oldest child carried the bey that you hold now. From the Kingdom of Adamant, Princess Aurora and her bey, Diamond Dust Shiva. From the Kingdom of Kaze, Prince Leon and his bey, Hurricane Leone. From the Kingdom of Sakura, Prince Hiro and his bey, Sakura Lucario. From the Kingdom of Kaminari, Princess Mina and her bey, Shimmering Pichu. From the kingdom of Mizu and cousin of Prince Hiro, Prince Umi and his bey, Serene Picsis. From the Kingdom of Solaria, Princess Emerald and her bey, Radiant Virgo. From the kingdom of Kiri, Prince Jay and his bey, Arcano. From the Kingdom of Alexandria, Princess Cleo and her bey, Poison Wadjet. From the kingdom of Hi, Prince Koga and his bey, Zero ST9. From The kingdom of Ember, Princess Kikyo and her bey, Amber Quetzacoatl. From The kingdom of Eterna, Princess Lina and her bey, Starlight Valkyrie. From the kingdom of Steelstorm, Princess Triton and her bey, Sakura Kitsune. From the kingdom of Amour, Princess Valerie and her bey, Wisdom Athena. From the kingdom of Quake, Princess Solidad and her bey, Amber Paladin. From the kingdom of Hoshi, Prince Dynamis and his bey, Shining Jupiter. From the kingdom of Aria, Princess Miyuki and her bey, Amethyst Athena. And finally, from the kingdom of Guren, Princess Artemis and her bey, Rose Artemis," Kuro stated.

"What about the last kingdom?" Lexi asked.

"The last kingdom disappeared shortly after the prophecy. But the Prince of the kingdom of Draco survived. Prince Ryuga and his bey, Pheonix L-Drago," Kuro stated.

A large gasp went through Beylin Temple. "But... Ryuga was lost during the Nemesis Crisis!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Yes, he was, but he was reborn," Kuro stated.

La Glace's eyes widened. "Then, that means..."

Kuro nodded. "Ryuga's the last golden knight," she stated.

It was Dashan's turn to talk. "We gathered all the golden knights so that we could train them. If you would please follow me, we will help you settle into your dorms," he stated.

Everyone walked towards the temple except La Glace. "I'll be inside in a few minutes," she stated.

"All right. If you say so," Magnolia said as she walked into the temple.

La Glace waited until everyone was gone before speaking. "You can come out now Kana," she stated.

La Glace watched as her younger sister came out of her hiding place. By the looks of her eyes, she had been crying. "Is it true? I felt his presense in my dreams, but I didn't think anything of it. Is it true that Ryuga's alive?" Kana asked.

One look at La Glace's face told Kana everything. "He's alive... He's actually alive..." Kana whispered, tears of joy slipping down her face.

"I think Ryuga knew that if he died, he would never be able to forgive himself for not saying goodbye. I think it's because of his friendship with you, that he was able to survive," La Glace stated.

"Ryuga..." Kana whispered.

**Me: Sorry if this chapter seemed so short. We're finally at the halfway mark! And Congrats to NyxAbsol. She figured out my birthday. November 28th!**

**Dynamis: It's 10:00 at night and you still have this much energy?**

**Me: Of course. I always do my chapters at night. I have more time to work on each chapter.**

**Dynamis: And in the morning in the computer labs.**

**Me: Hey! Several of my best friends at school are fanfiction authors! So unless you want to be in the next insanity fic, don't insult them.**

**Dynamis: I'll be good.**

**Me: That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	36. Chapter 35 Pegasus vs Pegasus

**Me (Dressed as Dynamis): I'm so sorry this chapter is late! We finally got the internet fixed so now it'll update faster.**

**Anyways, several reasons why this chapter is so late is because I had writer's block for the first three days. then the internet was down two days. I was going to update last week but I got sick. Then the modem for our internet finally died so we had to wait several days till we got a new modem**

**So that's why it's late. I'll be updating faster now that everything's back to normal. And let's hope that something like this never happens again.**

**Dynamis: Why are you dressed as me?**

**Me: Because we had a halloween party at our school's anime club today and I dressed in my Dynamis cosplay! ^^ ( Reason why my updates on thursdays are late. I have anime club every thursday)**

**Dynamis: I feel loved 3**

**Me: Special thanks to Aki the neko bunny for the use of her OC. I don't own MFB.**

Chapter 35 Pegasus vs Pegasus

(Japan)

Gingka was walking down the streets of Japan towards a nearby tournament. He had traveled most of the country and was heading towards one more tournament before leaving the country.

"Hey! Gingka!"

Gingka turned and grinned. "Hey Benkei!"he said as the bull blader rushed over, "How's it going?"

"Great! I already have 40,750 points," Benkei stated.

"Nice. Take a look at this," Gingka said as he pulled out his pointer. The number 68700 flashed on the screen.

"Wow! you have a lot more than me!" Benkei stated.

"Stop!"

Gingka turned to see a young girl with long blue hair in a hair bun, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white dress with a pink trench coat, silver tights, and a pair of silver and pink boots. She was surrounded by multiple bladers, the leader of the group holding the girl's beypointer.

"Well, well. It looks like the famous Sylvie lost her beypoints," the leader taunted.

The girl, Sylvie, was trying to reach the beypointer over her head. "You're not going to get away with this Shiro. You and your gang of silver hunters will pay for this," she stated.

Shiro was a teenager with pale skin, blue eyes, and long sliver hair pulled back into a hairpiece. His outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a white leather jacket over a mint green t-shirt, and grey combat boots. Around his neck was a silver pendent with a piece of green stone in the center.

Shiro smirked. "If you want the points back, defeat me in the Pheonix rally tournament in the next town over," he said as he climbed onto a motorcycle before driving off, his gang members following his lead.

Gingka and Benkei rushed over Sylvie. "Are you okay?" Benkei asked.

Sylvie brushed the dirt of her dress. "I'm fine. Merci," she stated, "I'm just mad that I was Shiro's latest victim."

"You mean he's done this before?" Gingka asked.

"Oui. Shiro is leader of the Silver hunters, a group of point hunters similar to the face hunters. He's been defeating opponents with his bey Orichalcos Rayquaza," Sylvie stated, "Oh pardon moi, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sylvie. I'm a blader competing in the Pheonix rally with my bey, Tsunami Kyogre."

"Nice to meet you. We're heading to the same tournament. Why don't you join us and we'll talk on the way," Gingka stated.

(At the stadium)

"Welcome to the Pheonix Rally bladers tournament. Today we have over a hundred bladers competing in the fastest bladers rally in the country," Blader DJ called out.

(In the waiting room)

Gingka, Sylvie, and Benkei watched from the stadium locker rooms. "So these blader rallies are tournaments where you compete against opponents in a raceway like arena?" Gingka asked.

"Oui. You have to reach the stadium's dish before the time limit's up. And that's not all. You have to avoid obstacles and your opponents can attack you on the track," Sylvie stated.

"Well then, I'll just have to try my hardest then," Gingka said as he left the room.

Sylvie and Benkei watched him go. "He's seems excited for this," Sylvie stated.

Benkei could only nod.

(In the stadium)

"The first group of bladers are up. Let's see what kind of raceway they'll have to clear," Blader DJ stated.

Gingka watched the racetrack rise from the floor. It consisted of a large glass sphere connected to multiple tubes and bey-sized roads. In front of him was a large track that spiraled towards the stadium.

"Bladers you have ten minutes to reach the stadium. Take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" dozens of beys landed in the tunnels and raceways.

"Let's go Pegasus!" Gingka called out as his bey raced along the spiral track. As the bey went higher, the platform Gingka and the other bladers stood on began to rise into the air.

"To allow the bladers to see their beys, we're raising the platform to the stadium level," Blader DJ stated.

"I see. That way we can keep track of our beys easier. Alright then, go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Go now, Crimson Flame Pegasus."

A black bey shot through one of the tunnels in a streak of red light before landing inside the dome. "Whoa! It looks like Ashley Cross' bey has already reached the stadium's center!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

Gingka watched the screen show the bey's owner. Ashley was a boy of 16 with pale skin, messy black hair, and deep red eyes with a scar his left eye. His battle outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans with black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

_So that's Ashley. _Gingka thought. _He looks strong._

"Looks like time is starting to run out for the other bladers. In two minutes, a wave of water will wash the other beys away if the don't reach the stadium," Blader DJ stated.

"Ah! No time to lose. Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

Pegasus sped through the raceway before landing in the stadium, just as the timer on the stadium ran out. A wave of raging water pushed away the other beys.

"It looks like Gingka and Ashley's beys are the only beys left. Who will win this awesome challenge?!" Blader DJ asked.

"It'll be me and my bey, Crimson Flame Pegasus!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You certainly are confident. Go now Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Let's see your bey dodge this, scarf boy. Pegasus!" Ashley called out.

Ashley's beyspirit was a pitch black pegasus with crimson eyes and what looked like flames for the main and tail.

"Pegasus! Special move Pegasus starblast attack!" Gingka called out.

A whirlwind of feathers and flames appeared as the two beys collided. An explosion occured that shattered the glass dome into pieces. When the dust cleared, Ashley's pegasus was on the ground no longer spinning. Gingka's pegasus was a few inches away, barely spinning.

"It's all over folks. The winner of this battle is Gingka!" Blader DJ called out.

Ashley watched the crowd cheer as he picked up his bey and left the stadium. _Enjoy this victory while you still can Gingka. Because next time I see you, I'll make sure you and your bey are crushed under my Pegasus. _Ashley thought as he left.

**Me: I'm so sorry this battle seemed rushed and if Ashley was OOC. I'll hopefully have that fixed soon.**

**The type of beybattling in this chapter was created when I was watching an episode of the original beyblade (I forgot which one) I sort had writer's block with this chapter and this was the solution. And I apologize for all the pokemon related beys lately (I'm excited for the new pokemon games. Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza look epic).**

**Anyways, next chapter will have the finals where Gingka, Benkei, Shiro, and Sylvie battle of 10,000 It'll be up tomorrow.  
**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	37. Chapter 36 The roar of the sea

**Me: I'm finally starting to catch up with my fanfiction.**

**Dynamis: And I was happy when you were behind.**

**Me: Anyways, Let's get to the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 36 the roar of the sea

"The battles here at the Pheonix Rally are heating up so fast, we're already at the finals. From Block A it's the Battle Bladers champion: Gingka! From Block B: Sylvie! From Block C: Benkei! And finally, from Block D: It's Shiro! Let's see how these four bladers with do in the final round!" Blader DJ called out.

Sylvie was the first to enter the stadium. Her battle outfit consisted of a silver colored dress with light blue trimming, a pair of silver heels, and a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a whale. She stood on top of a blue platform that reflected waves form the ocean

Shiro entered next, his silver hair blowing in the strong winds. His battle outfit consisted of an emerald green coat with red markings, green combat boots, red pants, and a pair of green sunglasses that covered his eyes. Around his neck was the same pendant from before. He stood on a green platform that reflected winds and clouds.

Gingka and Benkei arrived quickly after, with Gingka on a red platform and Benkei on a yellow platform. Gingka's platform reflected the flames of his beyspirit, while Benkei's reflected the strength of his Dark Bull.

"Alright then! Let's see what kind of Raceway they'll be battling on!" Blader DJ announced.

The floor rose up with a large glass sphere on top of a silver base. Surrounding the sphere was four dragons, one red, one yellow, one blue, and one green that had tunnels that lead to the sphere. Each tunnel was connected to the four bladers platforms.

"Each blader with have five minutes to reach the top before their beys are blown away. Bladers take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the tunnels.

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but_

"Let's go Kyogre!" Sylvie yelled as her bey went into the blue tunnel.

_Let's see how strong you'll be once you face me. _"Rayquaza!" Shiro yelled. The green and silver bey ran into the green tunnel.

Bull and Pegasus rushed through the red and yellow tunnels respectively. "It's a close race to the top here folks!" Blader DJ called.

Bull, Pegasus, and Raquaza entered the dome quickly. "Gingka, Benkei, and Shiro's beys have entered the stadium. And good thing too, cause here comes the waves," Blader DJ announced.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm alive_

_So it looks like you'll be washed out with the wave. Now you'll never get your points back._ Shrio thought, a smirk playing on his face.

"A wave is no problem for a water attribute bey like mine. Kyogre! Special move Hydro storm!" Sylvie called out.

The silver and blue bey glowed a shade of blue as it sped through the tunnels before landing inside the dome. "Impossible!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Kyogre's T125 spin track creates extra speed for my bey in water. But that's not all. It also increases the power of my bey's water moves. Like this one. Kyogre!" Sylvie called out as her bey stood in the center of the stadium.

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed_

_But I know they're the reasons_

A hurricane of wind and water appeared and pushed on the glass sphere, resulting in the top half of the sphere being blown off. Bull and Pegasus were caught in the storm's wrath as well Rayquaza. Pegasus and Rayquaza held strong, but Bull was sent flying out of the stadium as the storm faded out.

"It looks like bull's fighting has been put to an end for today folks!" Blader DJ called out.

"Good try Benkei. I hope we battle again sometime," Sylvie called out before turning back to the sphere, "Now to get rid of you Shiro."

"You thought that little rain shower could send my bey flying? Rayquaza! Special move Ozone Storm!" Shiro called out.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm alive_

A storm of wind sent the glass around them flying. Sylvie and Gingka had to take cover as the glass collided with their beys. A large shard of glass sent Pegasus out of the stadium.

"It's down to just Sylvie and Shiro now!" Blader DJ called out.

As the storm faded, Kyogre was shown to be spinning slowly. "It's time to end this," Shiro stated, "Your strength isn't enough to beat Rayquaza and you know it."

_If you think I'm going down that easily, he's wrong! _"Kyogre! Special move Majestic Sapphire hurricane" Sylvie called out.

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

Kyogre glowed blue as a wave of water and glass appeared. "Don't get your hopes up! Rayquaza! Special move Angel Ozone Typhoon!" Shiro yelled.

A storm of wind appeared and collided with Kyogre's attack. The two beys collided and pushed against each other.

"This battle is too close to call!" Blader DJ called out.

Kyogre's wave of water finally pierced Rayquaza wind. The green and red bey flew out of the stadium and next to Shiro

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my life, oh_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my hard life_

"It's all over! The winner of this tournament is Sylvie! Congratulations! Here is your prize of 10,000 beypoints," Blader DJ announced.

(Later that day, outside)

"It looks like I'll have to honor what I said," Shiro said as he handed Sylvie her pointer, "Here."

"Thanks," Sylvie said as she started to walk away. Gingka and Benkei watched her go.

"That battle was a lot of fun. I hope we battle again sometime."

Sylvie turned in shock. Shiro nodded before leaving.

_Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. _"Yeah. Me too."

_I'll live my life, I'm alive_

**Me: And that's it for this chapter. The song in the chapter is I'm alive by Becca (Black butler ending 1).**

**Next chapter will start the tournament of Athena arc in this story, and it involve all of the golden knights, as well as team china and several of the golden knights.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	38. Chapter 37 The forest of Athena

**Me: It looks like the Forest of athena arc is going to be longer than I thought. I have to do a filler chapter.**

**Let's get on with the story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 37 The forest of Athena

(Greece)

Rosalina walked down the streets of Athens. It had been two months since Aphrodite had brought her to Olympus inc and they had decide now was the time for her to attempt the Forest of Athena tournament in Athens, Greece. Rosalina was supposed to meet up with Athena and Dionysus by the gates. Unfortunately, she had a problem.

_How hard is it to find this place? I've been walking for and hour and haven't seen Athena or Dionysus. _Rosalina thought as she continued walking.

It was then that she noticed she was being followed. Three silver hunters stood behind her, their launchers in their hands. Rosalina took out her own launcher and aimed it at the group.

"I told you she would notice us if we kept following her," one of them stated.

"Not that it matters anyways. She'll still lose her points when she loses," another pointed out.

Before Rosalina could grab her bey, a voice called out. "I'll battle you three."

The silver hunters turned to see a young girl with red hair and honey colored highlights standing behind them. She wore a pair of red shorts, an orange T-shirt with a red maple leaf on the front, and brown beybelt, and a pair of red shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a maple leaf charm.

"So you want to lose your points first. Alright then, Let it rip!" The three point hunters launched their beys at the girl.

"A bad move on your part. I won't even have to use Pheonix's special move," The girl stated. Her bey collided with the other beys, sending the three beys flying.

"Whoa! She's tough!" Th first silver hunter said before running, the other two following him.

"We won't forget this!" one of the three yelled.

The girl recalled her bey and turned to Rosalina. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Rosalina nodded. "Thanks. I was heading to the forest of Athena tournament when I got lost. I'm Rosalina by the way," she stated.

"May Rosethorn. I'm heading to the same tournament. Follow me," May stated.

(At the tournament gate)

"So this is where we're competing? Kinda lame," Kyoya stated.

"Hey, I'm into tournaments with the names of people from mythology so shut up!" Valentine yelled.

"Hey you two. Calm down," Ranmaru stated.

"Who put you in charge?" Kyoya growled, earning a kick to the head. "You need to settle down mister! Ranmaru's tougher than you and I know it!" Platina stated.

Kyoya growled before walking away. "Whatever. I don't need to hold back to defeat anyone in my way," he stated.

Valentine sighed before looking forward. Her eyes widened as she saw Rosalina standing around with several other people. "Rosalina!" she called out.

Rosalina turned and smiled as Valentine, Ranmaru, Platina, and several other golden knights walked over. "It's good to see you're doing well!" Valentine stated.

"Same to you Valentine. These are my friend May, Athena, Dionysus, and Hades," Rosalina stated as she introduce the group.

Ranmaru's eyes seemed to widen as he looked at Hades. The man's eyes and hair seemed familar to him, but in a strange way. The man seemed to have the same reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hades said as he shook Ranmaru's hand.

"Uh yeah." _Why does he look so much like our father? _Ranmaru thought.

"Rosalina, you and the others should get ready for the tournament," Athena stated.

Before Rosalina could reply, a flash of red lightning struck the ground, sending several people flying in the process. "What in the world?!" asked Athena.

"No way! It can't be!" Ranmaru stated as he took off into the crowd, the others following him.

"What is it Ranmaru?" Rosalina asked.

Ranmaru and the others gasped as the reached the spot where the lightning struck. A group of three people stood in the spot, a ten year old boy, a teen who's face was covered in a cloak, and a teenager who looked familiar to the group.

"I was right," Ranmaru stated, "It is you!"

Ryuga looked up at Ranmaru and gave the boy a smirk. "Well, Rago's brother. How's that younger brother of yours?" he asked.

Ranmaru aimed his launcher at Ryuga, but a hand stopped him. He turned to see Kana rushing past him and towards Ryuga.

"Is it really you Ryuga?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice. The L-drago Blader nodded as Kana hugged him, his eyes actually softening for once. The other golden knights were stunned as they continued watching the scene in front of them.

"Who knew Ryuga had a heart?" Kyoya stated. The others shrugged.

"Excuse me! Can I please have your attention?"

Everyone looked up to see Athena standing on a stage in front of them. "Thank you. My name is Athena and I'm a representative of Olympus Inc, a company that assist bladers across the world. Today I'll be explaining the rules of the tournament. There are scrolls that hold riddles on Greek, roman, and Egyptian mythology. When two or more bladers meet where the scrolls are, they must battle until there is a single victor. The two with the most bladers at midnight will battle at the top of the mountain," Athena explained.

"I get it. Even if you lose you'll still be able to get the scrolls," Kyoya stated.

"Is everyone ready? If so the begin!" Athena called out. The bladers around everyone began running towards the forest.

"Let's get going before the scrolls are taken," Ranmaru stated.

Rosalina watched as the other bladers left, until there was only her and Ryuga's group remaining. Ryuga turned to his hooded companion. "I'll leave you to do what you want," Ryuga said as he walked away, "Come on Sakyo."

"Coming Sensei!" Sakyo yelled as he followed Ryuga.

The two bladers watched the dragon bladers leave. The hooded blader turned to Rosalina. "I'll wait for you at the scroll of Artemis Rosalina," he stated.

Rosalina gasped. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

The hooded blader turned to leave. "Our destinies were tied to stop Nemesis. Every golden knight has a role to play, good or evil," He said as he started to leave.

Rosalina watched the blader leave. "Dynamis..." she whispered.

Athena, Hades, and Dionysus watched the scene below. "It seems that Zeus' son was with Ryuga the whole time," Dionysus said as he turned to Hades, "Is something wrong?"

Hades shook his head, a small, sad smile on his lips. "It's nothing," he stated.

_Ranmaru's grown up now..._

**Me: This chapter could've been better. Hopefully the next one will involve some battles, Including Ryuga kicking Kyoya's butt (Again). Anyways, I have the results of my contest! Since Shadowritergirl was was the only one who sent in a contest entry, she won the contest! I'll send the OC form as soon as I can.  
**

**That's all for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	39. Chapter 38 Lion vs Lucario

**Me: It's safe to say someone's getting their butt kicked *Cough: Kyoya* in this arc. But first! Kyoya vs Ranmaru! And we find out the reason why Ranmaru didn't reveal that he was Rago's brother.**

**Dynamis: How much sugar did you have doing this chapter?**

**Me: A giant bag of kitkats, a bottle of wild cherry pepsi, Peanut butter M&amp;Ms, and cherry laffy taffy! ^^ And it was 7:00 when I started working on this chapter!  
**

**Dynamis: O.O" No wonder you're always hyper.**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 38 Lion vs Lucario

Ranmaru ran towards the nearest scroll. Since the tournament began, he had spent most of the time collecting scrolls, defeating opponents at the Cerberus, Apollo, and Athena pedestals (He nearly lost the third one to Platina) and was making his way towards the scroll of Hades. He was about a few feet away when he heard the sound of a bey being released.

Leone landed right next to Ranmaru. "I had a feeling you'd arrive here sooner or later."

Ranmaru turned to see Kyoya standing behind him, A blue and black scroll in his hand. "If you want the scroll of Hades from me, you'll have to battle me in a winner take all battle," he stated.

_So he reached the scroll first. It can't be helped then. _"Alright then. Get ready to lose Kyoya. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" Leone and Lucario landed in the stadium next to the pedestal.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Daddy was mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

"Lucario! Aim for the Leone's spin track! Special move Aura Slicer!" Ranmaru called out.

Ranmaru's bey glowed blue for a second before slamming into Kyoya, sending the bey a few feet back.

"Not bad, but I'm still going to win. Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To was the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To tip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

A storm of wind appeared, sending Lucario flying. "That's just what I wanted you to do!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"What?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Lucario! Special move Flaming aura burst!" Ranmaru called out. An inferno of fire and aura appeared as Lucario collided with Leone. The two beys flew back several feet before landing, both of them spinning.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to battle, let's see what you got! Leone! Special move King Lion Hurricane Fang!" Kyoya called out.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge_

The wind increased, blowing out all of the flames created by Lucario's special move before sending the bey flying.

"Lucario!" Ranmaru exclaimed. _I forgot about how strong the winds can get. They've blown away all of Lucario's flames._

"Now your bey's special move is cancelled out. What will you do now?" Kyoya taunted.

_Looks like I have no choice. I'll have to use my ultimate move after all. _Ranmaru thought.

_Shatter every window till it's blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

"Lucario! Special move Five Element Aura Burst!" Ranmaru called out.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

"Determined to end it already? Fine then, Leone! Special move King Lion Typhoon Blast!" Kyoya called out.

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's blown away (Blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (Blown away)_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

A storm of wind, fire, water, lightning, and earth erupted from the the two beys. Kyoya and Ranmaru were blown back by the fierce winds. As the storm died down, it was revealed that Lucario was wedged in the ground. Leone was nearby, barely spinning.

"I lost," Ranmaru exclaimed.

Kyoya walked towards him. "Before you give me the scrolls, tell me something. Why didn't you tell us about Rago being your brother?" he asked.

Ranmaru sighed as he stood up. "Isn't it obvious? If I had told you that from the start, you wouldn't have believe I was a golden knight. Our parents were divorced when I was six. Ryutaro was five at the time. Shortly afterwards, my father was in an accident that took his life. If I had told you that from the beginning, you would of pitied me. I've learned to keep my past a secret," Ranmaru stated. He handed Kyoya the scrolls before walking away.

Kyoya watched him go. "Tch. No wonder he didn't say anything," Kyoya said as he left for the next scroll.

(In another part of the forest)

Rosalina ran towards a pedestal that held the red and gold scroll of Artemis. She stopped before taking several breaths of air. "I finally made it," she stated.

"I was waiting for you to arrive."

Rosalina looked up to see the hooded blader standing in front of the stadium. "I know it's you Dynamis. You don't have to hide your face," she stated.

Dynamis removed the cloak that covered his face. His hair had covered up his left eye again, leaving the other looking at Rosalina.

"It's been too long," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina walked up to the stadium. "Why did you leave the hospital that day? You had us thinking that Chrona capture you," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis pulled out his bey. "If you want to know, then defeat me in a beybattle," he stated.

**Me: Dynamis is back! And next chapter we'll see who will win between these two. Don't worry, Kyoya will get his butt kicked, just wait. Apologies if it's shorter than usual.  
**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	40. Chapter 39 Rematch! Rosalina vs Dynamis

**Me: I've been inspired to do a new chapter! And don't worry if Kyoya didn't get his butt kicked last chapter. He's gonna get defeated in the bonus scene of this chapter (Warning: a was on a sugar rush when I did the battle between Ryuga and Kyoya at the end.)**

**Ryuga*randomly appears*: You're more insane then I thought.**

**Me: FUS RO DAH! *Ryuga is sent through a nearby window.**

**Dynamis: O.o"**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 39 Rematch! Rosalina vs Dynamis

Rosalina slowly took out her launcher. _I know it's only a beybattle, but... What will happen if Dynamis loses control again? _she thought.

"Are you ready?"

Rosalina looked up at Dynamis, who had his launched ready. "I am," she stated.

"Okay then. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" The two beys landed inside the stadium.

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead, with this scar_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me_

_Can you hear me, so am I_

"Artemis! Attack Jupiter from behind!" Rosalina called out.

Artemis collided with Jupiter, only to get sent back several feet. "Jupiter's defense is higher than others. You'll have to try harder," Dynamis stated.

"All right then. Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out

_I don't mind if you don't remember, all the feelings that we used to share_

_Cause I've sealed my heart into the darkness_

_It's just fine if you end up hurting me, Cause I don't feel pain anymore_

_I just drag my feet behind me, towards what's held in store_

A blizzard of roses appeared and attacked Jupiter. "If you remember outr last battle, Rose Jubilee is a barrage move, meaning that your bey takes lots of small, but effective hits to the fusion wheel," Rosalina pointed out.

"I remember. It's also why I'm using this. Jupiter! Special move Golden Lightning storm!" Dynamis called out.

Bolts of lightning appeared and struck Artemis. _He's gotten a lot stronger. Maybe Dynamis was able to defeat the darkness inside of him. _Rosalina thought.

_So far so good. I just have to- Ah! Not again! _Dynamis clutched his chest in pain.

_I have been led astray, With no hope to be found_

_My heart withered away, And I fell to the ground_

_Then I heard voice within blowing of the wind_

_Please let me show you the pain, My scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in my heart will protect you (Can you hear me, so am I)_

"Dynamis!" Rosalina called out. She started to walk towards him.

**"Don't come near me!" **Dynamis yelled, his voice slightly distorted.

Rosalina stopped as Dynamis continued. **"I don't want to hurt you. I'm starting to lose control. If you come near me, you'll- Ah!" **Dynamis was cut of by another wave of pain.

"Dynamis..." Rosalina whispered.

_Although I've blocked all of my feelings_

_Even the ones caused by being kind_

_Every now and then I hear a voice inside me seem to cry_

_Like when you undo a button from it's hole_

_My bitter torment drew my body from my soul_

_So I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart_

**"Is this all you got? Fine then, Jupiter! Forbidden move Nightmare Thunder!" **Dynamis called out, the darkness taking over his voice completely.

"Fight it Dynamis! I know you can!" Rosalina yelled as a bolt of lightning hit her. She bit her lip as the pain went through her body.

**"You're tougher than I thought. That makes the battle more fun. As a reward, I'll reward your strength. Jupiter!" **Dynamis called out.

_Please let me show you the pain, My scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in my heart will protect you_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

"Why didn't you tell me from the start about your curse?" Rosalina asked. Tears started to form by her eyes.

**"Hmm?" **Dynamis was puzzled.

"Why didn't you let us help you fight the curse! I would have been able to help you! I have a curse too!" Rosalina yelled.

A gust of wind tore Rosalina's braid apart, revealing a red rose tattoo that glowed a dark purple color. "You don't have to go through this alone. Please let me help you!" Rosalina called out.

**"Enough! Dark move Armegeddon- Ah!" **Dynamis suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"Dynamis?" Rosalina asked.

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me, So am I_

_**"What's going on?" **__The curse said as he looked at Dynamis, who was chained in the darkness._

_"Rosalina..." Dynamis whispered. Several of the chains started to break as a faint glow emerged from Dynamis._

_**"No! This can't be!" **__The curse yelled._

_Dynamis felt the curse's power weaken as he broke free. "Rosalina... I'm so sorry!" he yelled._

_I have finally found, all of the heartbroken moans_

_That I keep hearing sound, are from my voice alone_

_And I've done this all for this one moment here with you_

Dynamis snapped back into control as the chains finally shattered. He saw Rosalina standing nearby, a worried and sad look on her face.

"Dynamis? Is it you?" she asked.

"It's me. I was able to break free from the chains that held me. Now let's continue our battle. Jupiter! Special move Celestial Thunder!" Dynamis called out.

_I'm sure that right from the start_

_You always knew in your heart_

_That I'd always be the one that you could count on to care for you_

_I have been leading you to_

_The sign that I left for you_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect_ you

"Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!" Rosalina called out.

A storm of purple roses and blue lightning flashed around them as Artemis and Jupiter's beyspirits appeared. Artemis sent an arrow towards Jupiter, sending it out of the stadium.

"I lost," Dynamis stated.

_If you will follow the pain_

_That through me you have obtain_

_There is nothing in this world that will be able to hurt you_

But don't forget all the things

_That bring out your smiling_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'd neglect you_

Rosalina ran up to him. "Rosalina. I'm so sorry that I never told you about the curse. When I saw the curse hurt you in that battle, I was frightened by what I caused. I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of my actions," Dynamis stated.

"It's gone now, isn't it?" Rosalina asked.

"For now. I only escaped because your words gave me strength to fight back. It'll be back. I know it. And in order to combat Hades' curse, I'll have to keep training," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina looked at him sadly. "Dynamis. I have a confession," she stated.

"What is it?"

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'd neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in my heart will protect you_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me_

(not too far away)

Ryuga watched the two bladers talk. "It seems you understand. The darkness isn't gone yet. Only once you discover the truth about Persephone's Rose will you understand," he stated.

A rustle from the bushes caught his attention. Ryuga turned to see Kyoya walk out, smirking as he approached the L-drago blader.

"Finally! A chance to defeat you once and for all!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"So you want a battle. Fine. But if I win, you have to give me all of the scrolls you've collected," Ryuga stated.

"That's fine with me! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the ground around them.

"Ha! You're so weak I only need my my weakest move to beat you! L-Drago! Special move Fus Ro Dah!" Ryuga called out as his beyspirit appeared.

"What?"

The dragon turned to him "FUS RO DAH"

Kyoya and Leone were sent flying several feet towards Dynamis and Rosalina. Kyoya groaned as he sat up, his bey no longer spinning.

"Well that was pathetic," Ryuga stated.

_Can you hear me, so am I_

**Me: I think I ruined the mood at the end. Blame me for watching Beyblade Fus ro dah on youtube.**

**Anyway, The song in the chapter was Sign by Flow (Naruto Shippuden opening 6) I thought it matched the what Dynamis and Rosalina were fighting for. And what did Rosalina have to tell Dynamis? I'll reveal it in the next chapter.**

**That's it for now.** **Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	41. Chapter 40 Rosalina's Past

**Me: I'm so sorry this took so long to do. Stupid homework for school got in the way. But now updates will be coming faster than ever!**

**Dynamis: Oh no... Don't tell me...**

**Me: I got to open my birthday present early and... I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! :D**

**Dynamis: NOOOOOO! Wait, I thought you had a computer.**

**Me: It sorta crashed...**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 40 Rosalina's secret

"I've had this curse for a long time," Rosalina stated as she tugged away the hair over her right shoulder, revealing a red rose marking that seemed to shimmer in the setting sun.

"A curse?" Dynamis asked.

"That's right. For as long as I could recall, this marking's been on my neck. I've been shunned away from people around me because of it," Rosalina stated.

"Why would anyone think it's a curse?" Dynamis asked.

"My mother past away in a car crash on my sixth birthday. Since then, most people had thought that I was cursed and stayed away from me. Well, almost everyone."

Dynamis watched as Rosalina pulled out a heart shaped locket from her pocket and opened it. A picture of two six year olds beybattling was inside. On one side was six year old Rosalina, who wore a red dress with a white beret. The other side held a six year old boy with tanned skin, lavender hair, and bright blue eyes wearing a pair of white shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.

"That's a picture of me!" Dynamis exclaimed.

"That's right. Even when we were kids, you played with me everyday. Your dad took that picture when you won your first tournament. Do you still remember the promise you made that day?" Rosalina asked.

A small smile started to form on Dynamis' face. "That when I returned, we'd battle each other to see who was stronger," he stated.

(Flashback)

_"Aw... You're still stronger than me," a six year old Rosalina said as Petal Artemis landed next to her._

_"You'll win next time for sure Rosalina. I know it!" Dynamis stated as the two bladers sat on the grass._

_"Do you really have to go soon? After all, we're best friends right?" Rosalina asked._

_"Yep! And when I get back, we'll battle to see who's the stronger blader! That's a promise!" Dynamis said as their parents walked towards them._

_"Dynamis, Rosalina. It's time to go," Rosalina's mother said as the two bladers stood up. Rosalina turned to leave when Dynamis tugged on her sleeve._

_"Hold on. I have something for you," Dynamis said as he pulled out a heart shaped locket. Inside was a photo of the two bladers together._

_"Thank you Dynamis. I'll keep it with me always. I promise."_

(End Flashback)

Dynamis smiled as he looked at the picture. "It's been over ten years since I gave that to you," he stated.

Rosalina nodded. "After you left, my mother died and I lived with a nearby relative. That's when I started to think that the marking was a curse. I guess it made me think that maybe you wouldn't come back," she stated.

"Rosalina..." Dynamis whispered.

"But when I saw you on the TV during the Nemesis Crisis, I started to regain the hope I once lost," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis felt tears forming. "Rosalina... I have something to confess too," he stated.

"What is it?"

Dynamis took a deep breath before speaking. "Since the time we met at Prince tower, I've developed feelings for you," he stated. He pulled out a deep purple rose pin and attached it to Rosalina's dress.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you Dynamis," Rosalina stated, her cheeks turning pink.

"I've been wanting to ask for a long time now... Will you go out with me sometime?" Dynamis asked, his face a deep shade of red.

"Dynamis... Of course I will. To tell the truth, I've been developing feelings for you too," Rosalina said as she leaned to kiss him.

Just as the two bladers were about to kiss, a giggling sound caught their attention. Rosalina and Dynamis turned to see Tithi, Kana, Yu, Magnolia, and Tsubasa watching them.

"I told you he was in love with Rosalina. Wow, little brother, you never cease to surprise me," Kana chuckled.

"Lovebirds!" Tithi and Yu sang, earning a whack to the head from Magnolia and Tsubasa respectively.

Dynamis and Rosalina blushed as the group of five continued to tease Dynamis. "You guys ruined the mood!" he stated.

"Sorry little bro. I couldn't help it. My little brother's finally developed a bit of a backbone to ask his crush on a date!" Kana teased.

"Is that so? Ryuga told me it took you a total of six months before you were able to ask him out," Dynamis retorted, a smirk playing on his lips.

Yu and Tithi laughed, and even Tsubasa snickered. "That was supposed to be a secret Dynamis! If you really want to push your luck, I'll take you down right here and now!" Kana yelled.

"You do remember what happened the last time you battled me. You and Platinum Carbuncle landed in a nearby fountain," Dynamis pointed out.

Yu and Tithi exploded into a fit of laughter as Kana got out her bey. "Let's see how well you'll be after I send your bey flying. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

**Me: I'm gonna leave at that for now.**

**Dynamis: Seriously!? Why do you always create these cliffhangers? It's annoying!**

**Me: Since when did you start wondering about this fanfic. Not that I'm complaining.**

**Dynamis: Nevermind...**

**Me: Anyways, sorry if this chapter's short. The next one will be much longer, I promise. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I'm sort of having trouble with getting chapter 41 uploaded, so I'll have it up tomorrow.**

**Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	42. Chapter 41 the shadows in the light

**Me: I'm so sorry this took so long. I literally had to rewrite this chapter three times because of how bad it was. And I wanted this to be good for the readers enjoyment. And Apologies if it's short. The next one will make up for it. I promise.**

**Dynamis: So much for getting the story done before your birthday.**

**Me: Anyways, special thanks to Hikari the neko angel for the use of her OC. Quick Announcement though, I will be updating slower in December to work on a Christmas fanfic for everyone.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 41 The shadows in the Light

Aguma approached the stadium closest to him. In the past 11 hours since the battles started, He had been left with weaker opponents. "Let's hope we have someone who is strong enough to battle," Aguma stated.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bey shooting into the stadium, making the Kronos Blader jump back. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Aguma called out.

A teen with tan skin, sky blue eyes and lavender white hair that fell to his shoulders and over his forehead appeared from the bushes. he wore a black leather sleeveless shirt that revealed his midriff, white jeans that had black lines, a pair of black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a pair of goggles.

"Dynamis?" Aguma asked.

"Wrong Legendary blader. I'm Lucifer Shiva," The teen stated as he recalled his bey, "And this is my bey Storm Wolf. Prepare yourself."

"So you want to battle. Fine then, Kronos!" Aguma yelled as he released his bey, "Kronos! Special move! Great Ring of Destruction!" Aguma called out.

Lucifer smirked as several branches collapsed onto the stadium. Fortunately, the winds from Kronos' special move pushed them aside.

_He must have traps set in the stadium, That sneak. Fine then, let's see what you got. _"Kronos!" Aguma yelled.

For several minutes, Kronos was dodging the traps set by Lucifer. "You're smarter than I thought," the Wolf blader smirked, showing the Kronos blader his Neo Light crest.

_That's it, keep talking. Let's see if you can back it up though. _"Kronos! Special move Heavenly Windstorm!" Aguma called out. The winds that surrounded Kronos increased in strength as Wolf slowly moved towards the center of the stadium.

"That won't work. Wolf!" Lucifer called out.

Aguma watched as Wolf slipped through the winds and collided with Kronos. "My bey isn't called Storm Wolf for nothing," Lucifer stated.

_He's right. _Aguma thought. _Most beys with a storm fusion wheel can slip through Kronos' wind. This battle will be tougher than I thought._

"I think it's time I ended this. Wolf!" Lucifer called out.

Wolf began an onslaught of attacks on Kronos. Aguma watched as the silver bey started to slow down.

_Kronos is running out of stamina. Looks like I'll have no choice but to use 'that' move. Let's hope that it doesn't hurt someone... _"Kronos!" Aguma called out.

Lucifer watched as the silver bey flew into the air. "Kronos! Special move Ice Ring Nova!" Aguma yelled.

Kronos glowed with a brilliant light as rings of ice and dust began to form around the bey. It collided with Wolf, resulting in an explosion of dust blocking the two bladers' view.

_Did that do it? _Aguma asked himself.

The dust cleared to reveal both beys still spinning. Kronos was barely wobbling.

"Looks like your trump card wasn't enough," Lucifer stated, "Now finish him Wolf!"

Before Wolf could attack, a voice rang out from the speakers. "Your twelve hours are up. Well done on battling to your fullest," Athena's voice rang out.

Aguma and Lucifer recalled their beys. "This isn't over," Lucifer stated.

Aguma sent him a glare as Athena continued. "The one thousand bladers that battled here to day have done well, but only two have collected enough scrolls to make it to the final round. Now if you would please look up at the sky, I will reveal these two finalists."

(In another part of the forest)

Rosalina, Yu, Tithi, Tsubasa, and Magnolia watched as Dynamis and Kana recalled their beys before looking up at the night sky. "You're lucky that time's up little bro. I would've won that time around," Kana stated.

Dynamis ignored his sister and continued watching. _I think I know who made it to the final two. _He thought as the sky lit up.

"Congratulations to the two bladers who are show on this screen," Athena stated.

Rosalina and the others gasped. "There has to be a mistake about this," Rosalina stated.

On the screen was pictures of Rosalina and Ryuga.

**Me: Again, I apologize for how short it was. November is always busy for me because of several reasons: First quarter of school ending, Thanksgiving, and My birthday. And I apologize if I got anyone's personality wrong. T_T**

Anyways quick announcement. I have a schedule for which stories are being updated for December. This story will still be updated, But slower because I'm working on a Christmas fanfic for everyone. Expect the first chapter on Tuesday. Anyways, here is the schedule:

Monday and Thursdays: Contemplating fate

Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays: A MFB Christmas carol (Yep, this is the gift idea. Guess who Ryuga is ^^)

Saturdays: The Silver Angels Tournament

And Sundays: Total Drama Island: MFB Edition.

That's it for this chapter, but don't worry. To make up for the slow update, I'm uploading two chapters tonight. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.


	43. Chapter 42 Flames of the Pheonix

**Me: I promised two chapters so here it is.**

**Dynamis: You are so lazy.**

**Me: Shut up! It's not my fault I had trouble on the last trouble!**

**Ryutaro:...**

**Me: Still mad because I started a fanfic about you?**

**Ryutaro: I hate you.**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 42 Flames of the Pheonix

The pictures of Rosalina and Ryuga appeared in the night sky. "This must be a mistake," Rosalina stated.

"No it isn't. You're a strong blader. It's not that hard for someone with you're strength to get enough scrolls," Kana stated.

"I know I'm strong but not that strong," Rosalina pointed out.

"Don't say that. If you're able to beat a legendary blader, you're strong enough to give Ryuga a fight," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis for a minute before smiling. "You're right. Thanks Dynamis," she stated.

Dynamis nodded before turning to the sky. "We should get going. The stadium's waiting for us."

(At the stadium)

The crowd of bladers watched as Ryuga entered the coloseum like stadium. "Hard to believe those two are going two battle," Titania said from the crowd.

Kyoya, Ranmaru, Platina, and Aguma looked at her. "Is she really that strong?" Kyoya asked.

"I've face her several times before. Trust me, even you would have a hard time against her. Rose Artemis is an Attack type bey with the power of a greek deity. Add the fact that she's a golden knight like us and you got yourself a blader that rivals Gingka Hagane," Titania stated.

"The Rose Archer verses the Dragon emperor. This is what an extreme battle is about," Ranmaru stated.

"Not to mention the fact that she's been friends with Dynamis for a while."

The group watched as Dynamis, Kana, Yu, Tithi, Magnolia, and Tsubasa walk over to the group before sitting. "How would you know that?" Kyoya asked Kana.

"I'm his big sister. Plus they're dating now," Kana declared proudly.

"Well, you have a crush on Ryuga," Dynamis retorted.

"Attention Bladers! Our two finalists have arrived!"

Kyoya and the others watched as Rosalina entered the stadium. Athena stood on a nearby platform. "Now, let the final battle begin! 3"

"2"

"1"

"let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_I lie here, paralytic, inside this soul_

_Screaming for you till my throat is numb_

_I wanna break out, I need a way out_

_I don't believe that its gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

"Artemis! Let's show Ryuga that we won't back down! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

A flurry of rose petals started to appear around the two beys before attacking L-Drago. "Hmph, cute party trick," Ryuga scoffed.

"Ouch, that was harsh," Dynamis stated.

"Wow, Sherlock, you're a real natural. Did you figure that out on you're own?" Kyoya asked sarcasticly, earning a glare from both Dynamis and Kana, "What? It's true."

"Pheonix L-Drago, show this little warrior who she's meeing with!" Ryuga called out.

"Did he just say Pheonix L-Drago!?" Kyoya asked.

_Feel your presence, filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

L-Drago collided with Artemis, sending a shockwave into the nearby crowd. "I've never felt so much power from a beybattle this intense!" Tsubasa yelled through the wild wind.

"Even more than the battle with Rago?" Kyoya asked.

"No, that was worse."

Dynamis ignored the two and focused on the battle. _Be careful Rosalina. Pheonix L-Drago's powers are like that of a Pheonix itself. It's been reborn with even more power. _He thought.

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Right now_

_Right now_

"Hold on Artemis! Special move Rose Shield!" Rosalina called out.

A faint semi circle surround Artemis as the winds from the shockwaves finally ceased. "So you manage to survive a round of L-Drago's attacks. Maybe I can have some fun with you after all," Ryuga stated.

"Some fun? That attack nearly sent us all flying!" Ranmaru stated.

"That's exactly why it's fun for him."

Kyoya and the others looked at Kana. "I've known him since before we were in Dark Nebula. He has fun by giving it his all," Kana stated.

"You were in Dark Nebula?" Kyoya stated.

"You're kidding right? You don't remember that lavender hair girl that was in a wheelchair that you were forced to take from place to place when you were a member?!" Kana asked.

Kyoya's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That was you? That 14 year old girl that was stuck in a wheelchair watching Ryuga battle during Battle Bladers?" he asked.

"In a wheelchair?! Kana, what did you do while I was at Mist Mountain?" Dynamis asked.

"It's a long story," The girl stated.

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon_

_Sheding my skin cause I'm ready too_

_I wanna break out, I found a way out_

_I don't believe that its gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_That was a close one. It looks like I'll have to go all out against him. _Rosalina thought. "Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!"

A storm of purple roses appeared colliding with L-Drago. "Heh. You think that just because the color of the roses changed it'll matter? It's still not enough!" Ryuga stated.

"Dynamis' bey didn't experience it's full affects. Better check your bey Ryuga," Rosalina stated.

"What!?" Ryuga looked down at L-Drago

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow (I come alive somehow)_

L-Drago was starting to wobble from side to side. "You know what they say, Every rose has it's thorns. And inside Persephone's roses are a poison that slow a bey's movements. Because Dynamis' bey was knocked out quickly, it didn't experience this move's full power," Rosalina stated.

The crowd was stunned. "She pulled a good one on Ryuga," Kyoya stated.

"I did not see that one coming," Ranmaru stated.

Ryuga looked at the Artemis Blader and smirked. "Impressive move. That even surprised me. As a reward I'll give you a taste of my new move. L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Pheonix Rebirth!" Ryuga called out.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_Tell me when this fear will end_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

A dragon bathed in flames emerged from the depths of L-Drago. The ground shook as six pillars of flame rose up from the ground.

"What's this power coming from his bey!?" Ranmaru yelled.

Ryuga looked at Rosalina, his eyes glowing red. "The Pheonix is reborn by diving into the flames. L-Drago! Finish her!" Ryuga called out.

_Rebirthing now_

_ I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow (I come alive somehow)_

_Right now_

The flames collided with Artemis, sending both the bey and Rosalina flying. "Rosalina!" Dynamis yelled as he rushed towards her.

_I come alive somehow (Right now)_

Artemis landed next to Rosalina in several pieces. "The winner of this battle is Ryuga!" Athena called out.

_I come alive somehow_

**Me: Well that's an evil cliffhanger for ya! ^^ The song in this chapter is Rebirthing by Skillet. I thought it matched such a fiery battle.**

If you want to know about Kana being in Dark Nebula, I'll have her past in my profile. That's it for this chapter.

Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.

BTW I have a schedule for what days which stories will be updated on my profile now.


	44. Chapter 43 realization

**Me: It's safe to say I have a busy schedule.**

**Dynamis: You have to update everyday. Of course your schedule is busy.**

**Me: So, in this chapter, we find out if Rosalina's okay, plus we learn quite a lot about Dynamis' family's past, and, Kyoya realizes something.**

** And on that note, let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 43 Realization

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"How should I know?! What am I, a doctor?"

"You're mean Yo-Yo!"

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?!"

"Hey, she's waking up."

Rosalina groaned as she sat up. She looked to see Kyoya, Ranmaru, Lily, Magnolia, and Kana sitting around. Dynamis wasn't in the room though.

"About time you woke up. You've been out for two days," Kana stated, "You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened while I was out?" Rosalina asked, looking at the bandages on her arms.

"Ryuga won the battle. The flames from Pheonix L-Drago caused some burns, and you had a concussion. That explains why you have bandages on your arms and why you were out for a few days," Ranmaru explained.

The events from two days ago returned to Rosalina. "Where's Dynamis?" she asked.

"He had to leave. Ryuga's training him to contain Hades' curse. He left a note for you though," Kana stated as she handed Rosalina a note. The Artemis blader nodded and opened the note.

_Rosalina,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'll be training to keep Hades' curse from taking over. It's kinda hard to explain, but we'll see each other again._

_I'm writing this to tell you about the information about Hades' curse. In order to fully contain the curse, I need to have a strong will, a seal known as Zeus' Blessing, and Persephone's Rose. I think the last two are connected somehow._

_I'm not sure if I'll be able to control the curse next time I see you, but I promise this: I won't let the curse harm you or anyone close to me. I've seen too many people get hurt because of it. I want to protect everyone from the darkness that's to come._

_Don't worry about Ryuga. I'll deal with him knocking you out._

_Dynamis_

_P.S. There's a gift for you in the envelope of this letter._

Rosalina looked inside the envelope and gasped as she pulled out a lavender colored rose. It seemed to shine with a silver color on the edges and the thorns were pulled away.

"Looks like Dynamis has been sending you some of our garden's roses," Kana stated.

"You have a rose garden?" Rosalina asked.

Kana nodded. "Our mom was quite famous for her fashion designs in France. Some of her best designs were based on flowers, especially roses. Dynamis always enjoyed looking at the rosebeds during mom's photo shoots when we were kids. I asked him what he missed since he was gone and he said looking at the roses," Kana stated.

"I remember that. Most of the clothing I bought was designed by your mom," Rosalina stated.

Kana nodded. "That was a few years ago. She passed away after Lexi was born. Now La Glace is following her footsteps," she stated.

The room was silent before Kyoya spoke up. "You never answered my question back in the stadium. Why were you at Dark Nebula two years ago? And how did you end up in a wheelchair?" he asked.

All eyes were on the older Hikari sibling. "All right. I tell you," Kana stated, taking a deep breath, "Five years ago, I was in a school built for treasure hunters. Back then Ryuga and Ryuto were attending the same school. He was one of the first friends I ever made."

The others were quiet as Kana continued. "About a year later, six months after we had graduated, me and Ryuga were walking back to our hotel when I was in a car crash. The accident left me paralyzed for two years. That was when he appeared," she stated.

"You mean Doji right?" Kyoya asked.

"That's right. He offered a way to help me recover, on the condition that both of us joined Dark Nebula. At the time though, we thought it was alright," Kana stated.

"He tricked you didn't he?" Ranmaru asked, "Just like he tricked my brother."

Kana nodded, a few tears starting to form at her eyes. "We didn't know it at the time, but Doji was the one who caused the car accident. When Ryuga returned from Koma village in a coma, I had a dream about what had happened. And it was then that I found out that I had the power to repress the darkness of L-Drago," She stated.

"Then how come you didn't?" Kyoya asked.

"For most of the time, I was able to. But that all changed when Reiji arrived. Doji had sent him to poison me so I wouldn't be able to surpress L-Drago's power," Kana said as she turned to Ranmaru, "I have your brother to thank. He and I were good friends. On the night he lost, when he was force to battle Reiji, he made Doji swear that if Reiji lost, he would have to give him the antidote to the poison they injected into me, released Yu, and allow us to leave the Dark Nebula."

"Ryutaro did that?" Ranmaru asked.

"He lost the battle, but before they could stop him, Ryutaro grabbed the antidote from Doji and took of towards the room I was in. He was able to give me the antidote just minutes before the barged into my room. It gave me enough time to launch my bey at them. Doji and Reiji retreated, but I was left with an unconsious Ryutaro. I think the strain was too much for him," Kana explained.

The others looked at her with wide eyes as she continued. "Our family's past has been tragic. Shortly before Lexi was born, our father was killed in a car crash. After Lexi was born, Our mother passed away. If you remember our brother Corey, he was in a rock climbing accident. And now with Dynamis is infected with Hades' curse. It's been pretty hard on all of us," Kana stated.

The others looked at her. "Are you sure that they were accidents?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you mean?" Kana asked.

Kyoya turned to Ranmaru and Rosalina. "Rosalina. Your mother died when you were young right? What about your father Ranmaru?" he asked.

Rosalina gasped. _He's right. My mother would've died around the same time as Dynamis' parents. _She thought.

"Now that I think about, our father died around the same time as Kana's parents and Rosalina's mother," Ranmaru stated.

Kana's eyes widened. "I get it now. All three of our families were target by Dark Nebula! They knew that we golden knights and planned to eliminate our families before they could warn us!" She exclaimed.

"Those sneaky little-" Ranmaru was cut off.

"Watch the language," Tsubasa warned him.

"Sorry. I'm just stating the truth. If they are the one's who did this, they might have targeted the other golden knights." Ranmaru stated.

Rosalina nodded before yawning. "You must be exhausted still," Kana stated, "We'll let you get some rest." The others nodded before leaving the room.

Rosalina looked back at the rose Dynamis gave her before looking out at the starlit sky. "I know you can't hear me Dynamis, but I just want to tell you something. I think Kyoya and your sister are right. I think your father and brother's accident and my mother's accident weren't a coincidence. I think that they were planned by Doji and Hades Inc. And before the tournament's over, I promise that I will find out what happened," Rosalina vowed

Outside the hospital window, Artemis stood with a smile. "You're starting to figure out the truth of what happened to the Olympus bladers when Doji target us years ago," She stated, pulling off her mask, revealing a young woman with deep blue eyes, "Rosalina, I know I can't tell you yet, but I'm still alive. And when the time comes, the full truth of what happened nine years ago will fully be revealed."

**Me: I know, It's kinda confusing, so I'll explain it. If you recall in both chapters 38 and 40, Ranmaru and Ryutaro's father, as well as Rosalina's mother, were killed in different accidents. Dynamis' father also was killed in one as well. What the three accidents had in common were that all three parents were targeted by Dark Nebula because of their children being golden knights. But in this chapter, Artemis revealed herself to be Rosalina's mother. So... What happened?**

**I'll reveal what happened in a future chapter. Anyways, Next chapter we'll have an interesting battle coming.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.  
**


	45. Chapter 44 Storm of Zeus

**Me: Who's ready for the most epic (Probably) chapter yet?! :D**

**Dynamis: Great... Something tells me that I'm gonna get tortured this chapter.**

**Me:... Yeah, that's about it! And... Tetsuya appears in this chapter (Unfortunately.)**

**Dynamis: I figured. Life, why do you hate me so much?!**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners**.

Chapter 44 Storm of Zeus

"Go Ronin Dragoon!" Sakyo called out.

Ryuga smiled as he watched Sakyo battle Dynamis. The two bladers were training for their next tournament in Sky city and Ryuga wanted to make sure if Dynamis would be able to control Hades Curse in case it ran loose and to make sure Sakyo was getting stronger.

_It seems it was wise for Dynamis to battle Sakyo. The kid's getting stronger faster than I thought. _"That's enough," Ryuga stated.

Dynamis and Sakyo recalled their beys before turning to Ryuga. "Save your energy for the battles. You'll need it," Ryuga stated.

"How strong do you think the opponents will be?" Sakyo asked Dynamis.

"We'll find out when we get there." Dynamis stated.

Ryuga nodded. "It's almost noon. Let's go," he stated.

(Sky City)

A flash of red lightning startled the passing people as Dynamis and Sakyo emerged from the red light. Dynamis looked around before turning to Sakyo.

"Looks like we're just in time," Dynamis stated.

Sakyo nodded. "Ryuga-sama said we had to be careful in case those Neo Light bladers showed up," he stated.

Before Dynamis could answer, a strange, yet annoying giggle was heard. "Crabby..."

Dynamis and Sakyo turned to see Tetsuya laughing at them. "What a lucky day. Lady Chrona will be happy when I bring in a golden knight back with me," The Gasher blader giggled as he readied his launcher.

Dynamis and Sakyo did the same. "You won't be bringing anyone back when we defeat you," Dynamis stated, "3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The three beys landed on the ground.

"This is a piece of cake. Jupiter!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter slammed into Gasher, sending the bey flying next to Tetsuya. "Aw Crab!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

Dynamis and Sakyo recalled their beys. "I won't let you get away that easy!" Tetsuya said as he lunged at Dynamis.

Dynamis moved out of the way before Tetsuya could tackle him. Unfortunately, in all the chaos, Tetsuya had grabbed Dynamis' beypointer. "Ha! Let's see you enter the tournament without your beypoints!" The Gasher blader yelled as he took off running.

"What do you-" Dynamis looked down to see his beypointer missing. "Stay here Sakyo. I'm going to teach that Point thief a lesson he won't forget," Dynamis said as he took off after Tetsuya.

(In a nearby alley)

"Crabby... What crabtastic luck! Over 70,000 points!" Tetsuya giggled as he looked at Dynamis' beypointer, "Silver Angel Tournament, here I come!"

A noise behind Tetsuya caught his attention. "Aw crab, don't tell me you've caught up already," Tetsuya said as looked behind him, only to see someone else. "Who's this new crab?" Tetsuya asked.

(In the streets)

"Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten far," Dynamis said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"CRAAAAAB!" Tetsuya's scream rang out a few feet away. Dynamis smiled as he took off running.

(In the alley)

"Unnn..." Tetsuya groaned as a mysterious person picked up Dynamis' beypointer, "He's to strong for this crab..."

"These points are not yours. Only bladers who have battled long and hard are worthy of them," the person stated before walking away.

Dynamis reached the alley just as the mysterious person emerged from the dark. In the sunlight, the mysterious person was revealed to be a man with tanned skin and lavender hair. He wore a lavender t-shirt with a long gold overcoat, black pants, a pair of gold combat boots, and a pair of gold fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a necklace with a amethyst gem shaped like a lightning bolt. His face was covered by a lavender half mask.

"I believe these are yours," the man said as he handed Dynamis the beypointer.

"Thanks, I was ambushed. I'm Dynamis." Dynamis stated as he looked up at the man.

"My name is Zeus. I've been waiting for you," the man stated.

Dynamis was quiet as he looked at Zeus. _He looks so familiar... _"What do you mean?" Dynamis asked.

"Follow me, and you'll find out," Zeus stated as he turned to walk away.

(In a ruined stadium)

Dynamis followed Zeus inside a stadium outside of the city, Sakyo close behind. "What's this about?" Dynamis asked.

Zeus turned to the Jupiter blader. "This is the battleground for our battle," he stated as he pulled out a golden launcher.

Dynamis pulled out his own launcher. "Fine. But if I win, You tell me everything," Dynamis stated.

Zeus nodded. "Alright. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_I feel the wind in my hair_

_And It's whispering, telling me things_

_Of the storm that is gathering near_

_Full of power, I'm spreading my wings_

"Go now, Starlight Zeus!" Zeus called out.

_No way! A Mythology Bey! _Dynamis thought as Zeus collided with Jupiter.

"No! Jupiter! Special move Golden Lightning Storm!" Dynamis called out.

_Now I'm leaving my worries behind_

_Feel the freedom of body and mind_

_I have started my journey, I'm drifting away_

_With the wind, I go_

Zeus smirked. "Those bolts of lightning are nothing against Zeus!" Zeus called out.

Dynamis gasped as Zeus began dodging lightning bolts, almost as if it was dancing. "Impossible!" Dynamis said as Zeus collided into Jupiter.

"Come. I'll show you what a real storm is. Zeus! Special Move Starlight Lightning Bolt!" Zeus called out.

_I am hunting high and low  
_

_Diving from the sky above, looking for, more and more, once again_

_I am hunting high and low_

_Sometimes I may win, Sometimes I'll lose_

It's just a game, that I play

Bolts of silver lightning came down from the sky and struck Jupiter, sending it flying. "Jupiter!" Dynamis yelled as a bolt of lightning struck him.

Jupiter landed back in the stadium. Dynamis sighed with relief. _That was close. He's more powerful than I thought. I'll have to- Ah! No, Not again!_ Dynamis thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed his chest in pain.

"Dynamis-sama!" Sakyo exclaimed.

"**Stay Back Sakyo!**" Dynamis stated, his voice distorted. The pendant around his neck started to glow with a dark red light.

_After the storm there's a calm_

_Through the clouds shines a ray of the sun_

_I am carried from all of my harm_

_There is no one that I can't out-run_

"**Is this all that you've got?! Jupiter! Forbidden move Thundering Darkness!" **Dynamis called out, a dark grin on his face.

Bolts of dark purple lightning came down from the sky and struck Zeus, sending the bey flying.

Zeus frowned. _This darkness... The Curse of Hades is starting to consume you. _He thought as Zeus landing on the stadium, still spinning.

"Zeus! Special move Ethereal Storm!" Zeus called out.

_Now I'm leaving my worries behind_

_Feel the freedom of body and mind_

_I have started my journey, I'm drifting away_

_With the wind, I go_

Bolts of dark red lightning collided with the purple bolts of lightning, creating a shockwave that send the blader several feet back.

"**That's it! Use all your power so I can finish you! Jupiter! Forbidden move Armageddon Thunder" **Dynamis called out.

_I am hunting high and low _

_Diving from the sky above, looking for, more and more, once again_

_I am hunting high and low_

_Sometimes I may win, Sometimes I'll lose_

_It's just a game, that I play_

_No... Please stop... You're going to destroy him. Dynamis said as chain wrapped around_ him.

**"Stop? Never! I'm the embodiment of destruction. You will be devoured, It is your fate!"** Dynamis dark half stated.

_"Lies. It's not my fate! The darkness can't overcome the world!" Dynamis screamed._

_I am hunting high and low _

_Diving from the sky above, looking for, more and more, once again_

_I am hunting high and low_

_Sometimes I may win, Sometimes I'll lose_

_It's just a game, that I play_

"It's time I ended this before it gets out of hand. Zeus! Special move Diamond Lightning Storm!" Zeus called out.

_I am hunting high and low _

_Diving from the sky above, looking for, more and more, once again_

_I am hunting high and low_

_Sometimes I may win, Sometimes I'll lose_

_It's just a game, that I play_

_Hunting high and low_

_Ohhhhh..._

Bolts of pure white lightning struck both Jupiter and Dynamis, sending the them both flying.

"Dynamis!" Sakyo exclaimed.

_Hunting high and low..._

As the dust cleared, Dynamis was revealed to be unconscious, his eyes glazed over by the darkness. Jupiter was shattered into pieces by his side.

"It's over," Zeus said as he walked away. _The darkness is consuming you Dynamis. Time is running out. If you have not banished Hades' Curse from your heart by the tournament, You will lose yourself completely._

**Me: Cliffy! This one of my more evil ones. The song in the chapter was hunting high and low by stratovarius.**

**Anyways, Next chapter will have a new tournament with several golden knights.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	46. Chapter 45 mythical roses

**Me: If you are wondering why these chapters are taking so long to do, I'm currently getting ready for finals next month. (Seriously! They give us a final in Art Class!?) And I'm deleting A MFB Christmas Carol cause It's proving to be a little difficult. I have another story set up in it's place that I'm working on called MFB Twelve pains of Christmas.**

**Dynamis: Um... Warrior?**

**Me: What?**

**Dynamis: Well... *Points to Ryuga stealing my sugar pile***

**Me: Ryuga! Come back with my peanut brittle and hot chocolate! *Chases after Ryuga***

**Dynamis: Well... Better start the chapter without her. Warrior doesn't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 45 Mystical Roses

(China)

"Where are they? I promised them I would be on time, and look what happens," Lily stated as she walked down the streets of China. It had been ten months since the tournament had started and she and Rosalina were currently traveling to the Five Elements tournament, where the prize for each of winner in each division would be given.

"Look at it this way Lily. At least Neo Light haven't kidnapped any of the other golden knights," Rosalina stated.

"That's true. Speaking of Organizations, Who was that girl we saw during the forest of Athena tournament?" Lily asked.

Athena's face flashed in Rosalina's head. "That was just Athena, a friend of mine. Don't worry, you can trust her," she stated before stopping cold.

"What is it?" Lily looked in the direction Rosalina was looking and gasped. At least two dozen Neo Light bladers were scattered in the crowd of people.

"There must be a lot of spies here trying to gather information. We'll have to be careful," Rosalina whispered.

"Uh Rose... Look!" Lily pointed to a blue haired blader that wore a dark smirk. He wore a dark blue kimono with dark purple beybeast patterns on it.

"It's Ryutaro.. But why is he here?" Rosalina asked.

_Maybe I can answer that question._

"Ranmaru? But are you- forget I asked. Where are you guys?" Rosalina whispered.

_About five feet to your left. _Ranmaru said telepathically, _Be careful. I've counted at least thirty Neo Light Bladers since we've arrive._

Rosalina slowly turned to see Ranmaru waving at them about several feet away. She looked at Lily before walking over, noticing Titania, Ranmaru, Kyoya, Nefertiti, and several other golden knights as the arrived.

"That was close," Rosalina stated, "What do you think is going on?"

"My guess is that someone spotted us during our walk here. I've seen Lucas, Kulo Tola, Lucifer, and several others that Gingka and the others have told us about," Ranmaru stated.

"That's correct."

Rosalina and the others turned to see a young girl with pale blue hair and green eyes standing next to them. She wore a light blue dress with silver lining, a blue trench coat, and a pair of blue combat boots. Around her neck was a teardrop shaped pendant.

"Sylvie Storms, WBBA agent from the division in France," The girl stated, showing the group a WBBA ID, "Follow me."

(Inside the stadium)

"Merci Beaucoup," Rosalina said as the group made it's way into the stadium waiting room.

"No problem. Ryo assigned me to assist you guys inside. And By the looks of it, we're just in time," Sylvie stated.

Titania and the others looked up to see Rosalina's face flashing on the screen. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Well, wish me luck that I don't get a Neo Light Blader as my first opponent." Rosalina said as she left the room.

(In the stadium)

"Welcome to the Five Elements Tournament!" Blader DJ announced, To our left, It's one of the of the favorites to win it all: Rosalina!"

Rosalina walked out in a new battle outfit that Olympus Inc. had given her. She wore a long red dress with gold and silver rose patterns, a silver robe, and a pair of sandals with roses on them. Around her neck was the silver bow and arrow pendant she always wore.

"And to our right, it's a young girl who has won some major tournaments along with her sister, give it up for Soel Midori!" Blader DJ announced.

Rosalina watched as a girl around nine years old ran out into the stadium. She had long white hair with red streaks, peach colored skin, and surprisingly, different colored eyes, with the left being red and the right being blue. The girl wore a pair of star printed tights, a red t-shirt with a silver butterfly on the front, and a pink 70's style hat with a butterfly attached to the front of it.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Soel yelled happily.

Rosalina sweatdropped. _I know for a fact that she wasn't by the group of Neo Light bladers. And she's too cheerful to be one. _she thought as she readied her bey.

(In the waiting room)

"I've heard of these two," Titania stated, "Soel and Luna are twin girls who think of beyblade being fun. They both use special beys. Soel uses Magician Mokona, and Luna uses Spirit Mokona. Not only that, they're known for being the perfect tag team."

"That good?" Kyoya asked.

"Titania isn't kidding. I had to battle them with Arc one time. They knocked us out in very little time. Let's see how Rosalina will do," Ranmaru stated.

(In the stadium)

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_You said if you could fly_

_You would all this far behind you_

_And soar off to the sky_

_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

"Let's go Magician Mokona!" Soel called out. Mokona slammed into Artemis, sending the bey flying back several feet.

"Artemis!" Rosalina exclaimed as her bey landed back in the beydish. _She's stronger than I thought. Looks like I'll have to be more careful during this battle._

"Come on! Let's make this battle fun!" Soel said as she jumped around.

_On the other hand, she's so hard to take seriously. Well then, here we go. _"Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

_That sadness and pain that you've taught me to feel_

_Are holding me tight, my prayers echo through night_

_If only I could tell these feelings to you with my words  
but they choke me down so much it hurts_

Soel's eyes widened with happiness as Artemis unleashed a storm of red rose petals. "This is awesome! Now I can use my special move too!" she yelled.

_What?! She was only waiting for me to use my special move?! _Rosalina thought.

"I only battle when I know my opponent is going to be strong, that way I can use my special move too! Mokona! Special move Jewel Burst!" Soel called out

_as you awake_  
_from your dreamy state in to this world_  
_so cruel and cold_  
_you want to spread your wings and take off for a flight_

A white rabbit like creature with a red gem on it's forehead emerged from Soel's bey. It's jewel glowed as a storm of jewels cut through the roses and struck Artemis.

"Artemis!" Rosalina called out. The red bey landed back in the stadium. _That was close. I'm going to have to use Persephone's rose if I want to win._

"Come on! I wont to use all of my strength in a battle! It's not fun if it's almost done," Soel complained.

"Well alright then. But remember, you asked for it! Artemis! Persephone's Rose!" Rosalina called out.

_You said if you could fly_  
_you would leave all this far behind you_  
_and soar off to the sky_  
_so blue, so blue, that sky so blue_  
_if there's a place for us, we'd never come back down_  
_so blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

A storm of purple rose petals emerged from Artemis as Mokona was sent flying. "That's so pretty, but watch this! Mokona! Special move Trick shield!" Soel called out.

Rosalina gasped as Mokona seemed to vanish before reappearing back in the stadium. That's when she smiled. _She may have landed in the stadium, but she won't be so happy after she finds out about Persephone's Rose's nasty effect. _She thought.

Soel watched as her bey's rotation slowed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about Persephone's Rose's other affect. Mokona! Special move Healing Gem!" Soel called out.

_With that sound that went through me as you opened your eyes_  
_the rusted old window broke_  
_and we could see through the smoke_  
_You're being sick of the cage that surrounds us around_  
_and prisons us tightly into the ground_

_So what you see__ in this reality_  
_it makes you feel__ so lonely_  
_you wanna spread your wings in to a flight_

Rosalina gasped as Mokona glowed in different colors before slamming into Artemis. "No way! Artemis!" Rosalina called out.

The Artemis blader sighed with relief when her bey landed back in the stadium. _That was too close. Soel is stronger than what people say. Still, I can't lose here. I'll win even if I have to create a new special move in the middle of it. _Rosalina thought.

"Awww... Is this the end? Okay then, Mokona! Final Special move Magician's Jewel!" Soel called out.

_You said if you could fly_  
_you would leave all this far behind you_  
_and soar off to the sky_  
_so blue, so blue, that sky so blue_  
_you said if you could run_  
_you would find everything you needed_  
_you're breaking chasing it_  
_so blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

An Aurora of many different colors created a shockwave that sent Artemis flying. "I'm so glad we battled today! Let's battle again sometime!" Soel giggled.

_This is bad. That aurora is powerful enough to shatter not only my bey, but possible the whole stadium. If only there was a way to create strong enough roses to send her bey out of the stadium. Wait a minute... _Rosalina's eyes widened as she notice the energy coming from the aurora.

_That's it! That's what I've been looking for! _"Artemis! Special move Mystical Blooms!" Rosalina called out.

_You're finally falling down  
from your haven up above  
but still you fight  
to reach the light  
and fall again for a new flight_

White rose petals emerged from Artemis, only to turn many colors as they touched the aurora. The roses the turned into a storm as it collided with Mokona.

"Ohhhh. So pretty!" Soel stated.

"Artemis! Let's finish this!" Rosalina called out.

_You said if you could fly_  
_you would leave all this far behind you_  
_and soar off to the sky_  
_so blue, so blue, that sky so blue_

_if there's a place fo us_  
_you'd be sure to take me with you_  
_we'd never come back down_  
_so sky, so blue, that sky so blue_  
_so blue, so blue, that sky so blue_  
_only you, only you, only with you_

The storm of roses and lights cleared as Artemis was revealed to be still spinning. Mokona was next to Soel's side, no longer spinning.

"It's all over! After an incredible battle, the winner of this battle is Rosalina!" Blader DJ called out.

Soel picked up her bey in amazement. _I lost... Wow... _Soel thought as Rosalina began to walk away.

"Hey Rosalina!"

Rosalina turned to see Soel standing behind her. "That was so fun! I finally have a rival now!" the girl said as she walked away.

Rosalina sweatdropped. _Okay... Well this is an interesting day, to say the least._ she thought as she walked away.

"Attention bladers! let's turn our attention to the lightning stadium, where these two bladers will battle in the next round!" Blader DJ called out.

As the two bladers' pictures appeared, Rosalina gasped. "No way..."

(In the waiting room)

"That's..." Kyoya trailed off.

"Well this was unexpected," Titania stated.

The two flashing pictures were Nefertiti Storm and Kuro Blackheart.

**Me: OMG I was not expecting this chapter to be this long! Over 2000 words! The song in this chapter was Bluebird by Ikimono Gakiri.**

**So, Next chapter, which I hope to have up later tonight, while have a battle where even I had a hard time deciding on winning.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till Next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**BTW, Ryuga got away with my Christmas candy. Expect a story about this later this month.**


	47. Chapter 46 Kuro vs Nefertiti

**Me: I'm so sorry this was late. I wasn't feeling well. But now that I'm better, It's time to celebrate! Merry Christmas!**

**Okay, trust me when I say this, this arc may take a while. These battles are EPIC!**

**Dynamis: Sorry if she's so hyper. She had peanut brittle, several Christmas cookies, hot chocolate, kitkats, and Christmas candy. And she downed a whole two liter bottle of soda! And she got the first season of Death Note for Christmas.**

**Me: Anyways, I worked hard on this chapter. Thanks to Shadowritergirl for the use of her OCs. Shadow, if you're reading this, enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, if anyone remembers the cliffhanger I had in chapter 8, you'll get your answer in this chapter. ****Also, I've decided to respond to your reviews, which I'll do at the end of each chapter from now on.**

**I don't own MFB beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 46 Sibling Strength! Kuro vs Nefertiti

(In the waiting room)

"Well this is going to be an interesting match," Kyoya said as Kuro and Nefertiti left the room.

"I wasn't expecting that one, that's for sure," Bao stated.

"Why's that?" Rosalina asked.

"You'll find out when these two battle," Titania stated before walking to the door, "I'm going for a walk."

Titania closed the door and turned to leave, only to find herself face to face with a young man. He had platinum blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that were covered by a blue half mask. His outfit consisted of a dark blue tuxedo with silver vine-like patterns on the right half of the jacket, blue dress pants, and a pair of dress shoes. around his neck was a silver chain necklace with a light blue crystal in the shape of a teardrop.

"May I help you?" Titania asked.

"I'm here to warn you about what is yet to come," The young man stated, "You're heading into dangerous waters Titania Triton."

Titania gasped. "How do you know my name? Are you a Neo Light blader?" she asked, her hand going for her launcher and bey.

The young man shook his head. "I have been with you all this time, but rest assured, I'm not a Neo Light blader," he said as he started to walk away.

_With me all this time? _"Who are you?" Titania asked.

Poseidon and turned his head. "My name is Poseidon, and If you're able to survive the dangerous waters, you'll be strong enough to face the truth," he stated as he walked away, "I hope to see you in the next round, Titania."

Titania watched the young man go. _What was that all about?_

(In the stadium)

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me_

_Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free_

_I could fight the feeling to resist it over time_

_But when it's just too much to take you sneak from behind_

"Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out.

"Go now Fenris!" Kuro called out.

A shockwave created by the two beys blew the wind around the stadium. Titania, who had just arrived near one of the entrances, was blown away by the winds.

_This power... I've never seen this much strength in a battle before. _Titania thought as the beys collided again.

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for, here for_

"Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

Wadjet glowed purple as it collided with Fenris. Kuro smirked.

"Fenris! Special move Defeafening Howl!" Kuro called out.

Fenris glowed silver as it released a ear-piercing sound. Titania and everyone in the crowds covered their ears as Fenris collided with Wadjet.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to take my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of, now_

The two beys were blown back several feet before landing back in the stadium. Nefertiti frowned.

"Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out.

"Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

_Like a million faces, I've recognized them all_

_And one by one they've all become a number as they fall (As they fall)_

_In the face of reason, I can't take no more_

_One by one they've all become a black mark on the wall_

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I have in store, In store_

Fenris collided with Wadjet before sending the bey flying. Wadjet landed back in the stadium.

_That was close. I'm going to have to fight harder if I want to beat Kuro. _Nefertiti thought.

"You've battled well Nefertiti. But it's time to end this. Fenris! Special move Blackout Armor!" Kuro called out.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to take my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now_

"I won't lose! Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

_You can take another life long try_

_You can take another try..._

A storm of black, silver, and purple energy appeared as the two beys collided. Kuro and Nefertiti were blown back by the force of the storm.

"Fenris!"

"Wadjet"

_Try to reach inside of me, try to take my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now_

The storm faded to reveal Wadjet in the stadium, no longer spinning. Fenris was a few inches away, still spinning.

"The winner of this battle is Kuro Blackheart!" Blader DJ called out.

Nefertiti fell to her knees. _Impossible..._

_Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of)_

_Try to take my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of)_

"That was intense," Titania stated, "I've never seen a battle like that before."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's see what's going on in the fire stadium," Blader DJ called out as the screen changed.

Rex and Galen stood across from each other in a stadium surrounded by pillars of fire. Rex smirked as he turned to Galen.

"Looks like I'll have an advantage in the stadium for this battle," Rex stated.

"Battle's aren't won by strength all the time. Sometimes they can be one by strategy as well," Galen pointed out.

"Well then, let's see who will win then. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

**Me: That was so intense! And trust me when I say this, it's just going to get more intense from here on. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. The song in the chapter was What I'm made of by Crush 40. Now to answer reviews.**

**Shadowritergirl: I am so sorry this was late! I got sick and there was a snowstorm. That's why this one was late.**

**Scrawlx1012: Yes, every golden knight will be battling in this tournament! And as revealed at the end of this chapter, Galen will be battling Rex in the next chapter.**

**CygnusCrown Night: I'm glad you like the chapters so far. And Merry Christmas**

**Gocty: You're right about the twins, but if I mention anything now it'll spoil the chapters in the future. Also, I'm glad you like the chapters.**

**And finally, NyxAbsol: I'm glad you're liking the story so far.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. Merry Christmas.**


	48. Chapter 47 the fiery rematch!

**Me: Sounds like we're going to see a serious rematch with Galen and Rex in this chapter. Get ready for one seriously epic battle cause were getting right to the story.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 47 The fiery rematch! Rex vs Galen

The two beys landed in the stadium in front of Rex and Galen before colliding with each other, sending a shockwave into the crowds around them.

_Memories_ _consume, like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again_

"Zero! Support move Claw Wave!" Rex called out.

Zero started glowing gold as it released a sonic wave that collided with Arcano, sending the bey flying. Arcano landed in the stadium and moved towards the center of the stadium, as if waiting for Galen's next move.

"Arcano! Special move Poseidon's Wrath!" Galen called out.

_I don't want to be the one, the battle's always choose_

_Cause inside I realize, that I'm the on confused_

Whirlpools appeared around Zero, Trapping the bey in the center.

"With this special move, your bey is trapped in the center of it's storm," Galen stated.

Rex smirked as Galen continued his attack. "Arcano! Special move Aqua Burst!" Galen called out.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit, tonight_

Rex smirked as bursts of water shot out from under the two beys. "Zero! Support move Garuda!" Rex called out.

As the water landed in the stadium, Galen frowned as Zero was still spinning in the center of the stadium.

"Hate to break it to ya, but Support move Garuda makes Zero go into defense mode, making it harder to send out of the stadium. But it's not over yet. Zero! Support move Durga!" Rex called out.

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

Galen watched as Zero vanished before noticing Arcano getting hit with multiple attacks. _So his bey's invisible. In that case... _"Arcano! Special move Shell's Armor!" Galen called out.

The spikes on Arcano moved downward as Zero continued it's onslaught of attacks. "With this move I can increase Arcano's defense at the cost of it's attack," Galen stated as Zero became visible again.

Rex was surprised to see Zero's bey starting to slow down. _So this is what Galen's bey can do. Impressive._

_I __don't want to be the one, the battle's always choose_

_Cause inside I realize, that I'm the on confused_

"Arcano! Special move Aqua burst!" Galen called out.

"Zero! Support move Garuda!" Rex called out.

Once again, bursts of water emerged from the ground as Zero went into defensive mode. In the waiting room, Titania watched closely.

_These two are powerful. Rex uses support moves to counter any opponents strategy before using his strongest move. Same with Galen. At this rate, either one of the could win this. _Titania stated.

_I __don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit, tonight_

Both Zero and Arcano landed back in the stadium. "I think it's time we finish this," Galen stated.

Rex smirked. "I agree! Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex called out.

"Arcano! Special move Giant Wave!" Galen called out.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

A storm of fire and water appeared as Zero and Arcano appeared. The heat from the flames and water created a cloud of steam that surrounded everyone in sight.

"Zero!"

"Arcano!"

_I __don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity, to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

The flames started to fade as the water created a tornado before fading. The steam cleared to reveal Zero no longer spinning and Arcano wobbling a few inches away.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Galen!" Blader DJ called out.

Rex sighed as he picked up his bey. "I can't believe it. I lost," Rex stated.

"Hey, That was a good battle."

Rex looked up to see Galen standing there, are stretched out to give a handshake. "That was one of the strongest battles I've ever faced. Let's battle again sometime," he stated.

Rex looked at Galen and smiled. "Same here. But watch out cause next time I'll be the one that'll win," he stated as he shook Galen's hand.

In the stadium's waiting room Titania smiled as she walked towards the water stadium. "That was some impressive battling, but even better sportsmanship. I hope my next battle is the same," she said as she entered the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Here is one of the blader's to win it all, Titania Triton!" Blader DJ called out.

From the corner of her eye, Titania saw Poseidon in crowd, frowning as her gaze returned to stadium. Suddenly his words came back to him.

_My name is Poseidon, and If you're able to survive the dangerous waters, you'll be strong enough to face the truth._

"And here is Titania's opponent!" Blader DJ called out.

Titania gasped as her opponent entered the stadium. He wore a dark blue kimono with patterns of the Nemesis beybeasts and had a pendant with a dark purple gem in the center of it. The boy's messy, dark blue hair reached his the middle of his back and resembled Rago's hairstyle. The red markings under his purple eyes glowed a dark red as the boy gave her a dark smirk.

Standing in front of Titania, was Ryutaro Fukami.

**Me: You know something's about to go down next chapter. And let me tell you something, This was one of the hardest battles to write. Anyway, the song in the chapter was Breaking the Habit by Linken Park.**

**Now, for the reviews.**

**Shadowritergirl: I'm so glad you enjoy the last chapter.**

**NyxAbsol: Once again, I'm glad you lo like the chapters so far. I try my hardest to capture the right atmosphere in the chapters. That and English is one of my favorite subjects in school. ^^**

**And Scrawlx1012: You were right! Galen did you proud!**

**So here's my question for this chapter: What do you think will happen next chapter? Will Titania be able to survive? Or will the dark waters of Ryutaro and Diablo Picsis destroy her? Let me know what you think in the review.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. Happy holidays.**


	49. Chapter 48 the fierce struggle

**Me: Yay! I'm starting to update faster!**

**Dynamis: Yeah, cause after break you'll have to study for finals. XD**

**Me: Don't ruin it. Anyways, I hope you're ready for the biggest beybattle yet. This is one of the biggest conflicts against Neo Light, so go the popcorn and enjoy!**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 48 The Fierce Struggle

Titania paled at Ryutaro's appearance. "What happened to you Ryutaro?" she asked.

The Piscis blader ignored her as he pulled out Diablo Piscis and attached it to the launcher. He aimed it at Titania before giving the Kitsune Blader a smirk.

"The only thing that's going to happen is that you will fall to Diablo Piscis. I hope you're ready to join Neo Light when you lose to me, my dear Titania," Ryutaro said darkly, a crazed look in his eyes.

Titania frowned as she pulled out her bey. After several months of battling, it had evolved into its golden knight form, Snowflake Kitsune. The silver and white bey glittered in the sunlight.

_Kitsune... Please give me the strength to stop Ryutaro. _Titania thought as she attached Kitsune to her launcher and aimed it at Ryutaro.

"All right, let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" The two beys landed in the center of the stadium.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

"Kitsune! Attack Picsis with your claws!" Titania called out.

Kitsune slammed into Picsis, but the dark purple bey didn't move an inch. Instead, the bey pushed Kitsune into the air before it landed back in the stadium.

"Heh, Pathetic mortal. Picsis! Dark move Nightmare wave!" Ryutaro called out.

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away..._

A storm of dark water emerged from Picsis as the bey collided into Kitsune, sending into the water.

"Kitsune!" Titania called out.

"It's too late! Your bey has been swallowed by the darkness. It's over," Ryutaro laughed darkly.

"That's what you think! Kitsune! Special move Blade of The Yuki-Onna!" Titania called out.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

The crowd gasped as a light emerged from the waters and Kitsune emerged from the bey. A silver-furred fox with pink robes was carrying a silver sword in one hand, and a silver staff with a pink orb on the end of it in the other hand. Kitsune raised the sword as a blizzard of snow froze the dark colored waters.

"What is this!?" Ryutaro yelled as the frozen water shattered, revealing Kitsune to be spinning.

"This is the power of Kitsune. The sword it carries creates a snowstorm that freezes everything in it's path!" Titania called out.

Ryutaro growled as Picsis began to attack Kitsune once more. In the crowds, Poseidon watched with shock and worry.

_She managed to save herself this time. But I'm worried what will happen if it continues... _Poseidon thought with worry.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

"Arrogant worm! Fine then! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're going to get! Picsis! Dark move Nightmare Distortion!" Ryutaro roared.

Titania gasped as the crowd around her disappeared and was replaced by a blood red, dark purple, and black atmosphere that distorted the area around her. She clutched her head in pain as Ryutaro laughed insanely.

"How do you like the darkness?! This will be where you be consumed by shadows! And all the damage our beys take, we will feel! Like this! Pisces!" Ryutaro called out.

_I can stop the pain, if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away..._

Titania screamed in pain as Pisces slammed into Kitsune. She fell to her knees as the attacks continued. "Don't do this Ryutaro! I know you can hear me!" Titania called out.

"Silence worm!" Ryutaro growled as Picsis slammed into Kitsune again, earning another yell of pain from Titania.

"Ryutaro... Please... Chrona is controlling you... Please listen..." Titania struggled to say as Kitsune was hit again.

"I said silence!" Ryutaro yelled as Picsis rushed towards Kitsune

_Don't __turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

Titania braced herself for more pain, but it never came. She looked up to see Ryutaro clutching his head in pain. The dark aura that was surrounding him was starting to fade.

"Titania..." Ryutaro groaned as he fell to his knees. He looked at her, and for once Titania saw his eyes starting to regain it's luster.

"That's it Ryutaro! Fight it!" Titania stated.

"Titania... I don't have... much time... Please... You must stop Chrona... She's planning to destroy the world... You have to destroy the ring... On her finger... Before it's- AH!" Ryutaro was cut off by a dark green aura surrounded him. He screamed out in pain.

"Ryutaro!" Titania called out.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me, shall I give in_

_Upon my end, shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

"**Diablo Picsis! End This now!**" Ryutaro called out darkly.

"Kitsune! Special move! Enchanted Sakura Blade!" Titania called out, finding the strength to stand up.

A pillar of light emerged from Kitsune and pierced the darkness as it slammed into Picsis. The silver sword that Kitsune held glowed pink as it unleashed a storm of snow and cherry blossom petals.

"**This can't be! Picsis!" **Ryutaro yelled.

_Don't __turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

_Don't turn away..._

As the storm faded, Kitsune was wobbling as it spun around the stadium. Picsis was a few feet away, stuck in the stadium. Ryutaro looked in shock.

"**Impossible..." **He growled.

"Incredible! the winner of this battle is Titania!" Blader DJ called out.

Ryutaro growled as he grabbed his bey and walked away. _Foolish mortal... You dare defy my strength? Very well. I will spare you, so I can destroy you completely._ He thought darkly.

Titania fell to her knees again._ It wasn't enough... I'm sorry Ryutaro... I wasn't able to save you this time... _She thought as she passed out.

**Me: Bet you didn't see that one coming. But Ryutaro is still being controlled by Chrona!**

**Dynamis: ... I have no comment.**

**Ryutaro: ... Dynamis. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Dynamis: You chase her. I'll destroy her sugar pile.**

**Me: You wouldn't mess with a fanfiction author's stuff would you?**

**Dynamis and Ryutaro: Wanna bet? *Take off Running***

**Me: HEY! Leave my stuff alone! Anyways, the song in this chapter was Whisper by Evanescense. Next chapter will have our favorite Leone blader getting his butt kicked once again. Now a quick question for everyone: should this be a running joke in the fanfic? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**Anyways: Answers to last chapters reviews (I'm running out of time to write. I'm getting tired so I'm only doing one tonight and the rest next chapter):**

**NyxAbsol: I'm glad you're excited for these chapters. And you're a great fanfiction author too!**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Dynamis: Maybe I should restart her pokemon games too.**

**Me: NOOOOO!**


	50. Chapter 49 Silver moonlight

**Me: OMG! WE'VE REACHED CHAPTER 50! :D**

**Kyoya: Technically, it's only the 49th chapter if you don't include the prologue.**

**Me: Don't ruin my mood. I would've had this up last night if I didn't fall asleep on the computer working on it. And I was up till midnight last night working on it. Good thing I had the charger plugged in.**

** Kyoya: I'm surprised Dynamis hasn't attack you yet!**

**Me: We've reached an agreement. He'll forgive me if I duct-tape Rago, Pluto, Chrona, and Doji to a giant rocket on New years eve.**

**Kyoya: And how are you going to do that?**

**Me: Do I need to answer that? In a fanfic of course! ^^**

**Kyoya: How stupid of me to forget...**

**Me: Anyways, Let's get to the chapter. Apologies if the beybattle was short. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 49 Silver Moonlight

Kyoya and the others watched as Titania opened her eyes. The Kitsune blade groaned and looked around before turning to Ranmaru. "What happened?" Titania asked.

"You won your battle with the fortuneteller, that's what," Kyoya stated.

Seconds later, Kyoya was walking away to find an ice pack for his face. "Maybe you should think twice before insulting Ryutaro," Titania smirked, "Oh and better get going. Your picture's onscreen."

Kyoya scowled as he left the room, leaving Titania, Ranmaru, and a few of the others laughing at the blader's fury. "Thank goodness you're okay though. When that fog appeared, we kinda freaked out. What happened?" Ranmaru asked.

Titania's smile faded as she looked at the ground. "In that distortion... He was able to break free, if only for a minute," she stated.

Ranmaru gasped before speaking. "He broke free?" _I knew he could do it. Even if it was for a minute, it means he's fighting it._

Titania nodded. "It may have been only for a moment, but if he was able to break free once, he can do it again. He was able to tell us that Chrona was using a ring on her finger to control him," She stated.

"It was the ring of Nemesis."

Titania and the others looked up to see Poseidon leaning against a wall. "A cursed ring that has the power to control people against their will, it can only be used by a descendent of King Hades. That, is the ring of Nemesis," Poseidon stated.

"Who are you!?" Ranmaru asked as he pulled out his launcher and aimed it Poseidon. Several of the other golden knights did the same thing.

"Wait!"

Ranmaru watched as Rosalina ran over and shielded Poseidon. "Don't attack him. He's on our side," She stated.

Ranmaru looked in shock before he and the others lowered their beys. Rosalina turned to Poseidon. "I think it's better If you told them the truth about what's going on." Rosalina stated.

Poseidon sighed. "Very well..."

(In the wind stadium)

"Ladies and gentleman. Here is the final battle of the first round. To our right, it's the legendary blader Kyoya!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Kyoya walked out. _I can't lose here. The whole world is at stake here. And also, Rosalina is right..._

(Flashback- In the hallways)

_"I saw that battle with you against Dynamis in the forest of Athena tournament."_

_Rosalina turned to see Kyoya standing behind her. "So?"_

_"It's dangerous getting close to him when he's out of control. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Kyoya stated._

_"He was able to regain control."_

_"Yeah, but who knows if the starwatcher will be able to control it next time. After all, the next time he loses control, he might-" Kyoya was cut off by Rosalina slapping him in the face_.

_"You're a golden knight right?" Rosalina asked._

_"So? What's your point?"_

_Rosalina took a deep breath before speaking. "Then if you want the world to be safe, you'll start helping. Like it or not, Dynamis is a golden knight, just like us. And If you want to stop Nemesis, you'll do what's best and help. Put your rivalry on hold and start getting stronger."_

_Rosalina turned to walk away. "And If you insult Dynamis like that again, it won't be just your cheek hurting," she stated._

_Kyoya watched her go. What is it with girls beating me up? he thought._

(End Flashback)

"And to our left, it's Luna Midori, sister to Soel Midori!"

Kyoya looked up to see his opponent, a nine year old girl with black hair with streaks of blue and dual-colored eyes approach the stadium. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a black vest, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of dark blue sneakers. Around her neck was a pendant with a silver moon and star on it.

"Aren't you a little young to be wearing clothes like that?" Kyoya asked.

Luna ignored him and pulled out her bey, which was blue, silver, and black and attached it to her launcher. "Let's do this," she stated.

"Bladers, take you positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

"Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

"Let's go, Spirit Mokona!" Luna called out.

(In the waiting room)

Rosalina gasped. "She has a bey like Soel!" she stated.

"Yep! That's right!"

Rosalina and the others turned to see Soel giggling. "My sis' bey is a mokona bey, just like mine," Soel stated.

Ranmaru looked puzzled. "What exactly is a mokona bey?" he asked.

"They're the only two beys of this world ever created by alchemy, granting those that use it special talents. The one Soel has give the user the ability to teleport anywhere in the world," Poseidon stated.

Soel giggled. "Yep! And Sis' bey let's her see ghosts and spirits. It's cool!" Soel stated.

"Then that means..." Ranmaru started.

"Yep... Kyoya's gonna get his butt kicked," Rosalina stated. _Again..._

(In the stadium)

"Leone! Special move King Lion Hurricane Fang!" Kyoya called out. Leone began to create a windstorm.

"Not so fast! Mokona! Special move Spirit Jewel!" Luna called out.

A blue light emerged from Mokona as the bey collided with Leone, sending the bey flying as the winds disappeared. A rabbit-like creature with a blue gem on it's forehead emerged from the bey. It's gem glowed a silver color as hundreds of crystals began to attack Leone.

Kyoya was stunned as Leone fell from the sky and landed next to him. "No way..." Kyoya stated.

"It's over in one hit! The winner of this battle, is Luna Midori!" Blader DJ called.

(In the waiting room)

"Well... That was a shocker," Titania stated.

"Yeah..." Ranmaru turned to Poseidon, "Now tell us what's going on."

"Very well. I'm part of an organization designated to stop global threats, like the Nemesis Crisis, Battle Bladers, and yes, even the world championships. I was asked to help stop Chrona from reviving Nemesis. I'm sure you've heard of Olympus Inc.?" Poseidon asked.

Everyone besides nodded as Poseidon continued. "I was one of the few chosen to assist the golden knights in their mission to rescue Ryutaro and help complete the knight's seal," he stated.

"I see. But I don't get why you waited till now to reveal everything, both Olympus' plan and your identity Poseidon. I'm guessing there's a little bit of truth that is still hiding from us," Titania stated, "Isn't that right older brother?"

The room was silent for a few seconds. "No way..." Ranmaru stated.

"Poseidon is..." Rosalina was shocked.

"Big brother?" Platina finished.

Poseidon was surprised before giving the Kitsune blader a smile. "You knew from the whole time I talked to you in the hallway, didn't you?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I only knew that you were someone before you disappeared from home a week before the tournament, Alexander," Titania stated, "And I only know one teenager with platinum blue hair like mine."

"Well said, little sister," Poseidon, now Alexander said as he took off the halfmask that covered his eyes, "Well then, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

**Me: One of the golden knights have been revealed! Sorry if the battle was so short.  
**

**Kyoya: Like your height.**

**Dynamis: PWNED XD**

**Me: I'm not short! Anyways, Next chapter will reveal a lot of information on Neo Light, Olympus Inc., and more about the legend. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was several hours late. I guess it's sort of my fault, staying up till midnight working on chapters.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	51. Chapter 50 the story of Olympus Inc

**Me: Is it me, or is it getting more intense in this story?**

**Dynamis: At least I'm not getting tortured.**

**Me: Yet.**

**Dynamis: ...**

**Me: Anyways, let's kick this chapter off with a bang! Fire the Ice Cream Cannons! *Ice cream cannons fire, covering everyone in ice cream* HA HA HA HA HA! XD**

**Dynamis:... And people say Tsubasa's dark side's insane...**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 50 The story of Olympus Inc.

"You're... Alexander Triton!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Who?" Valentine, Kyoya, and Rex asked.

"WHAT!? You mean you haven't heard of the best treasure hunter in the world?! He's solved some of the greatest mysteries in ancient history! He's found treasures of legendary rulers and Kings! He makes Ryuto look like a newbie! He- Gah!" Ranmaru's rant was cut short by Titania kicking him in the back of the head.

"I think they get it now," Titania stated.

"...Sorry,"

"Anyways, Ranmaru is right. My name is Alexander Triton. I'm one of the members of Olympus Inc, as well as the organization's number 3," Alexander announced, revealing a tattoo with the roman numerals for 3. He noticed the other bladers' puzzled reactions and sat down. "Perhaps I should explain more."

"Please do," Kyoya stated.

"Olympus Inc. is an organization that started up 17 years ago, When a man named Zane Hikari was up against a group of people that were using the power of beys to unearth a forbidden bey. That forbidden bey was Diablo Nemesis," Alexander stated.

Titania listened with shock._ So the Nemesis Crisis dates back to when I was little..._

"Sadly, Zane Hikari was unable to stop them, and soon they formed what is now Dark Nebula, who at the time was lead by a man named Shade Yami, Chrona and Pluto's father. for a few years after that, Zane remained leader of Olympus Inc., until a tragic accident 9 years ago, when an avalanche took his life. But for some reason, Zane's body was never found, which leads to the conclusion that he was able to escape before it happened. Since then, no one's seen him," Alexander stated.

_Zane Hikari... That's Dynamis father... _Rosalina thought.

"Shortly after, Corey Hikari, Dynamis' brother, announced that Zeus was leader of Olympus Inc. Shortly afterwards, when I met Zeus, I join Olympus Inc. I was 15 at the time. Titania was only 7," Alexander stated.

"What happened after you joined big brother?" Platina asked.

Alexander sighed before continuing. "Well afterwards, about four years ago, we got word that Dark Nebula was on the move for the forbidden bey, Lightning L-Drago. We contacted an agent that was in charge of the area at the time. I presume you know Phoenix?" he asked.

"Oh! Gingki's dad!" Yu stated.

"That's right. After the crisis with L-Drago passed, we sent another agent of our organization after him, but unfortunately he defected soon after and formed Hades Inc. Then afterwards, during the Nemesis Crisis, we asked several of our members to help locate the legendary bladers and give the data to Ryo Hagane. These members were Kakeru Tategami, Fortuna Hikari, Sylvie Storms, and Lily Kaze," Alexander explained as Lily gave the man a wave.

"I really didn't know Kakeru was a member till he rescued me several months back. He was always on the move, at least that's what Sylvie told me. You have a cute brother Yo-Yo," Lily giggled, a faint blush appearing on her face.

The other member's of the group sweatdropped. "Yeah, and he still owes me a new motorcycle after trashing mine during his trip to Greece," Alexander stated, earning a few laughs as he continued, "Anyways, about fourteen months ago, we found out about Chrona, now all grown up, starting the Neo Light Organization. We sent in a few of our agents. In fact, Hey Kiyone! Fortuna! Come here!"

The group watched as two young women walked over. Kiyone was a girl with long blond hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. She wore a green evening dress with a pair of gold heels, green gloves, and a gold headpiece designed like a crown of grain. On her neck was a tattoo with the roman numerals 6. She gave Kyoya a smile.

The other girl also had tanned skin, but had long dark purple hair, and purple eyes. She wore a long purple dress with a silver fur scarf, gold heels, and a necklace in the shape of a playing card around her neck. In her hands was a deck of cards. She had a tattoo with the number 14 in roman numerals on her neck, while a tattoo of the four card suits was shown on her left shoulder. She gave the others a smile.

"This is Fortuna Hikari, Dynamis' cousin, and Kiyone Toya, also know as agents Fortuna and Demeter," Alexander announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone. But why don't we talk outside, it's kinda crowded in here. And I think you guys might be hungry after those battles," Kiyone stated.

A loud noise resounded through the room. A few of the others looked down in embarrassment while the others laughed.

(Outside)

"I hope you guys enjoy it. It's not much, but it suits the winter weather," Kiyone said as she placed a plate of cookies and a large thermos of hot chocolate on one of the tables. The others took one look at the food and began to dig in. Fortuna laughed.

"It's always good to see friends of my younger cousin enjoying themselves. After all, he has some powerful rivals. Of course, none of the stand a chance against me and my bey, Royal Fortuna," Fortuna exclaimed as she showed the others her bey. It was a dark purple bey with a gold fusion wheel, a dark purple energy ring, and a silver face bolt with a red diamond on it.

_So that's the famous Royal Fortuna I've heard of. Amazing! _Kyoya thought. _I wonder, how would it do against a golden knight in a beybattle._

"It's so pretty!" Yu stated.

All right Fortuna, quit showing off," Demeter stated before turning to the others, "Anyways, I think Kyoya was going to ask a question."

"I want to know something. If you guys were part of assisting against all these disasters, then why haven't we seen any of you before?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, this is the first time since the incident 17 years ago that needed our help with bladers. Back then, Zane was assisted by Maiko Sakura, and Yuko Artemis Tendo," Fortuna stated.

"That's my mom!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Yep. Back then, she had the legendary nickname Hunter of the northern lights, with her bey, Aurora Artemis. She was able to beat my aunt's bey, Divine Hera," Fortuna stated.

_So even then, my mother held a strong bond with her bey. _"One more question. Do the incidents with Dark Nebula have to do with any incidents nine years ago?" Rosalina asked.

Fortuna frowned. "There is one rumor I've heard. Around the same time Zane disappeared, two more accidents occurred. Yuko Artemis Tendo was supposedly killed in a car crash, and Hiro Fukami, a good friend of both of the two was supposedly killed in a boating accident. But like Zane, their bodies were never found, so they might still be alive. But I do know that both were no accidents. Zeus was always curious about the accidents, so a few years back, her had me spy at Dark Nebula to find clues. And we unearthed something big," she stated, "They weren't accidents."

Rosalina and Ranmaru gasped as Fortuna continued. "Dark Nebula knew about the legend of the Golden knights. They knew if they killed off the parents of the golden knights, they wouldn't be able to learn the prophecy. But they were wrong. Dynamis Hikari, Zane's son, was able to learn about the legend through the will of the stars. He was able to pass on the information to you guys, and well, that's where we decided to join the fight, instead of sitting in the shadows," Fortuna finished.

Rosalina looked down at the ground. _So all this time, it was Doji and Chrona's doing. I finally get it now. And the minute I run into Chrona, she's going to pay. _She thought angrily.

That's when something hit her. _Wait a second. If Zane Hikari disappeared around the same time Zeus appeared... It all makes sense now. Zeus is Dynamis' father!_

**Me: I think I'll end it here. Kind of an evil chapter, right?**

**Chrona and Doji: *Tied to a rocket* MPHH! (Help!)  
**

**Me: What the- Dynamis! Not yet! Wait till tomorrow!**

**Dynamis: You're no fun Warrior.**

**Me: You get to torture them all day tomorrow in the New Year's eve fanfic. Anyways, next chapter we'll get back to the battles.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	52. Chapter 51 earth stadium finals

**Me: If asks why this chapter is so late, I had to take a day to regain all my energy. I literally was up till 2 am on new years' day watching both parts of the hobbit.**

**Dynamis: That was your own fault. Nerd.**

**Me: I take that as a compliment. Anyways, I kept mentioning in earlier chapters that Rosalina had a curse. And in this chapter, you'll get to see that curse. And we finally find out what Persephone's rose is. I hinted at where and what it is in the first story of my TSAT Bonus Stories. Check it out.**

**Let's get to the story! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 51 Earth Stadium Finals

"Welcome back to the Five Element Tournament! We're just getting started with the earth stadium finals. Please welcome our four finalist for this battle! Rosalina Tendo! Ranmaru Fukami! Fortuna Hikari! And Tobio Oike!" Blader DJ called out.

Kyoya and the others watched as the four finalist entered the stadium from the bleachers. "Who do you think's going to win this battle?" Kyoya asked.

"It's a tough call. Rosalina's pretty powerful," Kiyone stated.

"True, but that Fortuna girl is pretty tough. This could go any way," Titania stated.

Kyoya looked at Ranmaru, who looked over his shoulder at the Leone blader. _Let's see how much stronger you've gotten since our battle. _Kyoya thought.

"Bladers, take your places. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

"Lucario! Special move Bursting Aura Palm!" Ranmaru called out.

Lucario glowed light blue as it collided with Fortuna's bey. "You're bey's got plenty of power, but can it keep up with this? Fortuna! Special move Dance of Diamonds!" Fortuna called out.

Fortuna glowed with a golden color as it began moving towards Lucario at amazing speed. As it collided with the Lucario, a woman in purple and gold robes emerged from Fortuna. She raised the silver sword in her hand and blocked the glowing paw that collided with it.

"You're stronger than I thought!" Fortuna exclaimed.

"Thanks. Ready for more?" Ranmaru asked.

_It's scratching on the walls, __In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why don't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

"Artemis! Attack Capricorn!" Rosalina called out.

Tobio smirked as Artemis slammed into Capricorn. "It's been a while Rose Archer. Since the Tag Team tournament in America I believe," he stated darkly, "Where's Dynamis? I thought for sure he would be battling in this round."

Rosalina flinched at the remark before continuing her attack. "Just shut up! Your battle is against me!" Rosalina yelled. Unknown to her, the rose tattoo on her neck began to glow.

"Touched a nerve didn't I?" Tobio smirked, "You know that if he doesn't find Persephone's rose soon, he'll be devoured by the darkness of Hades' curse. In fact, it's probably already too late to save him."

"I said shut up! Artemis! Special move Persephone's- AH!" Rosalina fell to her knees as the rose tattoo on her neck created a dark aura. Ranmaru and Fortuna turned to look at the two bladers.

"I see. So your curse is finally starting to take effect now. Perfect," Tobio stated.

"What's going on? How do you know about my curse!?" Rosalina yelled as she struggled to remain in control.

"Lady Chrona had me look it up. She knows that your curse is the opposite to the curse of Hades. And when it's activated, it's more destructive to the point where it'll destroy anything and everything. Now that it's been activated, both you and the golden knights will be destroyed," Tobio stated as Rosalina was taken over.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"**Artemis! Show this pest what true despair is! Dark move Forest's curse!" **Rosalina called out, her eyes now a bright red.

Dark vines of energy emerged from Artemis and attacked Capricorn. At the same time, several vines wrapped themselves around Tobio's arms and legs. "What is this!?" Tobio yelled.

"**You messed with the wrong person. I'm the shadows that hide behind the shadows. The thorns on every rose. So you better be careful. Or you might hurt you hands. Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!**_" _Rosalina called out.

The purple rose petals emerged from Artemis and began to attack Capricorn. The bey and Tobio were sent flying. Rosalina smirked darkly.

"**T****hat's happens when you mess with my light half," **Rosalina stated before turning to Ranmaru and Fortuna.

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

"Fight it Rosalina! You can't do this! Think about Dynamis!" Ranmaru called out.

Rosalina's eyes widened as she fought to regain control. "**So it seems my light side wants to regain control. Very well. I've already done my part,**" Rosalina stated.

"Done my part?! What do you mean?" Ranmaru asked.

"**You don't know the true story of Persephone's Rose. During the first Nemesis Crisis, King Hades kidnapped Princess Artemis and placed a curse on her. The curse forced the person to protect their friends and family. And since King Hades was her uncle, she was forced to protect him during the final battle. But it was his downfall," **Rosalina stated.

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why don't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

"**Princess Artemis was close to King Zeus' right hand man, who took the curse of Hades in the place of the King. When King Hades activated Hades' curse during the final battle, Artemis protected Dynamis instead of King Hades. The two curses cancelled each other out, leading to the legendary bladers sealing him till the next Nemesis** **Crisis,**" Rosalina stated.

Red eyes turned blue as Rosalina regained control. She looked around nervously. "What happened?" She asked.

_It looks like she doesn't remember anything while she was being controlled. _"Your dark side kicked Tobio's butt," Ranmaru stated, pointing to the Capricorn Blader that was unconscious.

"What? Did I hurt you guys?" Rosalina asked.

"We're fine! I'll tell you more later. Right now focus on the battle. Lucario! Special move Starlight Aura Blast!" Ranmaru called out.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

Roses and light clashed as Artemis and Lucario collided in a barrage of attacks. "Don't let up Lucario!" Ranmaru called out.

"Send him flying Artemis!" Rosalina yelled.

"Don't you dare leave me out! Fortuna! Special move Joker's Sword!" Fortuna called out.

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster_

Fortuna collided with Artemis and Lucario, resulting in the storm created by the other two beys to grow stronger. Artemis began to glow with a dark red color as it slamed into Lucario and Fortuna.

"Artemis! Special move! Persephone's Rose!" Rosalina called out.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, it's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

The number of roses increased as Artemis collided with the other two beys. An Explosion covered the arena with dust, leaving everyone wondering who won.

"Just give us a second ladies and gentlemen. We'll find out who won this battle after the dust is gone," Blader DJ called out.

In the waiting room, Titania and the others were in shock. "Did Rosalina's curse just come out and defeated Tobio for us?!" she asked.

"Since when did she have a curse?" Kyoya asked.

"It's part of her bloodline."

Kyoya and the others turned to see Dynamis standing there, his eyes wide with shock. "All this time. Persephone's Rose was next to me. And I didn't notice it till now. Rosalina. Our bond has awakened the curses inside of us. And yet, when they were in effect, our bond suppressed that darkness. I finally understand why now," Dynamis whispered, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he watched the screen.

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

As the dust cleared in the stadium, it was revealed that Ranmaru and Fortuna were on their knees, their beys next to them. Rosalina was barely standing looking at the stadium, where it was empty.

"Ranmaru and Fortuna are out! But where is Artemis?!" Blader DJ called out.

A bey landed back in the stadium and started to spin slowly before stopping. Rosalina sighed with relief.

"It's all over! The winner of the earth stadium finals is, Rosalina!" Blader DJ called out.

Rosalina looked at her beypointer, where the points changed from 91000 to 101000. _I finally did it Dynamis. _Rosalina thought as she started to walk away, limping on her right leg.

In the waiting room, Dynamis rushed out of the room. "Wait Dynamis! You're in the next battle!" Titania called out.

"Just let him go."

The other looked to see Kyoya standing there, arms crossed. "He just saw Rosalina lose control. Let him help her," he stated.

Titania looked at him, then back at the screen, where Dynamis had arrived to help Rosalina. He lifted the Artemis blader's over his shoulder.

"Dynamis..." Rosalina whispered, "I'm sorry."

Dynamis looked at the girl sadly. "It's okay."

_I, I_

_feel like a monster_

**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming. If you didn't get what the curse is about this chapter, I'll explain it. Persephone's Rose is a curse that Rosalina's bloodline carries due to King Hades. It force the person to protect the person's friends and family, in this case King Hades since Princess Artemis was King Hades' niece. But it became his downfall due to the bond Artemis and Dynamis' ancestor had. The two curses cancelled each other out.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? I'll hopefully have another one up tonight, because tomorrow school is tomorrow so I won't have enough time to update after tonight till Friday. But I'm gonna try my hardest to get it up tonight! *Hugs her Dedenne (It's a pokemon) plushie* The song in this chapter was Monster by Skillet**

**Dynamis: Sorry about her being slightly hyper. She's slightly insane when she has sugar.**

**Me: Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	53. Chapter 52 Lightning Stadium Finals

**Me: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had to prepare for finals. Seriously. I have Art, French, English, Algebra, Government (Have to), and Choir (Singing. Yes they actually have an exam for it). That's six freaking exams that I had a week and a half to study for. And everyone always wonder why I hate school. Except for the anime club, that's the only good thing about school. Sorry about that I'm ranting.**

** Anyways, I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter. I forgot to add that the curse is technically on Rosalina's side, since it saved her from Tobio.**

**I hope you're ready for some action, cause we have an epic battle going on between four powerful bladers!**

**Kyoya:...This is madness.**

**Me: Madness?**

**Kyoya: Oh no... *Runs away***

**Me: This! Is! Sparta! *starts running after Kyoya* XD (Who saw that one coming?)**

**Dynamis: Well, since Warrior isn't here, I'll do the disclaimer. Warrior doesn't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners. Special thanks to CycnusCrown Night for the use of her OC.**

Chapter 52 Lightning Stadium finals

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's get to the lightning Stadium where our finalists have already arrived. Give it up for Kuro Blackheart! Dynamis Hikari! Lexi Hikari! And Mark Yangmeng!" Blader DJ called out.

The four bladers walked out as their names were called. Dynamis, Kuro, and Lexi walked out, keeping their eyes on the fourth person to come out. Mark was a 14 year old boy with pale skin, brown eyes that shines in the sunlight, and shoulder length black hair held together by a blue hairband that glows at night. He wore a dark purple jacket with black fur and hoodie, a black shirt underneath it, with a blue fox on it with red eyes, a pair of dark blue sunglasses, and a pair of long black pants with dark blue track shoes.

"We don't know anything about him, so keep your guard up," Dynamis stated as he recalled the conversation he had with Rosalina earlier.

(Flashback)

_"Dynamis?" The lavender haired teen turned to see Rosalina standing behind him._

_"Is something wrong?" Dynamis asked._

_"I'm just worried about what my dark side said. About how Hades' curse and my curse are related," Rosalina stated._

_Dynamis held her hand. "It's okay Rosalina. We'll be able to get through this. We've been in harder situations before." Dynamis stated, noticing the rose marking on Rosalina's neck glowing faintly_

(End Flashback)

_I didn't tell Rosalina the whole story. About how my father was killed in an accident nine years ago. But I have a feeling, she might already know. _Dynamis thought as he reached the stadium. _But something isn't right. Her tattoo glowed when we touched. Why?_

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_I wanna chase my dreams, but you just punish me_

_I lost myself inside the lies and wicked ways_

_I'm starting to believe, you'll be the death me_

_But all I see is the reflection of the enemy_

_I think I've lost my way_

"Ghoul Kitsune!" Mark called out.

Mark's bey slammed into Jupiter, sending the bey flying. "Jupiter! Gear shift!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter glowed gold upon landing, resulting in the bey spinning left. Lexi looked at her brother as she battled Kuro.

_That's right, Big brother's bey has the ability to rotate left and right. The right rotation's for defense, and left for offense. That's so cool! _Lexi thought before turning to Kuro, "Go Pichu!"

_Cause I, got nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide_

_I'm running from the enemy inside_

_I'll fight for my life, cause I wanna survive_

"Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

Fenris' beyspirit emerged from the bey and began attacking Pichu. "Ah Pichu! Special move Lightning sphere!" Lexi called out.

A golden sphere emerged from Pichu, shielding the bey from further damage as it landed in the stadium. "My Shimmering Pichu's a balance type bey with high attack and stamina! And I'll prove it to you! Pichu! Special move! Diamond Light Shocker!" Lexi called out.

Pichu began attacking Fenris with blasts of electricity! "Fenris! Special move Shadow Claw Uppercut!" Kuro called out.

_It's not the TV screen_

_It's not my family_

_I'd still be damaged even if I grew up perfectly_

_It's something deep inside, something I can't explain_

_It's like I've got a disease without a freaking name_

_Mark's strong. _Dynamis thought as Kitsune attacked Jupiter. _I'll have to use my special move if I want to win. Here goes... _"Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

As Jupiter began to use it's special move, Dynamis felt a shocking sensation going through his body. _No! Of all times for this to happen, why now!? I have to fight it._

Another wave of pain went through Dynamis' body. The Jupiter Blader cried out in pain. Lexi looked at her brother.

"Nii-chan!" Lexi called out.

"Lexi, recall your bey! I don't want you to get hurt if I lose control!" Dynamis called out.

"'Kay," Lexi said as she recalled her bey.

"Lexi forfeits! It's down to Kuro, Mark, and Dynamis!" Blader DJ called out.

Dynamis faintly smiled as he fought for control. _Thanks Lexi. I don't want to put you in danger. I have to- Ah! No! I'm losing control!_

_I think I've lost my way_

"**Is this the best any of you got? Jupiter! Special move Shadow Thunder!" **Dynamis called out, his voice distorted.

Mark watched in surprise as bolts of dark lightning attacked the stadium. "Kitsune! Special move Phantom Fire!" Mark said coldly.

Flames began appearing in the stadium, leaving burn marks in the stadium floor. "Fenris! Special move Defeaning Howl!" Kuro called out.

Everyone covered their ears as a loud howl emerged from Fenris. The noise blew away some of the flames as Fenris began attacking Jupiter.

"**Pathetic! Jupiter! Dark move Storm of Oblivion!" **Dynamis called out.

_Cause I, got nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide_

_I'm running from the enemy inside_

_I'll fight for my life (Fight for my life)_

_And try to survive_

_I got to face the enemy inside_

_I'm crying for help_

_I'm living a lie_

_I'll do anything, just to stay alive_

In the stadium crowds, Rosalina gasped. "You have to fight it Dynamis!" she called out. The tattoo on her neck began glowing.

"**It's too late! The darkness inside of him has grown too strong! I'm in control now!" **Dynamis laughed.

"No. It's not too late. Dynamis is still fighting inside! I believe in him!" Rosalina called out.

A red and purple light emerged from the rose marking on Rosalina's neck, covering the stadium in a crimson hue. Dynamis suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

"**What is this!**" 'Dynamis' yelled as he began to grab his chest in pain, "**This can't be! Persephone's Rose was only a myth!**"

In Dynamis mind, a surge of power began to course through him as the chain began to break. "_The power of Persephone's Rose is finally unleashed. Rosalina..." _A faint smile emerged from Dynamis as he started to regain control.

"**No! It should be too late for you!**" 'Dynamis yelled as he trembled in pain fighting for control.

_I can't take it anymore_

_Can't fake it anymore_

_I swear, I'll give up my fears_

_I can't take it anymore_

_Can't fake it anymore_

_I swear, I'll give up my fears_

"Jupiter! Forbidden move Heart of Lightning!" Dynamis called out as he fought to regain control. _I know it's a forbidden move, but it should drain some of Hades' curse's power. La Glace isn't going to be happy... _he thought as a giant sphere of lightning emerged from Jupiter.

_Cause I, got nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide_

_I'm running from the enemy inside_

_I'll fight for my life (Fight for my life)_

_And try to survive_

_I got to face the enemy inside_

_This is the end of me_

_The end of me_

_This is the end of me_

The sphere of lightning exploded, sending a cloud of dust in the air, resulting in the stadium clouded over. "Dynamis!" Rosalina called out as she ran towards the stadium. Kana's eyes widened.

_La Glace is going to be livid. _She thought as she ran over.

The cloud of dust faded and Dynamis was revealed to be on one knee, holding his arm in pain as he looked at the stadium in shock. Mark and Kuro looked at the stadium in shock as well.

"This is unbelievable!" Blader DJ called out.

All three bey had stopped spinning.

_I am the enemy_

**Me: Yep! I had a hard time deciding a winner for this chapter, so I decided to end it in a tie. We'll find out what happens to the three bladers who tied next chapter. Anyways, I'm so, so, so sorry this was late. The song in the chapter was The Enemy by Papa Roach. I thought it matched the chapter.**

**So, quick question. If you've seen the anime Bleach, has anyone notice how Dynamis and Toshiro from bleach look alike? They both have spikey hair, blue eyes, and Kick major butt in battles. Sorry about that, I'm ranting again.**

**Anyways, I wanted to give you a sneak preview of the upcoming battles. The water stadium finals will have Poseidon/Alexander Triton, Titania, Lucas, and** **Sylvie. T****he fire stadium will have Galen, May, Kana, and King.**** The wind stadium will have Luna, Lily, Platina, and Frieda.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior, signing out.**


	54. Chapter 53 Water stadium Finals

**Me: I'm gonna try for one chapter a week, since I have a hard time concentrating on other fanfics if I just stick to one the whole time. I'm stuck on writers block for Contemplating fate and one of my other fanfics. So Since last week we had a cliffhanger, I'll recall a bit of last chapter at the beginning of this one. We also get to meet Rosalina's mother this chapter. Also, this'll be a longer chapter.**

**I just realized that I kept forgetting to do the battle outfits for the past few chapters. I'll get back to that this chapter.**

**Anyways, I want to thank Shadowritergirl for the idea she gave me for this chapter.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 53 Water Stadium Finals

(Last chapter)

_The cloud of dust faded and Dynamis was revealed to be on one knee, holding his arm in pain as he looked at the stadium in shock. Mark and Kuro looked at the stadium in shock as well._

_"This is unbelievable!" Blader DJ called out._

_All three beys had stopped spinning._

(End Flashback)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Dynamis didn't say anything as he tried to stand up, resulting in him falling backwards. Rosalina helped him up.

"You okay Dynamis?" She asked.

"I'm just drained from using too much energy. I think I might've broken my arm too," Dynamis stated.

"Let's get you to the waiting room and look at it there," Rosalina stated.

A blur of red jumped from the bleachers and landed by the two bladers. Artemis then helped lift Dynamis' arm over her shoulder while Rosalina helped with the other arm.

"Thank you Artemis," Rosalina stated.

"It's no problem little Rose. I'm happy to help," Artemis said as they walked towards the waiting room. Rosalina looked at the older woman in shock.

_Little Rose? It can't be!_

Rosalina smiled as the entered the room, where Titania walked over to examine Dynamis' arm. She then turned to Artemis. "To think I'd hear you say the nickname you gave me when I was little. You don't have to hide behind the mask anymore, Mother." she stated.

Artemis looked at the blader in shock before giving a small smile. "I see you've figured it out. To hear my daughter call me that. I'm so happy you remember me," the woman stated as she removed the mask, tears of happiness flowing from her blue eyes. She then turned to the others, who looked at her in shock.

"Mrs. Tendo?! You're Artemis?" Dynamis asked in surprise.

"That's right. It's been so long since we've seen each other. You've gotten a lot taller. You remind me of your father," Rosalina's mother stated, "It's a pleasure to finally meet each other in person. My name is Yuko Artemis Tendo, mother of Rosalina Tendo and rank seven of Olympus Inc."

"I still don't understand though. I heard you were-" Rosalina was cut off by her mother speaking.

"I know you're confused sweetie, but now's not the time. I'll explain the entire thing after the tournament," Yuko stated, "In the meantime, let's see the results the 3 way tie."

The other bladers looked up at the screen to see Chrona approaching the stadium. Titania looked at the screen in anger.

_Mark my words Chrona. When I get my hands on you I'll make sure you pay for what you did to Ryutaro. You think this is all a game to you in order to stop the golden knights. Well you're wrong. _Titania thought.

"Greetings everyone. I'm sure you're as shocked as I was about the tie between these three brilliant bladers. After plenty of thinking and talking with the WBBA, we've decided that these three bladers are the winners of the lightning stadium finals, and will each be given 10,000 beypoints," Chrona announced.

In the waiting room, Dynamis sighed with relief. "I don't think I'd be able to battle if we had to have a tiebreaker," he stated, wincing as Titania bandaged his arm, "Not too tight Titania. Titania?"

Titania snapped out of her anger. "Sorry about that. It's just..." she trailed away.

"I understand. But losing your cool won't help right now. You have a battle to fight," Dynamis stated as Titania finished wrapping the injury.

"Right," Titania stated as she walked towards the door, passing her brother as she walked out. _But that's not the only battle I have to fight. Time to see how strong you've gotten big brother._

(In the Stadium)

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the finalists of the Water stadium. Titania Triton! Poseidon! Lucas! And Sylvie!" Blader DJ called out.

Titania walked out into the stadium, a cold fire in her eyes. Her battle outfit consisted of a silver kimono that flowed behind her, silver sandals, and silver hair ornaments that looked like snowflakes in her hair. In her hands was a silver fan with a picture of a blue Kitsune on it.

_This is that you gave me when we started dating. If you're watching this battle and see this fan, please... try to break free Ryutaro._

Chrona looked at the girl in amusement. "Foolish girl. Your attempts at trying to save little Ryutaro are in vain. He will complete what Rago started, whether he wants to or not. And you won't be able to stop me," she stated as the ring on her hand glowed green.

Alexander walked into the stadium in a silver suit of armor that was decorated with blue waves, a helmet replacing the half-mask he wore before.

_It's finally time to settle our score little sister. And I'm so happy that I'm able to after nine years of waiting. _Alexander stated as Sylvie walked in as well.

Lucas walked into the stadium in a pair of black jeans, black tank top, and black boots. As he walked closer, Sylvie saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

_Why did you join Neo Light Lucas? Wales would never allow it. _She thought.

Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_You've been hurt by pain and sadness, something that does not heal_

_Shouldering burdens of the past that cannot be erased_

_Don't throw away_

_Your will to live_

_WHOA_

"Go, Triton Poseidon!" Alexander called out.

Poseidon slammed into Kitsune, leaving Titania surprised. _You've gotten an upgrade on your bey Alex. From what I can see, the Triton fusion wheel gives it a higher attack and defense, while the metal spike performance tip gives it more stamina. That's an impressive amount of strength. In that case..._

"Kitsune! Special move Blade of the Yuki-onna!" Titania called out.

"Poseidon! Special move Steam Triton!" Alexander called out.

A blast of steam collided with the blast of ice from Kitsune, canceling out the move. Alexander smirked.

"Nice try sis, but steam triton focuses on hot steam to melt that ice of yours. But a nice try. Ready for more?" he asked.

"Bring it on big bro!" Titania yelled.

_WHOA_

_I held on to your hand_

"Khione! Special move black ice!" Lucas called out.

Sylvie frowned as Kyogre collided with the ice. "Answer me something Lucas. Why did you join Neo Light?" she asked.

"Save it. Khione!" Lucas called out.

_Will I end up losing them someday? _

_You and your fading smile is what I want to protect sooo_

_Even if the voice that calls to me is dying .._

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time ..._

"Kitsune! Special move Sakura Storm Blast!" Titania called out.

Alexander smirked as Poseidon dodged a blast of cherry blossoms. "Nice try sis. Poseidon! Special move Thundering Onslaught Wave!" Alexander called out.

Poseidon's beyspirit emerged from a wave of water before pointing the triton at Kitsune. The waves surged towards Kitsune, turning into a loud storm of water as it collided. In a way, it sounded like galloping horses.

"Ah! Kitsune!" Titania called out. She sighed with relief as Kitsune survived the attack. _That was a close one. If he wants to do it that way, I'm going to have to go all out against his bey._

_I will find you!_

_You've been hurt by pain and sadness something that does not heal_

_"I can not laugh" or "I hate my life" don't say thing like that_

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning to it_

_So stay as you are for now I know there will come a time when you realize it_

_WHOA _

"Answer me Lucas! Your brother would never allow you to join someone as evil as Chrona!" Sylvie yelled.

"Shut up Sylvie." Lucas growled.

"I won't! Not until you tell me why you joined Neo Light. And if you wont tell me, I'll force it out! Kyogre! Special move Waves of Origin!" Sylvie called out.

"Just shut up! Khione!" Lucas called out.

_Just like a rusted person_

_Just overlapping each other it ...felt so hollow_

_You said you could live on your own _

_Just with the ...usual kind word _

_You ache to the point where; I cannot reach you!_

"Do you think I wanted to join!? Did you ever think that there was something other than that?!" Lucas yelled.

"Just what does that mean Lucas?!" Sylvie yelled.

"I had no choice! My father approached me when this tournament started and made me join Neo Light! If I didn't, he would... H-He would..." Lucas cut off in frustration.

"What was he going to do?!" Sylvie asked.

"He Would kill Wales!" Lucas yelled, tears emerged from his eyes.

_WHOA_

_Your hand that I held on too_

_WHOA_

_searched for casual kindness_

_DO You Do You Do you Remember_

_Knowing the pain can make ..you kind to others_

_DRIVE your life! _

Titania and Alexander stopped dead in their beybattle and looked at Lucas. "What!? You're being forced!?" Titania asked.

"It's all true! He said if I didn't join Neo Light, he'd kill my brother!" Lucas yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

Khione slammed into Kyogre and sent it out of the stadium. "Sylvie is out! It's down to Lucas, Titania, and Poseidon now!" Blader DJ called out.

_You've been hurt by pain and sadness something that does not heal_

_"I can not laugh" or "I hate my life" don't say thing like that_

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning to it_

_So stay as you are for now I know there will come a time when you realize it_

"Khione! Special move Icicle Barrage!" Lucas called out.

Alexander gasped as Poseidon was hit with multiple icicles before landing out of the stadium.

"Kitsune! Special move Enchanted Snow Blade!" Titania called out.

Ice clashed with ice as Kitsune pushed against Khione. "Lucas let me help you!" Titania yelled.

"Stay away! Khione!" Lucas yelled.

_How can I see the meaning of life_

_It's disappearing_

_WHOA You are the only _

Khione slammed into Kitsune, sending the bey flying. Titania watched as Kitsune landed back in the stadium before colliding with Khione again.

"Fine then! If you won't listen to my words, listen to what my bey has to say! Kitsune! Special move Diamante Blade!" Titania called out.

_So you better not break the distance between yourself and I _

_"I can not laugh" or "I hate my life" don't say thing like that_

_Now its by and by even if you cannot see everything has a meaning _

_Shoulder burden of the past that cannot be erased ;_

_Don't throw away; your will to live _

A light emerged from Kitsune, as the blade turned clear and collided with Khione. An explosion occurred as the stadium filled with light.

"Khione! NO!" Lucas yelled.

_YOU'D better forget everything ..Remmber... Your different life _

_YOU'D better forget everything ..Remmber..._

_Though we can't go back_

_WHOA_

As the dust cleared, Khione was revealed to be at Lucas side, no longer spinning.

"It's all over! The Water stadium finals winner is... Titania!" Blader DJ called.

Lucas was in tears as he picked up Khione. "Wales... I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

Alexander looked at the Khione blader in sadness before lifting his arm to his face. A small radio was attached to the armor.

"Agent Poseidon speaking. Zeus, I have a favor to ask."

_But as time goes by someday we'll understand each other_

**Me: How was that for a cliffhanger. I'm sorry if I got Lucas personality wrong. The song in the chapter were the English Lyrics to D-Technolife by Uverworld.**

**So, what do you think Poseidon/Alexander's favor is? Well, you'll have to wait until after the other finals are over to find out.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	55. Chapter 54 Fire Stadium Finals

**Me****:... Yeah... There's a reason why this one was late. I've kinda been going through a lot recently and It's kinda hard to explain. But with the stress, it just gives more motivation.**

**In short, the main reason I do fanfiction is that it relieves a lot of my stress. I know, it's a lame excuse, but hey, it works.**

**Anyways, Chrona's not very happy about what happened in last chapter, and we'll find out what happens this chapter. Yeah, I know you guys are worried about Lucas and what Poseidon's favor is, but don't worry. Lucas will be fine. I'm just not tell what will happen. I'm evil like that.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 54 Fire Stadium Finals

(In the Neo Light Booth)

Chrona frowned as Lucas got up and left the stadium. After what had happened in the battle just now, she knew that the Neo Light's plans were at risk now. And all because of one Neo Light member who was forced into joining her.

Chrona started to chuckle. _It seems someone doesn't know his place in Neo Light, but that'll soon change. As for the organization itself, it seems we're running short on members. _She thought darkly before turning to the screen in front of her.

She smirked as a picture of Luna and Soel Midori appeared on screen. _Perfect... these two would make excellent pawns in our little game. It's like chess. And of course, our Queen is a Hikari. Not even poor little Dynamis will be expecting this. Excellent._

(In the waiting room)

"That little witch!"

Kyoya ducked under a bench to avoid a chair flying at the wall. _Okay. Rule #1: Try to avoid getting Titania mad. She's a lot stronger than she looks when she's mad. She's even scarier than her little sister. _Kyoya thought in fear before turning to Alexander.

"Is she always like this when she's mad?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. It's a family trait," Alexander stated before walking over to his sister, "Calm down Titania. It's no use getting upset right now."

Titania turned to he brother, only to end up being pinned by Rosalina, Dynamis, and Ranmaru. Dynamis was sporting a a few scratches from a chair catching his head, while Ranmaru had a black eye from the Kitsune blader's fist hitting him.

"How can I calm down! Taking control of Ryutaro was bad enough! Knowing Chrona's been threatening bladers like this is just pure evil. And now Lucas and Wales are in danger!" Titania yelled.

"Not quite."

Titania stopped yelling and turned to Rosalina's mother. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Poseidon sent in a request to bring Wales to safety at Olympus Inc., where we will be going after the tournament," Yuko said before turning to Kiyone, "As for you Agent Demeter, I'm going to ask if Zeus can add freeing Lucas to your mission."

Kiyone nodded. "I'll have several of our agents inside Neo Light to help," she stated before turning to Kyoya, "I'll see you at headquarters later, Prince of Leone."

Kyoya's eyes widened as Kiyone left. Dynamis and Rosalina looked at each other before laughing. Yuko and the others in the room followed soon after.

"What!? What's so funny!?" Kyoya yelled.

"Kyoya. Have you ever met Kiyone before?" Yuko asked, "After all, even though no one else notice it when you and the others there, you seemed shocked to see Kiyone."

Kyoya looked in shock at the woman before turning to the others. "Kiyone was... A face hunter who went by her full name Kiyone Kono Toya. She was one of the few bladers who I befriended and..." Kyoya looked away in embarassment.

"And..." Poseidon and Fortuna trailed away, a smirk of amusement on their faces.

"...I'm her boyfriend..." Kyoya turned away from the group. Dynamis and Rosalina started laughing even harder.

"I can't believe it! The great Kyoya... has a heart for someone!" Dynamis teased.

"Sh-Shut up! Shouldn't we be watching the next battle?" Kyoya stuttered. That silenced the group's laughter.

"He's right. Galen's battling right now. And he's facing my sister." Dynamis stated.

"Is Kana really that strong?" Kyoya asked.

"She's been one of the few to defeat me before my bey evolved. And that's without a special move. She's one of the few in my family to have a modified launcher."

The room went silent. "Wow..." Kyoya stated.

"I forgot to mention Dynamis, Kana called La Glace about you using a forbidden move. And she's not happy," Fortuna stated.

"... I'm going to be in a lot of pain if she get's here..."

(In the stadium)

"Alright folks, let's give a round of applause to the finalists of the Fire Stadium. Galen! Kana! May! and King!

Galen walked out with a serious look on his face. _It looks like I'll have some to fighter harder than I usually fight. _He thought.

Kana walked out in a silver dress with blue heels, and a silver tiara on her head. In her hands was a launcher designed like a silver and gold rifle. Around her waist was a silver belt with multiple pockets.

_Let's see these guys get a taste of the Hikari Soldier. Not even Dynamis was able to defeat me as a kid. I'm tougher than steel and sharp as a knife. _Kana thought as she grinned.

May arrived in a red dress designed with orange and gold flames, a pair of red heels, and a gold and red headress that looked like flames.

King arrived in what looked to be a suit of armor like his ancestor wore. The only difference was that his hair was his normal shade of blue, rather than his ancestor's shade of silver.

_Time to show everyone I'm number one! _King thought.

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Our names won't be remembered_

_If we die like trampled flowers_

_I refuse to be forgotten_

_Written off as less than worthless_

_Scream and cry but none will hear you_

_Plead and beg but none will help you_

_You no longer live as cattle_

_Will you rise and join the battle_

"Go now, Platinum Carbuncle!" Kana called out.

The silver and pink bey collided with Arcano. "Arcano! Special move Poseidon's Wrath!" Galen called out.

Kana smirked as a storm of water emerged from Arcano. "You want to battle tough? Then bring it on!" Kana yelled.

_There are beings that live off our fears_

_And the words are like knives as they play with our lives_

_They'll try to control you as if they own you_

_Will you let them your freedom_

_Channel the anger swelling inside you_

_Fighting the boundary till you break through_

_Deep in your soul there's no hesitation_

_So make yourself the one they all fear_

_There is wild fire inside you_

_Burning desire you can't extinguish_

_Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight_

_This is the moment for war_

"Rose Pheonix! Special move Burning Thorns!" May called out.

Whips of flame emerged from Pheonix and began attacking Variares. "That is so epic! Variares! Special move Sword of Ares!" King called out.

May grinned as the sword cut through the whips of flame. "I'm glad I got to face someone this strong in battle," May stated.

_Aim your arrow and chase until they fall_

_Never let them get away_

_Shoot your arrow and catch as they fall_

_Crush those standing in your way_

_Draw your bow until it won't go further back_

_Feel the tension with your fingers_

_Shoot until they die, peer into their eyes_

_See that no signs of life linger_

_There is no need for tools or skills_

_To mangle your prey and to make the kill_

_Only the lust for revenge_

_Honed and waiting to be fulfilled_

"Carbuncle! Special move Angel's Diamond!" Kana called out.

A flash of light emerged from carbuncle as a fairy like creature with four legs and a crystal on its tail emerged from the the bey. It's tail glowed silver as the waves faded.

"Angel's Diamond cancels out large area attacks from an opponent's bey, but it gives you bey a power boost in return," Kana stated.

"Why would you want to raise my bey's power," Galen asked.

"What can I say, I love a challenge," Kana stated.

_We are the hunters_

_Feverish as the blazing fires_

_We are the hunters_

_Ruthless as the howling arctic winds_

_We are the hunters_

_Soul and arrow one entity_

_We are the hunters_

_Plow through every obstacle that's in your way_

"Arcano! Special move Special move Swallow Whale!" Galen called out.

Spikes appeared all over Arcano as it attacked Carbuncle. "At the cost of all of it's defense, Arcano's attack is raised," Galen stated.

"But why would you risk the defense of your bey? Carbuncle! Special move Hunter Diamond Barrage!" Kana called out.

_To change something there must be_

_Something else as a sacrifice_

_To pave the road to victory_

_One must be ready to pay the price_

_What can be achieved when we hesitate_

_Not taking risks just to be safe_

_So are we leaving it all up to fate_

A storm of silver lasers emerged from Carbuncle as the flew at Arcano. Galen smirked.

"I sacrificed the defense cause I knew you would attack. Arcano! Special move Giant Wave!" Galen called out.

"What!" Kana yelled as a blast of water emerged from Arcano.

"Wait, That'll wash us away too!" King yelled.

_Wild and rash thoughts, they might be for naught_

_Even though my courage is blinded still_

_Place your bets, here comes the army of freedom_

_Let us running slaves sing in victory_

"Pheonix! Special move Roses of Rebirth!" May called out.

"May, that's useless against a water bey!" Kana yelled.

The flames from Pheonix were repelled as Pheonix, Carbuncle, and Variares were sent flying out of the stadium.

_Change your hatred towards injustice_

_Into arrows that fly across the abyss_

_He dreams of the taken horizon_

_Yearning for freedom, Eren_

_The bloodlust that consumes my body_

_Devouring every fibre of me_

_Bringing them the mauve knell of midnight_

_The bows and arrows of hell_

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is! Galen! Congrats!" Blader DJ called out.

Kana sighed as she picked up Carbuncle. _He's smart. He used my own strategy against me. Impressive. This is one blader who I won't forget! _Kana thought as she left.

In the waiting room, Dynamis smiled. _You were always looking for someone to challenge your skills, but this time, it looks like you bit of more than you could handle._

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is a little messy and the characters are OOC. I've kinda been having some trouble where I live but I'm getting over it. And since I'm happy, I'll be updating twice tonight! The lyrics in the song were the english lyrics for Guren no Yumiya (Attack on Titan Opening one)**

**That's it for this chapter. Till later, this is Warrior signing out.**


	56. Chapter 55 Wind Stadium Finals

**Me: Finally, we get to see Platina's bey. And this is going to be one intense battle. So let's get to the story.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 55 Wind Stadium finals

"Looks like it's time for the final battle for the tournament." Rosalina stated.

"Finally! I'll be able to go all out, right big sis!?" Platina asked.

Titania nodded as Platina ran out of the room. "I'll finally be able to see what the little squirt can do," Kyoya stated.

"Heh, You'll be surprised to see how different she is when she's battling. Platina's not someone to take lightly," Titania stated, "When we rescued her from the Neo Light Organization, she battled Ranmaru as soon as she had recovered. And she was strong enough to defeat him."

(In the stadium)

"Let's welcome the finalists of the Wind Stadium! Frieda! Lily! Luna! And sister to the winner of the Water Stadium: Platina Aphrodite Triton!" Blader DJ called out.

Platina walked out in a long light pink ballgown with a petal like design, the petals tinted a silver color. She also wore a pair of pink slippers, light pink gloves that reached the elbows, and a silver circlet that had a pink diamond attached to silver chains in the center. Her eyes that were always fun had taken on a more serious look.

She stopped at the stadium as Lily, Frieda, and Luna came out. _After what happened before big sister rescued me, I don't want that mean woman to take me lightly. Or anyone else while she's around. I don't want her taking the game I love away. _Platina thought.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Waited so long, standing for you_

_The world beneath your feet_

_Crumbling down, you come around_

_To realize what I can be_

"Go now! Diamante Diancie!" Platina called out.

A pink and silver bey sparkled as it collided with Mokona, sending the bey flying. "Don't give up Mokona! Special move Spirit Jewel!" Luna called out.

In the waiting room, Kyoya looked in amazement. _That brat is like a different person when she beybattles. I'd like to face her in a battle sometimes._

Across the room, Rosalina was busy observing the beybattle. _Something about Platina seems different. Wait a second... _"Her fusion wheel has crystal shards in it!" Rosalina stated.

Fortuna and Alexander gasped before looking at the screen. "Of course. The diamante fusion wheel is the only one of it's kind, at least that's what I know of, containing crystal shards that reflect the power of gemstones. I had found it on an exploration years ago and given it to Titania whe she was little," Alexander stated.

"I gave it to Platina when she started beybattling three years ago. She's gotten stronger since," Titania stated.

_I've paid my dues_

_I've earn my kick_

_I'm taking the stage_

_Spotlight shining on me_

"Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

A beam of light came out and attacked Quetzacoatl. "Quetzacoatl! Special move Crystal Feather Storm!" Lily called out.

A storm of light and feathers collided as Virgo and Quetzacoatl pushed against each other.

"You're stronger than I thought," Lily stated, "I'll have to use my new technique today!"

_Gonna steal your thunder_

_Coming up from under_

_I got your number_

_I'm the underdog_

_Gonna steal your ground_

_Turn your head around_

_I'm gonna shake you down_

_Cause I'm the underdog_

"Diancie! Special move Diamante Giglio" Platina called out.

The crystal shards on Diancie's fusion wheel glowed light as a fairy like creature attached to a cluster of pink crystals emerged from the bey. It was wearing a white dress with a pink crystal on the collor of it. On it's head was a pink diamond in the shape of a heart that shined with a radiant light.

Diancie then created a storm of white crystals that looked like white lilies and attacked Mokona. Sharp cuts appeared on the fusion wheel as the bey flew out of the stadium.

"Luna is out! Platina, Lily, and Frieda are the only ones left!" Blader DJ called out.

_Don't waste my time, to play with my mind_

_I already know your destiny_

_At the end of this race, I'm taking your place_

_For now and all eternity_

_I've paid my dues_

_I've earn my kick_

_I'm taking the stage_

_Spotlight shining on me_

"Virgo! Special move Pixie Status!" Frieda called out.

A pink light emerged from Virgo as Quetzacoatl began slowing down. "Ah! Quetzacoatl!" Lily yelled as Quetzacoatl stopped spinning.

"It's down to Platina and Frieda now!" Blader DJ called out.

Platina smirked. "Alright then, Diancie! Special move Viola Ametista!" Platina called out.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

_Coming up from under_

_I got your number_

_I'm the underdog_

_Gonna steal your ground_

_Turn your head around_

_I'm gonna shake you down_

_Cause I'm the underdog_

The crystals on Diancie's fusion wheel glowed purple as shards of amethyst in the shape of Violets emerged from the bey.

"Virgo! Special move Diamante Difesa!" Frieda called out.

A shield of light emerged an blocked the shards of Violet-shaped crystals that attacked Virgo. Platina smirked.

"I have 12 special moves, one for each birthstone of the months. Diancie! Special move Garnet Nascita!" Platina called out.

_You think you're hip, but you're going down for a trip_

_So you better get over it_

_Take a ride, Shake up your head high_

_Don't go wasting my time_

_Cause you're mine_

The shards of crystal on Diancie's fusion wheel glowed a deep red as shards of garnet flew towards Virgo.

"Virgo!" Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

"It's useless! Diancie! Special move Zircone Morte!" Platina called out as the crystals on Diancie's fusion wheel turned light blue.

_I've paid my dues_

_I've earn my kick_

_I'm taking the stage_

_Spotlight shining on me_

"That is where you are wrong Platina! The shards of crystal act as mirrors to reflect the Luminous Beam onto Diancie!" Frieda called out as the shards of zircon collided with the Garnet.

"What!?" Platina yelled.

In the waiting room, Dynamis nodded. "Frieda's right. Diancie's crystals are powerful, but they can also strengthen the intensity of that Luminous beam. And what's more, that beam can be separated into multiple beams through those same crystals." Dynamis stated.

"So what looked like a powerful move to beat..." Rosalina started.

"Is actually her own downfall. Those crystals will be channeling that Luminous Beam's power to Diancie. And that's what will make her go down in defeat," Dynamis finished.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

_Coming up from under_

_I got your number_

_I'm the underdog_

_Gonna steal your ground_

_Turn your head around_

_I'm gonna shake you down_

_Cause I'm the underdog_

"No! Diancie!" Platina called out as the light from the luminous beam went through the crystals and onto Diancie.

The crystals burst into tiny shards as Diancie flew out of the stadium and landed next to the Platina.

"It's all over! The winner of this stunning finale is Frieda!" Blader DJ called out.

Frieda turned to leave as she recalled her bey.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

_Coming up from under_

_I got your number_

_I'm the underdog_

_Gonna steal your ground_

_Turn your head around_

_I'm gonna shake you down_

_Cause I'm the underdog_

"Frieda, wait."

Frieda turned to Platina, who had walked out. "Can you stop Chrona for me? She's caused so much misery to our family and wants to destroy the sport I love. So please..." Platina started to trail off as she started to cry, "Please stop Neo Light."

Frieda looked at the younger blader and nodded. "I promise you that Chrona will be stopped." Frieda stated.

In the waiting room, Kyoya looked on with a look of guilt. "That girl. To think she was like this for a long time..." he stated.

"Platina was born after Alexander left. That's why he never knew about her. As a way of geeting over our loss, I taught Platina how to beybattle. But six months before the tournaments began, Several Neo Light members attack our home and kidnapped Platina. When me and Ranmaru rescued her, Platina explained how Chrona revealed her plan to destroy the world of beyblading. Even worse, Chrona experimented on sister. She gave her the power to control crystals, but at the cost of destroying her body little by little. And that's one of the many reasons I can't forgive Chrona," Titania stated, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Titania..." Rosalina said as Platina, Lily, and Frieda returned to the room.

"It seems like everyone is here. Good. Now we can head Olympus Inc., where everything will be revealed. And the question of how I survived will be uncovered," Yuko stated.

**Me: That was sort of a hard choice for me for which one should win. But then an idea popped into my head and behold, the plot bunny for this battle was born. The song in this chapter was Underdog from the beyblade soundtrack.**

**Anyways, if you didn't know what Platina's special moves meant, it's because they were in italian.**

**Diamante Giglio means Diamond Lilies**

**Viola Ametista means Amethyst Violets**

**Garnet Nascita means Garnet Birth**

**And Zircone Morte means Zircon Death.**

**I sorta thought of the last two as a pairing. January is the beginning of the year, and December is the end. So in the way, you could say that I planned it to be a power of good and evil, Life and death, light and darkness, Etc.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter we'll find out how Rosalina's mother actually survived.**

**Till the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	57. Chapter 56 Unmasked Revolution

**Me: Surprisingly, I chose an interesting title for this chapter. But, I'm still not unveiling who Zeus is, but he will be revealed soon. Although, I think some of you guys might have figured it out already. But I will be unmasking Hermes, Aphrodite, Persephone, Athena and Hera.**

**Okay, there going to be a lot of information this chapter, Such as who several of the Olympus Bladers are and why they went into hiding. Also, Yuko, Rosalina's mother's past will be revealed.**

**Anyways, kind of a busy week for me for a very special reason. I get to go to an anime convention! I've been waiting six freaking months for this! So if you're wondering why I don't update till sunday, this is the reason.**

**Okay, quick announcement. I looked over the first few chapters of this story and realized I left out one of the Hikari siblings: Amour. So... You'll find out what happened in this chapter!**

**Anyways, let's get to the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 56 Unmasked Revolution

"Right this way," Yuko stated as the Golden knights, Platina, and several others followed the Olympus blader through Olympus Inc.

"This place is huge!" Kyoya stated.

"Well, we have a lot of agents that travel, so the use the main building as a rest stop," Yuko stated, "Anyways, we're almost at the meeting hall, so whatever you do, don't say anything stupid. Ares gets mad easily."

"Wait, my dad's here!?" King yelled.

Rosalina and the others stopped and looked at King. Titania took one look at him and went into a rage.

"You mean you knew about my brother being alive all this long!?" she yelled.

"No way. But my dad's a member of the great 13. He's Agent Ares, the fierce trainer of beywarriors," King stated, "And, of course. He's the only one who stuck up for me when I was banned from beyblading back in Greece."

"And you've turned into a fine young man, King."

Everyone watched as a man with long navy blue hair walked out of a doorway. He wore a brown overcoat with rust colored markings over a brown t-shirt and black leather pants with combat boots. Around his neck was a pendant in the shape of a dark brown shield with a ruby in the center. Over his face was a deep brown halfmask.

"Welcome back Agents Artemis, Poseidon, Fortuna, and Rosalina. We've been expecting you. Please come in," Ares stated.

Yuko nodded as the group went inside. King looked at Ares and smiled. "I'm glad I get to see you again dad," King stated.

"I'm glad to see you too," Ares stated, a smile on the man's face.

King nodded as the two went in, where Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hera, and Persephone were waiting. In the setting sun reflecting outside, it was easy to tell which bladers were which. Athena was a 16 year old with long purple hair and silver eyes that were covered by a silver halfmask. She wore a white tank top that looked like a toga, a lavender skirt, and a pair of silver sandals with light gold flowers on the straps. Around her legs were aqua blue straps that were decorated with silver eight pointed stars. The teen herself was busy playing a video game.

Persephone and Aphrodite were busy talking about something. Aphrodite looked to be around 17 with long pink hair, pale skin, and gold eyes hidden by her pink halfmask. She wore a light pink t-shirt with red roses on it, a pair of star printed tights, and a pair of light pink designer boots. She also wore a white cape with pink kiss marks on it.

Persephone was an 18 year old with dark purple hair and even darker purple eyes covered by a purple halfmask. She wore a long purple evening dress decorated with silver roses, a pair of silver sandals, and a dark purple scarf with a silver rose attached to it.

Hera, a 17 year old with tanned skin, was busy polishing her bey as she moved her silver hair out of her masked eyes. She wore an elegant white dress with a pair silver sandals.

Hermes looked up from his book and waved. Rosalina and the others, with the exception of Yuko, Alexander, and Fortuna, sweatdropped.

_Is this how they're like when they're not busy? _The group thought.

"Welcome back Agents. I see you brought most of the golden knights with you today. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hermes, Agent number 12 and master tech expert," Hermes announced.

"In other words, able to hack into the Neo Light Database with little trouble," Hera stated.

Yuko nodded before looking around. "Zeus hasn't arrived yet?" she asked.

"Zeus said he wasn't going to come tonight. Didn't want to upset my little brother over there," Hermes said while pointing to Dynamis.

"Little brother? Corey is that you?" Dynamis asked.

Hermes smiled and pulled off his halfmask, revealing the blue eyes of Corey Hikari. "Hey little bro. Good to see ya after a while," Corey stated, ruffling his lavender hair in amusement.

"Agent Hermes! You know better than to reveal yourself to people outside of Olympus!" Hera yelled.

"Relax Hera. You're not the only one who get's worried about their siblings after all," Corey retorted, "After all, what Zeus doesn't know, won't hurt us. So it should be alright if we reveal ourselves to the group."

Hera went over to scold him but sighed. "Fine. As second in command I call this meeting to order," She stated.

"Thank you Hera," Rosalina stated before turning to her mother, "Could I talk to you quickly Mom?"

Yuko nodded as they left the room. The Olympus blader locked the door before turning to Rosalina. "I guess I should explain why I faked my death," Yuko stated.

Rosalina nodded. "Very well. It was 10 years ago..."

(Flashback)

_"Mommy! Where are you going?" 7 year old Rosalina asked._

_Yuko smiled at her daughter as she walked outside. "I have to go on an important trip for a few days. You'll be staying with Titania's family for the time being. Don't worry Rosalina. I won't be gone long," Yuko stated._

_"Okay mommy!" Rosalina giggled as a 8 year old Titania ran over to her._

_Yuko smiled as she got in the car and left. As the hours past, Yuko began to worry as she drove through the mountains._

_I hope Rosalina will be okay. I know I shouldn't worry, but with the Legend of the Golden Knights fast approaching, I have to protect her as much as I can. But there's the matter of Zane's death too. I have a feeling that his death wasn't an accident. Yuko thought as she drove._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light blinding her. Yuko stepped on the brake as an explosion hit the car. The young woman's car was sent flying as she hit the side of the door._

_This is... Yuko started to think as she got out._

_Another explosion rocked the car as Yuko was sent flying._

_Ah! I knew it! This attack was planned! Yuko thought._

_"Very nice deduction, but it's already too late to save yourself. Ms. Yuko."_

_Yuko frowned as she looked up to see Doji in front of her. __"I knew you would try to attack the car, thinking that if Rosalina was with me, You could kill my daughter to prevent the legend of the golden knights. That's why I left her in good hands," Yuko stated, "You can't stop me from protecting my daughter."_

_"Yes that does propose a problem. However, by disposing of you, that might all change," Doji smirked as an explosion rocked the mountainside._

_Yuko screamed as the ground under her gave way. A sharp pain went through her body as she hit the ground. As the rocks began to fall on her, a shadow appeared and yanked her out off the way, leading to the rocks hitting the ground instead of the woman._

_Yuko groaned in pain as she looked at the rockslide beside her in shock. "I'm alive? But how?" Yuko asked._

_"We don't have much time."_

_Yuko looked up to see a man with lavender hair staring down at her. He wore a gold overcoat over a grey sweater, black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. A thick purple mask in the shape of an eagle covered his face._

_"Doji will likely be searching the area incase you survived. If you want to live, you'll have to trust me," The man stated._

_Yuko looked at the man for a second before lifting herself up, ignoring the pain from her arm. "Thank you. But who are you?" she asked._

_The man looked at Yuko for a second. "I lost my name after my rebirth, but you can call me Zeus."_

(End Flashback)

"That night, 10 years ago, Doji had attempted to attack both of us. I left on that trip to protect you from Doji, but I also wanted to know what happened to Zane Hikari," Yuko stated.

"Dynamis' father?" Rosalina asked.

"That's right. Zane Hikari had been presumed dead after a rockslide incident in a northern part of France, but the whole thing seemed suspicious, especially since there was any rain during the days before his supposed death. I was on my way to where the rockslide happened when Doji ambushed me. He caused a rockslide, resulting in both me and the car going over a cliff," Yuko stated.

"That's when Zeus arrived right?"

"That's right. Zeus rescued me and brought me to Olympus Inc. to recover. After word got out that people thought I was dead, I resumed the identity of Artemis, and kept my eye on you to make sure you were okay," Yuko stated, "Of course, I'm not the only one who went through this."

Rosalina and Yuko looked at the meeting hall. "All thirteen of the top bladers were attacked by Doji and his henchmen. Poseidon, Alexander Triton, Was attacked during an exploration. Hera and Athena are the older siblings of Arc S. Winters, Nozomi S. Winters and Sakura S. Winters. Both were attacked when an avalanche hit their house. As for Hermes, I'm sure Kana has told you already," Yuko stated.

_That's right. Kana stated Corey was nearly killed by a rockslide as well... _Rosalina thought.

"Persephone is Arc's cousin Mizore Himawari, who was attacked right during a photo shoot several years ago. You'll have to ask La Glace more about that," Yuko explained.

"What about Aphrodite?"

"Tsukihime Tsuru, a good friend of yours. I can see why she wanted to go on that mission to find you."

"I see." Rosalina looked at the ground. "How come you didn't come and tell me?" she asked.

"Doji was always trying to spy on us all the time, forcing us to switch headquarters every few months. With Doji always on our tail, it wasn't safe to contact you. If I have approached you, Doji would have put two and two together," Yuko stated.

"I see," Rosalina stated.

"I'm sorry I was barely there for you Rosalina, but once Chrona is taken down, things will start to go back to normal," Yuko stated.

"...Thanks mom. I'm glad you were always there for me," Rosalina stated. Yuko smiled.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but we have a problem."

Yuko and Rosalina looked up to see Hera standing there. "What is it?" Yuko asked.

"One of Dynamis siblings went missing."

**Me: Yeah, this was a confusing chapter, but I'll explain. All of the members of the Olympus 13, the top bladers, were attack by Doji. Some of them outside of the parents of the golden knights knew of the legend, such as Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Athena. Well, Hermes knew because he was Dynamis brother, but that's besides the point.**

**Anyways, apology for a bit of the Olympus Bladers being bored and everything. Even leaders of a resistance against Chrona need a break right. And You'll find out about the missing Hikari sibling next chapter.**

**Okay, I've been feeling guilty about Chrona torturing the bladers soooooo, I have an announcement (Get ready Chrona haters)! Chrona is joining my Truth, Dare, or Torture story! Yes, you can torture Chrona now!**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	58. Chapter 57 Storm Arising

**Me: Yeah, writer's block was such a pain for this chapter. It took a while to get through. And I'm having issues of my own to get through. But now that I'm past writer's block, this chapter will be epic! And to make sure of that, It'll be (Or at least I hope it'll be) longer than usual!**

**Anyways, This chapter begins with a tournament battle, so all untrusting thoughts about Luna and Soel (My OCs from the tournament) will be revealed this chapter. And yes, We get some Neo Light Action this chapter, plus we get to find out about Lucas and what happened to him.**

**Let's get to the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 57 Storm Arising

"Attention Bladers! The finals for this tag team tournament are underway!"

Chrona smirked as she watched the screen. "Everything is coming into place. And the darkness within Ryutaro was increasing. Excellent. Everything is going as planned," The young woman stated as she continued watching.

"And now, give it up for our two tag teams! First up, the sun and moon duo of Soel and Luna Midori!" Blader DJ called out.

Chrona looked at the screen with interest. "I've had Merci track these two for a while now, and so far they've past my expectations. Excellent. They'll make the perfect pawns in my game of chess. But of course, little Ryutaro will the ultimate piece," Chrona stated as Tobio and Ryutaro entered the stadium.

"Alright bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

Soel grinned with excitement. "This'll be easy!" the nine year old stated.

"Patience Soel. We have to make sure we plan this carefully, otherwise we'll be charging in without thinking straight," Luna pointed out as she watched the beys. _Any second now..._

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone else, Capricorn flew out of the stadium and landed in Tobio's hand. Luna looked in shock before smirking.

"Big mistake you fool! Let's do this Soel!" Luna called out.

"Right! Magic Mokona! Special move Magician's Jewel!" Soel called out. A bright pink glow emerged from Mokona as the white bunny-like creature emerged from her bey.

"Soul Mokona. Special move Spirit Jewel!" Luna called out as a black version of Mokona emerged from her bey.

"Joint Special move! Twin Crown Jewel Burst!" The twins called out.

A storm of jewels burst from the two beys and surrounded Pisces. Luna smirked, while Ryutaro's expression was unreadable.

"You're finished! With the power of every gemstone in the world, our joint special move will wipe out your bey!" Luna called out.

That's when she heard it. A small chuckle. Luna looked to see Ryutaro chuckling, before the teen began laughing louder. Luna looked at the teen in anger.

"Hey what's so funny!?" Luna yelled.

Ryutaro stopped laughing, a dark grin on his face. "It's over pathetic children. Pisces, dark move Shadow Storm," Ryutaro stated.

Luna was shocked as storm of darkness shattered the storm of gems. "Impossible... No one's ever managed to beat our special move before," Luna whispered.

"It's all over! The winners of this battle are Ryutaro and Tobio!" Blader DJ called out.

Luna and Soel turned to go, but were stopped by Tobio. "Why don't you join us?" the blader asked.

Luna looked at him and Ryutaro shrugged his shoulders as Tobio continued. "You two would be able to make our dream a reality," he stated.

From her screen, Chrona smirked. "Excellent work young Tobio. You'll be getting a reward for this," she stated as she changed the screen, "Now to check in on our prisioner."

Chrona chuckled when she saw Lucas from her screen. The teen was sitting at a table, a sad look on his face and a scratch on his left cheek as he looked at his bey.

"He should consider himself lucky. I could've made Ryutaro drain his energy and feed it to Nemesis. But I'll save that for the lucky victums that make it to the main part of the tournament," Chrona stated.

An alarm buzzed from her computer and she looked at the screen. She frowned as she saw Christina and Kiyone running down the halls masks covering their faces. "Well, well. It looks like we have some traitors in our midst. That's fine. They still don't know what's waiting for them on the top floor."

(In the hallways)

"Hurry Christina! We're almost there!" Kiyone stated.

"Right!" Christina stated as the two ran. _Don't worry Lucas, we'll be there soon. We'll get you out of this place and to safety._

"We're here," Kiyone stated as she pulled a hair pin out of her hair. She placed it in the lock and a few seconds of moving it, the door unlock. Kiyone smirked as she opened the door, revealing Lucas.

The Khione Blader looked up in shock. "Christina," Lucas started to speak.

"Come with us. We're getting you out of here," Kiyone stated.

"But Wales will be in-" Lucas was interupted.

"He's fine. He's already safe at Olympus Inc." Christina stated, "But we need to get out of here quickly.

Lucas looked at the two girls before nodding. "Right. Let's go."

Kiyone nodded as the three continued running. "Hey Kiyone, I have a question," Christina stated as they continued to run.

"What is it?"

"How did you join Olympus Inc.?"

Kiyone frowned as the three continued running. "Well Christina, I didn't exactly ask for it. Doji attacked me one day and left me to die at Wolf Canyon. He thought it was fitting that I died a lone wolf," Kiyone stated.

"Then how did you survive?" Lucas asked.

"As I laid on the canyon grounds, a man arrived and brought me back to Olympus Inc., where I recovered for several months. After I was fully healed, I asked Zeus if I could join Olympus Inc. as a debt of gratitude. After several months of training, I became Demeter, the scythe of Olympus Inc." Kiyone stated.

"... Looks like you've been through a lot," Lucas stated.

"Lucas, you don't know the half of it," Kiyone stated as the three arrived at the door, "We're almost out of here. Let's go," she stated as they arrived on the roof.

"That'll be far enough Kiyone Toya. Or should I say, Demeter."

Kiyone frowned as Chrona walked over to the trio. "I must say, I'm quite impressed. You acted as a spy for over a year and not once were you caught. That is, until today. And of course, anyone who disobey's Neo Light will have to suffer the consequences," Chrona smirked as she snapped her fingers.

Kiyone and the others gasped as several platforms of Neo Light Bladers rose up from the roof. She placed her hand on her bey and attached it to her launcher. Christina and Lucas did the same.

"Tch. If that's how you want to do it, then fine," Chrona stated.

"Let it rip!" The Neo Light bladers shouted as they released their beys.

"Let it rip!" Christina, Lucas, and Kiyone stated as the trio released their beys.

Kiyone frowned as she placed her hand on a wristwatch-like device on her wrist. "Illusion field, disable!" Kiyone shouted.

A wave of light shattered as Kiyone transformed. She now wore a green dress with golden leaf patterns on it and a pair of gold sandals, while her hair was pulled into a messy bun behind her. She had a launcher that was shaped like a scythe in her hands. A green leaf shaped halfmask covered her face.

"Go now! Leafstorm Demeter!" Kiyone called out.

A green and gold bey began spinning as it collided into Tetsuya and several other Neo Light Blader's beys. Tetsuya yelled as the group was sent flying.

"Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out as a wave of ice emerged from Khione. Hershel and Keyser yelled as the two slipped on the ice.

"Nieth! Special move Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out. Nieth fired an arrow at Cygnus, sending both the blader and Cycnus flying.

"Alright then, let's finish this. Demeter! Special move Bountiful Harvest!" Kiyone/Demeter called out.

A wave of energy and plants emerged from Demeter as every bey except for Khione and Nieth were sent flying. The Neo Light bladers were sent flying while Christina and Lucas watched in amazement as every other bey was sent flying off the roof and the storm evaporated.

Kiyone smirked in amusement as she caught Demeter. "Is that really the best you can do Chrona?" she asked.

Chrona looked at her before laughing. "What's so funny!?" Kiyone yelled.

"You shouldn't be so rash Demeter. Take a look behind you." Chrona stated.

Kiyone turned before looking behind her. Ryutaro and Tobio were standing behind the trio, their launchers aimed at them.

"If you really want to escape, then you'll have to face the wrath of Ryutaro first," Chrona laughed.

Christina and Lucas aimed their beys at Ryutaro, but Kiyone stopped them. "Leave this to me. As an Olympus Blader, it's my duty to stop him," Kiyone stated as she aimed her bey at Ryutaro. Chrona smirked.

"It's time to face the real power of Neo Light."

**Me: Major Cliffy! Don't worry, we'll see what happens next chapter. I hope I didn't make you mad for not updating in a bit. Sorry about that. So yeah, Wales is safe at Olympus Inc. already, so stop worrying.**

**Anyways, we'll see what happens next chapter. That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	59. Chapter 58 Olympus' first battle

**Me: Yeah, now that my writer's block is gone, my headache's cleared and I can think clearly now! So... What better way to think than to do a chapter!**

**Let's get to the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 58 Olympus vs Neo Light: First Battle

Kiyone frowned as she reattached Demeter to her launcher. _I should have know Chrona planned something like this, but I've been given strict orders to not beybattle. But then again, I have been know to disobey orders, so I guess I have no other choice._

"Alright then. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the roof.

_I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from you arms_

_It's getting harder to stay away, and my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

"Demeter! Special move Bountiful Harvest!" Kiyone called out.

A storm of leaves and plants emerged as Demeter began attacking Pisces. Ryutaro stayed emotionless as the attacks continued.

"Come on! If you're supposed to be the bearer of Nemesis' will, you could at least attack me!" Kiyone taunted.

Ryutaro said nothing but a smirk began to play on his lips. Kiyone shrugged and continued her attack.

"If you're not going to attack the I will! Demeter! Special move Sleeping fields!" Kiyone called out.

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now, It's my time_

_I'll do what I want, cause this my life_

_Right here (Right here) Right now (Right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

The windstorm increased as a lady in golden robes emerged from Demeter. The lady raised the scythe it held as collided with Pisces.

"Try withstanding this attack Ryutaro!" Kiyone yelled.

Ryutaro smirked as he began to laugh. Kiyone frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Pisces. Dark move Illusion flames!" Ryutaro called out.

_I'm at war with the world cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind, no matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

Kiyone gasped as a wall of dark purple flames began burning the plants. A storm of fire began attacking Demeter as Pisces pushed away the bey.

"No way! That's one of my strongest moves! How could you be able to destroy it!?" Kiyone yelled.

The Demeter blader gasped as she spotted the red markings on Ryutaro's face began glowing. _What's going on with those markings? _Kiyone thought to herself.

"It seems you've been caught under my spell."

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now, It's my time_

_I'll do what I want, cause this my life_

_Right here (Right here) Right now (Right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Kiyone gasped as the world around her was replaced by her standing on a rocky canyon, the wind rushing around her. A low growling emerged from wolves that surrounded her. Kiyone felt herself close her eyes in fear.

"Just what is going on here!? How are you doing this!?" Kiyone screamed.

"It has always been here. You just never notice it. This is the true power of Diablo Pisces!" Ryutaro's voice echoed in her head.

"Kiyone! What's wrong?" Lucas called out.

Kiyone screamed as she clutched her head. _This feeling... It feels like he's attacking my mind! Just how is he doing this!?_

_In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep_

_In my arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

Chrona chuckled as she watched the scene in front of her. _It seems Kiyone's finally figuring it out. Ryutaro's been holding back to make things less suspicious. Ryutaro's markings have the powers to control illusions, but with Nemesis' will, It's makes the opponent relive her greatest fears. _Chrona thought.

"It's over worm! Give up an maybe I'll spare your pathetic life!" Ryutaro taunted.

"Never! Demeter! Special move Death Blooms!" Kiyone called out.

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now, It's my time_

_I'll do what I want, cause this my life_

_Right here (Right here) Right now (Right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

A silver flash of light streaked past the group as two beys collided with both beys. Kiyone gasped and recalled her bey as both Hera and Zeus landed on the rooftop, the masked eyes blazing in fury.

"Hera. Zeus," Chrona spat venomously.

The two Olympus bladers said nothing as the two grabbed Lucas, Christina and Kiyone and jumped off the roof. A flash of red and orange lit up the sky as a pair of jetpacks streaked away.

Chrona looked at the ground below. _So the Olympus Inc. is trying to interfere. How dare they try to stop me._

Chrona was interupted by a groan as Ryutaro collapsed on the ground, his hands clutching his head.

"No... This is... Wrong..." Ryutaro groaned.

Chrona frowned as the ring on her hand glowed green. "Little Ryutaro. Is something wrong?" she asked with fake sweetness.

Ryutaro stopped groaning as he stood up, his eyes now blank and green. "It's nothing Lady Chrona." He said emotionlessly.

Chrona smirked. _He maybe trying to fight it, but in the end, I always get what I want. Ryutaro, Nemesis' will, and soon the world will be mine._

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

**Me: How was that for a chapter. Apologies if it's shorter than usual. I'm really busy. Don't worry, we'll find out what happens next chapter. The song in the chapter was Awake and Alive by Skillet.**

**Anyways, what do you think of the evil twist I created. I've actually had this idea since the story started (Seeing as Ryutaro uses illusions in his special moves) and waited till now to initiate the idea.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next time, this is Warrior signing out.**


	60. Chapter 59 The first signs of war

**Me: Sorry it's taking so long to work on these chapters. I would've had this up last night if it wasn't for the fact that I had stupid high school testing today! Stupid ACT test... I can't stand sitting four freaking hours in a row! DX**

**Sorry about that I'm ranting. Anyways, since I've made it so far in the story, I have a trivia game for everyone at the end of this chapter.**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 59 The First signs of War

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Kiyone asked as she and the others landed on the top of the Olympus Inc. building. Lucas and Christina had fallen asleep while flying back to headquarters, giving the Demeter blader time to think of her actions.

"Not as much as you thin you are. The orders Zeus gave you were to gather information and keep an eye on Ryutaro in case he tried to break through. The only order you weren't given were to battle any members of Neo Light," Hera stated.

"Apologies Lady Hera. I wasn't trying to, but I had to stop Chrona from capturing us," Kiyone stated.

"Demeter."

Kiyone stopped as she heard Zeus state her name. "You ended up disobeying a strict order, so there will be punishment," Zeus stated.

"I understand," Kiyone stated.

"However, you did find out some very valuable information, even if it was against orders. I'll lower the punishment to two weeks of serious combat training with Ares. But only this once," Zeus stated.

Kiyone's eyes brightened. "Yes Zeus! I promise that I won't let something like this happen again!" Kiyone stated as she took off back to her room.

Hera chuckled as she and Zeus followed. "You'd think she'd consider this as punishment. Most of the bladers would think of this as torture, but she thinks of it as a reward," Hera pointed out.

"She's considers training a way to fight back against Neo Light. And after what Doji's done to her I can't stop her. It's what I noticed in that battle against Hades' son is what worrys me," Zeus stated.

(Flashback)

_Kiyone gasped as the world around her was replaced by her standing on a rocky canyon, the wind rushing around her. A low growling emerged from wolves that surrounded her. Kiyone felt herself close her eyes in fear._

_"Just what is going on here!? How are you doing this!?" Kiyone screamed._

_"It has always been here. You just never notice it. This is the true power of Diablo Pisces!" Ryutaro's voice echoed in her head._

_"Kiyone! What's wrong?" Lucas called out._

_Kiyone screamed as she clutched her head._ _This feeling... It feels like he's attacking my mind! Just how is he doing this!?_

(Flashback ends)

"It seems Chrona's been experimenting with Ryutaro's birthmarks. None the less we must tell the other bladers about this. Even if it pains Hades and Ranmaru," Zeus stated.

"Of course lord Zeus. But may I ask something of you quick?"

"What is it Hera?"

"It's just... You stated that you wouldn't be at the meeting earlier this evening. May I ask why?" Hera asked.

Zeus frowned for a second. "I had to Hera. If I hadn't... I was worryed I might end up revealing myself to Dynamis, even though It is forbidden," Zeus stated.

"Then... Does this mean Dynamis is your son?" Hera asked.

"That's right. Dynamis was only six when a rockfall happened. It was caused by Doji, who knew that I was the leader of Olympus Inc. at the time. He original caused it to harm my son, but I took his place, knowing of his role as a legendary blader to come," Zeus stated.

"I see. But doesn't it mean Dynamis thinks you're dead?" Hera asked.

"That's right. But I had to do it, even if it meant lying to my one of my sons. Doji couldn't know that I was alive at the time. The same goes for you and the rest of the Olympus bladers when Doji attacked you. He knew of your connections with the legend of the golden knights, even if it was a small connection," Zeus stated.

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. _He's in so much pain. He wants to reveal to his children that he has to stay away to prevent himself from losing it. _Hera thought to herself.

"I was born... With the ability to see into the future. I knew Dynamis would struggle throughout his childhood, and that his siblings would try to help him get through that. I also knew that the curse of Hades would torment him, but I was powerless to stop that as well," Zeus stated.

"Lord Zeus..." Hera stated.

"Ah, but nevermind me. You're still a young woman. You'll understand in the future, when you have kids to take care of," Zeus stated as he walked away.

Hera watched him go. _Lord Zeus... If there was anyway to describe you right now, it would be a father who wants to protect his family at all costs. That's the kind of person he is. _Hera thought before smiling. _He's so muck like our father. I can see what Corey sees in Zeus now._

Hera's eyes darted to the side as a shadow was slowly walking towards the building. "You can stop hiding Rosalina. I knew you were hiding there the whole time. But I can't blame you, seeing as how you're in love with Zeus' son and all," Hera stated.

Rosalina stopped and looked in embarassment. "W-What!? I wasn't trying to! I was looking at the stars that's all. And who told you that I'm in love with Dynamis?" Rosalina stuttered, a deep blush on her face.

"Hera is the goddess of Marriage. That and I'm a gifted matchmaker. I can tell when someone has a crush on another. That's how I know Hermes has a crush on Athena. Plus your still holding that rose that Dynamis gave you," Hera stated.

Rosalina looked at the ground in shame. "All I know is that it comfirmed my thoughts of Zeus being Dynamis' father," Rosalina admitted.

"So you had a feeling about it as well. How long?" Hera asked.

"Since Kana told me her family's backstory. I had a feeling, but didn't press on the matter. I thought since it was Zeus he wouldn't tell me. Finding out about my mother being Artemis proves that," Rosalina stated.

Hera looked at her and smiled. "You have your mother's good judgement after all. And that's one thing that'll help you in the future."

(In the meeting hall)

Zeus sighed as he looked outside. "Dynamis. I never thought you would come to the Olympus building. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your siblings. And that's something I can't forgive myself for." Zeus stated.

A knock on the door made Zeus turn around. "Enter," Zeus stated.

The door opened to reveal Dynamis, who walked over to Zeus. Zeus closed his eyes, as if expecting what's to come. "Hello Dynamis." Zeus stated.

"Hello Father."

**Me: Yeah, I think everyone figured that Zeus was Dynamis' Father, but I had to keep up with the suspense. So next chapter we'll find out what happens.**

**Okay, since this story has a lot of chapters, I thought I should do a quick quiz to see how much everyone remembers. So here it is:**

**Question 1: How many siblings does Dynamis have?**

**Question 2: In what order were the golden knights introduced (You'll have to reread some of the chapters)?**

**Question 3: What was Ranmaru's name when he was brainwashed by Chrona?**

**Question 4: How many Olympus Bladers are there that are named after greek deities and what are their names?**

**Question 5: How many times were the stadiums blown up in the Tag Team Tournament? (Chapters 16-24. I did this for humor reasons. That and I still don't know how many times Kyoya will do it in the future)**

**Question 6: Which golden knights battled in chapters 32 and 33, and who were their opponents?**

**Question 7: Platina first battled in the wind stadium finals. What was her bey's name and the four special moves she used?**

**Question 8: Lucas explained why he was part of Neo Light during the Water stadium finals. What were his reasons?**

**Question 9: Which chapters did Dynamis lose control of Hades' curse?**

**And Question 10: What are the names of all the golden knights?**

**Answer the questions when you review, cause I'd like to see how many people remember the information.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next time, this is Warrior signing out.**


	61. Chapter 60 Father and son

**Me: Wow, 60 chapters. I honestly thought I would be at the second round by now.**

**Dynamis: You spend to much time on filler chapters Warrior.**

**Me: Well sorry! I have to at least do something to keep the story going! Anyways, something tells me this chapter is going to be good! Finally! About time Dynamis and his father reunite!**

**Dynamis: Does anyone besides me think this has happened before?**

**Me: Oh yeah, we're almost to the main part of the tournament! About five chapters to be exact.**

**Rosalina: And I think everyone will like the next part of the story after this one.**

**Me: Wait, Rosalina?! Why are you here!?**

**Rosalina: I got bored so I wanted to see what it was like to be in an author's note. So this is what Dynamis does most of the time...**

**Me: Major fourth wall breaking here... Anyways, I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 60 Father vs Son: Stormy Thoughts

"I see... So you knew I was here from the very beginning, didn't you Dynamis?" Zeus asked as he pulled of his mask, revealing a man with heterochromia eyes, one blue and one purple. His lavender hair fell behind him, as if to shield him.

"Only since our battle in Sky city. I don't know how I knew though. It was like something told me that my fate was connected with you," Dynamis stated.

"Fate has many ways in life Dynamis. I only wish most of them weren't bad," Zeus stated, "I never wanted to leave you and your siblings behind, but I had no choice."

Dynamis opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he looked at the ground in sadness. "Dad... What happened back there? After all, I saw you get buried in that rockfall years ago..." Dynamis stated as he thought back.

(Flashback)

_"Hey daddy! Where are you going?" 7 year old Dynamis asked his father as he ran around the temple. Zane Hikari looked at his son and smiled._

_"I'm visiting your siblings in a few days. Or did you forget?" Zane stated._

_"Will you be back soon?" Dynamis asked._

_"Of course. I'm not leaving forever Dynamis," Zane stated._

_"That's good. Cause it would be scary if you were leaving forever!" Dynamis stated._

_Zane chuckled as he placed a robe in the suitcase before turning to his son. "Dynamis, would you like to hear a story?" he asked Dynamis._

_"Yeah!" Dynamis cheered as he climbed onto the bed next to his father. Zane smiled as he ruffled Dynamis' hair._

_"There's a legend connected to this temple, and our family. Have you ever heard of King Zeus?" Zane asked._

_"No. Who was he?" Dynamis asked._

_"He was a king long ago. Thousands of years ago, his brother, King Hades created an evil bey. However, what the man thought was power turned him into a monster. When King Zeus found out he brought several bladers to stop him," Zeus stated._

_"Were you one of those people daddy?" Dynamis asked eagerly._

_Zane laughed. "I'm afraid not Dynamis. But the bey you have has been passed down from each generation and was used by your ancestor. Your friend Rosalina's bey is like that too," Zane stated._

_"Really? Rose's bey is like that too?" Dynamis asked._

_"Yep. And soon you'll find out why. But I'll tell you more when you get back," Zane stated._

_"Promise?" Dynamis asked._

_Zane smiled. "I promise."_

(End Flashback)

"That day... I heard the ground shake and I went to investigate. Whaen I got there, all I found was this," Dynamis reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pocketwatch with gold decorations. Zane's eyes widened.

"My old pocketwatch. I'm surprise it survived something like that rockfall," Zane stated.

"I know. But what I want to know is why you faked your death. I was so worried when you never came back," Dynamis stated. Tears were threatening to fall from the Jupiter blader's eyes.

Zane noticed the tears and walked over to Dynamis. "I'm sorry. I meant to come back after visiting your mother and siblings. But Doji intercepted me on my way there. He... He caused the rockfall that you discovered. I'm guessing that's how you found the pocketwatch," Zeus stated.

"But how did you escape?" Dynamis asked.

"It was hard. The rockfall sent me flying several feet, but at the same time, it was close to the edge of where the rockfall was. I was able to escape, but at a cost. For several weeks I was in the Olympus Inc., spending all of my time recovering. By then, I knew that you might already think I was dead. But I was unable to tell you, since doing so would risk Doji finding out. I had to stay here, and fake my death for this day," Zane stated

Dynamis looked at the ground sadly. "All this time was for this day, wasn't it?" Dynamis whispered, the tears finally slipping from his face, "It was all for the day when we could finally reunite."

Zane notice the tears falling and bent down to Dynamis' level. "I caused you so much sadness and pain. Pain that I believe caused the curse of Hades to awaken faster. I can tell by the stars you're suffering from its effects. And for that I'm sorry. I was never there for you. But you grew into the person I was hoping you would grow into. One that was always there for his friends and get through many troubles. And I'm proud of you Dynamis," Zane stated.

Dynamis felt the tears as his father embraced him. "D-Dad," Dynamis said through tears, "This is the first time that I truly don't know what to do."

"I know. The curse of hades has caused you pain. And tomorrow we are going to break that curse," Zane stated.

Dynamis looked up at his father. "Break the Curse?" Dynamis asked.

"That's right. Unknown to you Ryuga was meeting with me to complete Zeus' Blessing, the marking that will break both yours and Rosalina's curses. The Hikari family will finally be a clan of light once more. You remember what the legend says about Hades' Curse right?" Zane stated.

"Of course. The blessing of Zeus will dispell the darkness covering the light and heal the earth's scars. It also states that out of that darkness will emerge the will of King Zeus himself," Dynamis stated.

"That's right. And that person who will become the will of Zeus is you, Dynamis. And to prove that, you must battle me," Zane stated.

"Battle you? But why?" Dynamis asked.

"The seals of Zeus can only be awakened through battling another member of the Hikari family. The only problem is that yours are repressed by Hades' curse. And to break the curse, you must battle me, who can awaken the blessing of Zeus from it's thousand year slumber," Zane stated.

Dynamis looked at the ground before looking up and nodding. "I understand then. Tomorrow we battle. And this time, don't hold back. I'm going to be turning eighteen when I start battling at the finals, so I want to make sure I'm doing okay in training," Dynamis stated.

Zane smiled. "Of course Dynamis. It's what I promised when you were little."

**Me: Yeah, I know you're all waiting for another beybattle, but I promise next chapter will have a beybattle. And this beybattle will be so epic that it will be part of a four chapter ending to the preliminaries. Then the second round of the tournament can finally begin.**

**So... 60 chapters. To be honest, when I was working on this story's plot, This part was actually not part of the original plot. But a lot of things came along and before I knew it, this part came up.**

**Anyways, lots of information in this chapter. Dynamis is reunited with his father, we find out how he survived, and what was that about the seals of Zeus? We'll find out soon.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	62. Chapter 61 The Awakening of the Seal

**Me: Yep, We're finally getting a battle! I hope you guys are happy, cause Dynamis is going to be going through a lot these next few chapters.**

**Dynamis: I'll be happier when this is over. You know I hate you a lot.**

**Me: Aww... Don't be like that Dynamis. After all, you're my favorite character!**

**Dynamis: Whatever... I'm not in a good mood.**

**Me: Okay, so since I've been updating faster lately, I'm try updating every other day, since that's what I've been doing lately. Is everyone okay with that? If so, let's get on with the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 61 The Awakening of the seal

"...Why is it so quiet this morning?" Rosalina asked as she entered the Lunchroom where the rest of the Olympus bladers were eating. Hera and Athena looked at Rosalina and shrugged.

"I'm not sure actually. This is the first time it's actually been this quiet," Hera stated before turning to the doorway, where Kiyone was walking in with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

"I think it's because Zeus isn't here yet. Come to think of it, He's usually the first one here in the mornings," Athena stated.

"Zeus already had his breakfest this morning and is on top of the roof, along with Dynamis."

Rosalina and the others turned to see Yuko leaning on a wall looking at the group. "Morning Mom. Why is Zeus and Dynamis up on the roof?" Rosalina asked.

"Zeus would like to explain that. Follow me," Yuko stated.

(On the roof)

"Okay... may I ask why Dynamis and Zeus have drawn a picture of a rose and a dark gemstone on the roof?" Kiyone asked as Dynamis and Zane walked over.

"These are the markings needed for the awakening of the seal. The rose marking stands for Persephone's Rose and the dark gemstone is the Curse of Hades. There's just one thing left to do. Dynamis, Rosalina, please stand on your respective markings please," Zane stated.

Rosalina hesitated a bit, but Dynamis held her hand gently. "It's okay Rosalina. Just trust me," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis before nodding. "Alright. I trust you Dynamis," Rosalina stated as both of them walked over to their respective markings. The second she stepped on, a deep red glow began to glow from the rose marking.

"What is this?" Rosalina asked as Dynamis stepped on his marking, resulting in the symbol glowing purple.

"The markings are reacting to your curses. That means that the awakening of the seals are about to begin," Artemis stated.

"Awakening of the seals? Would someone explain to me what's going on?" Rosalina asked.

Zane nodded. "The awakening of the seals is the only way to break your curses. Their are three parts to this ritual. The first is drawing the markings. The second is to battle a bloodline of the same curse. The last part will only be revealed once the first two parts have been completed," Zane stated.

"So that means..." _I'll have to fight my mom. _Rosalina thought.

Yuko nodded. "I'm glad you understand Rosalina. But don't think that I'll go easy on you. The meaning of the second part is to bring out the full potential of the curse in order to break it. So I'll be going all out with my bey, Orchid Artemis," Yuko stated as she pulled out a red and purple bey with pink markings on it.

Zane nodded as he pulled out his bey. "That goes the same for me. Are you ready?" Zane asked.

Rosalina nodded, but Dynamis paused. _What if I can't contain the curse? Rosalina's nearby, but if the curse is activated then... No! I can't think about that! I'm just going to have to do what I can to contain it! _Dynamis thought before nodding.

"Alright then. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed on the roof of the building.

_No sleep_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop_

_Won't stop until I find the cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes (Sometimes)_

_I feel I'm going down and so disconnected_

_Somehow (Somehow)_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

"Jupiter! Special move Golden Thunder Storm!" Dynamis called out.

"Zeus! Special move Starlight Thunder!" Zane called out.

Bolts of blue and gold lightning lit up the sky as Zeus and Jupiter collided with each other. After a few seconds of clashing, the beys flew backwards. Zane smiled.

"You've gotten stronger Dynamis. I can tell by your bey's attacks that you've been training," Zane called out.

"Thanks dad, but I'm not done yet," Dynamis called back.

A flash of pain went through Dynamis and the Jupiter blader flinched. _Not now... Please don't come out... _Dynamis thought.

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_

_In the shadows all my time_

_I've been searching, I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_

Rosalina frowned as she felt a small amount of pain run through her. _I should've known this would happen. If this is a battle to release the curse, the it must be fighting back. _Rosalina thought before looking at the battle. "Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!"

Yuko smiled. "Artemis! Special move Blood Orchid Hunt!" Yuko called out.

Yuko's Artemis glowed red as an amazon version of Artemis wearing dark purple robes and carrying a golden bow and arrow emerged from her bey. A shower of orchids and roses collided as both Artemis beys continued attacking.

"A clever move Rosalina. But since I'm also an Artemis Blader, your bey's second effect can't work. It would be like poisoning itself," Yuko stated.

_I see... That makes sense. But if I want to win, I'll have to create something- Ow! Is the curse always this painful? _Rosalina asked herself.

"Don't try to fight the pain. Unlike the Hades' curse, Persephone's Rose often emerges to protect either the user or someone close to you. It just doesn't want to leave that's all," Yuko stated.

Rosalina nodded. "Understood. Let's keep going," Rosalina stated.

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I_

_I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_Sometimes (Sometimes)_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow (Somehow)_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

A flash of pain made Dynamis cry out in pain. "J-Jupiter. Special move Celestial Thunder!" Dynamis called out.

Zane frowned. _The curse is getting to strong for him to contain. If he doesn't break free soon, he'll be consumed by the darkness. His spirit will literally be torn apart. _Zane thought before turning to his bey. "Zeus! Special move Sky Eagle Thunder!"

A flash of light emerged from Zeus in the form of an eagle and cut through The Celestial thunder before attacking Jupiter. Dynamis frowned Jupiter landed on the on the roof still spinning.

_I was right, it wasn't enough. I'm going to have to- AH! No, not again... Don't... Come... Out! _Dynamis clutched his chest in pain as the darkness began to radiate from his bey.

_I've been watching (I've been watching)_

_I've been waiting (I've been waiting)_

_In the shadows all my time_

_I've been searching (I've been searching)_

_I've been living (I've been living)_

_For tomorrows all my life_

_My bey's attacks aren't strong enough to take down Mom's Artemis. How am I able to- Wait a minute! _Rosalina noticed streams of gold and silver dust whipping around Orchid Artemis, and for the first time since the battle started, she had a plan.

"Artemis! Special move Divine Rose Arrow!" Rosalina called out.

A whirlwind of white roses emerged from Rose Artemis and spun around the bey, lifting the gold and silver dust as well. The gold and silver particles touched the roses, staining them silver and gold. Yuko's eyes widened.

"This technique! When I gave your bey I knew something grand would happen. But I never thought that it would create a special move like this! It's beyond that of the technique I had created when I used it as a child!" Yuko stated as her bey was shattered by the strength of the move.

Rosalina groaned as she fell to the ground. _It's power is amazing, but at the same time it uses too much of my energy. I'll have to use it as a last resort from now on. _Rosalina thought before turning to her mother. "So the curse is lifted now, right?" She asked.

Yuko shook her head. "Not yet. Dynamis still hasn't finished his beybattle yet," Yuko stated as she and Rosalina turned to watch the other battle.

_Lately, I've been, walking, walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher_

Dynamis fell to his knees as the darkness pulsed through him. _No! I can't let it end like this! I have to- AH! _Dynamis' thoughts were cut off as the pain increased.

You think that you'll be able to break this curse? You only got lucky once! This time I'll make sure you can't resist anymore!

Dynamis bit his lip as he heard the curse laugh. _No! Leave me alone! You're not me! Your just a curse that has no right to control me! _Dynamis yelled inside of his head as the curse visualized next to him.

_**"Oh really. And just who's curse is this to bear? Yours! So why don't you just give up before it becomes too much for you!" **_The curse taunted.

_Never! _Dynamis clutched his chest as he fell to the ground, his body screaming in pain.

_I've been watching (I've been watching)_

_I've been waiting (I've been waiting)_

_In the shadows all my time_

_I've been searching (I've been searching)_

_I've been living (I've been living)_

_For tomorrows all my life_

_I've been watching_

"Dynamis! Hold on, I'm coming-" Rosalina was cut off by her mother blocking her path.

"Only Dynamis can break his curse, just like you broke yours," Yuko stated

_I've been waiting_

What makes you think I'm giving you a choice cursed Hikari!? You're nothing but a child!

_I've been searching_

Rosalina was silent as the struggle continued. _Please Dynamis, Fight it! I don't want you to be cursed forever! I love you, so please, don't give up!_

_I've been living, for tomorrow_

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_

That's when Dynamis began screaming.

_I've been waiting_

**Me: Yeah, a lot of torture in this chapter, but wait until next chapter. BTW, the song in the chapter was In The Shadows by the Ramsus.**

**Dynamis: I hate you Warrior! That is going too far!**

**Me: Do you want the curse broken or not?**

**Dynamis: Shut up! *Starts ranting as Rosalina gives him kitkats***

**Me: I hope you guys don't mind that I changed my penname to Warrior of the Diamond Dust. I just needed a change that's all. That and I needed something to get me off of my bad mood. My Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game isn't working! I've been trying for three freaking days to get it to work. Now I have to go get it fixed somehow. Excuse me I'm ranting.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! Now if you'll Excuse me for a bit *Starts trying to get the game to work again* Don't worry Shiny Pichu and Shiny Milotic! I'll save you!**


	63. Chapter 62 The Past Connects

**Me: Okay, this one was late due to me getting the flu, and I'm forced to stay off the computer if I get that sick.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Would you get over it already!?**

**Dynamis: No! You freaking placed me under Hades' Curse! I'm not going to get over it! Ever!**

**Me: At least I didn't do a yaoi fanfic with you and your curse as lovers. (I'm not that evil. Besides, I'm not good at writing yaoi fanfics yet)**

**Dynamis: OH MY- *Runs out of the room before hurling***

**Me: Anyways, I apologize for this chapter being late. I was sick (And I'm still feeling sick, but it's not as bad as yesterday) and could not get on my computer. So, as an apology, I'll be doing three chapters this weekend!**

**Okay, this chapter is kinda hard to explain because of the curse and Rosalina's flashbacks, so I've split it into two parts. The second part will be up tomorrow, and 64 will be on sunday (Or monday, depending on where you live).**

**This chapter mostly focuses on Rosalina and a lot of flashbacks from both hers and Dynamis' pasts (Which will change between verses). Warning, you might need tissues for this chapter, since some of these are from past chapters where both have been through a lot.**

**Okay, let's get on with the story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 62 The Past connects

Rosalina watched in horror as an aura of darkness erupted from Dynamis. The Jupiter Blader screamed as he clutched at his chest, the pendant glowing red with negative energy.

"Dynamis! Mom, what's going on with him?" Rosalina asked, eyes wide with fear.

Yuko couldn't respond as she watched the darkness emerging from Dynamis. _It's almost too late! Zane, now would be a good time for you to activate your special move. Otherwise, not only will that curse get loose, it'll tear Dynamis apart. _Yuko thought as Dynamis stood up, his eyes red with darkness.

"**After thousands of years contained by the Hikari family I'm finally free! Jupiter! Dark Move Shattering Lightning!" **Dynamis' dark side called out.

Rosalina looked in horror as the lightning struck down, tears running down her eyes. _Dynamis, why? Were all the times together for nothing? Is the curse that bad... That it wants to tear us apart? It's like it wants to tear us away from our pasts together._ Rosalina thought as she closed her eyes to recall the memories from their lives.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark_

(Flashback- 13 years ago)

_"Wow, you're really strong!"_

_5 year old Rosalina looked up to see a 5 year old with lavender hair and blue eyes looking at her. "Thank you," Rosalina stated._

_The lavender haired boy grinned. "I'm Dynamis Hikari! What's your name?" he asked._

_"Rosalina Tendo," Rosalina said as she introduced herself._

_"Tendo. My daddy has a friend with the same last name! Maybe you know each other?" Dynamis asked._

_"I'm not sure. Hey! Wanna beybattle?" Rosalina asked._

_"Sure! But I'm gonna win with my Dream Jupiter!" Dynamis announced._

_"Wait until you face my Petal Artemis then!"_

(End Flashback)

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before, you tell him goodbye_

(Flashback-12 years ago)

_"Rosalina, I'm leaving soon." 6 year old Dynamis stated as they met by the riverside._

_"Where?" Rosalina asked. The 6 year was busy picking flowers that were growing by the river's edge._

_"To a place called Mist Mountain. It's really far away. Daddy said it'll be a while when we come back," Dynamis stated sadly._

_Rosalina looked up at the Jupiter Blader. Dynamis had tears falling from his eyes._

_"I don't want to leave Rose! I want to stay here with you!" Dynamis stated as he hugged Rosalina. Rosalina blushed faintly._

_"Don't cry Dynamis! I'll make sure to wait for you until you come back," Rosalina stated. Dynamis looked at her._

_"Promise?" Dynamis asked._

_"Promise! And when you get back the first thing we'll do is beybattle!"_

(End flashbask)

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away, and nothing is what is seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

(Flashback- 11 months ago)

_"I thought I'd find you here."_

_Rosalina looked over to see Dynamis looking at her as she looked at the setting sun. The Artemis blader sighed as she recalled the loss this Jupiter Blader gave her during the prince tower tournament. But now what looked like a flash of guilt showed in his eyes._

_He looks familiar. Wait a second! The announcer said his name was Dynamis. Could he be?_

_"That was a great battle today," Rosalina stated to Dynamis._

_Dynamis nodded. "I enjoyed it too. That's why I want to talk to you about you and your bey. It's a long story but you're involved in something great. I saw it when we battle," he said._

_Rosalina looked puzzled. What does he mean? Rosalina thought._

_"I figured you wouldn't know. You have a great destiny ahead of you Rosalina Tendo," Dynamis stated._

_"Hold on. Before you state what my destiny is, who are you? You seem so familiar," Rosalina stated._

_Dynamis chuckled a bit. "You don't remember me? I can't blame you, it's been ten years," Dynamis stated as he took out a photo from his pocket. Rosalina's eyes widened as she saw the picture of her as a six year old with her friend Dynamis. The teen standing in front of her._

_"Dynamis! Is it really you!?" Rosalina asked._

_"It's me Rose. And I'm back to stay this time," Dynamis stated._

(End Flashback)

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before, you tell him goodbye_

(Flashback- 10 months ago)

_"What's going on? Dynamis stop this!" Rosalina yelled._

_"Silence human! Nothing can stop the power of me and Jupiter!"_

_Human? Just what is happening? "Dynamis stop! You aren't yourself-" Rosalina was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck her, sending her into a wall._

_Dynamis... Just what is happening to you? Rosalina thought in fear as she passed out._

(End Flashback)

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder, than the wind_

(Flashback, 7 months ago)

_Dynamis smiled as he looked at the picture. "It's been over ten years since I gave that to you," he stated._

_Rosalina nodded. "After you left, my mother died and I lived with a nearby relative. That's when I started to think that the marking was a curse. I guess it made me think that maybe you wouldn't come back," she stated._

_"Rosalina..." Dynamis whispered._

_"But when I saw you on the TV during the Nemesis Crisis, I started to regain the hope I once lost," Rosalina stated._

_Dynamis felt tears forming. "Rosalina... I have something to confess too," he stated._

_"What is it?"_

_Dynamis took a deep breath before speaking. "Since the time we met at Prince tower, I've developed feelings for you," he stated. He pulled out a deep purple rose pin and attached it to Rosalina's dress._

_"It's so beautiful. Thank you Dynamis," Rosalina stated, her cheeks turning pink._

_"I've been wanting to ask for a long time now... Will you go out with me sometime?" Dynamis asked, his face a deep shade of red._

_"Dynamis... Of course I will. To tell the truth, I've been developing feelings for you too," Rosalina said as she leaned to kiss him._

(End Flashback)

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before, you tell him goodbye_

(Flashback- 4 months ago)

_"Dynamis?" The lavender haired teen turned to see Rosalina standing behind him._

_"Is something wrong?" Dynamis asked._

_"I'm just worried about what my dark side said. About how Hades' curse and my curse are related," Rosalina stated._

_Dynamis held her hand. "It's okay Rosalina. We'll be able to get through this. We've been in harder situations before." Dynamis stated._

(End Flashback)

_Listen to your heart_

(Flashback)

_Rosalina hesitated a bit, but Dynamis held her hand gently. "It's okay Rosalina. Just trust me," Dynamis stated._

_Rosalina looked at Dynamis before nodding. "Alright. I trust you Dynamis," Rosalina stated as both of them walked over to their respective markings._

(End Flashback)

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart, before_

Rosalina opened her eyes as she turned to her mother. "Will the effects of the marking on the ground stay in tact if I leave the spot?" She asked.

"Of Course, but I don't know why you would-" Yuko stopped as she figured out what her daughter was up to, "Rosalina Artemis Tendo, Don't you dare so what I-"

Rosalina cut her off as she ran towards Dynamis. _You've been there for me all this time. Now it's time for me to be there for you._

"Dynamis! Please stop!"

_You tell him goodbye_

**Me: Yeah, kinda sad. But wait until you see the next chapter. The song in the chapter was Listen to your heart by DHT. (I've heard the glee version and it's beautiful)**

**Okay, so I'll explain the flashbacks. 1 and 2 were childhood flashbacks, while the rest were from earlier chapters.**

**1 and 2: Both of these were from their childhood, when they first met to where they went their seperate years.**

**3: It started a bit from chapter six but revealed some of what happened after the chapter ended.**

**4: Chapter 26**

**5: Chapter 40**

**6: Chapter 52**

**And 7: Chapter 61, last chapter.**

**So yeah, kind of a short chapter, but It'll be better next chapter, which'll be up tomorrow.**

**Anyways, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	64. Chapter 63 Their overflowing Emotions

**Me: Dynamis seems happy for some reason.**

**Dynamis: Of course I am! Do you know what happens!? I-**

**Me: Spoil it and I shall send my Pichu Army after you. (Heh heh... Truth Dare or Torture reference!)**

**Dynamis: NOT THE PICHUS! Why does everything have to be about Pichus.**

**Me: They're so cute! So... Quick question to all you pokemon fans! Which one is cuter, Pichu, Pikachu, or Dedenne? (I am asking this because of an ongoing debate between my friends at my anime club) I'll have a poll for it up later on tonight.**

**Okay, If you remember Chapter 18 when Dynamis and Rosalina sang together, something similar is going to happen. Italics is Rosalina singing, and bold Italics is Dynamis sing and bothe singing the same part.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 63 Their Overflowing Emotions

Rosalina felt the strong negative energy as she ran towards Dynamis, rain from a storm that just started hitting her face. _I don't care if I get hurt. I have to do this. For Dynamis' sake I have to do this._ Rosalina thought as she ran. "Dynamis you have to stop!"

Dynamis' dark side turned and smirked at the Artemis Blader rushing towards him. "**Foolish girl. The Dynamis you know is long gone, and he's never coming back!" **Dynamis' dark half stated.

"That's not true! The Dynamis I know would never give up, I know it! You're nothing but a curse that needs to be expelled from him!" Rosalina yelled.

"**Shut up!**" Dynamis' dark side roared as a whip of dark energy was thrown at Rosalina. Rosalina yelled as the energy caused a scratch on her face.

"Dynamis... You idiot... You said to trust you and I do! So why... Why is it that you hide away your pain from me!" Rosalina screamed as she reached Dynamis.

"**I said shut up! Your precious Dynamis is gone!**" Dynamis' dark half yelled as he launched a spear of dark energy at Rosalina.

Rosalina grabbed Dynamis' shoulder as the energy spear pierced her. Rosalina's eyes glazed as she fell to the ground, pain coursing through her. Dynamis' Dark side smirked, before falling to the ground in pain.

"**What... What is going on?" **Dynamis' dark half yelled as he looked at Rosalina. His eyes widened as he saw a red aura surrounding the Artemis Blader. Zane could only watch in amazement.

_This girl... Rosalina linked her heart to Dynamis using the powers of Persephone's Rose. Right now Rosalina is actually seeing what Dynamis is seeing. I've heard stories of this from our scrolls but this... Is this what Princess Artemis used... to save the warrior she loved? _Zane thought.

Rosalina's eyes opened, expecting to see Dynamis standing there. Instead she saw chains floating around in a dark abyss.

_This darkness... Is this Dynamis' mind? _Rosalina thought.

A low groan answered her question. Rosalina turned to see Dynamis suspended above the ground, his arms and legs bound by chains. A few tears fell from the Jupiter Blader's eyes.

"Dynamis!" Rosalina called out.

Dynamis turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Rosalina rush over. "Rosalina..." Dynamis started to say.

"Don't worry Dynamis! I'll help you out of this!" Rosalina stated.

Dynamis looked at the ground sadly. "It's too late for me. The curse has pretty much torn me apart," he stated.

Rosalina stopped cold. "Dynamis... Please... don't give up. You have to try at least," Rosalina stated.

"I'm sorry Rosalina. My spirit is almost gone," Dynamis stated. Rosalina noticed his body flicker like a candle in the darkness.

"The darkness has consumed me. It won't be long till I've disappeared," Dynamis stated, his eyes full of doubt and sadness.

Rosalina felt the sadness well up inside of her. "Dynamis... You such an idiot," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis' eyes widened. "What?"

Rosalina looked at Dynamis. "Don't you know!? From the first time I found out about Hades' Curse from Zeus, I promised myself I'd do all I could to break it! And now you're just going to let the curse consume you!? That's not what the Dynamis I love would do!" Rosalina screamed, sadness and fury blazing from her eyes.

Dynamis looked down at the ground before realization struck him. He felt the tears leave his eyes as Rosalina continued. "Ever since that day I've spent most of the time trying to find a way to get rid of the curse! And now, Now you won't even let me help you!" Rosalina cried.

Dynamis felt himself crying as Rosalina embraced him, and for the first time since the curse infected him, he finally knew why he never dispaired, even while the curse used him. "Rosalina..." Dynamis stated.

That's when they heard it. A cracking sound.

Dynamis and Rosalina looked down to see cracks appearing on the pendant around Dynamis' neck. "What the? The pendant is-" Rosalina started to say.

"Thank you."

Rosalina looked up at Dynamis, who had a small smile on his face. "I realize now, what Zeus' Blessing is. It was actually part of me," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina's eyes widened. "What? But Your father and Ryuga both said that to complete Zeus' Blessing you need a strong will!" Rosalina stated.

"I do. That day 11 years ago when I found out about Hades' curse, I made a vow. If Hades' curse contained all of the failures of King Hades, then I would not dispair. Even if the darkness would surround me, I would look up to the stars, and see the light of hope shining down on me," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina's eyes widened as she notice the pendant gaining more cracks. "Hades was the embodiment of negative thoughts. But that's not the only thing. We all have those negative emotions inside of us. But we also have the light of hope inside of us as well. I nearly forgot about it, till you yelled at me. Thank you," Dynamis stated.

The chains around Dynamis began breaking. Rosalina felt Dynamis drop to the ground in the dark abyss his legs shaking from the pain. The Jupiter Blader smiled as Rosalina's eyes closed.

"This... makes me think of that song... we used to sing... when we were kids. Do you remember it?"

Rosalina's eyes snapped open to find herself back on the Olympus Inc. building, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes... Yes I do..." Rosalina whispered

Dynamis' Dark half looked at her in shock as he gripped his head. "**What is this!? How are you still standing?" **Dynamis' dark half yelled as Rosalina started to sing.

(Rosalina)

_I was in the cradle of time_

_Saw a fearful, cruel dream of mine_

_But you calmed my soul and you sang a song_

_Melody, melody, your lullaby for me_

"**What is going on? Why is the pendant breaking?!" **Dynamis' dark side yelled.

Zane's eyes widened. _That song... It's the lullaby that I always sang to him when he was little. It was a lullaby that Zeus' right hand man would sing to Princess Artemis when she lost hope due to Hades' Curse. Dynamis always said it helped him to never dispair. Could it mean... _Zane's eyes widened as he heard Dynamis' voice.

"J-Jupiter... Special move... Celestial Hope Lightning..."

Zane's eyes widened as he saw flashes of gold and silver lightning send his bey out of the area. The leader of Olympus turned to see Dynamis on his knees, his eyes cleared of darkness and leaning against Rosalina as he began to sing, the pendant cracking with every note.

(Dynamis/Rosalina)

_**Come and tell me what did you wish **(It's a world that doesn't end)_

_**What I always wished for was this **(Was it that the world should end)_

_**Gentle calming, the chosen voice **(Gentle calming, the chosen voice)_

_**So confused **(Suffering)_

_**Yet laughing **(And will keep on)_

_**Singing Out **(Singing out)_

_**Turning all the grief **(Turning all the pain)_

_**Into happiness **(Into everlasting smiles)_

_**Is your ending you pay **(Only praying and)_

_Cause of all the things you did_

_Waiting at defeat **(Waiting at defeat)**_

_Protecting this world **(Just to save you)**_

_Sad but it's true **(Sadly)**_

_**All our thoughts doesn't meet**_

The gold pieces of the pendant started to break of as Dynamis and Rosalina continued singing.

(Rosalina/Dynamis)

_Let me grant as I sing, circulating, peace to this world, you receive my blessing **(I want to end, all of its life with my hands, it may be my last chance)**_

_But I failed cause I could not **(I couldn't ever try to)**_

_**Start to convey what we wished had been left somewhere in the grey**_

The pieces began to break faster as they sang, emotions flowing from their voices.

(Rosalina/Dynamis)

_Endlessly shine, future of mine, here in this realm, in this requiem **(Yet you still carried what all the grief and pain weigh and)**_

_Let all the light, fate and dark might turn away **(Let everything of this we can't flee, turn to nothingness)**_

_And let us be free_

Dynamis felt the curse's hold on him slip away as he looked at Rosalina. _Even if the darkness is still inside of me, I will break free from the darkness and reach for the light of hope!_

Rosalina looked at Dynamis and notice the light starting to return to Dynamis' eyes. _Dynamis... Please keep going... The darkness is still trying to take over._

Zane smiled as he sensed the curse grow weaker. _Dynamis... You finally understand. The curse can only be dispelled by Zeus' Blessing. And that blessing is actually you regaining that hope and trust buried inside of you._

(Dynamis/Rosalina)

_**Come and tell me what did you wish **(For the present time to go)_

_**What I always wished for was always this **(So you want to turn backward)_

_**You're the one I had chased around **(You're the one I had chased around)_

**_It's your soft, gentle smile so come stay a while_**

The gold pieces started to crumble on the ground as they sang.

(Dynamis/Rosalina)

_**Turning all the pain **(With this endless voice)_

_**Into hope again **(I will sing it is my choice)_

_**You will hear me screaming **(Only praying and)_

**_if it was your fate to go in die_**

_With this endless voice, far but never gone **(Even if this is the only chance then)**_

_**Let** **it resound again**_

The gem's pieces started to fall apart as Rosalina sang.

(Rosalina)

_Let me grant as I sing, Circulating_

_Peace to this world you receive my blessing_

_Let all the light, fate and dark might_

_Turn away, and finally be free_

(Dynamis)

**_Let your singing voice, grant eternal life_**

**_Is your ending you pay cause of all the things you did_**

**_Even if this is the only chance then_**

**_Let it resound again_**

Dynamis felt the tears slip from his eyes. _After all the pain I went through, it's finally ending. The Hikari family is no longer bound to Hades' Curse_

(Dynamis)

**Come and tell me what did you wish**

**What I always wished for was this**

**Gentle voice you were left behind**

**All the pain that remain while I remember you**

**Only one had begun to sing a song for you**

**Only one had begun to sing a**

The chain around Dynamis broke and fell to the ground. Rosalina smiled as she felt her curse fade away.

(Rosalina/Dynamis)

_Let me grant as I sing, circulating, peace to this world, you receive my blessing **(Of I end, all of its life with my hands, it may be my last chance)**_

_Even if it is fate **(If it's heading towards)**_

**_Meeting an end, I don't care where we'll be, I want you with me_**

Zane looked up at the storm fading away, the sun peeking out from the clouds. _I see now. The negative emotions of darkness caused the storm. And Rosalina and Dynamis are the ones who shattered that darkness with the rays of light and hope._

(Dynamis/Rosalina)

_**And the voice is granting all eternity to us **(Endlessly shine, this future of mine)_

_**We are here, together, we will fade among ruin **(Here in this realm, in this requiem)_

_Let all the light, fate and dark might turn away **(Let everything of this we can't flee, turn to nothingness)**_

**_And let us be free_**

Dynamis and Rosalina felt both curses fade away as the marking and pendant faded awaying into nothing.

**_In eternal light for eternity_**

**Me: Okay, this might be a little bit confusing so look up Synchroncity english dub. It's an english version of a three part song by Lin and Rin Kagamine. This was the third part.**

**I sort pointed out during the song how Dynamis and Rosalina regained hope from breaking the curse. If it's still confusing, just look up the song on youtube. It's kinda hard to explain. (And my friends always ask why I'm failing english.) So apologies for this, because I worked on this chapter till 3:00 in the morning (I'm serious, If I have to stay up late to get a chapter done I'll do it).**

**Did you notice what I meant by Dynamis stating the curse was no longer bound to the hikari family. I chose Hikari for a reason when started this story (It's japanese for light). The curse always tainted the light with darkness.**

**In short it's one of those Good/Evil, Light/Dark thing, to put it simply.**

**Anyways, next chapter will reveal a few hidden secrets that the curse was hiding. No, it's not coming back. I'm done with torturing Dynamis.**

**Dynamis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M FREE! :D**

**Me: O.O He had way too much sugar. So, I'll have the next chapter later tonight (I said I'd get there chapters done this weekend, and I'm going to get them done)**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	65. Chapter 64 Aurion and Artemis

**Me: Okay, I'm never staying up that late ever again. Seriously, I just woke up an hour ago, and I think it ruined last chapter.**

**So, like I said before, I'm updating with this chapter. Dynamis is still celebrating his freedom from the curse.**

**Dynamis: *Is hugging a Pichu* I'm so happy! :3**

**Me: I'm glad people liked last chapter. And a quick shout out to TheMidnightSniper: I'm glad you think Pichus are cuter! :D Here's a pichu plushie! *Tosses plushie***

**I'll hopefully be able to start working on the new arc of this story soon. Right now I have to introduce a two characters.**

**Mystery voice #1: Finally, about time you made it to this part.**

**Mystery voice #2: He's a little excited about this. Sorry about that.**

**Me: Meh, I don't mind. As long as I get this chapter done I'll be happy. Okay, who remembers Ryuga having a blue eye in chapter 27? Well it's getting explained this chapter.**

**Anyways, let's get on with this chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 64 Aurion and Artemis

"Well done you two."

Dynamis and Rosalina looked up to see Zane and Yuko looking down at them. "So it's finally over?" Dynamis asked.

Zane nodded. "The curse is broken, but that's not all. The seals have broken the curse, that's true. But there's another part of Zeus Blessing that was hidden away, never to be found except by a descendant of princess Artemis," Zane stated.

"What is it?" Dynamis asked. Zane was about to answer when a male voice called out.

_Finally, about time someone broke the curse on my descendants._

"What the- Who's there?" Dynamis yelled. Zane and Yuko sighed as a young woman's voice rang out.

_Give it a rest Hikari. You know how it is with people getting worked about something they don't know._

Rosalina and Dynamis looked around as the two voices continued talking.

_Don't you know Artemis? My clan's been infected by Hades' curse for generations. _The male's voice, apparently named Hikari ranted.

_If you've forgotten already my family members were cursed too thanks to King Hades. You were foolish to take it in the place of King Zeus._

_S-So? I did it so you wouldn't have to suffer!_

"Um... Am I hearing things?" Dynamis asked. Rosalina shook her head.

"I'm hearing them too."

"After the first crisis, Princess Artemis suffered an illness caused by Persephone's Rose. Forced to make a decision, Zeus' right hand man sealed both his and Artemis spirits into their beys, only to awaken to by the true heirs of Artemis and Zeus. As a result, the purified descendants of the Hikari and Tendo families can hear the voices and see the ghosts of the original owners of Artemis and Jupiter," Zane stated.

"Wait so we can communicate with our ancestors?" Dynamis asked.

_Wow he finally figured it out. _Hikari's voice said sarcasticly.

_Hikari!_

_Just stating._

_Well, how about showing yourself then. _Artemis' voice stated as a figure started to appear out of nowhere. The woman had long red hair and purple red eyes and wore a dark purple toga with silver lining and silver sandals. Dark purple roses with silver edges were braided in her hair.

_Fine. _A young man that looked almost like Dynamis appeared from out of nowhere wearing gold armor and a white robe. He had a bored look on his face as he glanced around.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Rosalina. Hikari was right, you do look a lot like me. I'm princess Artemis, daughter of Zeus," Artemis announced.

"And I'm Hikari Aurion, right hand man and nephew of Zeus," The male ancestor stated. Dynamis sweatdropped.

_This is my ancestor? _Dynamis thought to himself.

"Apologies if Aurion seems a little grumpy. He just hasn't been able to do anything for years, other than use his powers during beybattles," Artemis stated.

"Powers?" Rosalina asked.

"Well to put it simply, lady Rosalina, we combined with our beyspirits when Aurion sealed us in the beys," Artemis stated, pulling out a bow and arrow, "Like this. Divine Rose Arrow!"

The arrow was fired at Kyoya, who was busy eating an apple. The arrow pierced the apple, hit the wall, and collapsed on the floor, the apple stuck on it.

"What the heck! I was eating that!" Kyoya yelled.

Dynamis, Rosalina, and Aurion snickered as Artemis continued. "So I'm guessing your all wondering why you can hear and see us now. Well, all bladers have the power to awaken their beyspirits. After all, you summon them during battle all the time. But because we're souls trapped in a bey, we've been bound by a seal Aurion created. You see, I was I'll at the time due to the power of Persephone's Rose, since at the time it could make you really weak. Aurion knew it wouldn't be long till I left this world, and he also knew of the threat that would happen between Nemesis and the Golden knights, so he sealed us inside the bey for two reasons. One was to warn the golden knights in the future. The second was because of his wish," Artemis stated.

"His wish?" Dynamis asked as he and Rosalina turned to the Hikari ancestor.

"I... loved Artemis. From the time I was Zeus' right hand, Artemis would visit me. When the curses came into effect and when we figured out they cancelled each other out, I vowed to protect her from harm. When she became ill, I knew I had failed. That's when I made my wish. I wished that Artemis and I would be together for eternity. And it did. So when I sealed her in her bey on her request, I did the same to myself," Aurion stated.

Dynamis' eyes widened. _Of course. Aurion and Artemis' love was told in the legend, when Aurion took the curse in Zeus' place. _Dynamis thought.

Aurion continued. "So now, after thousands of years, we have been awakened. As the direct descendants of us, you have been chosen to prevent the reawakening of Nemesis, or else certain doom would fall on this world. But first can you get the L-Drago blader over here?" he asked.

Dynamis looked puzzled as Rosalina dragged Ryuga over to them. "What's this all- oh. It's been a while Aurion," Ryuga stated.

Rosalina looked puzzled. "Wait how do you two know each other?" she asked.

Ryuga sighed. "When Rago defeated me that day over a year ago, instead of dying after giving Kenta the start fragment, I was left in a world of white. A voice called out, to me stating I had a second chance to live, but only if I helped the solar system bladers defeat Nemesis. I thought he meant going back and fighting Rago, so I agreed. Instead I was sent back in time to Aurion's time period. He knew I was from a different time, so King Zeus placed me in his army. During one of the battles, I lost my right eye. With my life fading, Aurion gave me his right eye, only if I promised to settle the debt to you when I was reborn," Ryuga stated.

Dynamis was stunned. _Aurion knew. He knew I would be the one to break the curse and entrusted Ryuga to pass on the information to break Hades' curse. _Dynamis thought, a smile playing on his lips.

"But wait, what do you mean by him giving you his right eye?" Rosalina asked.

Ryuga didn't respond as he lifted the hair covering his right eye, revealing a sharp blue eye underneith. Rosalina was surprised.

"Yeah, I got a lot of odd looks so now you know why I let my hair grow over it. What matters now is stopping Chrona," Ryuga stated.

"But how? Chrona has Ryutaro under her control, and it's strengthening as we speak," Dynamis stated.

"He's not completely controlled. I'm sure there have been times where you have you've seen him try to break free. Hades' will may flow through him, but Ryutaro's been born with pureness, something rare within Nemesis' descendants. Ranmaru is the same. It is these pure wills that have chosen them to become golden knights. And it is that same will that will free him," Aurion stated.

Dynamis looked at the sky, his arm preventing the sunlight from blinding him. _Let's hope so._

**Me: Dynamis is free, we meet their ancestors, Kyoya gets mad, and we find out how Ryuga survived. Everyone's happy! :D**

**Aurion: Are you sure? Cause Dynamis is still having problems *Points to Dynamis, who had Pichus hugging him***

**Dynamis: What is with Pichus today?**

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and don't worry. There will be a beybattle.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	66. Chapter 65 The Last Day

**Me: We're finally getting to the next round of the tournament! About freaking time!**

**Dynamis: Finally, a lot less fillar chapters that involve me getting tortured! :D**

**Me: I could always change that.**

**Dynamis: NO! NO! I'll shut up! Just please stop!**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy this fillar chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 65 The Last Day

"So tomorrow starts the second round of the tournament."

Dynamis looked at the stars. Since his curse was broken several days ago, the Jupiter Blader had been looking at the stars peacefully from the top of the Olympus building. The wind blew his hair around gently as he sighed.

"It seems like a dream that my curse was broken." Dynamis said as he watched the stars.

"But it isn't."

Dynamis turned to see Rosalina walking over to him. "We were finally able to break both our curses. If it were just a dream, we would be asleep still," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis sighed as he looked at Rosalina. "I know that. But... It still feels like all the pain in my life is gone. Like someone took away something I needed to get rid of," Dynamis stated.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis smiled as he looked back up at the stars. "I can't believe a year has gone by without us knowing." Dynamis stated

"I know. And tonight's the last night we'll be able to relax. It's kinda sad, really." Rosalina stated.

The roof was silent for a few moments before Rosalina spoke again. "Dynamis, I have a question," Rosalina stated.

"What is it?"

"Would you battle me quick?" Dynamis looked up in surprise. "I know it seems like an odd request but I want to see how far we've come as bladers. Will you battle me?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course. I want to see how far I've come as a blader too," Dynamis stated as the walked inside to a training room. A silver stadium stood unused by the members of the Olympus Inc. bladers. Dynamis and Rosalina nodded as they pulled out their beys and attached them to their launchers.

"Ready?" Dynamis asked.

Rosalina nodded. "3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

"Jupiter! Special move Golden Lightning Bolt!" Dynamis called out.

"Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

Roses and Lightning collided as Artemis and Jupiter were sent backwards in the stadium. Rosalina sighed with relief as both beys landed in the stadium.

_That was close. Our powers are almost equal. _Rosalina thought.

"Rosalina!"

Rosalina looked up to see Dynamis looking at her. "Even though we're testing our skills as bladers, let's give it our all!" Dynamis called out.

Rosalina was surprised, but smiled. "Right. Artemis! Special move Rose Arrow Storm!" she called out.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Would you say goodbye to yesterday_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you had_

_If today your last day_

Dynamis smiled as Artemis released an arrow of pink roses at his bey. "Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

The blue lightning collided with the roses, creating a display of purple lights. Dynamis smiled at the sight.

_That was one of the moves she used when we were little. It goes to show you can't go back sometimes. And it's gotten stronger since the last time she used it. _Dynamis thought.

"Jupiter! Special move Grand Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

_If today was your last day_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the price_

_Every second counts cause there's no second try_

_So live it like you're never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

"Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!" Rosalina called out.

The purple roses collided with the golden lightning as Artemis and Jupiter were once again sent flying. Dynamis smiled as both beys landed back in the stadium.

_This is what beybattling should be. Fun and exciting, just like when we were little. I won't forgive anyone who tries to take that away. And that's why I'll do everything in my life to stop Chrona and free Ryutaro. _Dynamis thought.

"Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning Storm!" Dynamis called out.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you had_

_Would you call those friends you never see_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies_

_Would you find that one you're dreaming of_

_Swear up and down to god above_

_That'd you'd finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

"Artemis! Special move Divine Rose Arrow!" Rosalina called out.

Rosalina smiled at the scene in front of her as both beys collided. _Why would someone want to take something this fun away from us? _She asked herself as both beys were sent flying.

Dynamis watched as both beys landed next to their respective bladers. "It's a tie," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina was amazed. "I guess that means we've gotten so strong that we tie against each other then," she stated.

Dynamis sighed. "I guess you're right," he stated.

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes cause you can't unwind_

_A moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way cause the hands of time_

_Are never on your side_

The room was silent for a minute before Rosalina spoke. "Dynamis, I'm sure we have to fight each other during the tournament rounds," she stated.

"I know. And I know one of us might have to fight Ryutaro during it. Even so, we go forward with no regrets," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina nodded. Dynamis closed his eyes. _There's a strong chance I might have to fight Rosalina during the tournament. And even then, I know that I might not have the heart to defeat her. After all, I-_

_Dynamis' thoughts were cut off as he felt something touch his lips. He opened his eyes to reveal Rosalina kissing him._

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Would you say goodbye to yesterday_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you had_

Dynamis looked in shock as Rosalina pulled away. "R-Rosalina?" Dynamis asked, his face turning a bright red. _Did she just... Kiss me?_

"I want you to know how much I love you Dynamis. Even if I should fall against Ryutaro, I want you to know that I've always had feelings for you," Rosalina stated.

_And would you call those friends you never see_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies_

_Would you find that one you're dreaming of_

_Swear up and down to god above_

_That'd you'd finally fall in love_

Dynamis was silent before bring Rosalina into an embrace. "I know. And to tell you the truth, I've always had those feelings for you too. And I want you to know that," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina smiled as they kissed.

_If today was your last day_

**Me: Yay! I'm finally able to finish the preliminaries and can move on to the next round! YAAAAAAAAY!**

**I have a lot of ideas for the main tournament, so I'll try to get the updates up faster. I know I said I'd have this up on Sunday, but my computer wou;dn't connect to the internet. And it was working fine earlier that morning. BTW, the song in the chapter was If today was your last day by Nickelback.**

**Anyways, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	67. Chapter 66 Main Tournament: Round 1

**Me: Again, I'm suffering from my computer acting up, so if my updates are slow as a snail, that's why. The stupid computer! I'm extremely close to wanting to throw it out the window! And it's a tempting idea.**

**Dynamis: Then do it. Gives us freedom from you for a while.**

**Me: You're not a fanfiction author Dynamis, there for your opinion is invalid!**

**Dynamis: :P**

**Me: Anyways, I've got an interesting twist for this story, so I want to put in which bladers are remaining in the tournament at the end of each chapter. Right now, here's who is in the tournament for the golden knight's side and the Neo Light side:**

**The golden knight allies: Dynamis, Rosalina, Kyoya, Ranmaru, Kuro, Galen, Rex, Valentine, Titania, Platina, Kiyone/Demeter, Alexander/Poseidon, Millie, Lexi, La Glace, Gingka, Yu, Tithi, Lily, Kakeru, Sophie, Lucas, Nefertiti, Christina, Sylvie, Frieda, Masamune, Magnolia, Maria, Corey/Hermes, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Kana, Nile, Aguma, Chris, King, May, Wales, Julian, etc. (I think we get the point. Lots of allies on the good side :)**

**Neo Light: Amour, Shiro (My OC from chapter 35), Luna, Soel, Tobio, Ryutaro, Tetsuya, Cycnus, Dan and Reiki, Herchel, Keyser, Reiji, and some super secret OCs that'll be in this part of the story.**

**Anyway, I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 66 Main Tournament, Round 1: Tag Teams?

"Welcome, to the 256 lucky bladers who have been able to collect 100,000 points!"

Dynamis and the others looked up at the screen that had Ryo Hagane speaking. "Many bladers have achieved what hundreds of bladers didn't. So to the bladers who didn't make it, you did your best!" Ryo called out as the stadium applauded.

Rosalina turned to Dynamis. "It wasn't easy, but we made it," she stated.

"Right. Now we have to stop Neo Light from winning this tournament," Dynamis stated. Ranmaru and Titania, who were next to him nodded.

"We have to stop them from taking over this tournament. If we lose, the whole world loses," Ranmaru stated.

"That's right. And I want a world where Platina can smile happily," Titania stated.

"That and it would keep your temper in check," Kyoya, who was next to Ranmaru teased. Dynamis and Rosalina sweardropped as Titania walked over to Kyoya and kicked him in the groin. Kyoya fell to the ground in pain.

"WHY! Why would you kick there!?" Kyoya wailed.

Rosalina and Dynamis laughed as Ranmaru stepped back. "Okay, Titania, let's not get into any fights or you might bite off more than you can chew," Ranmaru pointed out, "And Kyoya, you had that one coming."

"As I was about to say, before we get started, let's introduce the main host of this tournament, Miss Chrona!" Ryo announced.

Dynamis and the others stopped laughing as Chrona walked up to the stage wearing a long green dress with light green swirls and a pair of green sandals. Her hair was placed in a messy bun on top of her head. Titania frowned.

_That stuck up little, bossy, evil, brainwashing queen. You're lucky I can't get over there and kick your sorry butt in front of everyone. I'd show the whole place what an evil person you are. You're worse than your uncle. _Titania thought.

"Welcome, my dear friends, to the main part of the tournament! Now I know you're anxious to start battling, but I have a special announcement. Many of you think where you are standing is the battle ground for the tournament, but you are mistaken. The stadium her is where you'll battle, but our battleground is up there in the sky!" Chrona called out.

Dynamis and the others looked up confused. _What does she mean by the battleground being in the sky? _Dynamis thought.

"This actual city that you are standing on, Silver City, is actually a floating city, designed by a very good friend of mine's cousin. In fact, Take a look on this screen behind me," Chona stated.

Dynamis and the others looked up on the screen, which revealed a picture of the city they were in. After a few minutes, the ground around them started shaking.

"What's going on!?" Ranmaru shouted.

_A floating city designed by a friend of her's cousin. Where have I heard of that? _Rosalina thought before gasping. "The whole city's been designed by Ziggurat!" she called out.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kyoya yelled as the ground stopped shaking. Chrona smirked before speaking again.

"As of now we are 1000 feet in the air. But don't worry, the city's been stocked with everything for everyone's needs. You won't be in any trouble as long as we are in the air," Chrona stated, "Now onto the tournament. In two hours we will begin the first round. For now, please head toward the apartments we've prepared you for your stay during the tournament."

The crowds cheered as Dynamis and the others began walking out of the stadium. "Well, that explains why we were given these ID cards before," Ranmaru stated, pulling out a silver and gold card from his pocket.

"I'd love to kick that woman's butt to New York and back," Titania stated.

"Save some of that for me when we get done with this tournament," Kyoya stated.

"Both of you stop it. You know we're already ticked off at her as is. The last thing we need is a riot from you two," Valentine stated. Since the last time she got together with Rosalina, her hair had grown longer and was placed in a bun. She also wore a pink t-shirt with a pair of silver jean shorts and a pair of pink sneakers.

"Well, well, Ms I lost to Kyoya in Venice and revenge made it too. Come to battle me and lose?" Kyoya taunted.

Before Valentine could answer, Rosalina stepped in. "Drop it you two. You're both golden knights, so start acting like it! We have to stop Chrona from taking over the world, and you two fighting isn't helping," Rosalina stated before walking away, Dynamis, Titania, Platina, and Ranmaru right behind her.

"Sheesh, what's up with her?" Kyoya asked.

(A few minutes later)

"Room 1516... Here it is," Rosalina stated, sliding the ID through a card slot. She had parted ways with the others due to them being on different floors. The door opened to a room with everything she need.

"Well at least she gave us what we all need for the tournament," Rosalina stated out loud.

"I agree."

Rosalina turned to see a pair of teenage girls looking at her. One of the girls had brown hair with red streaks and blue eyes and wore a pair of black baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with the word Pepsi in red, and a pair of red skate shoes. She also wore a lot or red, black, and silver ring bracelets around her arms. A bottle of pepsi was in the girl's hand.

The other girl had pale skin, long pink hair with purple and light blue streaks and purple eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt with silver stars on the front, a pair of pink shorts, purple knee socks, and a pair of pink boots. She had a silver cresent moon charm on a gold chain around her neck. In her mouth was a stick of chocolate pocky, while the rest of the box was in her hand.

"May I help you two?" Rosalina asked.

The girl with pink hair grinned. "You have a powerful aura surrounding you. And it's a wonderful red and silver!" The girl stated.

"Um... Thank you?" Rosalina asked. _This is extremely awkward..._

"You'll have to excuse my friend Tsuki. She has the power to see auras and gets excited when she sees a strong opponent's aura," The brown and red haired girl stated, "I'm Ruka Seraph and this my friend Tsuki Kokoro. We're members of Neo Light."

_Neo Light!? _Rosalina swiftly pulled out her bey and launcher.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't here to cause trouble. We don't care about Chrona's plans of a world that has seen the light. All we like to do is beybattle with our beys, Death Angel Darkrai and Moonlight Cresselia," Ruka stated as she pulled out a red and black bey.

Tsuki grinned and pulled out a pink, blue, purple and gold bey from her pocket. "We only follow Chrona because we're bored. In fact we we're planning on leaving the organization. But we have to beat you in order to," The pink haired girl stated as she took a stick of pocky and stuck it in her mouth.

"And why should I believe that you want to leave?" Rosalina stated.

Ruka started laughing. "Rose, let me tell you something. When you join the Neo Light of your own free will, you discover a lot of things, especially if your a spy for the WBBA," she stated.

"Pardon?" Rosalina asked.

"Did you honestly think Ryo Hagane didn't suspect Chrona? Me, Tsuki, Tsuki's sister Ame, and our friend Anko Himori are spies sent by Ryo. Want proof?" Ruka pulled out a silver disk from her pocket.

"A DVD?" Rosalina asked.

"One that you'll get, if you manage to beat both of us. After all, well, you'll see later. Come on Tsuki, we have to get ready for the tournament," Ruka stated before turning away.

Tsuki turned to Rosalina. "Bye Rosalina! Maybe after the battle we can eat some pocky," the pink haired girl said as she ran off.

Rosalina just stood there. _I have no idea on what just happened. But I know one thing. Those girls are telling the truth. _Artemis' voice echoed in her mind.

"You mean they're from the WBBA?" Rosalina asked as she entered her room.

_That's right. That disc, is that what it is, my contain the information we need. So we have to defeat those two to get it._

"But who knows how long it'll be till we-"

"Attention all bladers. Please come to the stadium in ten minutes for the start of the first round." A speaker in Rosalina's room called out.

Rosalina sighed as Artemis' form appeared next to her. "We'll get through this and defeat Chrona. I know it," The guardian stated.

"I hope so," Rosalina stated as she grabbed her bey. Artemis faded and Rosalina exited her room, where Dynamis stood waiting for her.

"Ready?" Dynamis asked.

"Ready." Was all Rosalina could say.

(At the Stadium)

Ranmaru and Kyoya were sweatdropping as Titania walked around ranting. "I'm so mad at that green haired, manipulative, bossy, sneaky, lying, no-good-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kyoya yelled, "Honestly, you have more anger issues than Tsubasa's dark side!"

"I hate to say it Titania, but I'm with him this time. You have resulted in me taking aspirin pretty much every freaking day for the past six months," Ranmaru stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who's been taking aspirin for the past six months?" Ranmaru heard someone ask and turned to see Dynamis and Rosalina walking in.

"I have, thanks to Titania," Ranmaru stated.

"Oh grow up Ran-"

"Attention bladers." Everyone looked up to see Chrona looking at them.

"For the first round of the main tournament, you will be paired up for a tag team battle. Your opponents will be revealed at the beginning of the round, so you won't be able to prepare for what's to come. However, you may pair up with anyone you want. I wish you all the best of luck," Chrona stated.

Dynamis turned to Rosalina. "I know the first time we partnered up I lost control, but would you like to pair up again?" Dynamis asked.

Rosalina nodded. "You don't have to worry Dynamis. We can make it through without losing control this time around. After all, both our curses were broken during the battle, so we have a lot less to worry about," Rosalina stated.

"Alright let's see who our first pair is for the first round!" Blader DJ called out.

Rosalina and the others watched as both Dynamis and Rosalina's faces appeared on the screen followed by Ruka and Tsuki's faces.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rosalina stated before she and Dynamis walked out of the waiting room and into the stadium, where Ruka and Tsuki stood waiting for them.

"Hope you're as strong as a lot of people say, cause we're going all out!" Ruka yelled.

Rosalina and Dynamis looked at each other and nodded before pulling out their beys and attached them to their launchers. Ruka and Tsuki did the same.

"Alright! Let the first round of the Silver Angels Tournament Commence!"

**Me: Yep, I wanted to get some of the opinions on the bladers, so I did a fillar chapter to get the mood right for the next round.**

**Okay, I'm guessing you weren't expecting more spies in Neo Light. But hey, would Ryo do a tournament with Chrona while knowing that she's Doji's niece? Probably not, so behold, a plot bunny was born! Who liked the flying city idea (Dr. Ziggy did it again XD)**

**Btw, ignore the first thing on top because I finally fixed my internet problem, so I'll have the chapters up faster again. Stupid internet kept disconnecting on me for no reason!**

**Anyways, I looked this up. Tsuki means moon in japanese. Ame means candy (Which will tie into her bey during the tournament), and the other two I forgot (I got inspired by Naruto for her. I wish it didn't finish last year! T_T)**

**Anyway's that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	68. Chapter 67 Fighting the Lunar Eclipse

**Me: So... The first round of the tournament is beginning. Who's excited!?**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: I'm done torturing you, if that's why you're upset.**

**Dynamis: It's not that. But Kyoya's having a huge fit for some reason.**

**Me: Meh, I'll deal with him later. Oh, and to Ser12rt, don't worry, Dark Tsubasa won't be making an appearance in this story. I was just making a connection between dark Tsubasa's anger and Titania's anger.**

**Dynamis: Kyoya, what does the scouter say about Titania's rage?**

**Kyoya: IT'S OVER 9000! XD (Sorry, couldn't help it. Dragonball Z reference)**

**Titania: Why you little *Chases after Kyoya and Dynamis***

**Me: I better start this chapter before Titania starts going into rage mode. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 67 Round 1: Fighting the Lunar Eclipse

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalpse_

"Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

Tsuki giggled. "Cresselia! Special move Diamond Moonlight!" The pink haired teen called out.

A female warrior in pink robes and carrying a silver cresent-shaped blade emerged from Tsuki's bey as it collided with Jupiter. The blade glowed a golden color before slicing away the lightning.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to beat Cresselia! My bey has a special fusion wheel that cuts through my opponent's attacks! It's the ultimate defense type!" Tsuki declared.

"We'll see about that!" Dynamis retorted. _She's right though. That fusion wheel of hers cuts through my attacks like they're made of water. I'll have to use something else if I want to defeat her._

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah oh, Woah I'm_

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

_Woah oh, Woah I'm_

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

"Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

Ruka smirked. "Darkrai! Special move Death Moon Blade!" Ruka called out.

A female warrior in red and black armor and carrying an onyx blade emerged from Ruka's blade as it collided with Artemis. The blade began slicing the rose petals, resulting in the petals wilting as they were cut.

"Darkrai is an attack type bey that has a bladed spin track. It cuts through any attack you try! So keep using rose attacks. My Darkrai's blade will slice them to bits!" Ruka called out.

Rosalina bit her lip. _I really hate people that act that arrogant. It get's on my nerves. _Rosalina thought.

_I raise my flag and don my clothes_

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red, to fit right in_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalpse_

Tsuki grinned. "Hey Ruka! Let's finish them off with the joint move we always use!" Tsuki stated, "They won't know what hit them."

Ruka smirked. "I agree. Let's finish this," The Darkrai blader stated in agreement.

Rosalina and Dynamis looked in surprise as Ruka and Tsuki stepped back. "Cresselia! Special move Diamond Moonlight!" Tsuki called out.

"Darkrai! Special move Death Moon Blade!" Ruka called out.

Cresselia and Darkrai glowed pale yellow and black respectively as the two continued. "Joint Special Move! Death Lunar Eclipse!" Ruka and Tsuki called out.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah oh, Woah I'm_

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

_Woah oh, Woah I'm_

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

Dynamis and Rosalina gasped as the whole stadium was engulfed in darkness, preventing the two from seeing the stadium. "It's over golden knights!" Tsuki called out.

"Our special move causes an eclipse to cover the field, resulting in total darkness to the opponent's vision. The only way out of this illusion, is to either create a move that can illuminate an entire place with light, or defeat our beys," Ruka explained.

Dynamis frowned. _A special move that can illuminate an entire place with light... That's it. _"Rosalina, Do you still have enough power to use Divine Rose Arrow?" Dynamis asked.

"Yeah. But why do you ask?" Rosalina asked.

"I think it's time we illuminate this place with the brightest light," Dynamis stated.

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

"Jupiter! Special Move Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

"Artemis! Special Move Divine Rose Arrow!" Rosalina called out.

The darkness was filled with lightning and roses as Jupiter and Artemis appeared in the darkness, lighting up the area by a small amount. "Joint Special Move! Celestial Lightning Rose Arrow!" Dynamis and Rosalina called out.

"What!?" Tsuki called out in surprise.

"How is this even possible!?" Ruka exclaimed.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah oh, Woah I'm_

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

The lightning struck the gold and silver roses, turning them light blue and crackling with electricity. The light grew brighter, piercing the darkness before colliding with Darkrai and Cresselia. The darkness disappeared as the two beys flew out of the stadium.

_Woah oh, Woah I'm_

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

"It's all over! The winners of this battle are Rosalina and Dynamis!" Blader DJ called out.

"Aw man!" Tsuki wailed as she fell to her knees, "We were so close to winning!"

"Don't worry Tsuki. It's not like we haven't lost before," Ruka stated before turning to Rosalina, "That was an excellent battle Rosalina. I stated that I would hand over the disc with the data if you won and I stand by that. So here!"

Ruka tossed the silver disc to Rosalina, who caught it easily. "Thank you Ruka. This means a lot to us," Rosalina stated. Ruka nodded.

"I'm a blader who stands by her own rules. I fight with honor and respect my opponents, no matter how strong they are. You winning here today was proof of that," Ruka stated as she and Tsuki began to walk away.

"Alright! It's time to see who will be battling in the next round!" Blader DJ called out.

Tsuki and Ruka stopped as the two bladers, Dynamis, and Rosalina looked up at the screen. The two girls eyes widened as Lucas and Wales' pictures showed up, followed by a picture of a young woman with pink and purple hair in pigtails and purple eyes and a picture of a teenager with brown hair with the ends dyed honey gold at the ends in a hair bun and amber eyes appeared on the screen.

"Well those two bladers are in for a tough battle," Ruka stated. Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"Who are they?" Rosalina asked.

Ruka turned to Rosalina and Dynamis. "Those two are the other WBBA agents Ryo sent. Tsuki's younger sister Ame Kokoro and Anko Himori. And those two are stronger than both of us combined."

**Me: Cliffy! I know. I'm overdue on updating Turth, Dare, or Torture, but I'm waiting till I decide the winner of the contest to update. Anyways, the song in the chapter was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**Okay, so I have one big thing to say. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY GOCTY! This chapter's your birthday gift from me.**

**Okay, honestly, I thought this chapter would be a lot longer, but I guess wrong. At least we're getting some action. And QueenKhioneandFenris, the long awaited battle you've been waiting for will be next chapter.**

**OMG! I'll have over 200 reviews after this chapter! I honestly thought I'd never get this far. You're all the best!**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next time, this is Warrior signing out.**


	69. Chapter 68 Fairy tale or reality?

**Me: I still can't believe that this story has reached over 200 reviews. I'm glad you all like this story so far!**

**Okay, so I was thinking of something while I was working on the last chapter. Should I do a sequel? I know, it's kinda early to think about it, but I'm thinking about it. I'll let you guys decide.**

**Btw, I have a poll going on my profile for which of the following pokemon is the cutest of the three: Pichu, Pikachu, and Dedenne. So please go check it out so I know which one.**

**Anko: Pichu is cuter!**

**Me: I agree with that- Why are you in the author's note?!**

**Anko: Because I feel like it. Did I mention that I blew up a random room in the Neo Light building? :)**

**Me: Apologies about this. Anko's can be really... How should I put this? Scientific, random, and sometimes annoying.**

**Also, I have a special announcement for all Dynamis fans. Yesterday (March 28) was Dan Petronijevic's (Dynamis' voice actor) birthday! So... Happy Birthday Dynamis!**

**Dynamis: Aww... You shouldn't have. Thank you. :3**

**Me: Anyways, let's get on with this chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 68 Round 1: Fairy Tale or Reality?

In the waiting room, Lucas swallowed nervously. Wales noticed this. "It'll be fine Lucas. We can defeat them no problem," Wales stated as the two siblings left the room.

Lucas nodded, but his thoughts said otherwise. _Of all the people we have to face, why did Anko have to be one of them?_

"Hey Lucas."

Wales and Lucas turned to see Anko and Ame standing right behind the two bladers. Anko was about 17 years old with brown hair in a bun above her head with honey brown streaked bangs, pale skin, and amber eyes. She wore a bright gold trench coat-like jacket over a blue t-shirt with red markings, a pair of baggy silver jeans, and a pair of red sneakers.

Ame was a 9 year old girl with dull blue eyes, pale skin, and pink hair with the ends purple held up in pigtails. She wore a purple kimono like dress with a pink sash and a pair of pink boots.

Anko gave the Khione blader a grin. "Anko Mimori. What do you want?" Lucas asked.

Anko grinned again. "I'm just glad to see that you've finally escaped Chrona's evil clutches. The woman's a pain in the butt," Anko stated.

Lucas groaned. "If you just wanted to talk to me, why don't you wait until after the tournament," the Khione blader recommended.

"Now where would the fun be in that? After all," Anko paused to pull something out of her pocket. Lucas watched as Anko revealed a WBBA badge with her name on it.

"You're not the only one forced into Neo Light. Although, in my case, it was job related," Anko stated.

"And you wait until now to tell me because..." Lucas asked.

"Because our team of spies got found out. Now if we want out, We have to defeat the golden knights and their allies. And I'm sorry to say that the chances of me and Ame winning that battle are at 90 percent," Anko stated.

"Percentage never matters in a beybattle Anko," Lucas stated.

"We'll see about that in the arena," Anko stated as she and Ame walked past them, "And by the way, I may have blown up your bedroom at the Neo Light building."

Lucas and Wales sweatdropped. "I take it you know her?" Wales asked.

"I swear she has a crush on me. She's a scientific, somewhat insane blader that uses Alchemy to upgrade her bey's power," Lucas stated as they entered the stadium arena.

Anko and Ame walked across the stadium shortly after. "I hope you're as strong as most of the Neo Light bladers had said. Otherwise this will be too easy," Anko stated as she pulled a beyblade and launcher from her bag.

Ame said nothing as she pulled out a launcher and bey from her pockets. Above the stadium, Chrona smirked darkly as she played with a chess board.

_Finally. I'll show those who disagree with Neo Light what will happen to them. It's like chess really. The pawns do all the work for me. They collect the powers of the opponent's beys duing battle in the stadium, and it's transfered to Diablo Pisces. Of course, the golden knights won't know that until it's too late. _Chrona thought.

"Alright bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

"Silver Knight Aegislash! Special move Sword of Excalibur!" Anko called out.

"Tidal Cetus! Special move Grand Fleet!" Wales called out.

Lucas watched as a strange creature that looked like a sword with one eye hiding behind an ancient shield appear as it collided with Cetus. Aegislash's sword then cut through the waves that Cetus made.

In the bleachers, Rosalina looked confused. "Why does that bey's name sound so familiar?" she asked herself.

Dynamis, who was next to her, answered. "Aegislash was a bey used by a king in ancient times. It was said that whoever used it right was destined to be king," Dynamis stated.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become more tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

"Khione! Special move Icicle Barrage!" Lucas called out.

"Life Xerneas. Special move Life Horn Burst," Ame stated blankly.

Lucas watched as a blue deer with multi-colored horns emerged from Ame's bey. Xerneas' horns began glowing as a burst of energy shattered the icicles that Khione created. Ame smiled a blank smile.

"Xerneas has the power of life at it's side, and when it's stamina is low, the life energy increases it's stamina," Ame stated.

Chrona smirked as Khione was sent flying. _What now Lucas? If you don't figure out what to do, you'll lose and Neo Light will make sure you are captured afterwards. _Chrona thought.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Across the stadium, Anko sighed. "I honestly thought that this would be a more exciting battle than I calculated," Anko stated before turning to Ame, "Let's finish this."

Ame nodded. "Xerneas. Special move Life Burst," Ame stated blankly.

"Aegislash. Special move Sword of the Emperor!" Anko called out.

Lucas and Wales watched as the two special moves created an array of multi-colored light. Aegislash's sword lit up with power as it unleashed a barrage of slicing cuts.

Chrona smirked. _It's over Lucas. You've lost this battle. _Chrona thought.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become more tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

Before Lucas could say anything, Wales stopped him. "Cetus! Special move Hurricane Wall!" Wales called out.

Anko and Ame gasped as a wall of rotating winds emerged from Cetus, effectively blocking the special move. "That's impossible! No one's every blocked our special move before!" Anko stated.

Wales turned to Lucas. "Let's finish this," Wales stated, "Cetus! Special move Storm of Aquarius!"

Lucas nodded as he turned to the stadium. "Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out.

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me_

_When someone's disappointed with you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become more tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

A wave of water emerged from Cetus and soaked the stadium before pulling towards the edge of the stadium. Anko gasped as the ice from Khione began freezing the water.

"Impossible! I never calculated something like this could happen!" Anko stated.

Wales looked at Lucas, who nodded, before turning back to the stadium. "Cetus!"

"Khione!"

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

Anko watched as Khione and Cetus slammed into Aegislash and Xerneas respectively, sending them out of the stadium. "It's all over! The winner of this battle is Lucas and Wales!" Blader DJ called out.

Anko fell to her knees in shock. _So this is the power of Khione. Amazing. _Anko thought as she looked up at Lucas. "Well done Lucas. Here."

Lucas watched as Anko pulled out a silver disc and tossed it to him. "What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Give it to Rosalina. When me and the others infiltrated Neo Light, we split the data in half so if one was taken, the other would be safe and we'd still have proof of what Chrona's done," Anko stated.

Lucas nodded. "Thanks Anko."

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job," Anko stated.

"Alright, it's time to announce the pairings of the next round!" Blader DJ called out.

In the stadium waiting area, Rosalina watched as Kulo Tola, Mark Yangmeng, Kyoya, and Kakeru's pictures appeared on screen. "Well this will be interesting," Rosalina stated as she turned around, showing Lily standing next to Kakeru.

"Show them what you're made of Kakeru!" Lily stated happily.

"Don't worry Lily. You focus on your battle alright?" Kakeru asked. Lily nodded.

"I will. Good luck," Lily stated as Kakeru and Kyoya left the room. Rosalina walked over.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Rosalina asked.

Lily frowned. "It's going to be a long battle. I can tell," the Quetzacoatl blader stated.

Rosalina nodded. "We'll just have to find out."

**Me: Thank goodness spring break is here. I can update more! Btw, the song in the chapter was Numb by Linken Park.**

**Anyways, not much to say, except that tomorrow I'll have a new chapter up. Also, go check out my poll on my profile.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	70. Chapter 69 The Immortal Fighting Spirit

**Me: Just a quick thing before get started. I'm on spring break, so I'll have some new chapters up faster this week. And I apologize early if this chapter was so freaking short. It's 9:30 at night. I go on rants if I don't get enough sleep.**

**And on that note, let's get right to the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 69 Round 1: The Immortal Fighting Spirit

Kakeru frowned as he and Kyoya walked down the hall. _Chrona has to be rigging the pairings for the tournament. After all, there's no way that we'd be paired against our brother this early in a normal tournament. _Kakeru thought.

"Don't forget, I'm fighting Kulo Tola, so stay out of my way," Kyoya stated.

Kakeru rolled his eyes as he looked at his bey, Striking Leopard. Lily had given it to Kakeru as a thank you for saving her life several months back.

"You need to stop hiding your emotions Kakeru."

Kakeru looked to see Kyoya frowning. "You have a crush on the kid's older sister, don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"If you mean Tithi, then yes. I have a crush on his sister. Your point?" Kakeru asked.

"Then that means you're going to have to win. Lily's going to be watching you battle, so stay at your strongest. She's only a distraction," Kyoya stated.

Kakeru ignored his brother as they walked into the stadium. Kulo Tulo and Mark were waiting for them.

"How ironic," Kulo Tola stated, "When you beat me last time, we were in a tag battle like this. It's only fitting that you lose in one."

"Whatever. You'll lose like before," Kyoya stated. Kulo Tola glared at him.

"Alright, bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be_

_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_

_I'll be the watcher (watcher) Of the eternal flame_

_I'll be the guard dog, of all your fever dreams_

"Leone! Special move Hurricane Fang Dance!" Kyoya called out.

"Tiger!" Kulo Tola called out.

Kyoya smirked as Tiger raced toward Leone. "You think that you can stop Leone's windstorms? Don't make me laugh!" Kyoya stated.

Kakeru frowned. _Something's not right. It's like he wants him to attack. _Kakeru thought before noticing Tiger slipping into the storm.

Kyoya gasped as Leone's storms were cut short by Tiger striking it. "Is that all you got little brother?" Kulo Tola asked.

_I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass_

_I try to picture you without me but I can't_

_Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Immortals, immortals_

"Kitsune! Special move Phantom Fire!" Mark called out.

"Leopard! Special move Piercing Bite!" Kakeru called out.

Kakeru watched as a leopard with dark spots appeared and attacked Kitsune. Kitsune countered with blue flames that engulfed the stadium. Leopard was sent flying as the flames grew.

"Ah! Leopard! Hold on!" Kakeru called out.

Kakeru sighed with relief as it landed back in the stadium. _That was close. I'll have to be careful against him. _Kakeru thought.

_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith_

_Is when it's tested again and again everyday_

_I'm still comparing your past to my future_

_It might be your wound but they're my sutures_

"Leone! Special move Windstorm Fury! Blow these flames away!" Kyoya called out.

"I don't think so! Tiger!" Kulo Tola called out.

Kyoya growled as Tiger kept attacking Leone. The flames from Kitsune increased.

_This isn't good... If we can't use Leone's special move, we can't get rid of the flames. We have to do something quick! _Kakeru thought.

_I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass_

_I try to picture you without me but I can't_

_Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortals, immortals_

"Leopard! Special move Hunting Strike!" Kakeru called out.

Mark frowned as Leopard vanished. _That's odd. Where did his bey go? _Mark asked himself. That's when he noticed Tiger getting hit by invisible attacks from the flames.

_Of course. He's using the flames as camoflage to attack Tiger. Clever move. _Mark thought.

"Kyoya! He's open now so use your special move!" Kakeru yelled.

"Right! Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_And if we meet forever now_

_Pull the blackout curtains down_

"Special move Hurricane Fang Dance!" Kyoya called out.

"Leopard! Special move Hunting Fang Dance!" Kakeru called out.

Mark and Kulo Tola gasped as two windstorms emerged from both Leone and Leopard. The windstorms swept up the flames as they collided with Tiger and Kitsune.

"Kitsune!"

"Tiger!"

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortal, immortals_

_Immortals, immortals_

Tiger and Kitsune landed by their respective owner's sides as Kyoya and Kakeru recalled their beys. "And that's that," Kakeru stated.

"It's all over! the winners of this battle are Kyoya and Kakeru Tategami!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

Kulo Tola growled as he picked up Tiger and walked away. _Enjoy your victory while you can. Cause this is only the beginning of a war that we will win. _Kulo Tola thought as he walked out of the stadium.

In the waiting room, Lily cheered. "Yes! He won! I'm so glad he made it to the next round!" Lily exclaimed.

Rosalina chuckled. "It's almost time to see who's battling next," she stated as she looked up at the screen.

Everyone except the golden knights gasped at the next battle pairing. "I feel bad for the Neo Light Bladers facing those two," Ranmaru chuckled.

"I agree. This is going to be one crazy battle," Titania stated.

The pairing included the tag team of Bao and Kuro Blackheart.

_Immortals_

**Me: Something's going down in the next chapter. Okay, just for a side note, I'm not doing all of the battles, cause 64 tag team battles would take forever. But I am doing the more important battles. So expect one shocking battle in a couple chapters. The song in the chapter was Immortals by Fall Out Boy. I love that song!**

**Still in the competition: Ranmaru, Kuro, Galen, Rex, Valentine, Titania, Platina, Kiyone/Demeter, Alexander/Poseidon, Millie, Lexi, La Glace, Gingka, Yu, Tithi, Lily, Sophie, Nefertiti, Christina, Sylvie, Frieda, Masamune, Magnolia, Maria, Corey/Hermes, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Kana, Nile, Aguma, Chris, King, May, Julian, etc. (It's a really long list of names that I keep losing track of XD)**

**Upcoming battle: Kuro and Bao Blackheart vs two unknown bladers**

**Advancing to round two (In order): Dynamis, Rosalina, Lucas, Wales, Kyoya, Kakeru**

**Out of the Tournament: Ruka, Tsuki, Anko, Ame, Kulo Tola, Mark.**

**So... Who like this battle? It was a bit overwhelming at times but hey, this is Kyoya we're talking about. He's always overwhelming his opponents.**

**Did you catch what Kulo Tola said at the end? It's a small spoiler for what's going to happen much later in the story. I know, I'm evil. :3**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Remember to read and review. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**THIS IS FANFICTION! (Sorry, couldn't resist :3)**


	71. Chapter 70 Warrior's Pride

**Me: All Hades is gonna break loose in this chapter!**

**Light (From Death Note): Exactly as planned.**

**Me: Hey! You're not a MFB Character! Get out! Only Near and L can appear!**

**Light: *Sulks and leaves***

**Me: Anyways, let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 70 Warrior's Pride

"Bao and Kuro Blackheart will be facing Nozomi and Yukina Kage in the next round!" Blader DJ called out.

Ranmaru swallowed nervously as Kuro and Bao left the room. Rosalina and Titania noticed the movement.

"Is something wrong Ran?" Titania asked.

"I know those two girls that Kuro and Bao are facing. Nozomi is ruthless in battle, while Yukina is often shy, like she's never beybattled before. But the worst part is Yukina uses a bey I was hoping I would never see again," Ranmaru stated.

"Which one?" Dynamis asked.

"Shadow Articuno," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis and Rosalina gasped. _I remember that bey. When Ranmaru was being controled by Chrona he used that bey. _Dynamis thought.

Rosalina shivered as she remembered what happened. "That was an awful experience," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis nodded. "I had to relive memories of Hades' curse in my battle. What about you?" Dynamis asked.

"I can't talk about it. it's too horrible to say," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis nodded. "Let's just hope Kuro and Bao don't have to go throught that," Dynamis stated as they watched the screen. Kuro, Bao, Yukina, and Nozomi were entering the stadium.

Yukina was a girl with pale skin, light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a light blue kimono with silver claw-like attachments on the sleeves.

Nozomi was a girl with tanned skin, dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. She wore a blue dress with a silver tiara and purple cape.

Bao looked at Hades' crown. _We have to win. Neo Light cannot be allowed to win this tournament. _Bao thought as he attached his bey to the launcher.

Kuro, Yukina, and Nozomi also attached their beys to their launchers. "Alright! Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" the four beys landed in the stadium.

_As a child, you would wait, and watch from far away_

_But you always knew, that you'd be the one to work while they all played._

_And you, you'd lay, awake at night and scheme_

_Of all things that you would change, but it was just a dream_

"Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

"Shadow Suicune! Special move Shadow Wave!" Nozomi called out.

Kuro watched as a dark blue dog like creature with a purple cape and a teal crystal on it's forehead emerged from the bey. Suicune then unleashed a wave of dark water as it collided with Fenris.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to defeat the defensive Shadow Suicune!" Nozomi taunted, a wild look in her eyes.

_Here we are don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_Here we are don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust_

"Tell me something. Why did you join Neo Light? You look like you haven't beybattled before," Bao stated.

"Um... I'm not really good. My sister made me join with her when she went to join. Nozomi wants to have power, but I don't like that. I just want to be a good blader like my idol, Yuki Mizusawa," Yukina stated. She covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono in embarassment.

Bao looked at the girl. _I think she might be telling the truth. A blader can tell if their opponent is lying through their eyes. And right now they're showing me that telling the truth. _Bao thought.

"Um... Shadow Articuno. Special move Frozen Dance." Yukina stated.

Bao watched as the area around Hades and Articuno was frozen. _She may not be good, but her bey is powerful. No wonder why she looks nervous. She can't control it yet._

_The time, will come, when you will have to rise_

_Above the best and prove yourself your spirit never dies_

_Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne above_

_Don't weep for me cause this will be the labor of my love_

"Fenris! Special move Blackout Armor!" Kuro called out.

An insane look flashed in Nozomi's eyes. "Suicune! Special move Water Mirror Death!" Nozomi called out.

As the water rose up, it was slowly frozen over by Articuno's ice. "What the! Yukina! What was that for!?" Nozomi yelled as she turned to her sister.

"I-I'm sorry Nozomi! I-I can't control my bey!" Yukina stated, backing away from her sister.

Nozomi sighed as she returned her gaze to the stadium. "No matter. My useless sister just set back my plans a bit. It won't matter though. Suicune! Dark move Dark Aqua Mirror!" Nozomi called out.

_Here we are, don't don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_Here we are don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust_

Bao turned to his sister. "Let's finish this in one attack," Bao stated.

"Right. Fenris! Special move Eternal Night!" Kuro called out.

The stadium was covered with darkness as Fernis attacked Articuno and Suicune. Nozomi growled.

"Like that's going to work. Our Shadow fusion wheels aren't affected by your dark attacks," Nozomi stated, "Now Suicune! Unleash your Dark move and end this batttle.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

_Here we are don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

Nozomi turned to Bao. "And just what do you mean by that?" The suicune blader asked.

"You spend most of your battles bossing Yukina around instead of helping her get better at beybattling. That's one key reason why you're going to lose. Hades Crown! Special move Flash attack!" Bao called out.

Yukina and Nozomi gasped as a blinding light covered the field. "That light hurts my eyes!" Nozomi yelled.

_Here we are don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust_

Crown began to unleash a barrage of attacks on the two beys. Suicune was sent out of the stadium first, followed by Articuno. The two beys landed by their respective owner's side.

"It's all over! The winner of this round is Kuro and Bao!" Blader DJ called out.

"Im-Impossible!" Nozomi stated as she fell to her knees, a look of shock on her face. Yukina said nothing as she looked around confused.

"Here."

Yukina looked to see Bao standing in front of her, Shadow Articuno was in his hands. "Um... Thank you," Yukina stated as she took her bey.

"Come visit the beylin temple sometime. We could help you train to be a good blader," Bao stated.

"T-Thanks," Yukina stated as she walked away, her eyes sparkling. _He's so cool..._

In the stadium waiting room, Ranmaru smiled. "It looks like Bao has a fan now," Ranmaru stated.

"Yeah. But that Yukina girl is right. She can't control her bey yet," Rosalina stated.

"She will. I could tell from that battle, Yukina has a pure blader's spirit," Ranmaru stated. _As pure as the fallen snow..._

"Alright, here's the pairings for the next battle!" Blader DJ announced.

Rosalina looked up to see Nefertiti and Christina's pictures appear on screen, as well as a picture of a silver haired girl with tanned skin and sharp gold eyes and a picture of a black haired boy with pale skin and sharp red eyes. The boy's hair was covered in streaks of red and silver hair dye and the boy had a scar that looked almost like a shadow on the left side of his face.

"It's decided! The next pairing in this battle is Nefertiti and Christina against Alex Shade and Tokomi Otori!" Blader DJ announced.

Across the room, Tsubasa fell to his knees. "Not my sister... Why would she join Neo Light?"

**Me: Cliffy! Okay, I know there's a lot of battles left in the tournament's first round and not enough time to cover them all, here's a list of bladers I know are moving on:**

**Advancing to the second round: Dynamis, Rosalina, Ranmaru, Titania, Valentine, Rex, Kuro, Bao, Galen, Kyoya, Kakeru, Lucas, Wales, Platina, Ryuga, La Glace, Millie, Lexi, Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, Frieda and a few more.**

**Up next to battle: Nefertiti and Christina vs Alex and Tokomi**

**Waiting to battle: Lily, Magnolia, Corey, Maria, Tithi, Ryutaro, Tobio, Reiji, Amour, and a few more.**

**Out of the tournament: Mark, Kulo Tola, Yukina, Nozomi, Ruka, Tsuki, Ame, Anko (The only ones I know.)**

**Anyways, Galen, Rex, and Frieda are part of the next arc, which I can say is going to be evil. If you want a hint, look up the first season of Yugioh. That's where I got the idea. Btw, the song in the chapter was Warriors by Imagine Dragons.**

**Anyways, I still have the pokemon poll up, so go take a look.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	72. Chapter 71 fighting fire with fire

**Me: It took a while to think on this chapter. I had the battle all planned out and everything.**

**Dynamis: Just how long is this story?**

**Me:... I honestly don't know.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 71 Fighting fire with fire

"I feel bad for Tsubasa. His own sister turned on him," Ranmaru stated as the most of the golden knights walked to the stadium bleachers.

"Think about it. She's not the only one who's done it. Amour turned on us as well," Dynamis stated, "Then again, she's always saying that she's jealous of us. I don't know why though. Maybe it has to do with why she joined Neo Light."

"Who knows. All we know is that we have to defeat Chrona. I mean Rex, Galen, and Frieda have already won their battles," Titania pointed out.

"Oh right. They're in different blocks from us. I forgot Chrona created blocks for the tournament. We're in block A, Rex and Galen are in block B, and Frieda is in block C," Ranmaru stated, "Nefertiti and Christina are in block D, where we're heading right now

"Right. Now all we need is to win the rest of this tournament and stop Chrona's plans once and for all," Bao stated as the group sat down in the bleachers.

"Um... Excuse me."

Dynamis and the others turned to see Yukina standing next to them. "You're Yukina, the girl who battled last round, right?" Rosalina asked.

Yukina nodded. "I-I defected from Neo Light and I-I was wondering if I could join you. I-Is that okay?" Yukina asked.

Dynamis and the others looked at each other before smiling. "Of course! We'd be happy to let you join," Rosalina stated, "We were just waiting for the next battle to start. Would you like to join us?"

"O-Of course! Thank you," Yukina stated as she sat down next to the group.

"Looks like the battle is about to start," Rosalina stated as Nefertiti, Christina, Tokomi, and Alex entered the stadium.

Like the picture showed on the screen, Alex was a teen with pale skin, sharp red eyes, and black hair with streaks of red and silver. The boy also had a scar that looked almost like a shadow on the left side of his face. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with jeans, and a torn black cape.

Tokomi wore an outfit similar to Tsubasa. She wore a brown vest with lavender stripes and an offwhite skirt with brown combat boots. She had a scar over her shoulder that resembled talon scratches. Her silver hair was in a braid behind her.

"What's with that scratch on her shoulder? It looks like a bird attacked her," Dynamis stated.

"A hawk to be specific." A voice behind him stated.

Dynamis looked him to see Tsubasa sitting behind them. "Tokomi was trying to protect eagle from a hawk when we were kids. That's how she got the scar. I can't believe she joined Neo Light. What could she gain from that?" Tsubasa asked.

_What indeed? I wonder..._ Dynamis thought.

"Alright! Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_but it's so clear, now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time_

"Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

"Chromatic Shifter! Special move Shadow Shift!" Alex called out.

Nefertiti watched as a black ghost-like figure emerged from Alex's bey. It's red eyes glowed red as it unleashed several shadows that chased after Wadjet. Alex growled as Wadjet countered the shadows.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me. Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out.

_You poor sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes, and testify_

_You know you live to break me, don't deny, sweet sacrifice_

"Deathstrike Hawk! Special move Death Claws!" Tokomi called out.

"Nieth! Special move Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out.

Christina watched as a black hawk covered in silver armor emerged from Tokomi's bey. Hawk then swooped down and attempted to scratch Nieth, but failed as the bey was sent flying.

"You'll pay for that! Hawk! Special move Death Claw Barrage!" Tokomi called out.

"You're brother won't be happy with you knowing that you joined Neo Light," Christina pointed out.

"Shut up! You're in my way. And that means I'll have to deal with you before I fight your partner," Tokomi growled as her eyes flashed red.

In the bleachers, Tsubasa gasped. "Don't tell me... She wouldn't!" Tsubasa stated.

"What is it Tsubasa?" Dynamis asked.

_One day, I'm gonna forget, your name_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time_

Nefertiti noticed the glow in Tokomi's eyes. "Christina! You handle this kid! I'll face Tokomi," Nefertiti stated.

Christina nodded. "Nieth! Special move Wolf Bite!" Christina called out.

"So you want to play? Fine then. Shifter! Special move Darkness Shadow Winds!" Alex called out.

Shifter glowed red as it attacked Nieth, a gust of wind blowing everyone's hair as the beys were sent flying.

_You poor sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes, and testify_

_And oh, you love to hate me don't you honey_

_I'm your sacrifice_

Tokomi smirked as she turned her attention to Nefertiti, her eyes widened with insane excitement. "Hawk! Dark move Darkness Talon Strike!" Tokomi called out.

"Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

Wadjet collided with Hawk, sending both beys flying backwards. Tokomi smirked evilly.

"That won't help you at all! Hawk! Darkness Talon Strike! End this golden knight!" Tokomi stated.

"Nefertiti. I think we should end this quick," Christina stated.

"I agree. Playtime is over," Nefertiti stated, "It's time to end this."

_Do you wonder why you hate_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes_

"Nieth! Special move Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out.

"Wadjet! Special move Eternal Posion Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

"Shifter! Dark move Death Shadow!" Alex called out.

"Hawk! Darkness Talon Strike!" Tokomi called out, a dark glint of power in her eyes.

A storm of energy emerged from the four beys as they collided, resulting in an explosion. Hawk and Shifter were sent out of the stadium and landed by their owner's side. Christina and Nefertiti recalled their beys, revealing a crater where the stadium was.

_You poor sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes, and testify_

_You know you live to break me, don't deny, sweet sacrifice_

"It's all over! The winners of this battle are Christina and Nefertiti!" Blader DJ called out. Dynamis and the others looked at the stadium in shock.

"I'd hate to get on Nefertiti and Christina's bad sides," Dynamis stated as he watched Tokomi walk away. The girl was only about halfway to the exit before she collapsed.

"Tokomi!" Tsubasa cried out as he ran down to the stadium. Yukina, Bao, and Rosalina followed to assist him.

Dynamis looked up at Chrona, who was smirking at the Jupiter Blader. _You've crossed the line Chrona. You've been playing us like pawns in this tournament, but no more! You want our bey's powers. Well your going to have to fight us for them. _Dynamis thought as he walked down to assist Tsubasa.

_This is no longer a tournament. This is war._

**Me: I would've had this up last night, but the stupid internet kept disconnecting every five minutes. So I apologize in advance for this being late. The song in the chapter was Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.**

**And to Scrawlx1012, who reviewed last chapter: I agree with that statement! Yugioh was much a much better anime back then!**

**Anyways, for my question of the chapter, which battle in the main tournament is your favorite? Leave an answer in the reviews. Also, If you like pokemon, go check out my poll. The Pichu's will win this war (I hope).**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	73. Chapter 72 The Fearful Darkness

**Me: So... We're technically getting two battles in this chapter. And Gocty asked a very good question about Yukina, which I will explain next chapter.**

**So first off we're getting two battles this chapter involving three golden knights: Lily, Maria, and Magnolia. Now these are going to be important next chapter, since this chapter we're finishing up the first round. That's why I did these two battles combined. So I apologize if this chapter (And pardon my english for once) is, well... crabby. (Thought I was gonna say something else huh? XD)**

**So, the reason these battles are short is because there's two in this chapter, and both have very evil bladers *Cough: Reiji and Ryutaro*.**

**Anyways, let's get to the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 72 The Fearful Darkness

"How's Tokomi?" Rosalina asked as she entered the hospital room.

"She's still unconcious. The dark power did a lot more damage than we thought," Dynamis stated.

"W-Will she be okay?" Yukina asked.

"Don't worry Yukina. I'm sure she'll be fine. It's nice to know you care though," Bao stated. Yukina blushed.

"The last round of block C will be starting soon, as will the last round of Block D," Dynamis stated before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"Maria and Magnolia are facing Ryutaro and Tobio in block D." Dynamis stated. _And I know what's going to happen._

"We can watch from the TV here. We won't be able to make it back in time to see," Bao stated as he turned on the TV.

"There's two in here, incase there's two battles you want to see. It looks like the last round of Block C is starting is on the first one, and Block D is on the second one," Rosalina stated, "In block C it's Tithi and Lily vs... Vs..."

Dynamis noticed Rosalina trailing off. "Who is it?" Dynamis asked.

"N-Not him! Of all people why him?" Rosalina stuttered.

"Who is it?" Dynamis asked again.

"R-Reiji Mizuchi and Amour Hikari," Rosalina stated.

"What?!" Dynamis looked at the screen. Sure enough, a lavender haired teen with streaks of red in her hair was walking down towards the stadium.

_Why is she with him?_

(in the Block C stadium)

"I wonder where Dynamis is?" Tithi asked as he and Lily walked down towards the stadium.

"He must be at the hospital with Rosalina still. Don't worry, I'm sure he can see on a TV there," Lily stated.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me_

_Just wanted to fit in_

_I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be_

_Just wouldn't settle in_

In the Block D stadium, Maria and Magnolia were walking to the stadium. "We have to win this Maria. We have to take our roles as Golden knights serious," Magnolia stated.

"Right." Maria stated, not looking at her sister as Ryutaro and Tobio arrived at the stadium. The Pisces blader had a dark grin on his face

"Prepare to meet your fate," Ryutaro stated.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me_

_And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared_

_I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies inside of me_

"Amber Quetzacoatl! Special move Amber Storm Warning!" Lily called out.

"Death Quetzacoatl! Special move Ishtar Impact!" Tithi called out.

Reiji said nothing as the beys attacked his and Amour's beys. Amour sighed as the two beys landed back in the stadium.

"Allow me to deal with them Reiji. Death Persephone! Special move Death Rose!" Amour called out.

Dark purple roses emerged from her bey as it collided with both Quetzacoatl beys, sending them flying.

"Don't give up! Quetzacoatl!" Lily called out.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it's keeps getting stronger_

"Night Paladin! Special move Knight's Oath!" Maria called out.

"Starlight Valkyrie! Special move Angel's Oath!" Magnolia called out.

Ryutaro's eyes widened. "Pisces! Dark move Armegeddon Storm!" Ryutaro called out.

Magnolia and Maria gasped as their special moves were pushed away like a breeze. "Impossible! He tore through our special moves like it was nothing!" Magnolia exclaimed.

"Well, we can't give up! Paladin!" Maria called out.

_Can I clear my conscience, if I'm different from the rest_

_Do I have to run and hide_

_never said that I want this, this burden came to me_

_And it's made it's home inside_

"Quetzacoatl! Special move Ashen Spark!" Tithi called out.

"You little brats think that's going to stop me? Persephone!" Amour called out.

Lily frowned as both bey were sent flying. _This isn't good. What do we do now? _Lily thought to herself.

"I think it's about time we ended this don't you... Reiji?" Amour asked.

Lily and Tithi watched as Reiji finally talked for the first time since the battle started. "Ssss... Go now! Shadow Serpent!"

_If I told you what I was, Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous, Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because, Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

"Valkyrie! Special move Feather Storm!" Magnolia called out.

"Capricorn! Dark move Shadow Sniper!" Tobio called out.

Magnolia watched as the feathers created by Valkyrie we destroyed by Capricorn. _How is this even possible? W-What are they? _Magnolia thought.

"I think it's about time we finish this," Tobio stated.

Ryutaro grinned. "Playtime's over, foolish worms."

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

"Tithi, let's end this! Quetzacoatl, Amber Fragment Blaze!" Lily called out.

"Quetzacoatl! Special move Ishtar Impact!" Tithi called out.

Amour and Reiji watched as both Quetzacoatl beys lit up the sky. "Joint Special Move! Quetzacoatl Earth Storm!" Tithi and Lily called out.

Reiji stood watching the storm before smirking. "Foolish little children! Serpent! Dark Move Death Poison Bite!" Reiji called out.

From the hospital room, Dynamis watched in horror as a dark cobra-like snake emerged from Serpent, it's fangs radiating darkness. Lily screamed as the serpent collided with her Quetzacoatl, sending both Lily and Tithi lfying backwards into the stadium wall.

"Lily!" Rosalina yelled.

Dynamis fell to his knees. _No... This can't be happening... The one time I hoped my dreams would be wrong..._

"The winners of this battle are Reiji and Amour!" Blader DJ called out.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

"Magnolia, let's end this!" Maria stated.

"Right! Valkyrie! Special move Angel's Oath!" Magnolia called out.

"Paladin! Special move Knight's Oath!" Maria called out.

Ryutaro and Tobio watched as a pair of knights, one with pink armor and wings and one with silver armor and blue wings, emerged from the two beys. "Joint Special move! Honor of Swords!" Maria and Magnolia called out.

Chrona smirked as she watched the two knights raise their swords. _It's too late for you foolish children._

"Pisces! Dark move Apocalpse Hurricane!" Ryutaro called out, a dark aura pouring from him and his bey.

Pisces glowed black as a storm whipped up and blew away the two knights. The two beys and their owners were blown across the room into the walls like Lily and Tithi were.

"It's all over! The winners of this battle are Ryutaro and Tobio!" Blader DJ called out.

Chrona smirked as she watched Ryutaro and Tobio walk away. _Three golden knights down, fourteen left. I wonder Dynamis... How long can you endure now that I'm destroying your only chance to seal away Nemesis?_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

Rosalina watched as Dynamis got up. "Are you okay Dynamis?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm just gonna wait for them to bring my sisters here. I won't be gone long," Dynamis stated as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he was far away from the room, Dynamis slammed his arm on a nearby wall. _She just took down three golden knights who were close to me. Maria... Magnolia... Lily... I swear I'll stop her. For your sake, and the whole world's._

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

**Me: I'm so sorry if this chapter is really bad. I wanted to get the first round done so I could start on the next part of the tournament. So again, I'm sorry if this chapter was crabby.**

**Tetsuya: Did someone say crabby?**

**Me: Get out of here Tetsuya.**

**Tetsuya: Crabby...**

**Me: So... How'd you like the plot twist?**

**Maria, Magnolia, and Lily:... You put us in freaking comas!**

**Me: Yeah... It's part of a plot twist that will happen next chapter. Btw, the song in this chapter was Monster by Imagine Dragons.**

**So my question of the chapter is who's your favorite golden knight? If you can't remember, here's a list of all 18:**

**Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Kyoya, Galen, Frieda, Rex, Magnolia, Maria, Lily, Lexi, La Glace, Ryuga, Millie, Valentine (I know, I need to get Millie and Valentine back into the action) Ryutaro, Titania, and Ranmaru.**

**Ranmaru: I'd better get some action soon!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* You will soon. But I'd don't think you'll like it.**

**Ranmaru: Come on, what could be so bad about- *Looks at the plot* Oh...**

**Me: You'll all find out in a future chapter why I said that.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter I'll have a game changer that will blow you away! Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	74. Chapter 73 The uneasy silence

**Me: I'm really tempted to throw my computer out the window! The freaking internet keeps disconnecting every few minutes!**

**Dynamis:... That's the least of your problems.**

**Me: Don't tell me you're still mad.**

**Dynamis: What gave you the clue?**

**Me: Anyways, I'm pulling the most shocking plot bunny during this chapter. So before we start, I just wanted to say thank you to QueenKhioneandFenris for helping me with this chapter.**

**I'm so excited that I want to get right to the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 73 The Uneasy Silence

"Magnolia, Maria, and Lily are barely awake. Those attacks drained all of their golden knight powers. There's a chance they might fall into a coma soon. As for Tithi, well, who knows when he'll wake up," Rosalina stated as she looked around the hallway.

Most of the golden knights were standing in the hallway of the hospital, watching the golden knights that were defeated being treated. Dynamis was pacing back and forth down the hallway, his eyes darting around in worry.

"Lily-chan's going to be okay, Right?" Platina asked.

Before Rosalina could answer, a nurse from the operation room entered the hallway. "Is there anyone here named Christina, Lucas, and Kuro in the room?" the nurse asked.

Lucas, Christina, and Kuro raised their hands. "The patients asked me to bring you three in. Why they needed you in there, I don't know. But I think it has to do with why they won't let go of their beys. They also asked if Dynamis, Kakeru, and Rosalina could come in as well," the nurse stated.

Lucas and the others nodded as they entered. Magnolia and Maria looked at the group and smiled faintly.

"Hey little bro," Magnolia said quietly.

"Magnolia... Maria... What's wrong?" Dynamis asked.

"We... We can't let Chrona get our golden knight energy. We were lucky... to still be concious after the battle," Maria stated, "But we're running out of time."

"What do you mean?" Dynamis asked.

"She's saying... That we're close to falling into comas. Chrona has most of our golden knight energy...We need all of our energy if the golden seal is to be completed," Lily breathed.

"She's right Dy. That's why... We wanted Lucas, Kuro, and Christina here. We're... going to transfer what's left of our powers to you three..." Magnolia stated.

"But why?" Lucas asked.

"If we transfer all our strength to you three... The seal... might be able to be completed. You... Kuro... And Christina will be golden knights... And Chrona won't be able to get the rest of our energy..." Magnolia stated, her breath getting ragged.

Dynamis was about to speak when Rosalina stopped him. "I know it's hard Dynamis. But if we can defeat Chrona, well, maybe they'll wake up afterward," Rosalina stated.

"She's right Dynamis. Let us do this..." Maria stated as she weakly lifted her bey towards Christina, Magnolia and Lily doing the same as they lifted theirs towards Kuro and Lucas.

Dynamis watched as a light emerged from each bey and surrounded the three bladers. The lights changed into a color that matched the three blader's aura. Kuro was surrounded in an aura that was black lined with silver, Christina's was a shade of evergreen, and Lucas' was ice blue like a blizzard.

"The process is complete," Lily stated as Kuro, Lucas, and Christina each pulled out their beys, "Death Fenris is now Storm Fenris. Hunting Nieth is now Camoflage Nieth. And Snowstorm Khione is-"

"Blizzard Khione," Lucas finished as the auras faded away.

Lily smiled as she closed her eyes. Kakeru's eyes widened.

"Lily... please don't leave me..." Kakeru stated as Magnolia and Maria did the same.

"Magnolia, Maria. I promise well stop Chrona," Dynamis stated as the group walked out of the room.

"What did they say?" Nefertiti asked.

"...They made us golden knights," Lucas stated. The hallway was silent for a minute. No one dared to move.

The all hades broke loose.

"WHAT!?" Nefertiti yelled, "Is that even possible?!"

"Um... Apparently..." Dynamis stated, "Anyways, I think it's time we see what's on those discs that Rosalina and Lucas got from the WBBA agents."

Murmurs of agreement filled the hallway. "Well, you guys have fun. Come on Millie, let's go," Kana stated as she and Millie started to walk away.

"You're leaving then?" Dynamis asked.

"You guys can figure this one out on your own. Me and Millie are training for tomorrow's rounds," Kana stated as she walked away.

Dynamis watched them go before turning back to the group. "Well then, should we see what's on here?"

(At a nearby stadium)

"Keep going! Carbuncle!"

"G-Go Athena!"

Kana watched as Athena was blown out of the stadium. Millie, the second youngest in the family, sighed sadly as she picked up her bey, the wind ruffling her short lavender hair.

"It's no use Kana. I'm the weakest of the golden knights. I don't know how I made it to round two," Millie stated.

"You got there by being strong. You'll be able to go farther. I know it," Kana stated.

Millie smiled. "I guess you're right." the you Hikari stated.

"Sssss..."

Kana whipped around, her eyes darting at the sudden noise. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Kana yelled.

"Sssss... Dark move Death Poison Fang!"

(At the dorms)

"Let's see... Dang it! The ecryption keys on these discs are in Italian!" Dynamis stated.

Dynamis, Rosalina, and the other golden knights were gathered in Rosalina's room, where Rosalina and Titania had hooked up some equipment to see what was in the discs.

"I can help with that," Rosalina stated. She quickly looked up the information from the laptop and placed in the computer. Rosalina smiled as the passwords disappeared from the discs.

"Nice work Rosalina. Let's see what we have on these discs." Dynamis stated as he hooked up the computer to the TV in the room.

The screen flashed to reveal a prison like area showing on the disc. The pale form of Ryutaro was visible from one of the cells. Dynamis frowned slightly.

"This must've been when the tournament first started," Dynamis stated as the form of Chrona appeared on the screen.

"And there's that spoiled queen herself," Titania scowled.

_Chrona watched a boy with dark blue hair trying to scoot backwards in his cell. His purple eyes, although dulled by no light for several weeks, were filled with fear._

_"Now Ryutaro. Don't be like that. After all, I am taking care of you," Chrona said lightly._

_Ryutaro's eyes widened with even more fear. "Don't give me that garbage. Why did you capture me and and my brother?" he asked._

_"Why Ryutaro. I thought you knew with you're connection to Serene Picses," Chrona stated._

_Ryutaro gasped. "It can't be," he whispered quietly._

_"Oh but it is. You've been chosen. And if your thinking of refusing, I'm just going to have to force you to accept," Chrona sneered._

_"Never. I will never accept it," Ryutaro spat._

_Chrona chuckled. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," she said darkly as she pointed her finger at him._

_The green gem on her ring glowed with a dark green color as Ryutaro began to scream out in pain. A green glow started to cover his body and his screams were cut short. Chrona laughed._

Dynamis looked away in horror. _How could she do that to him?! That's just... plain evil..._

The sceen changed to what looked like Tokomi standing in front of Chrona. Rosalina's eyes shifted. _What's this about? _

_"I want the power my brother had during the world tournament. I know Doji found a way to get it from Rago's bey when you retrieved it," Tokomi spoke as Chrona's eyes widened._

_"Aren't you a smart one?" Chrona smirked._

_Tokomi smirked in return. "My brother was a spy for the WBBA and I wish to follow in his footsteps. You either surrender the bey or suffer the penalties," Tokomi stated._

"Wait, pause the video for a second," Dynamis stated as Rosalina paused it, "So if Tokomi wanted to follow in Tsubasa's footsteps, then that means she wanted to prove that she could handle the dark power better than Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa, who had joined the group in case of something with Tokomi was on the disc, thought for a second before his eyes widened. "Now that I think about it, she didn't go crazy and destroy the stadium during the battle. Could it be that Tokomi might actually have some control over the dark power?" Tsubasa asked.

Before anyone could answer, Chrona's voice rang out. "Good evening contestants. I hope you are doing alright."

"What does that little witch want now?" Titania groaned.

"I'm happy to see that you've gotten this far in the tournament. But all things aside, this is where the hardest part comes in. You see, the city has bladers that will beybattle you and defeat you, knocking you out of the tournament," Chrona's voice stated.

"Knock us out? What does she mean?" Dynamis asked.

"I don't think the first round is over yet," Rosalina stated.

"Well contestants, I wish you the best in "Surviving the night" Chrona stated as her voice disappeared.

_Surviving the night? Oh no... That means... _Dynamis never finished the thought as Kana and Millie's screams were heard.

**Me: How's that for an evil cliffhanger? We have a new twist to the tournament that changes everything. And on top of that, Chrona' not getting her way! XD**

**Chrona: You did that one on purpose, didn't you?**

**Me: Maybe. Anyways, this part of the story is based on a part in the first season of yugioh where they had these duelists duel people (With cards), and if they lose they were eliminated. And it only happened at night. (Point to yugioh fans if you remember this)**

**So for my question of the chapter: Who's your least favorite villian in this story? Leave an answer in the reviews.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will start the next part of the first round. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	75. Chapter 74 The Night Begins

**Me: Something's about to go down in this chapter! The first round of the main tournament is still going and the night bladers (That's my name for the bladers that are chasing after the golden knights in this part of the story) have struck!**

**A quick shout out to QueenKhioneandFenris: Yes, that was reiji who attacked Kana and Millie! And let's just say that a certain dragon emperor is going to ticked.**

**Ryuga: *Glares at Warrior*...**

**Me: Oh get over it Ryuga! Not the first this has happened. (If you want to know what I mean, check out chapter 43 of this story or my other story, Contemplating Fate)**

**Anyways, to figure out how long this will last, I'll show what time it is at the beginning of each chapter.**

**And on that note, let's get this chapter started! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 74 The Night Begins

_9:15 PM_

"From that announcement just now, Chrona just started the next part of this tournament!" Dynamis yelled as he and the most of the other golden knights ran outside.

"I've had it with following Chrona's rules here!" Titania exclaimed, "She's just doing this to search for us and take us down! We're only playing into Chrona's hand here if we go outside!"

"And that's just what we're going to do. Chrona's doing this to get us out here. She'll expect us to hide, not fight! Besides, I know how it feels to have a sibling attacked Titania," Ranmaru stated, "We have to help Dynamis find Kana and Millie."

"We'll most likely have to face Chrona's minions in our search, so we'll need some of us to act as a decoy and defeat them while I look for my sisters. Frieda, Rex, Galen, Titania, and Ranmaru. Can you guys do that?" Dynamis asked.

The said golden knights looked at each other and nodded. "We can do that," Ranmaru stated.

"Right. And Rosalina will stay here and finish looking at the information on the disc. Let's move out," Dynamis stated.

(With Rosalina)

"Chrona's gonna wish I hadn't seen the stuff on these discs," Rosalina stated as she started on the second disc. Her eyes widened as she saw what was next.

A scene of Ranmaru being held down on a strapped table played on the screen. The table was under what looked like a giant ray. Chrona was next to the table, a nasty smirk on her face.

_"You're not going to get away with this Chrona! The golden knights will stop you and Nemesis!" Ranmaru stated._

"This must've been when Chrona captured Ranmaru and Ryutaro," Rosalina stated. _And if I remember what happened months ago, this must've been before Chrona transformed him into Silver. That machine must've been what transformed him._

_"Oh Ranmaru. No one knows about the golden knights except you and your brother. And after all, your little brother is destined to become the heir of Destruction. You can't change fate," Chrona stated._

_Ranmaru looked at his captor. Then he started laughing._

_"What's so funny?!" Chrona yelled._

_"You said that you can't change fate. It's sad, because you don't know one thing about fate. My brother learned that lesson when he joined dark nebula. He told me he had a vision that never came true, due to his opponent Gingka actually defeating Ryuga," Ranmaru stated._

_Chrona's expression changed from happiness to anger as Ranmaru continued, a smirk played on his face. "You say fate can't be changed? You can transform me and make me serve you. You can say that the golden knights will never stop you. And you can say that my brother is destined to become the heir of destruction. It won't matter. Because if all you believe in is fate, then you're destined to be stopped. In the end, it is our own choices that will cause you to lose," Ranmaru stated._

_Chrona couldn't take it anymore, as she pulled down the lever to the ray. Ranmaru yelled as a white light enveloped the screen._

Rosalina was shocked as the screen fizzled out. _Ranmaru... you knew this was going to happen, didn't you. You knew there was a spy in the Neo Light Organization. And that's why you said that, in case we were given these discs. But... Why?_

(With Frieda)

_I can't believe Chrona would do something like this. _Frieda thought as she ran down the streets. _I hope Dynamis finds his sisters soon..._

A flash of light flew past Frieda as a bey landed in front of her. "I thought we might have a few visitors appearing tonight."

Frieda watched as a young woman with silver hair with a mix of light blue, light purple, and mint green streaks landed on the gound in front of her. She wore a what looked like an outfit a ninja might wear, only it was a dark purple. Her purple eyes flashed excitedly at Frieda.

"Greetings Golden knight. I'm Hoshi Tsuruhime, one of the night hunters. A pleasure to battle you with my bey, Stardust Kunoichi," The figure stated.

"I'm guessing you've been waiting for me?" Frieda asked.

"Hai. So ready your bey for battle. After all, Remember what Chrona stated. You have to survive the night. She means you have to survive against us taking down the competition," Hoshi stated as she recalled her bey and attached it to her launcher.

Frieda looked around before pulling out her bey. "I guess I have no choice. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the ground.

"Virgo!" Frieda called out.

"Go now! Kunoichi!" Hoshi called out.

Virgo and Kunoichi sent sparks flying as both beys went flying. Under her mask, Hoshi smirked with pride as both beys landed on the ground spinning.

"You're strong. That's good, cause I tend to go all out on my opponents," Hoshi stated.

"Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

"Kunoichi. Special move Stardust Shuriken!" Hoshi called out.

Frieda watched as a female ninja in white clothing emerged from Hoshi's bey. It placed it's hands together before firing about a dozen sparkling shuriken from it's hands.

"Virgo! Special move Diamante Difesa" Frieda called out.

Virgo glowed pink as the shuriken clashed with something solid. Hoshi smirked as she saw a pink shield protecting Virgo.

"That's a beautiful move your bey has," Hoshi stated.

"Thank you, but I'm not done yet. Virgo, Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

"Kunoichi! Special move Diamond Dust Smoke Bomb!" Hoshi called out.

Frieda watched as Hoshi's bey was surrounded in a mist before vanishing from the area. _That's odd. Where did her bey go? _Frieda thought.

"Look above you!"

Frieda looked up to see Hoshi hanging above her, her bey floating down and landing in the stadium. "A ninja must always stay training if she wants to pull through any challenges. Kunoichi! Special move Stardust Shuriken!" Hoshi called out.

Frieda's eyes widened. "Virgo! Special move Diamante Difesa!" Frieda called out.

Hoshi frowned as the shuriken were blocked. "I must admit, you are the most challenging opponent I've faced," Hoshi admited, "So in honor of that, I'll use my strongest move. Kunoichi! Special move Star Dragon Buster!"

Frieda watched as a silver dragon with a long body and blue shimmering eyes emerged from Hoshi's bey, the female ninja beyspirit riding it. Hoshi smirked.

"My bey hosts two beyspirits in one! If you can hold off this special move, I'll surrender to your strength!" Hoshi called out, "Ninja's honor!"

Frieda watched in amazement. _Her power's incredible... Is it even possible to hold off an attack like that? Well, one way to find out. _"Virgo! Special move Pixie status!" Frieda called out.

Hoshi watched as her bey began to slow down. "What!? How are you doing this!?" Hoshi asked, "Are you a ninja like me?"

"Pixie status has a chance of my opponent's bey sleeping out. But I'm not done yet. Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

Hoshi's eyes widened as a beam of light struck Kunoichi and sent the bey flying. _Did that do it? _Frieda thought to herself.

Hoshi sighed with relief as Kunoichi landed back in the stadium. _That was close. But to think that she can actually hold of my strongest attack. Amazing! Well, ninja's honor, so... _Hoshi thought as she recalled her bey.

"I surrender this battle." Hoshi stated, "You've proven your strength, and I'm impressed. Here."

Hoshi tossed Frieda a star shaped badge. "That's your token for the next round. If you have one, you're safe from being ambushed by the others." The ninja explained.

"Thank you." Frieda stated.

Hoshi nodded. "Well then, I shall take my leave. Farewell Frieda. May we fight again on the battlefield!" Hoshi called out as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Frieda looked at where Hoshi was. _What was that about?_

(With Dynamis, Ryuga, and Platina)

"Are you sure it's this way Platina?" Dynamis asked as the group turned the corner.

Platina, who was riding on Ryuga's back, nodded. "I can sense them. We're almost there," The petite pink haired girl stated.

Dynamis nodded. _Please be okay Kana... Millie..._

"Look! I can see them!" Platina stated. Dynamis looked up to see Kana walking over, barely standing, to the group with Millie on her back.

"Kana! Are you okay?" Dynamis asked.

"I just had a run-in with the snake freak. How do you think I feel!?" Kana yelled.

"What about Millie?" Ryuga asked.

Kana looked over her shoulder. "It's not good. Reiji drained most of her golden knight aura. I don't think she could complete the golden seal," Kana stated.

Millie looked up at Dynamis. "Onii-Chan... Is Platina here?" The little girl asked.

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Dynamis asked.

Millie said nothing as she lifted her bey towards Platina. A light emerged from the bey as it entered Platina, turning platinum pink as it faded. Platina looked at her bey and gasped.

"My bey is different!" Platina stated.

Dynamis watched as Millie passed out. He turned to the others. "I think we have to find the others, before..."

"Before what?" Kana asked.

Dynamis took a deep breath. "Before Neo Light finds us."

**Me: I apologize for this being late. Stupid internet!**

**Anyways, not much to explain today. For my question of the chapter, Who do you think will end up beybattling during this arc?**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	76. Chapter 75 War is declared

**Me: I feel like this story move really slow sometimes.**

**Dynamis: Yeah, you're already at 75 chapters.**

**Me: Your point?**

**Dynamis:... Forget it.**

**Me: Anyways, let's get to the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 75 War is Declared

_10:45 PM_

(With Ranmaru and Titania)

"See any enemies yet Ran?" Titania asked.

Ranmaru looked at the silver haired teen and shook his head. "Sorry Titania. Maybe Chrona's bluffling. We've been searching for over an hour, so it could be possible," Ranmaru stated.

"She's not bluffing. The city is too quiet for this to be a bluff. Something's wrong, I know it," Titania stated.

The second the words escaped her lips, a flash of pink lit up the night sky. Titania and Ranmaru looked up to see the faint outline of a beyspirit appear across the sky before disappearing.

"What was that?" Ranmaru asked.

Titania's eyes widened. _This sensation... It's Diancie! _"That was Platina! Come on, let's go!" Titania called out as she started running in the direction of where the light was.

(With Dynamis and the others)

"Why did my bey evolve? Am I really a golden knight? Does that mean I have to fight Chrona? What do I have to do?"

Dynamis sighed as Ryuga headed toward the door of the roof. Shortly after Platina was given the power of one of the golden knights, the group had taken Kana and Millie to the hospital to recover. Afterwards, the two male bladers brought Platina up to the roof to explain everything, when Platina began bombarding the two with questions.

_This is going to be harder than I thought... _Dynamis thought as Ryuga left the roof. _I hope everyone else is getting past whatever Chrona did._

(With Galen)

"You'd think that being a golden knight that I'd targeted quickly," Galen said to himself as he walked down the streets.

_It's been over an hour and still no one's attacked me. Could it be a bluff that Chrona staged? Or..._

"I believe you were saying something about being targeted quickly?"

Galen turned around to see a teenage boy and a teenage girl standing behind him. The women had deep purple hair with pale skin and surprisingly, silver eyes. She wore a deep silver kimono with dark blue lining, silver sandals, and silver hair ornaments that looked like swan feathers. A green and purple peacock decorated the kimono, and around the woman's neck was a necklace of purple and gold feathers.

The boy on the other hand, had pale skin with silver hair and toxic green eyes. He wore a deep teal kimono with red marking, green boots, and green hair ornaments that looked like dragon horns. Around his neck was a silver chain with a green stone pendant that glowed with an odd shade of blue.

"Shiro, he seems like a tough opponent. Allow me to defeat him and make Chrona proud," The woman stated.

_So it looks like Chrona wasn't bluffing. _Galen thought as he pulled out his launcher and bey.

"He has a bey like the woman who defeated me Mizu. And you know how I have a grudge with those with water based beys," Shiro stated.

The woman, Mizu, sighed as she pulled out a bey and launcher from her kimono. "You had better opponents. All I had was a pain in the butt wimp in the tournament," Mizu stated.

Shiro sighed. "Fine. But if you see a red head pegasis blader running around, tell him I have a grudge with him too," The teen stated as he took off in a different direction.

Mizu sighed. "Well then golden knight. I am Mizu Tsuruhime, and I shall be your opponent," The woman announced, "You will fall prey to my Angel Peacock."

"You shouldn't say you should win at the beginning of a battle. It only results in your defeat," Galen stated as he attached his bey to his launcher.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the street.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I ain't gonna be just face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

"Arcano!" Galen called out.

"Peacock!" Mizu called out.

Both beys collided with each other as they were sent flying. Mizu frowned as both beys landed safely on the ground.

"You seem stronger than most of the other bladers I've fought in the past. That's good. It would be a shame if they didn't put up a fight," Mizu stated.

"Yeah, well I'm just getting warmed up. Arcano!" Galen called out.

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive_

_It's my life_

"Peacock! Special move Sword Plume!" Mizu called out.

"Arcano! Special move Poseidon's Wrath!" Galen called out.

Both bladers watched as their beyspirits emerged. A beautiful blue peacock with black, azure, and purple feathers emerged from Mizu's bey, it's feathers glowing silver as Arcano surrounded the bey with whirlpools from the special move.

Galen watched as the feathers turned into steel, before firing at the whirlpools. Several feathers dissolved the whirlpools before colliding with Arcano, sending the bey flying.

"Well this might be more fun then I thought," Mizu stated, a grin forming on her face

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina, who never back down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks_

"Tell me something. Why did you join Neo Light?" Galen asked.

Mizu smiled. "I desired a place to call my own. A place where I could beybattle and live in peace. Chrona gave me that. In fact, that's what she plans to do when Ryutaro wins. She wants to create a utopia world where we can live in peace," Mizu stated.

Galen frowned as Mizu continued. "A world when the darkness and light are one. No worries, no problems, and no more enemies. That's why I joined Chrona. To purge the world of those who stand in her way," the young woman stated.

"Then you're making a big mistake. Chrona's only using you to destroy this world. She doesn't care about the world. She's using Ryutaro to get what she wants. And what she wants, is the exact opposite of what you want," Galen stated.

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive_

_It's my life_

"If you truly wish to defy the truth, then I'll make sure you learn the hard way. Peacock! Special move Forbidden Dance of the Swords!" Mizu called out.

Galen watched as the peacock opened it's wings, before turning a deep shade of silver. Swords emerged from the bird's feathers and began flying out towards Arcano.

"Arcano! Special move Swallow Whale!" Galen called out.

"That won't do you any good! Peacock!" Mizu called out.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down_

"Yes it will. Swallow Whale increases my bey's attack, at the cost of it's defense. It's handy when you want to use a powerful attack," Galen stated.

Mizu's eyes widened. "Then... That means..."

"That this battle is over. Arcano! Special move Aqua Burst!" Galen called out.

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive_

_It's my life_

A burst of water rose up from the ground, sending Peacock flying. Mizu watched as the bey went past her head, crashing into a nearby wall. Galen frowned as he recalled his bey.

_That's one threat down. But I can tell Chrona's got more night bladers lying in wait. She's turning this into a war. And This is one we have to win. _Galen thought as he walked away.

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live when I'm alive_

_It's my life_

**Me: Looks like a storm is starting to gather in the city. No pun intended. (It caused the power to go out last night, which is why this is late.) Btw, the song in the chapter was It's my life by Bon Jovi.**

**Dynamis: Your taste in music is odd.**

**Me: That's mean. Anyways, I have an announcement. I will be updating this weekend, but it'll be really late at night, due to the fact that I'm going somewhere this weekend. So if you're waiting for the next chapter, It'll probably be up around 10:00 at night (Central time zone).**

**Stupid thunderstorms keep interfering with my updates. This is the third night that I've had to deal with them in a row. And last night it knocked out the power, so that's why this is late.**

**So for my question of the chapter is what do you think Chrona has planned for the golden knights?**

**That's it for now. Remember to read and review. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	77. Chapter 76 Burning Emotions

**Me: Okay, there's a major explanation for why this chapter was so late. I actually got really sick, had to got to the hospital and get this nasty orange flavored medicine (It tasted awful, wait. Orange flavored medicine always tastes awful). Long story short, I was banned from the computer till I fully recovered.**

**Dynamis: So now you're back?**

**Me: Yep. I'm so happy that I can write fanfiction again! Seriously, five days of not being allowed on the computer was driving me insane.**

**So anyways, Rex is getting the spotlight this chapter. And if you're wondering about the other golden knights, don't worry. We'll see then in the next chapters. And Ryuga's gonna be battling soon.**

**Dynamis: And you want to mention that because...**

**Me: He's really mad because Reiji attacked Kana.**

**Dynamis: Oh... That explains why have of the studio is blown up.**

**Me: So anyways, let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 76 Burning Emotions

_1:45 AM_

(With Dynamis and Rosalina)

"I just found out what time sunrise is Dynamis. We'll be seeing the sunlight in about six hours," Rosalina stated as the two walked out of the dorms. Earlier, Platina had fallen asleep and Dynamis had returned to the dorms with the girl just as Rosalina finished her research on the discs.

"Thanks Rosalina. Let's see if we can find everyone before Chrona does," Dynamis stated. _It's almost two. I wonder if the other golden knights are doing..._

"Dynamis?"

The Jupiter Blader looked at Rosalina. "What is it?"

"This Night Blader thing doesn't make sense. Why would Chrona make us battle till morning?" Rosalina asked.

_It must be revenge for the victory that happen during the first Nemesis Crisis._

Rosalina and Dynamis jumped at the sound of Aurion's voice. "What do you mean?" Dynamis asked.

Aurion and Artemis' forms appeared in front of the two golden knights. "Aurion's talking about an incident that happened before the final battle. King Hades sent bladers to attack King Zeus' men in the middle of the night," Artemis stated.

"But the Warrior of Mars destroyed them when a spy sent us a message about the incident. Chrona must want revenge on his descendant," Aurion stated.

Dynamis and Rosalina thought for a second before their eyes widened. "King!"

(With Rex)

_2:00 AM_

"Zero!"

Rex watched as his opponent's bey was sent flying out of the stadium. His opponent looked him in anger as she took off in a different direction.

"Well that was easy," Rex stated as he recalled his bey and looked up at a nearby clocktower. _2:00 in the morning. If this is how each battle will be, staying alive till the morning will be easy._

"You look strong."

Rex's attention snapped up to the sound of the voice. Sitting on top of a building was a pair of teens, a boy and a girl, around Rex's age. Both teens had blackish blue hair, pale skin, and purple eyes.

"You're always saying that about every opponent that you face Koji," The young woman pointed out as both of them jumped off the roof. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Says the person who actually gets strong opponents in battle Koto. The people I face are weaklings," Koji stated. His black hair was in loose ponytail behind him and he wore a black t-shirt over a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of dark blue combat boots.

"Looks like Chrona isn't letting up on her attacks," Rex stated.

"Chrona? Oh you mean that lady who's hosting this tournament. Yeah, no. I'm just someone who likes facing strong opponents. Koto didn't want me joining with those Neo Light Bladers. Who cares anyways? You look like a strong opponent to me, so why don't we battle," Koji stated.

Koto sighed. "Here we go again. Koji, you're going to bite of more than you can handle," Koto stated.

"Just ignore my older twin sibling. So what do you say? Want to battle?" Koji asked.

Rex sweatdropped. _Is he really this carefree? Well, if he wants a fight, then he's got one. _"Sure. Why not," Rex stated.

"Great! But I should warn you, my Jewel Dragoon will overpower you. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the street.

_Up in the morning, Up in the evening_

_Picking down clocks when the birds come out to eat, to eat_

_Up in the mountain, down in the king's lair_

_Pushing these blocks in the heat of the afternoon, afternoon_

_We were never welcome here, we were never welcome here at all_

"Dragoon!" Koji called out.

"Zero!" Rex called out.

Rex watched as both beys collided before they were sent flying. Koji grinned as both beys landed back on the ground.

"Hey not bad! Most of my opponents have gotten defeated in one attack. That's why I'm called One Attack Koji of Metal Bey City! Ready for more?" Koji asked.

"Bring it on!" Rex called out.

_It's who we are, doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay, doesn't matter if it's not our day_

_So won't you save us, what we are_

_Don't clear cause it's all uphill from here_

"Zero! Support move Garuda!" Rex called out.

"Dragoon! Special move Order of the Alexandrite!" Koji called out.

Rex watched as a dragon emerged from Koji's bey, it's body covered in glittering jewels. Eyes of diamond glittered as shards of alexandrite emerged from the dragon's mouth. Zero glowed gold for a second before the shards of gems collided with the bey.

Koji grinned. _There's no way he could've survived that attack. Oh well. I thought he would last a lot longer than I thought. _Koji thought as he walked away.

"Where are you going? I'm just getting warmed up."

_Up in the attic, __down in the cellar,_

_lost in a static, coming back for more Oh, for more_

_Out with the reason,in with the season_

_taking down names in my book of jealousy_

_Jealousy_

_We __were never welcome here, we were never welcome here at all_

Koji's eyes widened as Zero slammed into Dragoon, a grin forming on his face. "Now this is more like it! I've been waiting for an opponent that keeps going to appear! This is the battling that I enjoy!" Koji exclaimed.

Koto's eyes widened as Koji jumped on top of a nearby building. _That idiot! He wouldn't-_

"Time to show you how strong I really am!" Koji called out as he pulled off his jacket, revealing odd markings on his arms and shoulders.

"Koji you baka! If you do that you'll-"

"The dragon of the ethereal flame will arise and vanquish my foe! Dragoon! Special move Adamantine Inferno!" Koji called out.

_It's who we are, doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay, Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

_Because it's who we are, doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay, doesn't matter if it's not our day._

_So won't you save us, what we are,_

_Don't look clear, it's all uphill from here_

Rex watched as Dragoon began glowing dark red before spitting out an inferno of crystalline fire. _If that move hit's, Zero's toast!_

"Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex called out.

Koji grinned as flames emerged from Zero. "Fighting fire with fire I see. Dragoon!" Koji called out. Koto's eyes widened.

_Wait a second. If he uses fire too then- _Koto's eyes widened as she realized something. "Koji! You're in trouble! Your attack won't work!" Koto called out.

_They say we're crazy, They say we're crazy_

_They say we're crazy, They say we're crazy_

_They say we're crazy, They say we're crazy_

_They say we're crazy, They say we're_

_Crazy_

Koji's eyes widened as he noticed his flames being swallowed up and colliding with Dragoon. The dragon bey landed on the ground before wobbling.

Rex sighed with relief. _That was close. Now to finish him off. _Rex thought.

Before Zero could attack, a pink and silver bey slammed into both beys. Koji's eyes widened.

"Koto! What was that for!?" Koji yelled as both recalled their beys.

_It's who we are, doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay, Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

"I'm cancelling this battle. You've used way too much energy up," Koto stated.

"But Koto," Koji complained.

Koto rolled her eyes as she dragged her brother away. She turned to Rex.

"You're strong enough to give my brother a challenge. I'd like to face someone in battle like that sometime," Koto stated as she walked away.

Rex watched them go, Zero warm in his hand. _So that's Koji Mikuri. Interesting._

_It's who we are, doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay, Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

_So won't you save us, what we are,_

_Don't look clear, it's all uphill from here_

**Me: I'm so sorry this is late!**

**Dynamis: She was sick for a week, grounded for a while, and she had to get glasses.**

**Me: I'm so ashamed! I'll have another chapter up sometime this weekend! I promise! The song in the chapter was Who we are by imagine dragons.**

**So my question of the day is why is Ryuga going after Reiji. The answer will be revealed in after the next chapter.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	78. Chapter 77 The light in the shadows

**Me: Yeah, I know this is late. but with me being still somewhat grounded (I'll explain at the end of the chapter), and studying for six final exams, I have a good excuse (Again, I'll explain at the end of the chapter.).**

**Okay, so I got a few good reviews about last chapter and Koji-**

**Koji: Who wants more fanfic time!**

**Me: Please stop Koji. You'll get more fanfic time later.**

**Koto: Come on Koji...**

**Koji: But Koto...**

**Me: So I think a quick explanation on Koji and Koto is required. These two OCs were my first two OCs and They're in a few of my other Fanfics (The Koto Case Files, Shadows of the Orichalcos, Split) and They've been known for going through a lot of things.**

**Koji's a fun, wild, and innocent teen (Think of Natsu from fairy tail, only wilder) who enjoys strong opponents, while his twin, Koto, often has to get him out of trouble. But We'll see them in a later part of the story.**

**So... Guess who's battling?**

**Dynamis: Me. About time too.**

**Me: So anyways, I'm sorta grounded still, so I'm only allowed on the laptop during the weekends till school's finished, so expect only a few chapters during the next five weeks.**

**So on that note, let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 77 The Dark Light

_4:30 AM_

(With Dynamis and Rosalina)

"I'm way too tired to keep going Dynamis," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis sighed as they both stopped to rest. _How long has it been since Chrona's started this round of the tournament? I'm... Exhausted..._

Rosalina looked up at Dynamis. "There's only about an hour and a half left in the tournament. We'll make it," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis nodded. _She's right... But where are the other golden knights? _Dynamis wondered.

"I see you're finally at your limit, Big brother."

Dynamis' head turned to see Amour standing behind him with Shiro. "Amour..." Dynamis started.

"Save it. You're a golden knight, and my enemy. It doesn't matter if you're my brother." Amour stated.

Rosalina gazed at Amour, darkness blazing in the lavender haired girl's eyes. "Dynamis... I think she joined on her own accord," Rosalina whispered to the Jupiter Blader.

Dynamis' eyes widened before nodding. "What do you two want?" Dynamis asked.

Shiro smirked. "Chrona gave us two orders. One, eliminate the owner of Variares from the tournament. The second order is to defeat as many golden knights before sunrise," Shiro stated.

"If you want to proceed, you'll have to defeat us in a beybattle," Amour stated.

Dynamis turned to Rosalina, who nodded, before returning to the two bladers in front of them. "Fine. But if we win then you'll have to call off anymore attacks against the golden knights and our friends," Dynamis stated.

Shiro smirked. "Fine with me. Makes the battle more interesting. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed on the street.

_How'd it come to this, after all we've been through_

_Two of a pair, now on opposite sides_

_From the very start, with honor we dueled_

_Watched each other's backs and we battled with pride_

"Jupiter!" Dynamis called out.

Amour smirked. "Show them no mercy, Persephone!" the younger Hikari sibling called out.

Dynamis frowned as Jupiter and Persephone clashed. _Amour... Why would you join Chrona? You used to be a caring younger sister..._

(Flashback)

_"Amour. Where are you?" 5 year old Dynamis asked as he searched for his sister. The Hikari siblings had decided to play a small game of hide and seek, with Dynamis as the seeker. He had already found Maria, Magnolia, La Glace, Kana, and Corey and was currently looking for the last sibling._

_As Dynamis looked around, he tripped on a nearby root and fell on the soft grass. "Ow!" Dynamis cried out as he looked at the injury on his knee._

_"Are you okay big brother?"_

_Dynamis looked up to see Amour staring at him with worried eyes. "I'm fine Amour," Dynamis stated. But when he tried to stand up, he sat down in pain._

_"Here."_

_Dynamis watched as Amour tied the red scarf she always wore around her neck around Dynamis' injured knee. "You shouldn't hide your injuries big brother," Amour stated._

_Dynamis looked at his sister before hugging Amour. "Thank you sis."_

_Amour smiled happily. "Yep!"_

(End Flashback)

_We are closer than brothers_

_But now we have to fight each other_

_And we trust our fate to the heart of the cards..._

_No matter what, let the games begin_

_No matter what, let best man win_

_No matter what, we're in this together_

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever_

_No matter what_

"Artemis!" Rosalina called out.

Shiro smirked. "Go now, Rayquaza! Special move Ozone Burst!" Shiro called out, a flash of green flickering in his eyes.

Rosalina moved back as a storm of green winds emerged from Rayquaza. _He uses wind type special moves like Kyoya. If that's the case then... _"Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

Shiro watched as red rose petals surrounded the windstorm. "You think those weak flowers will be enough to stop me!? Just watch! Rayquaza!" Shiro called out.

_It's been you and me, hanging out, playing games_

_Didn't really think it could get this hard_

_Time's running out, and with so much at stake_

_Everything riding on the turn of a card_

"Amour, listen to me! Why would you join the Neo Light Organization!?" Dynamis called out.

"You should know, since you're the reason! Ever since you returned from Mist Mountain, no one bothered to talk or pay attention to me! I've always been in you shadow since I've been born!" Amour called out.

"That's not true! You were never in my shadow! I've always cared for you!" Dynamis yelled.

"Silence! Persephone! Dark move Death Rose!" Amour called out.

Dynamis looked at his sister in shock. _Amour... Please believe me. You're putting our family's lives at danger. _"Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

_We'll show them what were made of_

_As we fight for the ones we love_

_And we'll be friends to the very end_

The roses from Artemis glowed red as they began colliding with Rayquaza. Shiro's eyes widened as the roses cut through the windstorms. "How is this possible!?" Shiro yelled.

"I'll tell you. After I finished looking of the data that Ruka and Anko gave me and Lucas, I trained in the stadium in the hotel to get rid of the stress," Rosalina stated.

(Flashback)

_"Go now! Artemis!" Rosalina called out._

_The Artemis blader watched as her bey spun around the stadium. "The battle against Ruka and Tsuki was a warm up! I have to give all I got in my upcoming battle! Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out._

_Red rose petals flashed around Rosalina as they began colliding with the stadium. But instead of the rose petals creating a sphere around Artemis, the roses began spinning in a clockwise motion around the stadium. Rosalina's eyes widened as an idea formed in her mind._

_"That's it!"_

(End flashback)

"Artemis! Special move Jubilee Rose Twister!" Rosalina called out.

The rose petals began to spin in a clockwise motion around Rayquaza. Shiro growled as the winds began to fade. "Your roses are-" Shiro started to say.

"Cancelling out the winds from Rayquaza. I intended to use this if I went against Kyoya, but you'll make a better opponent to test it on," Rosalina smirked.

Shiro looked at the red haired teen. "You're crazy!" Shiro yelled as Rayquaza landed next to him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about getting in the way of the golden knights," Rosalina stated as she watched Dynamis and Amour battle.

_No matter what, let the games begin_

_No matter what, let best man win_

_No matter what, we're in this together_

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever_

_No matter what_

"Amour! You need to listen! I've always considered you apart of the family! Joining Neo Light is a mistake!" Dynamis yelled.

"Silence!" Amour yelled as the storm of black rose petals from Persephone sent both Dynamis and Jupiter flying. Jupiter landed in the stadium, but Dynamis was slammed into a nearby wall from the special move.

"Dynamis!" Rosalina called out.

Amour began to laugh when she notice a red cloth sticking out of Dynamis' shirt pocket. "That's-" Amour's eyes widened as Dynamis stood up

"The red scarf you used to bandage my sprained ankle when I was four. I always kept it to return to you. It made me think of you and the others when I was down and depressed," Dynamis stated.

_I don't wanna give, but I will never give in_

_Don't want to duel with my very best friend_

_I could throw the whole match, let him win every play_

_But with so much at stake, I just can't walk away_

_Though I need a victory, you've always meant the world to me_

_And that's one thing that will never change_

Amour looked at her brother in shock, a few tears starting to appear on the teen's face. "B-But... No one would ever listen to me and help me. Why? Why would you try to help me when I'm trying to stop you!?" Amour screamed.

Dynamis smiled as he began to walk over to his younger sister. "Because you're my sister. And that's why I have to win this battle. Jupiter!" Dynamis called out.

Amour watched as Jupiter began spinning around the stadium, a trail of silver and gold sparkles following behind it. "Special move Celestial Stardust Storm!" Dynamis called out.

_No matter what, let the games begin_

_No matter what, let best man win_

_No matter what, we're in this together_

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever_

Amour could only watch as a storm of gold and silver dust emerged from Jupiter, lightning flashing from within the dust storm. Persephone flew out from the storm and crashed into a nearby wall, before spinning.

"P-Persephone!" Amour exclaimed as she fell to her knees. Dynamis walked over, carrying the red scarf in one hand and Persephone in the other.

"Do you see now Amour? Since I've been back from Mist Mountain, I wanted to thank you for helping get over the struggles I had, no matter how far apart I was from the family," Dynamis stated as he handed the bey and scarf to his sister.

"Persephone!" Amour exclaimed as she looked at her brother.

_No matter what, let the games begin_

_No matter what, let best man win_

_No matter what, we're in this together_

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever_

"Chrona wants to destroy this world and the game we love. I want to stop her. Will you help us stop her?" Dynamis asked as he outstretched a hand to Amour.

Amour's eyes widen as she looked at his hand, before reaching to grab it, a smile starting to form on her face. Dynamis began to smile as well.

"Ssssoundssss like you losssst Amour."

Dynamis, Rosalina and Amour looked quickly to see Reiji standing to the side, a crazy grin on his face. "And by your own brother too. Sssssuch a sssshame," Reiji stated as he pulled out his bey and launcher.

Dynamis and Rosalina got in front of Amour, as if to protect her. "We won't let you take her away!" Rosalina yelled.

Before anyone could do anything, a nearby wall exploded, sending dust everywhere. Dynamis and the others watched as a figure covered by flash of energy walked over to the group. The only thing everyone could see was a smirk playing on the figure's face.

"I finally found you, you poisonous serpent."

Ryuga had arrived. And he was on the war path.

**Me: Talk about ending this chapter with a bang, am I right? *Falls on floor laughing***

**Dynamis: *Sighs* Really Warrior?**

**Me: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. The song in the chapter was No Matter What by Yugioh, Music to duel by.**

**So, the reason why I've been late is that I'm somewhat ground. I'm only allowed to use my laptop on the weekends till school gets done. Which I have choir, art, english, french, economics, and algebra finals that I have to study for. That's six freaking exams!**

**So As an apology, I'm going to update again this weekend, maybe tonight. So the question of the day for everyone: What would you guys think of a sequel for TSAT? I have a poll going on, so answer on there.**

**Anyways, that's it for now, till next chapter, this is Eternal Nexus Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus! (My new signoff! What do you think of it?)**


	79. Chapter 78 The Dragon's Rage

**Me: So... We're finishing the Night Blader arc this chapter. Ryuga's on the warpath an Reiji's going to get in now for several reasons.**

**Dynamis: Here comes the rage! *Falls onto the floor laughing***

**Ryuga: He had one of your insanity sodas Warrior.**

**Me: Ohhh... This is not gonna end well. So this is going to be a somewhat short battle, so I apologize in advance. Hopefully next chapter will be a lot longer.**

**Dynamis: *Coughs* Hopefully it won't.**

**Me: But I will say this. If you guys thought so of the characters lost their temper, well, you haven't seen the worst. I'm going to admit this is going to be the most destructive battle yet, but it's going to have an odd conclusion. But don't worry, all the golden knights are in round 2.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 78 Dragon's Rage

_5:15 AM_

"R-Ryuga!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Ryuga turned his attention to the group of bladers standing across from Reiji. "Where's Kana, Dynamis?" The dragon emperor asked.

Dynamis took a deep breath before speaking. "She's at the hospital, keeping an eye on Millie and the other comatose bladers. She's shaken up, but she'll be okay," Dynamis explained.

For once, the cold sharp eyes of the dragon emperor soften, as if satisfied with the answer. "I see," Ryuga stated before nodding.

Rosalina looked at Ryuga before turning to Dynamis. "What's this all about?" she asked.

Dynamis leaned towards Rosalina's ear and whispered. "He may not look like he cares, but Ryuga has a crush on my sister Kana," he explained quietly.

Rosalina finally understood. _So that's why he's here. He want's revenge on Reiji for hurting Kana. _she thought.

"This is my fight Dynamis, so get the heck out of her before I drag everyone around me into this fight," Ryuga threatened.

Before Rosalina could yell at Ryuga for talking that way to Dynamis, the Jupiter Blader nodded his head. "Right. Come on Rosalina, Amour." Dynamis stated as he helped his sister up.

Ryuga watched the trio go before turning to Reiji, a smirk on his face. "Now we can begin the battle without any interuptions," the dragon emperor stated.

Reiji hissed but before anyone could do anything, a blur green landed in front of the two bladers. Ryuga growled as Kakeru walked over to him.

"Get out of here kitty cat. This is my battle to fight!" Ryuga yelled.

"And mine as well. I have a record to settle with this guy for hurting Lily!" Kakeru retorted. Ryuga raised an eyebrow at that comment.

Reiji smirked. "Sssso the little Quetzacoatl blader wassss you girlfriend? Sssshe wasssss ssssuch a weakling," Reiji giggled madly.

Fury blazed in Kakeru's eyes. "Why you-"

"Fine."

Kakeru stopped his rant and turned to Ryuga. "What?" he asked.

"You can fight with me. But only because you have the same reason to kick this snake's butt," Ryuga stated.

Kakeru grinned. "Alright! But don't get too upset when I finish him off!" Kakeru stated as stood next to Ryuga.

Reiji looked at the two for a few seconds before laughing. "Sssssooo the dragon and kitty can think they can defeat the sssnake. Interessssting! Thissss will be a ssssatisfiying battle for me!" Reiji laughed as he pulled out his bey and launcher.

Ryuga and Kakeru did the same. "Let's get this grudge match started!" Kakeru yelled "3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The three beys landed on the ground in front of them.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand years I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me (Going under)_

"L-Drago!" Ryuga called out.

Reiji smirked as he saw L-Drago crash into Serpent. "Ssssooo you think your L-Drago can defeat me! Let'sssss sssee you try! Ssssserpent! Sssspecial move Death Poison Bite!" Reiji called out.

"Not if I can help it," Kakeru called out, "Panther! Special move Hunting Fang!"

Reiji hissed as his bey was sent flying. "I'll make you pay for hurting Kana!" Ryuga yelled, a glint of red energy flaring up in his eyes.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Unknown to Ryuga, Kana was watching the battle from a window at the hospital. The Carbuncle blader had multiple scratches from her battle, and her arm was in a sling. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Ryuga," Kana whispered as she turned to the comatose patients behind her. Lily, Tokomi, Maria, Millie, Tithi, and Magnolia were laying in hospital beds, motionless and unresponsive.

_Be careful Ryuga. Chrona and Neo Light have upped the stakes in these night battles. They're trying to flush out most of the other bladers for the next round so that they'll force golden knights to battle next round. I just... _Kana couldn't finish her thoughts as tears began to fall.

"I don't want you to get hurt," She whispered.

_I die again_

_I'm going under (Going under)_

_Drowning in you (Drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (Falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

"That pathetic girl? Sssshe'sss even weaker than before. Ssshe'ssss hopelesssss and broken." Reiji taunted.

It was like a string broke. "L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Pheonix Rebirth!" Ryuga snapped, fury and anger blazing in his eyes.

A red aura covered L-Drago as it burst into flames and slammed into Serpent, a explosion of fire filling the area around them. Kakeru jumped onto a nearby building and gripped the windowsill.

"Cool it Ryuga! He's taunting you to get a reaction out of you!" Kakeru yelled.

"Shut up! L-Drago!" Ryuga roared.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

Reiji grinned, an insane look in his eyes. "Yesss! That'ssss it! Attack me with rage and anger! Sssso that I can crusssh you to bitssss!" Reiji called out. "Ssserpent!"

Ryuga grew furious. "You foolish brat! L-Drago! Let's burn this snake to a crisp! Special move Dragon Emperor Dragon Flame Twister!" Ryuga called out a fiery aura flaring up behind the dragon emperor.

Kakeru's eyes widened. "Don't do it Ryuga! Panther! Special move Shadow Camoflage!" Kakeru called out.

_I die again_

_I'm going under (Going under)_

_Drowning in you (Drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (Falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

L-Drago's aura increased as the flames around Ryuga focused in the center of the street before exploding into a pillar of fire that rose into the sky, shattering any nearby windows and breaking several walls in the process. Kakeru yelled as he jumped down to the ground.

_He's insane! That nearly killed me! _Kakeru thought.

"Kakeru!"

Kakeru turned to see Kyoya, Frieda, Kuro, and the rest of the golden knights rush to the area where he was. "What the heck is going on!?" Dynamis yelled, carrying a somewhat sleepy Platina on his shoulders. Sakyo followed quickly behind.

"Dynamis! You've got to stop Ryuga! He's out of control!" Kakeru yelled as Panther landed next to him, barely spinning.

_So go on and scream, scream at me_

_I'm so far away, I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

"Sssserpent! Dark move Poisonoussss Darknessss!" Reiji laughed.

Above the ground, Kana watched in fear as a dark mist poured out of the flames. Flashbacks of when Reiji attacked Kana back at Dark Nebula flashed in the Carbuncle Blader's eyes as Kana lost her balance on the edge of where she was. Kana screamed as she began to fall.

Ryuga snapped out his state of anger as he saw Kana falling. "Kana! Hold on I'm coming!" Ryuga yelled as he ran towards where Kana was going to fall. Dynamis' eyes widened as he rushed after Ryuga, the others watching as Kana landed in the Dragon Emperor's arms.

"Kana... Are you okay?" Ryuga asked, a worried tone in his voice.

Kana gripped the Dragon Emperor's arms. "I-I had flashbacks... O-Of the Dark Nebula incident... A-And I-I!" Kana began crying as she buried her head in Ryuga's arms.

"It's okay Kana. I promise you he won't hurt you," Ryuga stated, his voice barely audible to those behind him.

_I die again_

The flames behind him began decreased as Kana cried quietly for a few minutes before falling asleep in Ryuga's arms. The Dragon Emperor place Kana gently on the ground before turning to Reiji, a revived fury in Ryuga's eyes.

"You're gonna pay for this! L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Inferno Destruction!" Ryuga called out.

_I'm going under (Going under)_

_Drowning in you (Drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (Falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

The flames around Ryuga formed to a point in the center of the street before exploding, creating a fiery inferno that spread throughout the street. Dynamis and the golden knights took cover as Ryuga shielded Kana and Kakeru.

Reiji screamed as the flames scorched everything in their path. "C-Curssse you!" Reiji hissed as he collided with a nearby wall. The flames disappeared as Ryuga recalled his bey. Kakeru observed the damage around him as he recalled his own bey, Dynamis and the others appearing from the wreckage.

Broken glass littered the street, as well as some rubble from the broken walls. Ryuga himself was covered in several burns, possibly from the flames, as he breathed heavily. The sun flashed gently as it reflected against the glass.

_I'm going under_

All of a sudden, Chrona's voice rang out. "Attention all bladers! It is now 6:00 AM. The night rounds are over!" Chrona's voice exclaimed.

Dynamis and the others sighed as the Jupiter Blader and Rosalina sat down on the street. "Thank goodness..." Dynamis stated, his eyes closing in relief.

"Out of the 128 that made it to round 2, only 32 managed to survive the night. Congrats to the following 32 that made it: Dynamis, Rosalina, Kuro, Nefertiti, Frieda, Kyoya, Kakeru, Ryuga, Rex, Galen, Lucas, Wales, Christina, Platina, Titania, Ranmaru, Ryutaro, Valentine, Bao" Chrona started naming of the remaining bladers.

The group sighed with relief again as Chrona continued. "Gingka, Athena, Hera, Tobio, La Glace, Hermes, Kiyone, Lady Diamond, Soel, Luna, Koji, Koto, and finally, Shiro! Congrats on making it to round two. That is all. Rest up for later today round two begins!" Chrona stated as her voice faded out.

Dynamis looked at the sky. _We... We all managed to make it to round two. Now the true battle begins. A new day has started. And this time, Chrona's plans end here! _Dynamis thought as he watched the sun rose in the sky.

_I'm going under_

**Me: Okay, I apologize for this being late. I finished this chapter on monday and when I was about to post it, the power went out at our house and we didn't have any internet till after we went to bed. And it's been raining pretty much all week where I live, and it went out again last night.**

**So, I apologize for this being late. Good news is I'll be finished with school on Tuesday, so expect faster updates soon. The song in the chapter was Going Under by Evanescense.**

**So Next chapter, we have a break from the battles, but I am revealing round two's pairings next. So expect some surprises next chapter.**

**So I actually have two questions for the day, is what do you think is the most destructive battle so far in the story? There's been several, so you might need to recheck the chapters. Let me know in the reviews. Also, go check out my poll for a sequel on my profile.**

**The other is what is a good name for the Dynamis/Rosalina shipping? Let me know in the comments.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	80. Chapter 79 Unnerved Aftermath

**Me: I know, everyone was probably hoping for the first battle of round two this chapter, but these bladers need a quick break fo next chapter. But fortunately, I'm announcing the pairings this chapter!**

**Dynamis: Which, I'm going to say. The pairings for the next round are-**

**Me: No! I'll explain them in this chapter! So yeah, I apologize for last chapter being a little... late. I had the chapter all done and ready to post on Monday (Due to Memorial day break), but then the power went out in our house. And it happened last night too!**

**And a quick note on chapter 78, I meant to have Lexi on there instead of Hera, so I'm gonna fix that later.**

**Good news though, after Tuesday, I'm done with school till after summer! I'll have more time to update TSAT and my other story on another fandom, Fusionfall. So if you've heard of Fusionfall or played it, go check out my fusionfall fanfic split.**

**So, in this chapter, we have the aftermath of the past few chapters, plus we find out a bit about Dynamis' bloodline that will be revealed more next chapter. If it seems confusing, it was a minor detail I didn't bother with, cause I wasn't sure you'd ask about it, and the battles that Dynamis was in were mostly in his perspective, at least that's what I thought. So, I'll explain it this chapter, and next chapter you'll see just exactly what Artemis will be talking about.**

**So on that note, let's start this party! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 79 Unnerved Aftermath

"Looks like all of us made it to the second round," Rosalina stated.

The hospital hallways were quiet as Rosalina and the others watched over the comatose patients from the windows in the hallways. Kyoya, Kakeru, Ranmaru and Titania, despite taking cover from Ryuga's attack, had received several burns from the explosion, and La Glace had sprained her leg when she tripped during a beybattle.

Kana was currently sleeping in a hospital bed while the doctor examined her. The others were watching from outside, while Dynamis and Ryuga stayed by the Carbuncle Blader's side. "What's taking so long?" Kyoya complained quietly, earning a smack on the head, "Ow!"

"Be quiet mister. Or I shall test my newly evolved bey on you first," Platina threatened quietly.

In the hospital room, Dynamis sighed. "How's Kana, Ms. Flora?" the Jupiter blader asked.

Ms. Flora, a tall elderly woman with amber colored hair and blue eyes, sighed as she looked up at the Jupiter Blader. "You're lucky that I'm here. Kana has a broken arm from earlier when Reiji attacked her and Millie, and she's lucky that Ryuga caught her when she fell, otherwise she would have been in worse condition." The woman stated.

Ryuga nodded as Ms. Flora continued. "Still, to think that when I saw your dad a year ago and he asked me to act as the doctor here during the tournament, I thought I was going crazy. It's a good thing I wasn't," she stated.

Dynamis sighed. "I know. I was shocked myself when I found out," the jupiter blader stated.

Ms. Flora nodded. "Your family and I have been friends since they were little kids. After all, I was their family's doctor, and yours as well," The woman nodded, "Just take care of yourselves during the rest of the tournament. We don't want anyone else injured."

Dynamis nodded. "I will. It was good to see you again Ms Flora," Dynamis stated as the elderly doctor started to leave.

"Likewise Dynamis. Tell Kana that she can leave after she wakes up. I have to tell ya though, that girl is strong-willed," The doctor stated.

Dynamis nodded as the doctor left and the other entered the room. "Sounds like you knew the doctor here," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis sighed and turned to look at the group. "It turns out my dad ask our family doctor to act as a nurse when the main tournament started. She's taken care of me and my siblings since we were little," Dynamis explained.

"Same reason with me," Ryuga admited, "Ms. Flora said that can could leave after she wakes up."

A small groan escaped the bed as Dynamis and the others looked at Kana. "Well speaking of, hey sis. You doing okay?" Dynamis asked.

Kana groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. "I feel like a boulder hit me on the head," The carbuncle blader complained.

Dynamis and La Glace laughed. "It's going to be okay, Kana. All of the golden knights made to the next level," La Glace stated.

Kana nodded as she turned to Ryuga. "Hey Ryugie. You doing okay?" She whispered.

Ryuga was quiet, but nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you before Reiji did. That's twice now this has happened," Ryuga stated.

Kana frowned. "It's alright Ryuga. You were able to save me from falling. That should be enough," Kana stated.

Ryuga shook his head. "It's been like that since you got injured several years ago, shortly before battle bladers. Ever since that incident, Doji and Reiji have put you through so much," Ryuga stated.

Kana sighed. "You need to stop dwelling in the past Ryuga. I'm still here. You're still here. We can get through this. I know it," Kana stated.

Ryuga's eyes widened. "Kana..." Ryuga whispered.

Dynamis smirked. "I think we should leave them alone for the time being," Dynamis whispered.

Rosalina nodded as they left the room. Dynamis smiled at his sister before leaving the room as well. _Wise words Kana. I can see why Ryuga has a crush on you._

(Rosalina's room)

"I'm glad that's over. Those night battles really tired me out," Rosalina said to herself as she entered the room. Her bey glowed slightly as Artemis appeared.

"Looks like Chrona got to King unfortunately. Which means her attention will be turned back to us. With every golden knight in the second round, we may have to fight each other," the spirit stated.

Rosalina nodded. "I know. Right now I'm worried about who Dynamis is fighting next round," Rosalina stated.

Artemis smiled. "He will be alright. His bloodline was always powerful, and is currently now," Artemis stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalina asked.

Artemis turned to her. "Have you seen anything different in Dynamis since your curses were lifted?" she asked.

Rosalina thought for a bit. "He's definitely stronger, I know that. But..." Rosalina cut off as she thought back to their battles.

(Flashback)

_"Artemis! Special move Divine Rose Arrow!" Rosalina called out._

_Rosalina smiled at the scene in front of her as both beys collided. Why would someone want to take something this fun away from us? She asked herself as both beys were sent flying._

_Dynamis watched as both beys landed next to their respective bladers. "It's a tie," Dynamis stated._

_Rosalina was amazed. "I guess that means we've gotten so strong that we tie against each other then," she stated._

_Dynamis sighed. "I guess you're right," he stated._

_Rosalina smiled, then frowned as she noticed something. For a second, Dynamis' eyes seemed golden. The Artemis blader blinked, and Dynamis' eye color was blue again._

_Must've imagined it. Rosalina thought._

(End flashback)

"Then there was the time during round 1..." Rosalina muttered.

(Flashback)

_Dynamis frowned. "Rosalina, Do you still have enough power to use Divine Rose Arrow?" Dynamis asked._

_"Yeah. But why do you ask?" Rosalina asked._

_"I think it's time we illuminate this place with the brightest light," Dynamis stated._

_Rosalina looked at Dynamis, slightly puzzled. What is he thinking of? The Artemis Blader thought._

_Suddenly she noticed something in Dynamis eyes. As she looked carefully, she noticed a ring of gold around Dynamis' eyes. Rosalina blinked, and his eyes were blue._

_Are my eyes playing tricks again? Rosalina thought._

(End flashback)

"Then there was last night. But it couldn't have been a coincidence," Rosalina stated.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"During the battle with Shiro and Amour, I thought I saw Dynamis' eyes turn gold. But I blinked and his eyes were blue," Rosalina explained.

Artemis smiled. "I had a feeling that would happen. You see Rosalina, Aurion was given a gift after the Nemesis Crisis. My father, King Zeus gave Aurion a bit of his power. When ever a Hikari blader's potental is at it's greatest, they're eyes would turn gold because of it. The closer their bey's connection with the blader, and the closer the blader was to his greatest strength, the more often his eyes would turn gold. In his bloodline it's known the Zeus form," Artemis stated.

Rosalina gave her ancestor a blank stare. "What?" Rosalina asked, looking more confused then before.

Artemis sighed. "You'll see during his battle today," Artemis stated.

Rosalina nodded as she looked up at the clock. "It's almost 4:30 PM. Which means we should head on over to the arena for the next round soon," Rosalina stated.

Artemis nodded as she faded away. _I wish you luck lady Rosalina. You have greater potential then people think._

"What does that mean?" Rosalina thought as she left the room.

(In the Arena)

"This can't be possible!" Ranmaru yelled.

"That little spoiled queen is going to get it now!" Titania yelled.

"This is going to be harder then we thought," Dynamis stated.

"What's going on?" Rosalina asked as she walked up to the arena.

Ranmaru and the others turned to her. "This may be a harder round than we thought," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina looked at the pairings chart and gasped.

_Block A:_

_Dynamis vs Tobio_

_Kyoya vs Valentine_

_Soel vs Koto_

_Luna vs Koji_

_Block B:_

_Rosalina vs La Glace_

_Hermes vs Titania_

_Frieda vs Lady Diamond_

_Gingka vs Christina_

_Block C:_

_Kuro vs Nefertiti_

_Lexi vs Ryuga_

_Lucas vs Wales_

_Platina vs Athena_

_Block D:_

_Rosalina vs La Glace_

_Shiro vs Bao_

_Kiyone vs Kakeru_

"This is awful!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"That's not the worst part. Take a look at Ranmaru's opponent," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina looked at Block D and gasped.

_Ranmaru vs Ryutaro_

"This is not good." Rosalina stated.

**Me: Not good indeed! *Starts laughing like an evil mastermind***

**Dynamis: O_O" *Backs away***

**Sakyo: She's worse than Kite.**

**Me: Hey! I take offense of that!**

**So, who's surprised at this line up? I know I am. And I chose the pairings!**

**Moving on, I promised a chapter would be up today and it is. I know the whole concept of Dynamis' bloodline is confusing but... Well... I'll show you next chapter. And the flashbacks in this chapter were from chapters 65 and 67**

**Anyways, for the question of the chapter, what do you think will happen during the tournament. As always, leave the answer in the reviews. You guys gave me some good ideas for the Dynamis/Rosalina pairing, and I'm kinda liking the ShiningRoseShipping right now.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	81. Chapter 80 The Gauntlet is thrown

**Me: I know. You were expecting a battle this chapter. But what I'm doing for this chapter may surprise you. I'm going to pull a shocker on you this chapter. It's... Well... Let's just say it involves Chrona being the evil, spoiled, manipulating, selfish, cruel, brainwashing, evil princess that she is.**

**Dynamis: You said evil twice.**

**Me: I know. I did that on purpose.**

**Dynamis: Why?**

**Me: Because. It's my story and I'm going to pull a fast one this chapter. And It's possibly going to be longer than usual, because this shocking surprise is going to take the whole chapter to do.**

**Also, I apologize early if this chapter's a little confusing. I was somewhat working on this till 3 am in the morning last night and I'm updating twice tonight.**

**And to QueenKhioneandFenris: I got inspired thanks to chapter nine of Broken Heroes where Chrona was talking to Doji!**

**And on that note, let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 80 The Gauntlet is thrown

"Chrona's gonna pay when I get my hands on her," Titania growled.

Dynamis didn't answer, his eyes wide with shock. _This has to be a mistake. Why, of all people, would Chrona pair Ranmaru against his own brother? _Dynamis thought.

"Calm down Titania," Rosalina stated, "There's not much we can do except win our battles."

A look of fury came over Titania's face. "Calm down? Calm down!? How can I calm down, when that little brainwashing princess is forcing Ranmaru to fight his own brother!?" The teen yelled.

"Titania, listen-" Rosalina was cut off by Titania yelling.

"No you listen! Ranmaru is like a brother to me and Platina! I can't let him face Ryutaro. If he faces his own brother and loses, It's going to shatter any of our chances of saving him!"

"Titania, please-"

"It's okay Titania."

Titania and Rosalina's fight was cut off by Ranmaru speaking. "Ranmaru..." Titania started.

"It's my battle to fight, not yours. You're right though. We might lose our chances to save him if I lose. But maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to break through Chrona's hold, get through to the real Ryutaro deep inside. I will not go down without a fight And if I do lose, well... then I accept my fate with honor," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis' eyes widened. _He's resigned to his own fate. Just like I was back at Mist Mountain..._

"Ranmaru..." Titania whispered.

"Excuse me."

Dynamis and the others turned to see two men in business outfits with green ties. "May I help you?" Dynamis asked.

"Are you Dynamis Hikari?" one of the men asked.

Dynamis nodded. "Come with us. Lady Chrona has asked to see you."

(A few minutes later)

Dynamis followed the men as they escorted him to a large room that overlooked the stadium arena. The walls were decorated with artifacts and well known art pieces, while the floors were covered in silver and gold tiles. A large table was in the middle of the room, covered in rows of old looking books and surrounded by chairs.

"The mistress will be here shortly. Wait here," one of the guards ordered.

Dynamis nodded as the two men left, closing the doors behind him. His eyes darted around the room, panic rising inside of him. _Shoot... I wasn't expecting this to happen. Don't tell me Chrona's planning to brainwash me here and now. I should've ran when I had the chance. _Dynamis thought.

A rather old book on the table caught the attention of the Jupiter blader. Slowly, Dynamis walked over to the table and picked up the book. "What's this?" Dynamis asked quietly as he opened the book.

His eyes widened as he looked over the pages. "These pages. These pictures. They seem so familiar. But how?" Dynamis asked himself.

"They should."

Dynamis gasped and dropped the book. He slowly turned around to see Chrona watching him, her green eyes staring at him in amusement. "That book tells the story of the first Nemesis Crisis, and the legends of both Hades' Curse and the Hikari clan bloodline. I know all about your family's little secrets." Chrona stated.

Chrona smirked as she looked at the Hikari blader's appearance. "I see you're wearing the Mist Mountain Guardian robes. it suits your clan." the woman stated.

"Chrona." Dynamis growled, taking a few steps back.

Chrona smirked. "Relax. I'm only here to talk, not to brainwash you," Chrona stated.

Dynamis stepped back again. "Like I'm going to believe that." Dynamis stated, his eyes blazing with both anger and fear.

Chrona smirked as she walked over to a desk that was in the back and sat down in the seat behind it. "Have a seat," The woman stated.

Dynamis glared as he sat down in front of the Neo Light leader. "I've been monitoring you're progress in the tournament. An excellent job, I must admit," Chrona stated.

"Flattery isn't going to help you. I already know about you and what you've done," Dynamis spat.

Chrona sighed, a small chuckle rising in her throat. "Dynamis, Dynamis, Dynamis. If I wanted to brainwash you, I would've done it already. Why not trust me for once?" she asked.

"Because I know about your plans. You've brainwashed Ryutaro and former members of the dark nebula organization, as well as innocent bladers," Dynamis stated.

Chrona smirked. "All for the cause of my wonderful plan. You see, my dear Dynamis, I've been watching you and your little friends since the tournament began. For the past year I've seen how the golden knights battle, and I've discovered their weaknesses. Titania's younger sister Platina. Ranmaru's ambition to save his brother. Ryuga's hidden crush on your sister Kana. And let's not forget yours, Dynamis."

Chrona snapped her fingers. Dynamis watched as the room darkened and a screen came down from the ceiling. The screen lit up, showing pictures of the Jupiter from his childhood to now. Dynamis' eyes widened as he noticed how each picture showed him with Rosalina.

"Rosalina Artemis Tendo. Daughter of Yuko Artemis Tendo and descendent of Princess Artemis, the daughter of King Zeus himself. Such a beautiful young lady," Chrona stated, a smirk playing on her face.

Dynamis felt his blood run cold as Chrona's smirk widened. "Your eyes tell me that you're starting to figure it out. It makes me wonder if she'd make an excellent pawn in my little game," Chrona stated.

"Leave her alone! She's no use to you!" Dynamis snapped.

Chrona smiled. "Looks like I struck a nerve there," She laughed, "Dynamis, you should know by now that the golden knights are useful to my plan. Even without brainwashing you, you've already done so much for my plans."

"You're lying! How am I able to do that if I'm still in control? You haven't even done anything to me or the others yet!" Dynamis yelled.

Chrona paused for a bit before laughing. "Foolish little Hikari brat! You still don't get it?! I was the one who reactived Hades Curse! I was the one who left you struggling for control of yourself! After all, How do you think the pendant got around your neck again in one piece!?" Chrona asked, her eyes wide with madness.

Dynamis' eyes widened as he stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. "You!? You activated it!?" Dynamis exclaimed.

Chrona laughed. "And people think you're the smart one. But that's not all. That power fueled my ring, leaving my hold on precious Ryutaro stronger! And it's all thanks to you, Dynamis Hikari! The cursed light!" Chrona exclaimed.

Dynamis' felt his rage starting to build. "You'll pay for this. The golden knights will rescue Ryutaro and stop your plans once and for all!" Dynamis retorted.

Chrona chuckled. "My dear Dynamis, I think you'll change your opinion after you see this," the woman stated.

The pictures of Dynamis' childhood disappeared, a video screen appearing in his place. The static faded as the jupiter blader saw a dark crystal-like structure on the screen. "What is this!?" Dynamis asked.

Chrona smirked. "You were Zane's precious' son. If I remember right, this item was talked about in a legend that happened ten thousand years ago, as well as several other artifacts that were mention," Chrona stated.

Dynamis' eyes widened with fear. "The Yami crystal!" Dynamis exclaimed.

"Exactly. And take a good look at what's contained inside of it," Chrona stated, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

Dynamis looked closer at the crystal before standing up if fear and shock. A faint outline of a man with dark purple hair and pale skin was barely visible inside the crystal.

"Impossible! That can't be!" Dynamis cried out.

"But it is. The Yami crystal contains all the corrupted energy and souls that were in the world. It's only natural that my dear little brother's soul would be in it as well. You see Dynamis, that negative energy not only fueled my ring, but the Yami crystal as well," Chrona stated.

Dynamis' eyes looked at the Neo Light ruler in anger. "I think I've tortured you enough for now. You'll have to figure out the rest of my plans by yourself. Not that it matters," Chrona chuckled.

The room grew brighter as the lights turned on. Dynamis looked at the woman for a second. "Why did you want to see me. Just to reveal your plans?" Dynamis asked.

Chrona chuckled. "I wanted to see you so that I could make you see the truth. I want you to join me in my quest," Chrona stated.

Dynamis gasped, stepping back a few feet. "Why would I do that?!" he yelled.

Chrona smirked. "It's useless to fight against me and Ryutaro. What happened at the five elements tournament was only a fluke. Ryutaro's grown stronger, thanks to the power your dear sisters and Lily had. and you know what they say. It's useless to try and fight fate." Chrona stated.

"And if I don't?" Dynamis asked.

Chrona smirled as she brought up the photos of Dynamis and Rosalina. "Poor Rosalina will become my pawn," the woman stated.

Dynamis looked at the ground, his eyes hidden by his hair. "Well? Do you accept my proposal?" Chrona asked.

The room was silent as Dynamis looked up at Chrona. The he did something that the Neo Light Director wasn't expecting.

Dynamis laughed.

"What the? Why are you laughing?!" Chrona cried out.

Dynamis smirked. "You said it's useless to try and fight fate. Well look what happened when Rago and your brother tried. The stars said that the world would end. but they were wrong. Gingka defeated Nemesis, the opposite of what the stars stated," Dynamis stated.

"Liars! The Hikari clan was always accurate in reading the stars!" Chrona yelled.

Dynamis frowned. "Well, that was before I could figure out my own fate. and it happened right after your brother used Hades Curse that I figured it out," Dynamis stated, a pure gold aura surrounding him.

Chrona's eyes widened as she watched Dynamis' eyes flicker between gold and blue, before remaining golden. His guardian robe changed from white to gold, a golden gauhtlet replacing the white glove on the Jupiter blader's right arm. Chrona looked at the teen in shock.

"This is-" Dynamis cut the Neo Light Director off.

"Zeus' form. Now that my bloodline is pure, my family can access it once more," Dynamis stated.

Chrona looked at the boy in anger as he continued. "I refuse your offer. You only want revenge on this world. I aim to protect it, just as my ancestor did years ago," Dynamis stated as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Dynamis walked down the hall several feet before slamming his fist on the wall. "D-Damn it!" Dynamis cursed as his outfit returned to normal.

_"You did well, Dynamis."_

Dynamis looked up as Aurion appeared. "Not many Hikari members could do what you just did. I'm proud of your bravery," Aurion stated.

Dynamis nodded as he looked down at the floor, tears threatening to fall. "I messed up. If I kept my mouth shut, Rosalina wouldn't be in danger now.

"But you made the right decision," Aurion stated.

Dynamis nodded. _But was it worth it?_

(In the room)

The Neo Light Director looked at the door as it shut before slamming her fist on the desk. "That little brat. He'll pay for challenging me," Chrona growled as she spoke into a microphone on her desk, "Tobio!"

"Yes my queen?"

"After the battle with Dynamis, I have a new mission for you."

**Me: I apologize for several reasons. One, for Dynamis swearing. Two, I know you probably wanted a battle. And three, I think this was a bit too, um... boring, don't you agree?**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Sorry. Let me just say, this was my longest chapter yet. Over 2300 freaking words!**

**Dynamis: You put Rosalina in danger now.**

**Me: Totally worth it for what just happened this chapter. I regret nothing! And who here agrees that Chrona had it coming?**

**Dynamis, Rosalina, Golden Knights:...**

**Me: So anyways, we find out that Pluto is somewhat alive, Chrona caused Hades Curse, and Dynamis ticked off the Neo Light Director in the process. Not to mention that we got to see the full Zeus' form, learn about a mysterious crystal, found out what powers Chrona's ring, and get a somewhat visual of Chrona's plans.**

**So anyways, my question of the chapter is what do you think will happen to Dynamis and the others now that Chrona's mad? As always, leave your answers in the review. And go check out my poll if you think TSAT should have a sequel!**

**Next chapter I promise will be the Dynamis vs Tobio battle. I promise!**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	82. Chapter 81 Zeus Form Unleashed

**Me: What's up everyone? Who's ready for round 2?**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Would you get over it already? It's already done with.**

**Dynamis: And I'm still not forgiving you for it.**

**Rosalina: Forgiving you for what?**

**Me: Just ignore him for now Rosalina. Anyways, to make sure I remember which battles are upcoming in the story, I'm going to place the next five battles are next at the beginning and end of each chapter, in order of the chapter. So right now, here's what the next five battles are:**

**This chapter: Dynamis vs Tobio**

**Upcoming battles:**

**Rosalina vs La Glace**

**Kuro vs Nefertiti**

**Rex vs Galen**

**Luca vs Wales**

**And Kyoya vs Valentine**

**So a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Thank you! I didn't know if it was good enough due to the large amount of dialogue and no battling.**

**And a quick shout out to Scrawlx1012: Thank you for saying that in the comments for chapter 79. I looked it over and you were right, there are some golden knights missing, so I'll fix that error as soon as I can. Again, thank you for letting me know!**

**So on that note, let's start this chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 81 Round 2: Zeus Form Unleashed

"What's taking him so long!?" Rosalina asked as she walked back and forth in the waiting room of the stadium.

"You need to calm down Rosalina. You'll end up doing what Titania did when she saw the battle pairings earlier. I'm sure Dynamis is okay," Ranmaru stated.

Rosalina sighed, but she nodded. "I know, but what if Chrona's brainwashing him as we speak? I just can't relax until I know he's okay," the Artemis blader stated.

Ranmaru was about to speak when the door to the room opened. Rosalina and the others watched as Dynamis walked in, a small smile on his face. "Dynamis?" Rosalina asked.

Dynamis looked over at the Artemis blader and nodded. "I'm still here. Chrona didn't do anything," he stated.

Rosalina sighed with relief as she hugged the teen. "Thank goodness. We were all worried that Chrona brainwashed you," Rosalina stated.

"I'm fine. But I don't think Chrona's too happy with us right this minute," Dynamis stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranmaru asked.

Dynamis looked around nervously before speaking. "I told Chrona off. She wanted me to join her, but I refused and told her that her plans would fail," Dynamis stated.

The golden knights that were in the room nearly fainted, except Titania. The Kitsune blader looked at Dynamis before laughing. Ranmaru and th others looked at her like she was crazy.

"I knew she would be told off by a golden knight sooner or later, but I didn't think you would do it. Nice job Dynamis," Titania stated, a smirk appearing on her face.

Rosalina had to laugh as Dynamis returned the smirk. "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the arena to battle Tobio," Dynamis stated as he began to walk out the door.

Rosalina watched as Dynamis quickly approached her by the door, a serious look on his face that no one else in the room saw. "You alright Dynamis?" she whispered.

Dynamis nodded silently. "I'll be alright. Just be on guard. Based on Chrona's reaction, we're both in danger." he whispered.

Rosalina nodded. "I will. You did the right thing though," She whispered.

Dynamis nodded as he left the room. "Good luck Dynamis," Rosalina whispered.

(In the arena)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the second round of the silver angels tournament is about to begin!" Blader DJ called out, "To our left, it's one of the bladers that have made it through every challenge thrown at him and legendary blader Dynamis!"

Dynamis heard the croud cheer as he entered the stadium, his guardian robes fluttering behind him in the wind. _Chrona can't have her way. I have to make sure the Golden Knights are safe during this whole tournament. For my sake... And the world's... _Dynamis thought as he reached the bey stadium.

"And to the right, it's the capricorn sniper, Tobio!" Blader DJ called out.

Dynamis frowned as Tobio entered the stadium, the capricorn blader's eyes a corrupted green. _Tobio is probably one of Chrona's top bladers, so I'll have to try my hardest in this battle. It's different from the time back at Prince Tower and The tag team tournament. Now we have to stop them from making further in the tournament. _The Jupiter blader thought as Tobio reached the stadium.

Above the stadium, Chrona watched from her booth, a frown on the young woman's face. _You'll pay for insulting me and my plans Dynamis Hikari. You've upset the lady of time. And now you'll pay for it._

In the stadium, Tobio gave the Jupiter Blader a frown. "You'll pay for insulting mistress Chrona," Tobio whispered, hoping no one else would hear.

Unfortunately, Dynamis did hear what Tobio said and gave the Capricorn blader a smirk. "Let's see if Chrona's little puppet can win this battle," he taunted.

"Alright, let the second round of the silver angels tournament begin! Bladers take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake, is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Remember me for centuries_

"Go now, Jupiter!" Dynamis called out. A faint light came from Jupiter as it collided with Capricorn.

Tobio smirked. "Capricorn! Shatter his bey into bits!" the sniper called out as Capricorn sent Jupiter flying.

Dynamis frowned as his bey landed in the stadium. _His bey's a defense type. But in the battle against my sisters, it was clearly full of attack power. Did he change his fusion wheel? Or is it possible that his bey has more than one mode. Well, either way, it's time to take this battle to the next level._

"Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong, the stories are off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingertips_

_And this is supposed to match, the darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Tobio smirked. "Capricorn! Special move Shadow Sniper Shot!" Tobio called out.

Dynamis watched as Capricorn seemed to disappear in the storm. As Jupiter's special move was cancelled, the bey began to take several hits that seemed to come out of nowhere as Capricorn appeared on the other side of the stadium.

"Jupiter's being attacked! But how?" Dynamis exclaimed.

Tobio laughed as Jupiter was hit by invisible attacks. "Shadow Sniper Shot is a move so fast it lookes like Capricorn isn't moving! Now Capricorn! Finish this!" Tobio called out.

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake, is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Remember me for centuries_

"I need to stop those attacks from landing. But how?" Dynamis asked himself.

His eyes lit up as he heard as noise in the beystadium besides the sounds of clashing metal. Dynamis looked at Capricorn and watched as it flickered for a few seconds, making a sharp noise that could only be heard if someone listened closely. _Tobio's bey... it's flickering. Could that mean? Well, only one way to find out._

"Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning Storm!" Dynamis called out.

Tobio smirked as flashes of lightning crashed into the stadium. "Like that's going to help. It's impossible to strike what's faster than your own sight," Tobio taunted.

"Or is it?" Dynamis asked.

_And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name_

_Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there's a light_

_My shadow's over you cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty but you're gone so soon_

Tobio's eyes widened as the lightning struck Capricorn. "What happened!?" Tobio yelled.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your bey may move faster than the eye can see, but when it moves, it flickers before it looks normal. That's when I realized that the only way I could attack it is when it flickers," Dynamis stated.

Tobio growled as Dynamis continued. "I joined this tournament for one reason. To save the world from Nemesis' wrath! You won't stand in my path for long!" Dynamis called out.

"Oh really!? Let's see you handle this then! Capricorn! Dark Move Death Sniper Storm!" Tobio called out.

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake, is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Remember me for centuries_

Dynamis bit his lip as Capricorn glowed with a dark aura as it leaped out of the stadium, bolts of dark energy shooting out in all directions. Tobio's eyes had taken a more darker appearance, glowing red instead of the green from Chrona's control.

"It's over Hikari brat! You will lose this battle and your golden aura!" Tobio called out.

Dynamis looked with worry before closing his eyes. "I won't lose," Dynamis stated, a golden aura flaring up behind him.

Tobio smirked. "And how do you know that?" he asked.

Dynamis opened his eyes, now golden instead of blue as he went into Zeus form. "I'm a Hikari. And we don't go down with out a fight," Dynamis stated.

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

Tobio frowned. _His eyes..._

"Now Jupiter! Special move Zeus' Lightning Bolt!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter flashed with a golden aura as the beyspirit appeared. In Jupiter's hands was a lightning of pure gold, crackling with electricity. Tobio's eyes widened as Jupiter threw the lightning bolt at Capricorn

"This is the true power of Jupiter!" Dynamis called out.

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake, is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

"I-Impossible!" Tobio stated as Capricorn shattered into pieces.

"It's all over! The winner of the first round in Block A is Dynamis!" Blader DJ called out.

Dynamis sighed as he recalled Jupiter, flinching at the electric energy still flowing in the bey. _I did it. I managed to score a blow on Neo Light. Now let's hope the others can do the same. _Dynamis thought as he walked away, the Zeus form fading behind him.

Tobio looked in fear as he walked out of the stadium where Chrona waited for him. "F-Forgive me Lady Chrona. This is my own fault," Tobio stated as he bowed his head.

Chrona smiled as she placed her hand on his head. "Relax Tobio. Dynamis and the golden knights may be at an advantage right now, but that will soon change," The Neo Light director stated.

Tobio looked at Chrona in shock as the woman continued. "I believe it's time to start your mission."

_Remember me for centuries._

**Me: Now what's Chrona planning? We'll find out in good time. The song in the chapter was Centuries by fall out boy.**

**I would've had this up sooner, but lately our area's been hit with rain. It's been messing with out internet and even as I uploaded this chapter the connection was a little slow.**

**So, my question for this chapter is what do you think will happen now that Chrona's starting to put her plans into motion? As always, leave an answer in the review box.**

**Oh and I know I had a few Chrona haters after last chapter so... I've come up with a challange! Write a one-shot that involves torturing Chrona. It has to involve Dynamis and Ryutaro in a way (Cause those two were being tortured the most). Consider this a gift for being a long time follower of the story!**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the pichus!**


	83. Chapter 82 Shattering the ice

**Me: My motivation for this story is on overdrive! I'm updating today and tomorrow.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: And Dynamis is still mad at what happened two chapters ago. Can we at least drop it? I mean, at least you told of Chrona.**

**Dynamis:... Fine.**

**Me: So let's check on what the battle pairings are for this chapter and the next five.**

**This chapter: Rosalina vs La Glace**

**Upcoming battles: Kuro vs Nefertiti**

**Rex vs Galen**

**Lucas vs Wales**

**Kyoya vs Valentine**

**and Ranmaru vs Ryutaro**

**So with that explained, let's get to the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 82: Round 2: Shattering the Ice

"That battle was awesome! You just struck a blow on Chrona's chances for her plan to work!" Titania said to Dynamis as he entered the room.

"Titania..." Ranmaru facepalmed at the Kitsune Blader's cheerful mode, "Could you give him some space? He just entered the room and already you're invading his personal space."

"Sorry. It's just, I'm happy. We're a step closer to stopping Chrona and rescuing my boyfriend and your brother," Titania stated.

Dynamis smiled before turning to Rosalina and Ranmaru. "Could I talk to you two outside? It's important."

(Outside the stadium)

"You've got a worried look on your face Dynamis. What's wrong?" Ranmaru asked.

Dynamis looked around before speaking. "I didn't want to explain anything while we were all together inside. And after what happened, I'm not in the mood to deal with La Glace right now," Dynamis stated.

"Does it have to do with why Chrona wanted to see you?" Rosalina asked.

Dynamis nodded. "It does. Chrona's been observing us and she figured out several things. But that's not all. She's the one who activated Hades' Curse." Dynamis stated.

Rosalina and Ranmaru gasped. "That's not the worst of it. She's using the energy collected from when I lost control to power up her ring and, I'm afraid to say it, revive her brother Pluto. They're getting stronger as we speak," Dynamis stated.

"How strong do you think Neo Light Organization is right now?" Ranmaru asked.

Dynamis sighed. "With what I saw in Chrona's office, we're dealing with a lot. Your brother might not be able to break free. And if he does, well, it's not going the same." Dynamis stated.

Rosalina placed a hand on Dynamis' shoulder. "We'll be able to save him. Right now we have to worry about the other battles," The Artemis Blader stated.

Dynamis nodded. "Right. Be careful though. La Glace is considered the strongest In our family. You might be in for a tough fight." Dynamis stated.

Rosalina nodded as she walked away. Ranmaru watched the young woman leave before turning to Dynamis. "You're hiding something for her. What's going on?" he asked.

Dynamis sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first round of Block B is about to begin!" Blader DJ called out, "To our right, it's the famous Rose Archer and sister to Yu Tendo! Rosalina!"

Rosalina sighed as she walked out to the stadium. _He has way too much energy for this. _The Artemis blader thought as she reached the stadium edge.

"And to our left! She's a fashion designer and the older sister of Dynamis, give it up for La Glace!" Blader DJ called out.

Rosalina had to gasp as La Glace came out. The oldest Hikari sibling wore an elegant silver dress with silver sandals and a silver headband with snowflakes on it. The woman was also covered in silver jewelry, including silver bangles with snowflakes made out of a light blue metal. The men in the stadium were cheering as La Glace walked.

"She looks like the reincarnation of an ice princess," Rosalina whispered as La Glace reached the edge of the stadium.

"I hope you're ready for the toughest battle you've every fought. After all, I was the toughest out of all of the Hikari siblings," La Glace stated as she aimed her launcher at the stadium.

"We'll see about that after this battle!" Rosalina stated before doing the same with her launcher.

"Let's get this battle started! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" teh two beys landed in the stadium.

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

"Artemis!" Rosalina called out.

"Diamond Dust Shiva! Don't back down!" La Glace called out.

Rosalina watched as Shiva slammed into Artemis, sending the bey flying before landing back into the stadium. _Dynamis wasn't kidding when he said La Glace was powerful. That was just one attack and already my bey's been sent flying. _Rosalina thought.

"I hope that's not all you got!" La Glace stated.

"Not at all. I'm just getting warmed up! Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!" Rosalina called out.

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself, and let go of what i've done_

La Glace smirked as thousands of rose petals flew into the air. "Shiva! Special move Diamond Dust Pirouette!" La Glace called out.

Rosalina watched in shock as a humanoid figure of ice appeared from Shiva and covered the area in ice. The rose petals stopped glowing and shattered.

"Looks like your roses suffered from an early frost," La Glace joked.

Rosalina bit her lip. "Laugh while you still can La Glace. I'm not done yet. Artemis!" Rosalina called out.

_Put to rest, what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate, with the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

"I have a feeling that I should end this quickly. Shiva! Special move Diamond's Light!" La Glace called out.

Rosalina felt the air around her grow cold as Shiva created a blizzard of light and ice. The stadium and the area around Rosalina and La Glace began to freeze over as Artemis began to slow down.

"Artemis!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"It's over Rosalina! I'm afraid you've lost this battle!" La Glace called out, her silver aura flashing with the light.

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself, and let go of what i've done_

Rosalina closed her eyes. _This is not good. Artemis is slowing down. I have to do something soon, but what?_

Rosalina opened her eyes, just as a beam of light shined in her eyes, forcing her to close her eyes again. _Ow! Those lights hurt. It's like my mom's former technique Aurora Arrow. Wait a second... that's it!_

"Just give up Rosalina! We all know who's going to win this battle!" La Glace called out.

"Yeah, we do. And It's not you!" Rosalina called out.

_For what I've done_

_I start again, and whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

"What!?" La Glace called out.

"Artemis! Special move Aurora Arrow!" Rosalina called out.

La Glace gasped as the light burst into an array of colors. Artemis fired an arrow of light towards Shiva. The ice began to fade as Shiva was sent flying.

"I-Impossible!" La Glace stated.

The Hikari sibling watched the lights with shock and amazement as her bey landed next to her. _The lights from Aurora Arrow. They almost look like little roses. It's beautiful. _La Glace thought, a smile forming on her face.

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself, and let go of what i've done_

"It's all over!" The winner of this battle is Rosalina!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd erupted into cheers as La Glace picked up her bey. "Well done Rosalina. You've outdone me this time," La Glace stated.

Rosalina smiled as she recalled her bey. "Thanks La Glace. You nearly defeated me. But it was thanks to you that I remembered my mother's special move. And it gave me the strength to go forth. Thanks," Rosalina stated.

La Glace nodded. "Good luck in the next round," the Hikari sister stated.

_What I've done_

Up in the booth, Chrona smiled darkly. "Rosalina Tendo. You'll make a perfect pawn in the final part of my plan," the woman stated.

_What I've done_

**Me: Yeah, a little bit shorter than usual. But I was somewhat in a rush to finish this. But I promised myself I would get this up. The song in this chapter was What I've done by linken park.**

**So, since I'm running short on time, here's the question of the day: What's your favorite battle in the tournament so far? (Chapters 67-82) As always, let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for now. I'll have another chapter tomorrow. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear The Pichus!**


	84. Chapter 83 Nefertiti vs Kuro: Rematch

**Me: Who's ready for this battle? Becasue honestly, this is the one battle I've been waiting for since I decide the pairings for round two.**

**Dynamis: She's a little hyper right now due to a lot of motivation for this chapter. That or it's because she's happy because she's almost done completing the national pokedex.**

**Me: It's a little bit of both. Im only four pokemon away from completing my pokedex. and with 721 pokemon in the pokedex in total, that's a huge goal..**

**Anyways, since I'm a little excited to see what happens in this chapter, let's just start the chapter after I show the upcoming battle pairings.**

**This chapter: Kuro vs Nefertiti**

**Upcoming: Rex vs Galen**

**Lucas vs Wales**

**Kyoya vs Valentine**

**Ranmaru vs Ryutaro**

**Platina vs Athena**

**So on that note, let's start the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 83 Round 2: Kuro vs Nefertiti: Rematch

"I see. So that's what happened," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis nodded. "Rosalina's in more danger than ever. It's because of what I said that Chrona's targeting us," Dynamis stated.

Ranmaru looked as the Jupiter blader. "She's always been in danger. We all have," Ranmaru stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Dynamis asked.

"We're golden knights. Chrona's been targeting us since this stupid tournament started and she's still targeting us. You telling her off doesn't change anything. If you think Rosalina's in bigger danger, you can do what's best for her and help her. But don't let it get in the way of your own problems." Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis was quiet as Ranmaru continued. "Remember, it's not just our world that's in danger. I'm fighting to save my brother, my girlfriend, and the world. And you have to save Rosalina and the world." Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis looked at Ranmaru before nodding. "Thanks Ranmaru. I needed that," Dynamis stated.

"No problem. Let's get inside and watch the next battle."

(In the stadium)

"I thought we were going to the waiting room to watch the battles," Dynamis stated.

Ranmaru smirked. "You're kidding right? The best way to watch them is up close in the front row. That's where the action is!" Ranmaru stated, "Besides, I asked Titania to bring Rosalina and Platina to the rows so we can watch."

Dynamis sweatdropped. "You are either the most serious or the most unpredictable person I've ever met," Dynamis stated.

"Who's unpredictable?"

Dynamis looked up to see Rosalina, Platina, and Titania walking towards the front row. "Oh hey guys, I was just telling Dynamis that the best way to watch a beybattle was to sit in the front rows in the stadium," Ranmaru stated.

Titania nodded. "I agree. Especially when you see who's battling. Take a look," Titania stated before pointing at the stadium.

Dynamis watched as Blader DJ walked to the center of the stadium. "It's time to start the first battle of Block C! To our left, She's one of the strongest bladers in this tournament, Kuro Blackheart!"

Dynamis watched as Kuro entered the stadium. "Sounds like this is going to be a quick match," Dynamis stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure Dynamis. She's facing Nefertiti," Rosalina stated.

"And to the right, the sister of team wild fang's Nile, Nefertiti!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Nefertiti entered the stadium. "Who do you think will win this round?" Ranmaru asked.

"it's a tough call. Both are really powerful," Dynamis stated.

"I agree. One thing's for sure, this will be a match that we don't want to miss," Rosalina stated.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" the two beys landed in the stadium.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out.

"Fenris!" Kuro called out.

Both bladers watched as Fenris and Wadjet clashed, sending shockwaves into the area around them. "What an amazing start to this heated battle! Both Fenris and Wadjet are giving it their all!" Blader DJ called out.

"Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

"Fenris! Special move Deafening Howl!" Kuro called out.

_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from dark)_

_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've be come)_

The people in the stadium covered their ears as Fenris and Wadjet emerged from their beys. "This is incredible!" Dynamis called out.

"Yeah, but take a look at the stadium," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis looked closely at the stadium as he noticed several cracks starting to form. "They're tearing the stadium apart!" Dynamis exclaimed.

"Exactly. And I have a feeling they're just getting warmed up!" Ranmaru stated.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

"Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out as Wadjet was sent flying.

"I'm not done yet Nefertiti! Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

Nefertiti watched as Fenris slammed into Wadjet. Kuro's golden knight aura flared up, a pitch-black energy flaring around her.

"Don't tell me this is all you got Nefertiti," Kuro taunted.

"I'm not out yet Kuro! Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out.

_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from dark)_

_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've be come)_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

Dynamis and the others watched as Nefertiti's dark purple aura flared up. "This could be anyone's win!" Dynamis stated.

"Yeah but with the stadium on the verge of breaking, they're going to have to finish this battle fast," Rosalina stated.

"If this battle get's even the slightist bit more intense, it'll cause not only the stadium to collapse, but parts of the area around it," Titania stated.

"So that means..." Dynamis trailed off.

"Let's finish this Kuro!" Nefertiti called out.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life amoung the dead_

"Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

"Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

Both beys flashed with energy as the stadium around them crumbled to pieces. Wadjet slammed into Fenris, sending it flying. Fernis landed on the ruined stadium, before speeding up and slamming into Wadjet.

"Don't back down! Fernis! Special move Deafening Howl!" Kuro called out.

"Wadjet!" Nefertiti called out.

The stadium around the beys kept falling apart as the beys slammed into each other. "The stadium's been destroyed! It looks like this battle won't end until one of these beys falls!" Blader DJ called out.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul (Don't let me die here)_

_Bring me to life_

"Wadjet! Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

Wadjet glowed purple as it slammed into Fernis, causing an explosion of dust and smoke.

"What an explosion! I can't tell what's going on!" Blader DJ called out.

The dust cleared to reveal Wadjet barely spinning. "Wadjet's there! But where's Fenris?!" Blader asked.

_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from dark)_

_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've be come)_

_Bring me to life_

Kuro looked down in shock as Fenris was wedged into the stadium floor. "Impossible!" The Fenris blader exclaimed.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Nefertiti!" Blader DJ called out.

Nefertiti sighed as she recalled her bey. "That was a close battle," she stated as she walked away.

Kuro picked up Fenris in shock. "Impossible. I actually lost?" Kuro asked herself.

In the stands, Dynamis sighed. "That was one intense battle." Dynamis stated.

Rosalina nodded. "It looks like that loss was a blow to Kuro's pride," she stated.

Ranmaru nodded. "It was. But it's becasue of this lose that she'll get stronger. I know it," Ranmaru stated as the group prepared to walk back to the stadium waiting room.

_Bring me to life_

**Me: This was one intense battle! I apologize early if the characters were OOC. The song in the chapter was bring me to life by evanescence. I love that song!**

**So, my question of the chapter is who else do you think will make it to the next round. let mt know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear The Pichus!**


	85. Chapter 84 Blazing Tiebreaker

**Me: So yesterday, I was busy with somethings and didn't have time to wirk on this chapter till today.**

**Dynamis: Good, that meant it was a day of rest for me.**

**Me: Anyways, I'm going on vacation to my grandparents house on wednsday, so guess what that means?**

**Dynamis: Less updates?**

**Me: Nope! Me staying up till 3 am working on chapters! (No seriously, this is what happens when I go up to my grandparents house XD)**

**Dynamis: "O_O What is up with your life?!**

**Me: Well, I'm usually either working on fanfiction, playing pokemon with my friends, going to anime club groups, and reading manga from my collection!**

**Dynamis: I had to ask... Nerd.**

**Me: I take that as a compliment.**

**Anyways, here's the pairings for this chapter and the upcoming battles.**

**This chapter: Rex vs Galen**

**Upcoming: Lucas vs Wales**

**Kyoya vs Valentine**

**Ranmaru vs Ryutaro**

**Platina vs Athena**

**Koto vs Luna (With a surprise!)**

**So on that note, let's start this chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 84 Round 2: Blazing Tiebreaker

"What's the status so far for our battle against Neo Light?" Ranmaru asked as the group walked to the waiting room.

"What do you mean by that?" Dynamis asked.

"I mean how many of us are still in the tournament?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh. Well so far there's three of us in the next round and two golden knights eliminated, which are my sister and Kuro. Nefertiti, Rosalina, and of course myself are in round 3," Dynamis stated as they reached the waiting room.

"That... actually doesn't seem so bad," Rosalina stated.

"For now. There's still some battles that have golden knights facing off against each other. Those include Kyoya vs Valentine, Rex vs Galen, Ranmaru vs Ryutaro, and Lexi vs Ryuga," Dynamis stated.

"Speaking of Rex vs Galen, take a look at the screen," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis and Rosalina looked at the screen in the room. Rex and Galen were entering the stadium on the screen, looks of determination on their faces.

"This is another one of those close call matches," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis nodded, remembering the tag team battle and the five elements tournament. "Let's see who wins this round," Dynamis stated.

(In the stadium)

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the stadium.

_The winner take all, It's the thrill of one more kill_

_The last one to fall, Will never sacrifice their will_

_Don't ever look back, on the world closing in_

_Be on the attack, with you wings on the wind_

_The games will begin_

"Arcano!" Galen called out.

"Zero! Support move Garuda!" Rex called out.

Galen frowned as Zero went into defensive mode, Arcano's attacks bouncing off the bey. "Zero's starting out on the defensive as Arcano attacks!" Blader DJ called out.

"Is that all you got Galen!?" Rex called out.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Arcano! Special move Swallow Whale!" Galen called out.

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_And the one that's last to fall_

_The winner take all_

Rex's eyes widened as Arcano glowed navy blue before slamming into Zero, sending the bey flying. "Swallow Whale causes Arcano's attack to rise at the cost of it's defense," Galen stated.

"So it has less defense now? Well that's not good for you now! Zero! Support move Durga!" Rex called out.

Galen watched as Zero disappeared from view. "Let's see what happens when you can't see Zero attack!" Rex stated.

Galen smirked. "Arcano! Special move Shell Armor!" Galen called out.

_You don't get no silver, you only lose the gold_

_You push with a fever, for your time keeps tolling on_

_Against all the odds, against all your pain_

_Your backs on the wall, with no one to blame_

_Wild hearts won't be tamed_

Rex frowned as Arcano glowed navy blue once more. Zero slammed into Arcano, only to be sent flying. "Let me guess, Shell Armor is the opposite of Swallow Whale?" Rex asked.

"Good guess. Arcano! Special move Poseidon's Wrath!" Galen called out.

Rex frowned as three whirlpools appeared, trapping Zero in place. "Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex called out.

An explosion erupted from the stadium, evaporating the stadium and sending Arcano flying. Arcano and Zero landed back in the stadium, just barely affected by the special moves.

"I think it's time we took this to the next level," Rex stated, his golden aura flaring up.

Galen nodded, his navy blue aura doing the same. "I agree."

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_And the one that's last to fall_

_The winner take all_

"Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex called out.

"Arcano! Special move Giant Wave!" Galen called out.

Fire and water filled the stadium as Zero and Arcano slammed into each other. The stadium was filled with a bright light before exploding, Arcano and Zero landing in the stadium remains before continuing to attack each other once more.

"This could be anyone's game now, folks! With The stadium destroyed, who will win!?" Blader DJ asked.

_And the one that's last to fall_

"Arcano! Special move Aqua Burst!" Galen called out.

A geyser of water emerged from the ground as it slammed into Zero. Rex watched as Zero flew into the air, before slamming into the ground and slowing to a stop in the floor.

"No way! Zero!" Rex exclaimed.

"It's all over! the winner of this battle is Galen!" Blader DJ called out.

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory_

_And the one that's last to fall_

Rex sighed as he picked up Zero. "That was one intense battle," Rex stated before smiling, "Congrats Galen. You beat me fair and square."

"Thanks Rex. You nearly won that battle," Galen stated.

"Thanks. And good luck in the next round," Rex stated as both bladers walked away.

In the stadium waiting room, Dynamis smiled. "Now that's what I call sportsmanship."

_The winner take all_

**Me: The perfect end to a rivalry, wouldn't you say? I've always thought Rex and Galen had a rivalry since chapter 23. The song was Sweet Victory by David Glen. If it doesn't sound familair, look up Spongebob Squarepants episode Band Geeks. That's what the song's from.**

**Anyways back to the rivalry. In chapter 23, Rex had won that round in the tag team with Valentine. Chapter 47, during the five elements tournament, Galen won, bring it up to one win each. And so, I wanted to end this rivalry with a bang.**

**Honestly, I thought it would be a longer chapter. this is one of the shortest chapters in a long time.**

**So my question of the day is who do you think will win any of the five upcoming battles. As always, let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	86. Chapter 85 Brothers

**Me: Yep. I'm doing two updates tonight. Due to the fact that I thought the last chapter was a little short. And I want to work on the chapters as much as I can.**

**So, since I'm in a bit of a rush, here's the current and upcoming pairings:**

**This chapter: Lucas vs Wales**

**Upcoming: Kyoya vs Valentine**

**Ryutaro vs Ranmaru**

**Platina vs Athena**

**Koto vs Luna**

**Shiro vs Bao**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 85 Round 2 Brothers

"So who's battling next?" Ranmaru asked.

"Lucas and Wales," Dynamis stated.

"Ah. Lucas is the one Kiyone saved from Neo Light, am I right?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yep. And he's a golden knight now, so I'm curious to see who wins this battle," Kyoya stated.

"Typical Yoyo. You're always into battling," Platina stated.

"What!? Why you-" Kyoya growled.

"I'm a golden knight now too. So I'm just as powerful as you!" Platina smirked, drinking a latte.

"We'll see about that. Wait a sec... Who gave you the latte?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Titania did."

The whole room sweatdropped, and Kyoya actually walked away, walking towards the door. "I'm not even going to debate about that one," The Leone blader stated as he closed the door.

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next battle is going to begin! To our left, it's the powerful member of excalibur, Wales!" Blader DJ called out.

Wales looked towards the stadium as he entered the arena. _To think Chrona would pit me and Lucas against each other. She probably wanted payback for what happened. _Lucas thought as he entered the stadium.

"And to the right, it's the brother of Wales and the wielder of Khione, Lucas!" Blader DJ called out.

Lucas was silent as he walked out towards the stadium. "Lucas..." Wales whispered.

"I had a feeling that we'd end up battling," Lucas stated as he reached the stadium.

Wales looked on as Lucas continued. "When I lost back during the five element tournament, I was worried about what would happen to you. After all, if I did one wrong thing, They said they'd kill you," The Khione Blader stated.

"Poseidon approached me after the tournament and brought me to Olympus Inc," Wales stated.

"I see." Lucas looked down at the floor.

"Chrona won't go after you. No matter who wins this battle, we're going to make sure she doesn't get her way." Wales stated.

Lucas looked at his brother before nodding, his doubtful look replaced by one of determination. "Right. Get ready Wales, cause I'm going all out," Lucas stated as he raised his launcher. Wales nodded as he did the same.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on, I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

"Khione!" Lucas called out.

"Cetus!" Wales called out.

Khione and Cetus slammed into each other before flying. Wales sighed with relief as both beys landed in the stadium.

"That was a close one. But I'm not out yet. Cetus! Special move Grand Fleet!" Wales called out.

"Same here Wales. Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out.

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

Wales smirked as the water froze over. "I was hoping you'd do that. Cetus! Special move Grand Tsunami!" Wales called out.

Lucas frowned as the ice broke up before rising in the storm of water and now shattered ice. _I see. He wanted me to use Black Ice so he could power up his special move. And that proves to be smart, cause those ice pieces could cause somr damage if Khione gets hit. _Lucas thought.

"If that's the case, Khione! Special move Icicle Barrage!" Lucas called out.

_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down decide not to go on_

Wales frowned as the storm of ice and water was broken and frozen into pillars of ice. "You used the ice in the storm to help increase Icicle Barrage's power," Wales stated.

"Exactly. Khione!" Lucas called out.

Khione slammed into Cetus before dealing int multiple blows to the fusion wheel. "Cetus! Special move Grand Fleet!" Wales called out.

"Don't back down Khione!" Lucas called out.

Both beys slammed into each other, the water colliding with the ice as both were sent flying. Wales and Lucas watched as both landed in the stadium, before continuing where the attack left off.

"Don't give in Cetus!" Wales called out.

"Fight back Khione!" Lucas called out, an ice blue aura flaring up behind him.

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls remember who you are_

_if you lose yourself, your courage will soon follow_

_So be strong tonight, remember who you are_

In the waiting room, Dynamis smiled. "I see now. Since the Neo Light incident, Lucas had doubted himself in his beybattles. But now, his own brother is helping him see who he is once again," Dynamis stated.

"Chrona may have paired them against each other, but they're both helping each other get stronger in this match. They've turned Chrona's own plan against her," Rosalina continued.

Ranmaru smiled, a few tears actually falling from his eyes. "They remind me of myself and Ryutaro. They stand against Chrona, and their battle, in a way, is a blow to Neo Light's whole plan. That, in a sense, is what a makes a true blader spirit," Ranmaru stated.

In the arena, Lucas smiled. "Let's finish this Wales!" Lucas shouted out.

"I agree! Cetus! Grand Tsunami!" Wales called out.

"Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out, the aura glowing brighter.

_Your a soldier now, fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

The water and ice slammed into each other, creating an explosion of mist that surrounded the area around Lucas and Wales.

"Hold on everyone! We'll have our winner as soon as the mist clears!" Blader DJ called out.

The mist faded away, revealing a stadium covered in ice. Khione landed on the ice, still spining away.

"There's Khione! But where's Cetus!?" Blader DJ asked.

Wales looked down to see Cetus stuck in one of the cracks of ice, slowing down before stopping completely. Lucas sighed with relief as he recalled Khione.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Lucas!" Blader DJ called out.

Wales smiled as he picked up Cetus and brushed the ice away. "Congrats on winning Lucas. You earned it," Wales stated.

"Thanks Wales." Lucas stated before looking up at Chrona's booth. The Khione blader had to smirk as the Neo Light director walked away in anger.

"You managed to show Chrona that she couldn't break you," Wales stated as he walked over, "I'm proud of you. You won not only a battle against me, but against Chrona too."

Lucas nodded, a small smile on his face. "In the end, she was the loser of this battle, not you," Lucas stated.

"I agree." Wales stated as the two walked out of the stadium.

In the waiting room, Dynamis smiled. "Chrona thought that pairing us against each other, we'd be weakened. But she was wrong," Dynamis stated as he watched the tv screen switch over to where Kyoya was going to battle," Because instead of us being weakened..."

Dynamis watched as Kyoya entered the stadium. "We've gained a bond that not even Chrona will be able to break."

_That's worth fighting for_

**Me: I want to quickly thank QueenKhioneandFenris for the song choice. The song in the chapter was Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams.**

**And I apologize if it seemed OOC. It's about 10:30 right now.**

**If you're wondering about Platina with a latte, It's a reference to QueenKhioneandFenris story, Sweet Dreams. Go check it out! It's an awesome story!**

**So my question of the chapter is who else do you think will make it to round 3? I know, it seems like last chapter. As usual, leave the answer in the reviews. And shout out to Gocty, you had four of the five answers right from the last question.**

**I'll also have a poll up in five minutes asking which five are your favorite golden knights. Please go check it out.**

**that's it for now. till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear The Pichus!**


	87. Chapter 86 Gladiator Grudge Match

**Me: So last chapter, we had some epic reviews, and Chrona getting called several bad names. (I enjoyed reading the reviews) And this chapter, we're gonna get another battle!**

**So, this chapter took a little but longer because a storm hit where i live on monday and i wasn't sure if it was gonna knock the power out. Also, this battle's gonna have a grudge match. Again. Which I'll explain in this chapter.**

**Also, my OC Yukina's returning at the end of this chapter. And yes, she will play a big part in the future.**

**And now, to the battle pairings!**

**This chapter: Kyoya vs Valentine**

**Upcoming: Ranmaru vs Ryutaro**

**Platina vs Athena**

**Koto vs Luna**

**Shiro vs Bao**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 86 Round 2 Gladiator Grudge Match

"Kyoya's match is up next. He's up against Valentine right?" Ranmaru asked.

Rosalina nodded. "That's right. And this is going to be one match that Kyoya might want to worry about," Rosalina stated.

"Why do you say that?" Dynamis asked.

"Well, about two weeks before the tag team tournament we were in, Valentine was in a tournament known as the Gladiator Arena tournament. For the past nine years, Valentine won and if she won this year, she would've had her name engraved on the stadium wall." Rosalina stated.

"The Gladiator Arena Tournament?" Ranmaru asked.

"It's a tournament where everyone battles at the same time. The winner of the tournament is the last man standing. Win ten years in a row, and your name is engraved on the Gladiator's shield, a special board that is on the stadium wall. It's called that because it looks like a gladiator's shield." Dynamis stated.

"And unfortunately, Kyoya defeated Valentine on the tenth year." Rosalina stated, before taking a sip of tea.

Ranmaru frowned. "Yeah, that's gonna leave you with a grudge. Only about 100 people have made it to ten years, from what i've heard," Ranmaru stated as he took a sip of his soda.

"99 to be exact. My dad was one of them," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina and Ranmaru spat out their drinks and looked at the Jupiter Blader. "What!?" Both bladers exclaimed.

"Really? I though you'd remember the week me and my family went to Italy when we were kids," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina's facepalmed. "Let's just forget I brought it up and watch the battle," Rosalina mumbled.

"What? Was it something I said?" Dynamis asked.

(In the stadium)

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame_

_Darling you give love a bad name_

"Leone!" Kyoya called out.

"Draconian Athena!" Valentine called out.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as Leone and Athena slammed into each other and were sent flying. Both beys landed in the stadium before colliding with each other once more.

"After the Tag team tournament, I went into some serious training to make sure I could defeat you next time we battled. My bey evolved into it's golden knight form afterwards. And now, with my evolved bey, I will defeat you as payback for the defeat you gave me at the Gladiator's Arena Tournament!" Valentine called out.

Kyoya smirked. "Let's see you try! Leone!"

_An angel's smile, is what you sell_

_You promised me heaven then put me through hell_

_Chains of love, got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison you can't break free_

The winds picked up as Leone glowed a bright green. "Special move King Lion 100 Hurricane Dance!" Kyoya called out.

Leone lit up the stadium as hundreds of hurricanes appeared out of the air, surrounding the stadium. Valentine smirked.

"Is that the best you can do Tategami!? Athena! Special move Draconian Wisdom!" Valentine called out.

A flash of light made Kyoya frown as a female warrior in a suit of dragon scale armor emerged from Athena. The beyspirit glowed as purple flames erupted from the ground and swallowed up the tornadoes.

"How is this possible!?" Kyoya called out.

_Whoa, you're a loaded gun_

_Whoa, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save you the damage is done_

_Shot though the heart, and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part, and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love..._

_A bad name_

"Draconian Athena is an attack based bey, able to rival that of Ryuga. It can easily repel your attacks," Valentine smirked, "But I'm not done yet. Athena! Special move Wrath of the Hydra!"

In the waiting room, Ryuga scowled. "Arrogant little brat," The dragon emperor stated.

Sakyo raised an eyebrow at his mentor. "Something wrong Ryuga-sama?" he asked.

"it's nothing Sakyo. Just watched the battle," Ryuga stated. _She must've been training in Ryuchi Cave. Only those with a dragon element bey can train there._

_You paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa, you're a loaded gun_

_Whoa, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save you the damage is done_

More flames flickered as Leone was hit with barrage attacks. "Leone! Special move King Lion Hurricane Fang!" Kyoya called out.

Valentine smirked as the winds picked up once more. "It's useless Tategami! Winds only fuels the burning fire! Athena!" Valentine called out.

Kyoya growled as the winds were swallowed up once more. _Not good! She's using my own winds to her advantage. How am I going to stop her?_

"Give up yet Tategami!?" Valentine asked.

"Never! Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_Shot though the heart, and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part, and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love..._

Kyoya frowned. _How am I going to stop her when she's using my own power against me? Wait a second! That's it! _Kyoya thought as he smirked.

"What's with that look Kyoya? Accepting defeat?" Valentine taunted.

"No way. I'm going to use your own power against you," Kyoya stated, his smirk growing.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Valentine asked, frowning a bit.

"You're about to find out. Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_Oh, Shot though the heart, and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part, and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

Valentine gasped as the wind picked up again, only this time the wind swirled around the flames, sending the spiraling into the sky. "How is that even possible!?" She asked.

"Special move King Lion Pyro Tornado!" Kyoya called out.

The flames lit up the sky as a tornado of flames crashed down on the stadium. Athena was swept up into the sky, lighting up briefly before an explosion covered the area in smoke and dust.

Valentine watched in shock as flames and smoke faded. Athena flew towards the ground got caught in the floor, slightly melted.

"Athena..." Valentine whispered as Kyoya caught his bey.

_Shot though the heart, and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part, and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love..._

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Kyoya!" Blader DJ called out.

Valentine fell to her knees. "Why... Why did this happen! I spent all these months training! How could I lose!?" Valentine asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I've spent years training."

Valentine looked up to see Kyoya looking at her. "I've been training for years in different areas of Japan. I was forced to be Doji's little slave before battle bladers and went into the valley of the tornadoes during the world championships," Kyoya stated.

Valentine sighed. "You're way too powerful for someone like me then," Valentine stated as she stood up, grabbed Athena, and walked away.

Kyoya watched her go. "Stubborn brat," Kyoya stated.

(In the hallways)

"I thought I'd be able to win," Valentine whispered as she walked down the halls.

"U-Um... You were really strong miss Valentine."

Valentine looked to see Yukina standing behind her. "You're that girl Bao saved." Valentine stated.

Yukina nodded. "I-I wanted to help the golden knights. Y-You were really great!" Yukina stated.

Valentine looked at the girl. _She has a pure element to her energy. As pure as fresh snow... _"Yukina?" Valentine asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Yukina asked.

"Could you do something for me?"

**Me: And done! I'm not telling what the favor is, but it will be revealed in the future. The song in the chapter was You give love a bad name by bon jovi.**

**I've finally thought of a name for the Dynamis/Rosalina Pairing! I give you: CelestialRoseShipping!**

**So, my question of the chapter is what do you think Valentine's favor is? It is important and it involves helping the golden knights (That's all I'm saying). As Always let me know in the reviews. And Please! Go check out my newest poll!**

**The Fire Tornado thing is an actual disaster that has happened. I'm serious!**

**Kyoya: Nerd...**

**Me: Shut up Kyoya. It's almost 1:30 in the morning and I'm a little tired.**

**So, just so we remember who's been eliminated, here's who's moving on and who's out so far.**

**Made it to round 3: Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Galen, Lucas, Kyoya**

**Eliminated: Tobio, La Glace, Kuro, Rex, Wales, Valentine.**

**That's it for now! Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the pichus!**


	88. Chapter 87 The weakening light

**Me: So... Who's been waiting for this chapter?**

**Ranmaru and Ryutaro:...**

**Me: Ranmaru and Ryutaro are slightly ticked off right now because... Well... I think you can guess.**

**Ranmaru: No way am I forgiving you for this.**

**Ryutaro: Same here.**

**Me: Well, better reveal the battle pairings for next chapter before Ranmaru and Ryutaro try to attack the laptop. Also, we find out another Olympus Inc. identity. Mainly Hades.**

**Current battle: Ryutaro vs Ranmaru**

**Upcoming: Platina vs Athena**

**Koto vs Luna**

**Shiro vs Bao**

**Gingka vs Christina**

**Titania vs Hermes/Corey (Dynamis' brother)**

**Made it to round 3: Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Galen, Lucas, Kyoya**

**Eliminated: Tobio, La Glace, Kuro, Rex, Wales, Valentine**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 87 Round 2: The weakened light

Dynamis was quiet as he watched the screen flash, showing Ryutaro and Ranmaru's pictures. Ranmaru walked quietly towards the door, just as Kyoya entered the room.

"Congrats on the win Kyoya," Ranmaru stated.

Kyoya frowned. "You're battling next?" he asked.

Ranmaru nodded as he was about to leave, but Kyoya stopped him. "Just because he's your brother doesn't mean you have to go easy on him. He's one of them now." Kyoya stated.

Ranmaru frowned before pushing Kyoya into the wall and lifting him by the shirt, shocking the golden knights in the room. "R-Ranmaru!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"What is your problem!?" Kyoya yelled.

"Don't ever say something like that! My brother didn't want to join Neo Light! You saw that tape and how he was forced to be Chrona's pawn! He's figthing to break free I know it! And If you say anything like that again, I'll make sure you don't walk for a week." Ranmaru growled.

Ranmaru let go of Kyoya's shirt, reulting in before stomping out of the room. Titania sighed as she helped Kyoya up.

"I'm sorry about that. But you know, Ranmaru's right. His brother and my boyfriend is fighting to break free as we speak. He'll break free and we'll stop Chrona," Titania stated as she walked towards the door.

Kyoya was silent as the Kitsune Blader looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Ranmaru's not kidding when he said he'd make sure you wouldn't walk for a week if you do that again. He's a master of Kendo and martial arts," Titania stated before exiting.

(In the hallways)

Ranmaru sighed as he walked down the halls. "I have to win. For Ryutaro, and for the rest of the golden knights." The Lucario Blader stated sadly.

"This is going to be a tough battle for you, little Ran."

Ranmaru stopped before turning around and facing the owner of the voice, Hades from Olympus Inc. Hades wore a dark blue kimono that was decorated with light blue outlines of fish, a black, sleeveless overcoat, a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of dark blue combat boots. Around his neck was a dark blue metal pendant in the shape of a teardrop. On his face was a dark blue half mask that covered his eyes, complimenting his dark blue hair.

"Hello father. What brings you here?" Ranmaru asked.

Hades took off his half mask, revealing the purple eyes with red markings of Hiro Fukami. "So you already knew I was alive then?" he asked.

"I knew the whole time. Or did you forget about the letter you left me before your supposed death?" Ranmaru asked, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to his father.

Hiro sighed as he read the letter. "Honestly, I did. But that's besides the point. You need to be careful against your brother." Hiro stated.

"I know. Ryutaro... He's being forced to do this. And I'm losing my only chance to save him," Ranmaru stated.

Hiro nodded. "I lost your older brother Rago to the darkness. I can't let the same happen to you two. Ryutaro, from the time he was born, was always fragile because of his abilities. That's why I taught how to beyblade, so he could overcome those troubles." Hiro stated.

Ranmaru thought of his brother trapped inside himself. "Ryutaro's trying his hardest to break free. So I'm going to try my hardest to help him," Ranmaru stated.

Hiro nodded, before ruffling his son's hair. "I'm proud of you two, don't forget that," Hiro stated before walking away.

Ranmaru watched him go before turning towards the stadium. "Thank you, Dad."

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and Gentleman! Let's get ready for the next round of the tournament! To our left, it's the master of kendo, Ranmaru!" Blader DJ called out.

Ranmaru gave the crowd a wave as he walked out in what looked like a suit of samurai armor. The armor was a deep blue with purple, gold, red, and black markings that looked like that of a fox. In Ranmaru's hand was a launcher that looked like a samurai sword.

_I have a role to complete. My mission is to defeat Chrona. And to stop her and save my brother, I'll have to defeat him. _Ranmaru thought as he reached the stadium.

"And to the right, Ranmaru's brother and one of the people who could win it all, Ryutaro!" Blader DJ called out.

Ranmaru had to frown as his little brother walked out, a dark smirk on the boy's face. Ryutaro wore the purple kimono with patterns of beyspirits on it, and carried what looked like a purple fan in his hands. The teen gave Ranmaru a dark looking smile, a crazed look in his purple eyes.

Ranmaru shuddered. _What in the world has Chrona done to you? _He asked himself.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for, we've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began_

_We can try, brother my brother_

"Lucario! Make sure he doesn't get a chance to attack!" Ranmaru called out.

Ryutaro smirked. "Piscis! Show him no mercy!" Ryutaro called out.

Lucario and Piscis slammed into each other, sending both beys into an endless barrage of attacks. Ranmaru looked at his brother in sadness and anger.

"Ryutaro! Is this really the path you want to take? Chrona's using you to get what she wants!" Ranmaru called out.

"Silence! Piscis! Dark move Distortion Storm!" Ryutaro called out.

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns, can't remember why_

_It's kinda crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

"What happened to you Ryutaro?! You were always the gentle, fragile member of our family! We were close brothers!" Ranmaru called out.

(Flashback)

_"O-Ran! What're you doing?" 5 year old Ryutaro asked, his eyes full of excitement._

_6 year old Ranmaru looked at his younger brother with a little bit of annoyance. "I'm completing my bey, that's what. With this bey, I'll be the strongest of the family!" Ranmaru stated as he showed Ryutaro his bey._

_"It's so cool! Do you think we could beybattle? Me and Piscis are getting really strong," Ryutaro stated._

_"Sure! But I should warn you, I'm really strong." Ranmaru stated._

(End Flashback)

_We watched our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart_

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for, we've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began_

_Tell me why, brother my brother_

_We can try, brother my brother_

Ranmaru groaned as the air around him became distorted. "You were the one who always followed me like a puppy! You were the one who kept me in one piece after our father's death!" Ranmaru called out.

Ryutaro frowned. "Shut up! Piscis!"

The bey glowed a dark purple as the stadium was covered in darkness. Ranmaru grabbed his head in pain as the air grew thick.

_This power! Just how much has Chrona corrupted my brother!? _Ryutaro thought.

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try_

_When matters differ as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

In the stadium bleachers, Titania watched in the front row with worry in her eyes. "Ryutaro! Do you remember during battle bladers!? You helped Rosalina's brother escape from Doji!" Titania called out.

Ryutaro's eyes shifted towards Titania. "So what? Lady Chrona saved me from the nightmares I've had of that place," Ryutaro stated.

"Ryu! That's not true! The person that caused those fears and nightmares is in Neo Light with you! You'd never join an organization that has Reiji in it!" Ranmaru stated.

"Shut up! Piscis! End this- Ah!" Ryutaro was cut off as he clutched his head.

_You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

Ranmaru's eyes widened as he watched his little brother fall to his knees. "That's it little brother! Fight it!" Ranmaru yelled.

A blast of negative energy swept the area as the aura around Ryutaro faded. Ryutaro looked up at Ranmaru, and the lucario blader saw a bit of light return to the piscis blader's eyes.

"Ryutaro! Is it you?" Ranmaru asked.

Ryutaro nodded. "I-I don't have m-much time. Y-You need to break that ring of Chrona's to f-free me." Ryutaro gasped.

Ranmaru watched as Ryutaro continued. "I-I can't stand this pain any more. R-Ran. Please stop- AH!" Ryutaro collapsed as the negative energy returned.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for, we've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began_

_Tell me why, brother my brother_

"Ryutaro!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

Ryutaro looked at his brother before lowering his head as the darkness slowly took over once more. "I'm so sorry Ran..." Ryutaro stated as the darkness took over.

Ranmaru watched as Ryutaro lifted his head, but instead of purple eyes, the sclera in Ryutaro's eyes were dark and his irises were red. A dark grin covered his face.

"**Piscis! Dark move Nightmare Distortion!**" Ryutaro called out.

_Tell me why (Brother my brother)_

_Oh what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life just worth so much more_

Ranmaru braced himself as the energy from Piscis sent him and Lucario flying. Lucario shattered as Ranmaru landed on the ground, the pieces raining down on him.

Ryutaro smirked, but suddenly gasped as he saw what as the dust settled.

Ranmaru was standing up, much to the surprise of both Neo Light and the golden knights. The Lucario Blader was breathing heavily as he looked at his broken bey. "Lucario..."

_(Love one another) Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Ryutaro!" Blader DJ called out.

Ryutaro ignored the cheers. "**How is it possible that you're still standing!?" **Ryutaro growled.

Ranmaru looked at his controlled brother. "I... I have a lot to fight for. And I don't... go down... so easily..." Ranmaru gasped out as Titania rushed over to him.

"Take it easy Ranmaru. It's only a miracle that you're still conscious." Titania stated as Ryutaro walked away.

"No... It wasn't a miracle..." Ranmaru whispered as he watched his brother leave.

_Ryutaro... Did you actually surpress the darkness... to save me?_

**Me: Didn't see that one coming, did you? You guys were right, Ryutaro won, but Ranmaru's still conscious. The song in the chapter was Brother my Brother by blessed union of souls.**

**I have a poll on my profile asking in your opinion for who's the top five golden knights in TSAT. Please go look it up.**

**So, my question of the chapter is do you think Ryutaro will break free in the future chapters? As always, let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	89. Chapter 88 Never Alone

**Me: So this chapter gets a little somewhat emotional, in Platina's case I mean. There's a slight bit of LoneDiamondshipping (Kyoya/Platina, don't ask, just go read QueenKhioneandFenris' story Sweet dreams. It's awesome!)**

**So let's check on the battles and the bladers moving on to round two!**

**This chapter: Platina vs Athena**

**Upcoming: Koto vs Luna**

**Shiro vs Bao**

**Christina vs Gingka**

**Titania vs Hermes/Corey**

**Kiyone vs Kakeru**

**Round 3 bladers: Dynamis, Nefertiti, Rosalina, Ryutaro, Kyoya, Lucas, Galen**

**Eliminated: Kuro, Ranmaru, Wales, Rex, La Glace, Valentine, Tobio.**

**Five Golden knights have been eliminated so far. But I regret nothing on last chapter! We're seeing Platina's evolved bey this chapter.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 88 Round 2: Never Alone

"Well Ranmaru, you are one lucky blader." Dr. Flora stated.

Dynamis, Rosalina, and Titania watched as Dr. Flora wrapped Ranmaru's arm in a cast before looking at the group. "All of Ryutaro's opponents were sent into a coma. All you had after that battle was a mild concusion, Several broken ribs, and a shattered arm. Though with that arm, I'm afraid you might not be able to beyblade anymone," Dr. Flora stated.

"No worries. Not the first time I've shattered this arm. Happened once when I was practicing Kendo against an opponent. Just give about two weeks and I'll be fine," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis and the others sweatdropped as Dr. Flora sighed. "Well next time, please be careful. I knew your father when he was a kid and let me tell you something. You're just as reckless as he was when he was a kid," Dr. Flora stated as she turned to leave. "Let me know if anything else comes up Dynamis."

"Thank you Dr. Flora. I will." Dynamis stated as the doctor left. Titania sighed.

"I shouldn't have left Platina back there. I always watch her beybattle, and she keeps telling me it gives her the courage to keep beybattling." Titania stated, tugging on a strand of her silver hair.

Rosalina frowned. "Kyoya's keeping an eye on her. Don't worry. I know she'll win." Rosalina stated.

Titania sighed. "I sure hope so..."

(In the stadium waiting room)

"I don't know if I can do this!" Platina shouted.

Kyoya sighed as he watched the pink haired, 9 year old blader pace back and forth in the waiting room. The little girl was already in her battle outfit, a fluffy white dress that reached the floor, with the lower half of the dress covered in pink sequins, a pair of silver tights, a pair of white gloves that reached her elbows, and silver flats. Her arms were covered in silver jewelry with pink gems, and a silver tiara with pink crystals, the center in the shape of a heart, was pushed back into her platinum pink hair.

"You've battled in tournaments before, right? What's the difference?" Kyoya asked.

Platina looked at the Leone blader, and for a second, Kyoya saw tears in the little girls eyes. "Ranmaru's injured and Titania's with him. She's always at every battle I'm in. But now she's not here! I don't know if I can do this!" Platina wailed, her hand trembling.

Kyoya sighed before grabbing Platina's hand. Slipping his hand into his pocket he placed a pink stone wrapped in silver wire on a chain in Platina's gloved hand. Platina grew quiet as she looked at it.

"My brother got it from your brother and passed it to me, saying to give to someone who needs it," Kyoya stated.

Platina's eyes looked at it. _I'm not trembling anymore. _Platina thought.

"Your sister's will still see the battle. It may not be the same from where she is but... If it makes you feel better, I'll watch the battle," Kyoya stated.

Platina's eyes widened. "Really?!" Platina asked.

"Yeah sure kid," Kyoya stated.

Platina smiled, before running towards the door. She stopped and turned to Kyoya, and the Leone blader thought he saw a faint blush on the girl's face. "Thank you Yoya."

Kyoya nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

(in the stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen! The next battle is about to begin! To our right, it's the little girl with a passion for beybattling, Platina!" Blader DJ called out.

Platina looked around the stadium as she walked in, smiling as she notice Kyoya sitting in the front row. _He really came. _Platina thought as she reached the stadium's edge.

"And to out left, it's the woman know as the wrath of war, Athena!"

Platina watched as a young woman in a light grey half mask walked out, light purple hair flowing behind her. The woman's outfit consisted of a long white toga dress with silver sandals and a silver helmet on her head.

"Greetings young Platina. I am Athena, and I hope to test your strength," Athena stated.

"Bladers, Take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two bey landed in the stadium.

_I waited for you, today, but you didn't show, no_

_I needed you, today, so where did you go?_

"Adamant Diancie!" Platina called out.

"Valour Athena! Show this golden knight how strong you are!" Athena called out.

Platina watched as Athena clashed with Diancie. The two beys were both sent flying before landing in the stadium once more.

"You're strong Platina. But is it enough to defeat my bey?! Athena! Special move Shining Blade Dance!" Athena called out.

_You told me to call, said you'd be there_

_and though I haven't seen you, are you still there?_

Platina frowned as she watched Athena glow purple before unleashing a barrage of attacks. "Diancie! Special move Viola Ametista!" Platina called out.

The crystal shards in Diancie's fusion wheel flashed purple as a storm of amethyst crystals pushed Athena away. Athena frowned as her bey landed in the stadium, before slamming into Diancie again.

"Is that all you got!?" Athena called out.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Diancie! Special move Garnet Nascita! Platina called out.

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here, and I'm never alone._

The shards flashed a red violet as the amethyst gems were replaced by garnets. "You think that will help you Platina?! Athena! Special move Moon Mirror Shield!" Athena called out.

Athena flashed gold as the metal fusion wheel shifted, looking more like an eight pointed star. Platina frowned as the garnets bounced off the shield like bey.

"Diancie! Special move Zircone Morte!" Platina called out.

In bleachers, Kyoya watched with a frown. _Show them how strong you are, little diamond girl. _Kyoya thought.

_And though I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

Athena smirked. "Athena! Special move Medusa's Lullaby!" Athena called out.

Athena's fusion wheel shifted again as a loud melody filled the air. Athena frowned as Diancie froze in it's tracks.

"Is that all you got Platina? I haven't even used my strongest technique yet!" Athena taunted.

Platina looked down in shame. _Is this really all I got? I'm really weak..._

"Don't you dare give up on this battle!"

_We cannot separate, cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here, and I'm never alone_

Platina looked up to see Kyoya standing up in the front row. "Your sister wouldn't want you to be like this. You're the only one that could probably give me a good fight, so don't you let Athena's taunts get to you!" Kyoya yelled.

Platina's eyes widened. "Yoya..." Platina whispered, before she nodded. "Thank you."

Platina then returned her gaze to she stadium. "I won't let your taunts scare me anymore Athena! Diancie! Special move Viola Ametista!" Platina called out.

Athena smirked as the crystals flashed purple once more. "You really want me to go all out don't you? Fine then! Athena! Special move Dance of the Seven Divine Blades!" Athena called out.

_We cannot separate, cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen_

Metal clashed with gems as the stadium lit up with a bright light. "It's over Platina! No one's ever survived this attack!" Athena called out.

"I wouldn't say that! I still have one special move yet!" Platina called out, before closing her eyes.

Athena watched as Platina's diamond pink aura flared up. "This power! Where's it all coming from!?" Athena yelled.

Platina's eyes opened. "Diancie! Special move Celestial Diamond Storm!" Platina called out.

_I cried out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here, and I'm never alone_

The gems on Diancie flashed silver and pink as a storm of light blue diamonds flared up. Athena was forced to cover her eyes as the light reflected off the gems. "Impossible! How did you get this powerful!?" Athena yelled.

The light faded and Athena's bey was stuck in the ground. "Athena's out! But where's Diancie!?" Blader DJ called out.

Athena looked up and covered her eyes as Diancie landed on the floor, spinning slowly before being recalled into Platina's hand. The Olympus Inc teen looked at Platina in shock.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Platina!" Blader DJ called out.

Platina looked at her bey fore a second before breaking into a smile. "Yes! I won! I did it!" Platina cheered.

Athena watched as Platina ran over to Kyoya. "I see. She had the support of her friends and family at her side. That's what gave her the strength to win." Athena stated as she took her half mask off, revealing silver eyes, "In a way I feel somewhat jealous. She has a stronger bond with her bey than I have with Athena."

"Congrats on winning squirt. You're not half bad," Kyoya stated.

Platina giggled, then gave Kyoya a hug. "Typical Yoya. I hope we battle in the next round!" Platina stated.

Kyoya blushed a bit, a little surprised by Platina's actions, but couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah, whatever," Kyoya stated.

In the hospital, Titania smirked at the TV, noticing that small little smile on Kyoya's face. "Well how about that. Who knew Kyoya had a soft spot for children," Titania stated as she walked out of the room.

**Me: Aww... Kyoya's such a softie.**

**I meant to get this up last night, but a storm came while I was up at my grandparents house. I know what you're thinking, how am I getting internet connection at my grandparents house? Well, my uncle lives across from them and he let me borrow his internet, but last night a storm came and knocked out his power. So I was temporally out of internet till this morning and had serious troubles with my laptop.**

**So anyways, the song in this chapter is Never Alone by Barlowgirl. We're halway through round 2 everyone! Go check out my Poll on my profile please!**

**So next chapter, I'm going to be shocking you with something during the Koto vs Luna battle, so my question of the chapter is what do you think the plot twist will be next chapter? Let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	90. Chapter 89 Doubl Trouble battle

**Me: So honestly, I got a lot of different answers on the question last chapter for what the surprise twist is for this chapter, and I think you'll be surprised by what happens. And a quick shout out to Gocty: Your guess is actually going to happen in round 3.**

**So yeah, this chapter is somewhat late because right now, I was setting up for my little sister's birthday party most of the week and of course the fourth of july fireworks were a few days ago. And I didn't need to even leave my house to see them because the park where they shoot off fireworks is right behind my house. Epic!**

**Oh, and Remember Koji, Koto's brother? Well some of you were wondering what those markings on his back were, and in this chapter, you'll find out what they're about. (I am giving a big hint on the twist!) And Koji's also gonna be pulling out a plot twist of his own.**

**Oh and a shout out to QueenKhioneandFenris: Thank you for helping me with choosing a battle song!**

**And on that note, let's check on who's battling, who's next afterwards, those moving on to round 3 and those who are eliminated!**

**Current battle: Koto vs Luna (With surprise)**

**Upcoming: Shiro vs Bao**

**Christina vs Gingka**

**Titania vs Hermes/Corey**

**Kakeru vs Kiyone**

**Lexi vs Ryuga**

**Moving on to round 3: Nefertiti, Dynamis, Lucas, Rosalina, Platina, Kyoya, Ryutaro, Galen**

**Eliminated: Kuro, Valentine, La Glace, Ranmaru, Tobio, Wales, Rex, Athena**

**And now, to the story! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 89 Round 2: Double Trouble Battle

"Congrats on winning the battle Platina," Ranmaru stated as the pink haired blader entered the waiting room.

"Did you see my battle! I was awesome!" Platina shouted.

Titania chuckled as Kyoya entered the room. "I have admit, you have quite a soft spot for children Kyoya," Titania stated.

"Yeah, about that. Tell anyone, and I'll make sure you won't be able to stand for a week," Kyoya stated.

"Meh, whatever. Now who's battling next?" Ranmaru asked.

"That would be my sister, Koto."

The four bladers jumped in surprise as Koji walked into the room. Titania's eyes widened "Koto!? As in Koto Mikuri, one half of the-"

"Mikuri Twins? Yep. And I'm the other half, Koji Mikuri!" The teen announced.

Kyoya looked at Koji. "I've heard a lot about you and your sister. They say your tag team is undefeated in any tag battle you've been in." Kyoya stated.

"That's true! But we haven't been in a tag battle against the Midori twins yet. If we won against them, then we'd find out who's the strongest tag team!" Koji called out.

"Let's hope your sister can do this with out your help then," Ranmaru stated.

"Heh, you'll be surprised then," Koji stated.

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and Gentleman, half of the second round is done, and we're kicking off the second half with a bang! First off, it's one half of the Mikuri twins, Koto!" Blader DJ announced.

Koto walked in the arena wearing a dark blue tank top with a butterfly on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Her blackish blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind her, revealing multiple dark pink tattoos on her neck that went down onto her arms.

_This crowd doesn't know the full strength of the Mikuri twins. It's a shame this isn't a tag team battle, cause right now I'm battling one of the Midori twins. _Koto thought as she reached the stadium's edge.

"And her opponent! She's one half of the Midori twins, aka the sun and moon duo! Luna Midori!" Blader DJ called out, before looking at Luna's side in surprise, "But who's that with her?!"

Koto raised an eyebrow as the Luna entered the stadium wearing a dark blue and black dress, a pair of dark blue tights, and dark blue flat heeled shoes. Her arms were decorated with silver jewelry, every piece decorated with a silver cresent moon. Her black hair that was streaked with blue was pulled back into a bun, the bangs tinted with silver.

"Unbelievable! It's Soel Midori! But why is she here!?" Blader DJ announced.

Soel's outfit consisted of a white dress with light pink hearts decorating the lower half, a pair of light pink tights and dress shoes, and gold jewelry that were decorated with a pendent of the sun on each piece. Her white hair that was streaked with light red was curled into loose pigtails on the sides of her head. Soel bounced around as she and Luna reached the stadium's edge.

"We request a tag battle!" Luna announced.

(In the waiting room)

"What!?" Titania yelled.

Koji jumped up in his seat. "Oh heck yeah! This is going to be one epic battle! I gotta go change into my battle clothes!" Koji yelled as he took off running out the hall.

Ranmaru, Kyoya, and Titania sweatdropped, while Platina looked at the door in wonder. "Is it just me, or is he a really weird guy?" Platina asked.

"Ironically, I think it's both," Kyoya stated.

(In the stadium)

"Wait, what?!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

"Me and Luna want to see who's the strongest tag team of all! And what better way than against Koto and Koji Mikuri, who are also undefeated in tag battles!" Soel stated.

"Well... It has to be approved by your opponent and by the master of ceremonies if you want to battle. Koto?" Blader DJ asked.

Koto smirked. "Of course. To be honest, I wanted to see who's the strongest tag team as well. Now we just have to wait for-" Koto was cut off by Koji.

"I'm almost there sis!" Koji voice called out before running out into the stadium. The teen's outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a black vest, and dark blue combat boots. Dark red tattoos covered Koji's arms and neck, catching the attention of the crowd.

"I meant waiting for the master of ceremonies to approve the battle, but yeah, you two," Koto stated as Chrona walked up to the stadium. Blader DJ gave her a microphone before she spoke.

"I will allow this battle. Everyone has always wanted to know which tag team out of these two is the strongest in the world. So if they want to decide who's the strongest, I won't stop them," Chrona stated.

The crowd cheered as Chrona walked away, giving Luna and Soel a nod of approval. _Excellent work my dear bladers. When Dynamis and the other golden knights see your overwhelming strength, it'll ruin their confidence and weaken them. And these two little girls are the strongest tag team in the world. _Chrona thought as she walked away.

In the crowd, Dynamis frowned. "I'll bet you Chrona set this up," Dynamis stated.

Next to him, Rosalina, Rex, Galen and La Glace nodded. "Chrona hasn't been one for playing fair, but I have to admit, This is going to be one battle I don't want to miss." La Glace stated.

"Koji and Koto have been powerful tag team bladers since they were five. Koji's been known for being a powerhouse, while his sister Koto focuses on the strategy for the battle. But that's not all. Koto is known for being extremely powerful at times, while Koji calculates every move at the same time." Galen stated.

"You did some research on them, didn't you?" Dynamis stated.

"I did it in case me and your brother faced them in the tag team tournament when the preliminaries started, but they didn't go to the battle." Galen stated.

"That makes sense." Dynamis stated.

In the stadium, Koji, Koto, Luna and Soel aimed their launchers at the stadium. "Bladers Take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son_

_I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son_

_I don't have to be anyone other than the birth of two souls in one_

_Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

"Treasure Dragoon! Special move Jeweled Dragon's breath!" Koto called out.

Luna smirked as Koto's silver and gold bey heated up with flames before slamming into Spirit Mokona, sparks flying as the two beys collided. "Mokona! Special move Spirit's Jewel!" Luna called out.

Mokona flashed blue before slamming into Treasure Dragoon, sending the bey flying. Koto frowned as her bey landed back in the stadium before slamming into Mokona once more.

_She's stronger than people think. But then again, This is a tag battle, and I don't back down from anything challenging our reputation. And neither does Koji. _Koto thought.

"Dragoon! Special move Dragon's Treasure Blast!" Koto called out.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and I have piece of mind_

_I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I've got to do, or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

Koji smirked. "Temporal Dialga!" Koji called out.

The crowd was shocked. "I thought his bey was Alexandrite Dragoon!" Rex stated.

"That's one of the shocking things about Koto and Koji. Both of them have two beys. One for normal battles and one for tag teams. Koji uses Alexandrite Dragon for single battles, and Temporal Dialga for double battles. Koto's beys are Spacial Dialga and Treasure Dragoon." Galen stated.

"Why do they do that?" Rex asks.

"Beats me?" Dynamis stated, before widening his eyes, "Hey look! Koji's tattoos changed color!"

"What!?" The group of golden knights exclaimed before looking at Koji's markings. "He's right! Koji's tattoos are dark blue now. But how?" Galen asked.

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn_

_Am I the only one who's noticed_

_I can't be the only one who's learned_

Dialga flashed dark blue as it slammed into Soel's bey. Soel giggled before calling out to her bey. "Magic Mokona! Special move Magician's Jewel!" Soel called out.

Magic Mokona began glowing red as red stones began floating around the stadium. Soel grinned as Dialge collided into several of the stones.

"Mokona! Special move Trick Stone! Soel called out.

The area around Mokona and the stones became distorted as Dialgo slammed into more stones. "Trick stone causes the stones to become magnetized, making it harder to keep the bey balanced. It doesn't affect my bey or Luna's though." Soel stated.

"That's good."

Soel raised an eyebrow when Koji spoke. "What do you mean by that?" Soel asked.

"It's a challenge that we need to break through, and me and Koto will turn that into our advantage. Dialga!" Koji called out.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and I have piece of mind_

_I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I've got to do, or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

Koto smirked. "Dragoon! Follow Dialga's lead!" Koto called out.

Soel and Luna watched as Dialga and Dragoon flew out of the stadium into the air. "That's gonna result in your beys landing out of the stadium." Luna stated.

"On the contrary, it's quite the opposite! Those stones are like magnets, so they'll create a pull against anything metal. Including our beys!" Koto called out.

Soel and Luna gasped as Dialga and Dragoon smashed into both Mokona beys. "Impossible! They used my own move against us!" Soel stated.

"Koji! Shall we finish this battle?" Koto asked.

"Of course! Let's end this battle with a glimpse of our true strength! Dialga!" Koji called out.

_I came from the mountain, the crust of creation_

_My whole situation, made from clay to stone_

_And now I'm telling everybody_

The tattoos on both Koto and Koji's arms began glowing, matching the energy coming from Dialga and Dragoon. "Dragoon! Special move Dragon's Golden Light!" Koto called out.

Dragoon glowed gold as a dragon covered with gold and silver scales emerged from Koto's bey, a flash of golden light filling the sky.

"Dialga! Special move Dragon's Silver Light!" Koji called out.

Dialga flashed silver as a blue and silve dragon emerged from the bey, a flash of silver light joining the golden light in the sky.

"Joint Special move! Dragon's Legacy!" Koto and Koji called out.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and I have piece of mind_

Soel and Luna gasped as both dragons soar into the sky. "What is this!?" Soel wailed.

"This is the true strength of the Mikuri twins!" Koto called out, that tattoos on her arms and neck flashing gold. Soel noticed her eyes changed color now a sharp gold instead of purple.

Koji's eyes flashed silver instead of their normal purple, as well as the tattoos on his arm and neck. "We crush anyone who tries to ruin our reputation! Go now! Dialga!"

"Dragoon!"

_I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I've got to do, or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be..._

A explosion filled the air as Dragoon and Dialga smashed into the mokona beys, dust covering up the surrounding area. Luna and Soel gasped as their beys flew past their heads and into the walls.

"No way!" Luna yelled.

"Our beys!" Soel exclaimed.

Koji and Koto smirked as the dust cleared, revealing Dialga and Dragoon still spinning in the broken stadium.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Koto and Koji!" Blader DJ called out.

_I don't want to be..._

_I don't want to be..._

"Impossible... Lady Chrona will be so mad with us for losing." Soel stated as Koto and Koji recalled their beys.

In the crowds, Dynamis and the others watched with shock. "That was incredible..." Dynamis breathed.

"Indeed. Imagine what would happen if they went against one of us. They'd win in no time," Rex stated.

"Yeah..." Dynamis agreed as he watched the twins leave.

_Those two are not to be taken lightly. _Dynamis thought.

_I don't want to be anything..._

_Anything other than me_

**Me: So yeah, a longer chapter than usual, The longest I've written so far (Over 2800 words), But I wanted it to make up for being late. I would've had this up last night but the internet crashed. I miss the internet at my grandparents house... It doesn't crash like it does here! Btw, the song in the chapter was I don't want to be by Gavin Degraw.**

**So rather than a question of the day, I have a small quiz for the events of main tournament. It's five questions long and there's hints for each one.**

**1) Which chapter did Koji and Koto appear in? (It's somewhere in between chapters 73 to 78)**

**2) Ryuga wanted revenge on Reiji. What was it for? (He mentioned it in chapter 78)**

**3) There are four golden knights that transfered their strength to four others. Who received the status of golden knight? (Hint: three were in chapter 73 and one was in chapter 75)**

**4) How did Rosalina learn about the Zeus form and what did she see in Dynamis' eyes when it was in use? (Hint's in chapter 79)**

**5) What does Chrona want from Dynamis? (Hint is in chapter 80)**

**That's it for now. Go check out my poll, cause right now we have some interesting results right now.**

**Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	91. Chapter 90 Close Combat

**Me: 90 chapters. I'm gonna be totally honest right now. I thought I'd be done with this story! The original plan was for it to be 68 chapters. So much for that.**

**And Gocty, you can stop worrying, you got all the answers right in the quiz.**

**So in this chapter, we're gonna find out about Koji and Koto's odd tattoos that'll hopefully clear some things up. Oh and some good news, I'm going up to my grandparents again on friday, which means faster updates for the next ten days! Yay!**

**And yes, I gave Bao a few special moves because according to the Beyblade wiki his only special move is flash attack. So I gave him a few.**

**So since I'm in the mood to get started, let's just show who's battling, who's next, who's moving on, and who's eliminated. Six more battles everyone.**

**This chapter: Shiro vs Bao**

**Upcoming: Christina vs Gingka**

**Titania vs Hermes/Corey**

**Kiyone vs Kakeru**

**Lexi vs Ryuga**

**Frieda vs Lady Diamond**

**Moved onto round 3: Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Galen, Lucas, Kyoya, Ryutaro, Platina, Koto, Koji**

**Eliminated: Tobio, La Glace, Kuro, Rex, Wales, Valentine, Ranmaru, Athena, Luna, Soel**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 90 Round 2: Close Combat

"Those two are the real deal," Kyoya stated as he watched the screen.

"Yeah, no doubt. I heard Rex had some trouble against Koji. After seeing that, I believe it," Titania stated.

"Let's see how the other battles go though." Ranmaru nodded.

The group grew quiet as the door opened and Koji and Koto entered the room. Koji smirked at the quiet bladers.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Koji stated.

"Don't start Koji. They're probably weirded out by our marks of the dragon." Koto stated.

"Wait. Marks of the dragon?" Titania asked.

Ranmaru's eyes lit up. "Of course! Why couldn't I recognize them earlier!?" Ranmaru yelled before facepalming, "I'm such an idiot."

"Care to explain Ranmaru?" Kyoya asked.

Ranmaru nodded. "The tattoos on Koji and Koto are actually markings given to those who have fully mastered dragon based beys. The markings will change color to match the beys energy color. But to get them, you have to have fully completed the trials in a secret cave only those who have been there know about," Ranmaru stated.

Koji scoffed. "The kid knows his bey history. But to be honest, Ryuga beat us to being the first one with a mark of the dragon," Koji stated, "He just hides it with his leather jacket, so no one sees it."

"Of course, you'd have to have a strong connection with a dragon based bey in order to get the marking." Koto stated.

Ranmaru frowned. "So why are you in this tournament in the first place?" the Lucario blader asked.

Before Koji or Koto could answer, Kyoya interupted. "The next battle's about to start." The Leone blader stated.

Ranmaru sighed. "You can tell me later if you want. I have to go," Ranmaru stated before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

"Back to the hospital. Dr Flora wanter me to stay there later tonight to check on my injuries. I'm heading back early so I don't have to deal with the crowds later," Ranmaru stated as he left the room.

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the next battle! To our right, it's the master of the ozone, Shiro!" Blader DJ called out.

Shiro smirked as he walked into the arena. _Neo Light's down to me and Ryutaro, meaning we can't lose another battle. I will personally win this battle for Lady Chrona, and deal these golden knights a crushing blow. _Shiro thought as he reached the stadium.

"And his opponent, a member of the beylin fist and blader of Hades Crown, Bao!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Bao entered the stadium. _I plan on making it to the next round and stopping Neo Light's plans. I'll make sure Kuro's loss wasn't in vain. _The beylin fist member thought as he reached the stadium.

In the seats, Dynamis watched the two bladers as Yukina joined them. "I-I hope Bao wins. Shiro's not very nice when it comes to beybattles, and he's the leader for the Neo Light generals," Yukina stated.

"Neo Light generals?" Rosalina asked.

"B-Besides Ryutaro, Chrona appointed the top five bladers a special place in the Neo Light organization, known as the Neo Light Generals. Those five consisted of Shiro, Reiji, Tobio, my sister Nozomi, and Mizu." Yukina stated.

"It's okay Yukina. Bao's strong enough to stop Shiro," Dynamis stated.

"I-I hope so..." Yukina stated.

"Bladers take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_It's a truth that in love and war_

_Worlds collide, and hearts get broken_

_I wanna live like I know I'm dying_

_Take up my cross, not be afraid_

"Hades Crown!" Bao called out.

"Rayquaza!" Shiro called out.

Crown and Rayquaza collided, sending plenty of sparks flying. Rayquaza glowed green for a split second before sending Crown flying. Bao frowned as Crown landed back in the stadium before colliding with Rayquaza once more.

"I'll make sure to crush you in this battle! You'll be the first of those that will be in my path of destruction!" Shiro called out.

"Not if I can help it! Crown!" Bao called out.

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons_

_And if it is, then everybody best stop stepping_

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend your locket_

_I'm tired of all these rockers saying come with me_

Shiro smirked as Crown glowed a fierce red before rushing towards Rayquaza. "Hades Crown! Special move Flash Attack!" Bao called out.

Crown clashed with Rayquaza, causing a crimson explosion of light to appear. The crowd closed their eyes to prevent the light from hurting their eyes.

"That's some power Bao's packing that attack," Dynamis stated.

"Y-Yeah... Bao's awesome!" Yukina stated.

In the stadium, Shiro smirked. "Is that all you got? Rayquaza! Special move Ozone Barrier!" Shiro called out.

_Wait, it's just about to break_

_It's more than I can take_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins_

_It's not going away_

_Everything's about to change_

Bao watched in shock as the light from Crown's special move was swallowed up by clouds gathering around the stadium. The light faded to reveal a destroyed stadium, but both beys were still spinning.

"Ozone Barrier blocks out the light from attacks that use light from the sky or the sun, like your move. You're no match with out your special move!" Shiro called out.

"We'll see about that. Crown! Special move Shadow Flash!" Bao called out.

Shiro sighed. "What did I tell you? Crown can't use any light from the sky or sun due to Ozone Barrier." Shiro stated.

"Who said I was using the light from the sky?" Bao asked.

_It creeps in like a thief in the night_

_Without a sign, without a warning_

_But we are ready and prepared to fight_

_Raise up your sword, don't be afraid_

Shiro watched in surprise as the shadows around Rayquaza flashed with faint traces of light before colliding with Rayquaza. Sparks danced around Crown as it collided with Rayquaza, breaking the ozone barrier and sending the bey flying.

"Unbelievable! Crown has sent Rayquaza flying!" Blader DJ called out.

"Yeah! Beat that Neo Light General Bao!" Yukina called out.

Shiro watched in anger as his bey landed in the stadium spinning. _I underestimated this brat's skills. He countered Ozone Barrier before I could set up the second half of my special move._

Rayquaza collided with Crown once more as Shiro's eyes flashed green in anger. _Very well. If this brat wants to get in my way, I'll just crush him so badly he'll never stand in my way again. _Shiro thought.

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons_

_And if it is, then everybody best stop stepping_

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend your locket_

_I'm tired of all these rockers saying come with me_

"Rayquaza! Special move Ozone Hurricane!" Shiro called out.

Bao smirked as the air around Crown and Rayquaza began to glow green. "Hades Crown! Special move Crown of Light!" Bao called out.

Shiro growled as a circle of light lit up the sky. "What is this!?" Shiro called out.

The circle of light slammed into the growing hurricane before hitting the ground. The area around the crown exploded as the light expanded around the stadium.

Yukina's eyes sparkled as she watched the battle, a small smile forming on her face. "B-Bao's really strong. He'll win for sure!" The Articuno Blader stated.

_Wait, it's just about to break_

_It's more than I can take_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins_

_It's not going away_

_Everything's about to change_

Dynamis watched in amazement. "At the rate this battle is going, Bao could win this," The Jupiter Blader stated.

Rosalina nodded. "If he keeps fighting the way he is, Rayquaza's gonna run out of stamina fast and Shiro will lose by sleep out." Rosalina stated.

"L-Let's hope Bao wins then," Yukina stated.

Dynamis smiled. "You have a lot of hope for Bao, don't you?" He asked.

Yukina blushed. "O-Of course I do. A-After all, he saved me from the darkness inside Neo Light," Yukina stated.

_This is a warning, like it or not_

_I break down, like a record spinning_

_Gotta get up (So back off)_

_This is a warning, like it or not_

_I'm tired of listening, I'm warning you_

_Don't try to get up_

Shiro's eyes blazed with anger. "You have stood in my way long enough! I was gonna let you off easy if you surrendered, but no more! I'll make sure you and your bey suffer a crushing defeat! Rayquaza!" Shiro called out.

Bao watched as a large green dragon with red marking appeared from rayquaza and soar into the sky. "Dark move! Distorted Ozone Storm!" Shiro called out.

The sky around the stadium grew dark as lightning flashed and struck the ground. Bao watched as the green dragon's scales turned black as lightning formed in it's mouth.

Shiro laughed, an insane and twisted look in the Rayquaza blader's eyes. "Suffer at the hands of my strongest attack!" Shiro called out.

_There's a war going on inside of me, tonight (Don't be afraid)_

_There's a war going on inside of me, tonight (Don't be afraid)_

_Wait, it's just about to break_

_It's more than I can take_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins_

_It's not going away_

_Everything's about to change_

Bao yelled as Rayquaza slammed into Crown, causing an explosion of light to surround the area. Dynamis made sure to cover Yukina's eyes, slightly afraid of what was going to happen to Bao.

The light in the stadium faded as the full damage of the stadium was revealed. Bao was unconcious on the ground, Hades Crown shattered into bits next to him. Dynamis and Rosalina looked like they were going to faint as Shiro recalled his bey.

Yukina, who had removed Dynamis' hands from her eyes, looked in horror at what had happened. "B-Bao's been defeated..." Yukina whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It's all over! T-The winner of this battle, is Shiro!" Blader DJ called out.

_Wait, it's just about to break_

_It's more than I can take_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins_

_It's not going away_

_Everything's about to change_

Shiro smirked as he watched Dynamis, Rosalina, and Yukina rush to Bao's side before walking away, his smirk growing as Dynamis glared at him.

_Glare all you want, Dynamis Hikari. You'll be the next to fall under the wrath of Ozone Rayquaza. _Shiro thought as he walked away.

**Me: Yeah... It safe to say there's gonna be some Shiro haters after this chapter. I should add him to my truth, dare, or torture story.**

**Dynamis, Rosalina, Bao, and Yukina: You think!?**

**Me: The Chrona torture Challenge is still active, just to let you guys know. And the song in this chapter was War of Change by thousand foot krutch. Thanks to QueenKhioneandFenris for helping me with choosing it!**

**So since we have five battles left after this chapter, my question is who do you think will win the next five battles? As always, leave an answer in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear The Pichus!**


	92. Chapter 91

**Me: I hate my laptop. I seriously want to throw it through the freaking window for how it's acting right now. I have been trying to get an internet connection, all night yesterday. I didn't get to bed till six am this morning. That's when I gave up for the night. So yeah, I'm updating later tonight again.**

**So yeah, we got a lot of reviews for this last chapter (5 to be exact). And before we get to the chapter, I have to clear up a few things.**

**To scrawlx1012: Yeah, I should've refraised that. There's five battles left in round 2. Thanks for bring that up.**

**And to our guest review: Tsubasa and Yu aren't golden knights. I kept getting a few reviews asking that and it got on my nerve. So just to clear things up, Yu and Tsubasa are not, I repeat, not golden knights.**

**So yeah, that should clear things up. Now to the battles!**

**This chapter: Christina vs Gingka**

**Upcoming: Titania vs Hermes/Corey**

**Kiyone vs Kakeru**

**Lexi vs Ryuga**

**Frieda vs Lady Diamond**

**Moving on to round 3: Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Galen, Lucas, Kyoya, Ryutaro, Platina, Koto, Koji, Shiro**

**Eliminated: Tobio, La Glace, Kuro, Rex, Wales, Valentine, Ranmaru, Athena, Luna, Soel, Bao**

**Oh and several golden knights are gonna get injured in this chapter. We're also gonna get a little bit of a recap before the battle in this chapter on who won so far, so it might be an extra long chapter, just to let you know.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 91 Round 2: Fighting Legends

"THAT SHIRO IS GOING TO PAY!"

Dynamis and Rosalina cringed as the listened to Kuro yell. Yukina was by Bao's side, looking on with worry as Ryuga and Kyoya attempted to calm the Fenris Blader down, only to recieve several injuries in the progress.

"I'm going to make sure that brat is so injured he'll think twice about messing with a Blackheart! He'll be in a coma for a month when I find him!" Kuro yelled.

Rosalina backed away. "I'm staying out of this one," the Artemis blader whispered to Dynamis, who nodded in return.

"So who's battles are left?" Ranmaru asked.

"So far there's ten battles that have happened, with eleven winners," Platina stated, "First Dynamis won against Tobio."

Rosalina nodded. "Following that was my victory against Dynamis' older sister La Glace. Then Nefertiti defeated Kuro."

Kuro glared at Rosalina before Titania continued. "Following that was Galen's win against Rex." The Kitsune Blader stated.

"Followed by Lucas defeating his own brother, Wales, and Kyoya defeating Valentine," Rosalina stated.

"Then I lost to my brother," Ranmaru stated.

"And I won my battle!" Platina exclaimed.

"Then those Mikuri twins defeated Luna and Soel," Dynamis stated.

"Which leads us to last battle, which we know what happened." Ranmaru stated, "That leaves Christina, Titania, Kiyone, Lexi, and Frieda to battle Gingka, Hermes, Kakeru, Ryuga, and Lady Diamond respectively."

"A golden knight vs the strongest legendary blader? That should be interesting," Rosalina stated.

(In the stadium)

"We're down to the final five battles! First off, it's the sister of the legendary blader of Winter, Christina!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Christina walked into the stadium, a look of determination on her face. _This is going to be one of the toughest challenges I've faced in my life. I'm facing the strongest blader in the world, and I'm gonna win, no matter what it takes. _Christina thought.

She glared at Chrona, who was giving the Neith Blader a smirk. _Smirk all you want Chrona, but know this. The torture you put all of us through made us stronger._

"And her opponent, the leader of Gan Gan Galaxy and the world's strongest blader, Gingka!" Blader DJ called out.

Gingka gave the crowd a happy grin as he ran towards the stadium. The teen wore his normal clothes, the only difference being that the teen's scarf was littered with tears and holes. His bangs had grown over the year, covering part of the legendary blader's signature headband.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium

_Well I, thought I knew you, thinking, that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up cause I had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame_

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka called out.

"Camoflage Nieth!" Christina called out.

Nieth and Pegasis collided, sending small dust clouds into the air as they battled. Pegasus glowed blue as it sent Nieth flying.

"I hope you don't think it's going to be an easy battle," Christina teased.

"No way! I'm just getting warmed up!" Gingka stated.

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_Cause if it wasn't that you tried to do, I wouldn't know, just how capible _

_I am to pull through, so I wanna say thank you cause_

_It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

"Nieth! Special move Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out.

Nieth glowed as it rushed back towards the stadium, aiming at Pegasus as it gained speed. "Pegasus! Special move Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka called out.

Pegasus sped up as a storm of feathers covered the stadium. The wind forced Nieth to land in the stadium away from Pegasus as the Legendary blader's bey crashed into Nieth.

Christina frowned as Nieth landed on the other side of the stadium. "Don't think I'm down for the count yet Gingka! Neith!" Christina called out.

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard, your going round, playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame cause you dug your own game_

Up in the skybox, Chrona smirked. "That's it golden knight. Use all of your strength in this battle. What you and the other golden knights don't know is that the stadium absorbs your golden powers. The more power you use in the battle, the more power I gain," Chrona stated.

Her smirked widened as she sensed someone coming closer. "I take it you enjoyed your battle, Shiro?" she asked.

She turned her head to reveal the teen standing behind her. "You've done very well in your battles so far. It's no wonder your my to general Shiro." Chrona stated.

"I do whatever it takes to win my battles. All to revive Nemesis, my queen," Shiro stated.

"Very good. I want to reward you for your troubles, but for right now, watch the battle. It'll be very important in the future.

_After all of the fights and the lies, yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture, I wouldn't know how, to be this way now_

_And never back down, so I wanna say thank you cause_

_It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

"Pegasus! Special move Stardust Galaxy Nova!" Gingka called out, his legendary aura pouring out.

Christina felt the wind grow stronger as a flash of light filled the stadium. Pegasus flew up into the air and began to rise higher and higher.

"Sorry Christina, but this is where the battle ends!" Gingka called out.

"I wouldn't be so sure! Just like you're a legendary blader, I am a golden knight, and I plan on winning to take Chrona down!" Christina called out.

_How could this man I thought I knew turn out to be unjust, so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you, pretending not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide yourself, disguise yourself through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see, you won't stop me_

_I am a fighter (I am a fighter)_

_I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop)_

_There ain't no turning back, I've had enough_

An evergreen aura flared up behind Christina, as Nieth shot into the air, rising higher than Pegasus. "Neith! Special move Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out.

Gingka watched in surprise as Nieth slammed into Pegasus, speeding down into the stadium as an explosion from the impact rose up. Light filled the sky as the stadium crowds covered their eyes, blinded by the flashes of light.

As the light faded, Gingka and Christina gasped as the stadium around them was shattered, debris littering the ground around them. Pegasus was wedged into the stadium, covered in cracks and scratches. Nieth spun to the side, wobbling slightly.

_Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget, but I (I remember, I remember) I remember_

_Thought I would forget, but I (I remember, I remember) I remember_

Gingka sighed, but then smiled. "That was an awesome battle Christina! We should do it again sometime!" Gingka stated.

Christina was shocked, but then smiled. "I'm sure we will," Christina stated.

"Good luck in the next round," Gingka stated, as both bladers left.

Chrona smirked as both bladers left. "So another golden knight won. Shiro?" she called out.

"Yes my queen?"

"I want to reward you for your success. Tell me, who would be the strongest blader for you to face next round?"

**Me: And done with the chapter, but not done updating, stay posted for another chapter later tonight! The song in the chapter was Fighter by Christina Agullera.**

**So the question of the day is what do you think Chrona's reward is, judging by the question she asked Shiro? Leave an answer in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for next chapter, cause I'm not signing out just yet!**


	93. Chapter 92 stronger than steel

**Me: So... It was about... I don't know... maybe about 12:30 AM and yeah, I was working on the chapter that I promised to get done, but forced to get off at around one in the morning. So this is techincally the other chapter I mention last chapter.**

**I'm sticking with one chapter per day now. It's just draining me to get multiple chapters done in a day, and, I have to admit, have to babysit my two little siblings most of the day. (This is why I update so freaking late at night! I'm lucky if I get to update in the afternoon)**

**So in this chapter, We have the Titania vs Hermes/Corey battle. I apologize if it's short and has a lame ending and I ran out of ideas for the ending of this battle. Word of warning though, Titania will be mad at what happens.**

**Corey: Wow, I haven't battled in this story since the tag team tournament.**

**Me: Get back to the stadium Corey.**

**Corey: :P**

**Me: Anyways, we get a little bit of humor to, *cough* ease the tension of the bladers in this story. The point is: Don't ever try to get the TV remote from an injured blader that knows kendo and martial arts.**

**This chapter: Titania vs Hermes/Corey**

**Kiyone vs Kakeru**

**Lexi vs Ryuga**

**Frieda vs Lady Diamond**

**Round 3 bladers: Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Galen, Lucas, Kyoya, Ryutaro, Platina, Koto, Koji, Shiro, Christina**

**Eliminated: Tobio, La Glace, Kuro, Rex, Wales, Valentine, Ranmaru, Athena, Luna, Soel, Bao, Gingka**

**I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 92 Round 2: Sharper than Steel, Tougher than Titanium

"This has to stop you two," Dynamis stated.

Ranmaru, Kyoya, Rosalina, and Dynamis were sitting in Ranmaru's hospital room watching the rest of the battles on the tv. Well, trying to at least.

After the current battle had ended, Ranmaru had enough of watching battles and decided to change to one of his favorite show, Wipeout. Kyoya, however, wanted to finish watching the tournament battles, resulting in the two wrestling for the remote.

"I am getting sick of watching battles," Ranmaru argued as he attempted to block Kyoya's arm with his foot.

"Well what if one of our opponent's are the final four winners of these battles!?" Kyoya growled, trying to reach over towards the remote.

"That's your problem, not mine. I'm eliminated remember?" Ranmaru asked.

"I don't care! Give me the stupid remote!" Kyoya yelled.

"No!"

Dynamis and Rosalina sweatdropped as Ranmaru placed the remote in his injured hand before reaching under the bed and grabbing a wooden kendo sword. How Ranmaru was able to sneak in the wooden sword without being caught puzzled the two watching the struggle but at the moment it really didn't matter. Ranmaru grabbed the handle of the sword and smacked Kyoya on the top of the head, forcing him to fall backwards on the floor.

Dynamis was trying not to smile as he turned to Rosalina. "Should we tell him that he can watch the battles in the hallway?" he asked as Kyoya stood up again.

"And spoil the fun?" Rosalina asked.

(In the stadium hallway)

"I hope you don't mind me walking with you sis," Platina stated.

Titania smiled as she and her siblings walked down the hall towards stadium. "You're my siblings. Why would I mind?" She asked.

Alexander smiled. "Just be careful Titania. Hermes may be carefree, but he's inventive. His bey is one that he invented by himself, which got him that position of being the 8th strongest blader. That fusion wheel of his has multiple modes and like his namesake, Hermes has tricks up his sleeve." Alexander stated.

"I'll keep that in mind. He's gonna see just how strong the I, Titania Triton, really am." Titania stated as they reached they edge of the walkway.

"Well, Good luck Titanium," Alexander whispered.

Titania stopped. "You always used my full name whenever it was serious. That's how I knew you were worried about me. And every time, I never got the chance to say it." the Kitsune blader stated, "But don't worry. I won't lose."

(In the stadium)

"Three-fourths of top sixteen have been decided, and we've got one of the most extreme battles right now! Here's the teen that has changed the world of technology from a very young age! Give it up for Hermes aka Corey Hikari!" Blader DJ called out.

Corey felt his heart skip a beat as he walked out into the stadium, the crowd screaming his name as he walked. His outfit consisted of a black and dark purple overcoat covering a dark brown t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots, all decorated with silver, bronze, and gold colored gears. A pair of thick steampunk styled googles covered his blue eyes, and a somewhat happy grin was on his face as he reached the stadium.

"What a crazy outfit from the famous Inventive brother of a legendary blader. Up next, she's sharp as steel, stronger than silver and tougher than her namesake. Give it up for the titanium kitsune, Titania!" Blader DJ called out.

Titania sighed with annoyance as she walked into the stadium wearing a suit of silver colored samurai armor, gray pants, and a pair of steel-toed boots. Her silver hair was pulled back behind her a silver metal headband covering her forehead. Blue eyes blazed with determination as the Kitsune blader reached the edge of the stadium.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

"Kitsune!" Titania called out.

"Hermes! Stay away for a while!" Corey called out.

Titania raised an eyebrow as both beys chased each other across the stadium. _He's observing me from afar. All right then, I'll play your game of cat and mouse. _"Kitsune! Blade of the Yuki-onna!" Titania called out.

Corey smirked as Kitsune sped up. "You're playing into my hands Titania! Hermes! Program Blade Mode!" Corey called out.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Titania gasped as a circular blade popped out from the inside of Hermes' fusion wheel. The circular blade collided with Kitsune, blocking the attack and sending the bey flying.

"I suppose Alexander warned you that my bey has multiple modes. But what he doesn't know is that Sky Hermes is a specially modified bey technologically designed by myself. It has three modes, each one modifies every type of bey mode!" Corey called out.

Titania gritted her teeth as Kitsune landed back in the stadium. "Even your bey have limits though Corey. And I intend to find them!" Titania stated.

"Let's see you try! Hermes! Program Fortress Mode!" Corey called out.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

Platina gasped. "Can he do that!?" she asked her brother.

Alexander nodded. "Actually he can. Corey has changed the technological world in more ways than one. And one of those includes creating the first bey with computer programs. But..."

The Poseidon blader smirked. "As our sister said, Sky Hermes has limits. and those limits are that he can only use each mode once, for two minutes max." Alexander stated.

"So if she can force Hermes into each mode quickly..." Platina started.

"She can force him into a corner and win by sleep out. Those modes drain Hermes stamina." Alexander stated.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Titania mentally cursed as the blade retreated into the bey and Kitsune was deflected by Hermes, the thick fusion wheel acting as a shield that sent the bey flying. _A defensive mode. Then that means right now his bey's weakness is... _"You left yourself open for an attack Corey! Kitsune! Special move Enchanted Sakura Blade!" Titania called out.

Corey smirked as Kitsune dived down towards Hermes. "Oh am I? Hermes! Program Speed Mode!"

Titania felt a smile form on her face as the bey sped away, leaving Kitsune slamming into the stadium, before dashing after Hermes. "I've figured out your bey Corey!"

"Oh really? Let's see you defeat me then." Corey stated.

"Gladly! Kitsune!" Titania called out

_Stone heart, machine guns_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone heart, loves bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

The silver bey sped up and dashed towards Hermes, Kitsune glowing with a silver aura. "Good luck keeping up! Hermes is hard to catch in this mode!" Corey called out.

"I wouldn't be so sure! I noticed that your beys modes drain Hermes quicker than most other beys. If you keep speeding up, you'll end up losing by sleepout!" Titania called out.

Corey bit his lip. "Nice job figuring it out. But it's too late! Hermes! Special move Sky Angel Burst-" Corey was cut off as his bey stopped spinning.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

"Hermes has stopped spinning! The winner of this battle is Titania!" Blader DJ called out.

Titania felt her left eye twitch with annoyance as she recalled her bey. "That..." She started towards Corey, her rage building as he quickly grabbed his bey, "Was the most pointless battle I've ever had! What kind of bey loses by sleepout now!?"

"Did I say it was going to be a hard battle? No. I'm a technology creating, steampunk style loving nerd, not a strong blader." Corey stated.

"Then how, dare I ask, how did you make it this far in the tournament!?" Titania asked.

Corey sighed. "If you wanna know, meet me at the Olympus Inc area later after the second round is done," Corey stated as he walked away.

Titania felt her anger increase as her siblings walked over. "Please tell me you were joking when you said he was the eighth strongest." She stated to her brother.

"Honestly, I think he's only at that rank because of him being Zeus' kid." Alexander stated.

**Me: Yeah... It started out like a good idea at first when I worked on this chapter, and it turned into this somewhat bad battle when I wrote this battle. Btw, song in the chapter was Titanium by David Guetta.**

**Yes, that was a pun on Titania's name in case you were wondering.**

**So... My question of the day, who is your favorite main Olympus Inc. blader we've seen battle in the story so far? (Hermes, Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Poseidon) Leave an answer in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	94. Chapter 93 Deadly Flower: Shi no toge

**Me: I'll be happy once the second round's done. I honestly have no ideas for the next two battles after this one right now.**

**So in this chapter, we get to meet the mystery blader, Lady Diamond. She's more vital to the plot after the second round's over, but for now, we get an introduction to her.**

**I know you guys are getting sick of me saying this, but go check out the poll for who your top five favorite golden knights. We have some interesting results so far:**

**Dynamis, Kyoya, Ryuga, Nefertiti, Ryutaro, Ranmaru, Christina: 2 votes each**

**Valentine, Rosalina, Titania, Platina, Kuro, Lucas: 1 vote each**

**Okay enough talk. Let's get to the battle!**

**I'm just showing the battles till the last 3 are finished.**

**This chapter: Kiyone vs Kakeru**

**Upcoming: Lexi vs Ryuga**

**Frieda vs Lady Diamond**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 93 Round 2: The Deadly Flower: Shi no Toge

"Thank goodness the next battle doesn't involve golden knights," Ranmaru stated.

Dynamis sighed as he watched Ranmaru change the channels of the TV. Earlier, Kyoya and Ranmaru's battle for the remote turned a little destructive, resulting in doctors rushing in and sedating the Leone blader, before taking him into another hospital room till he wakes.

"There's a chance that who ever wins this battle will have to fight one of us," Dynamis stated.

"Well, that means a rest for one of you guys. Well several of you will get a break next round." Ranmaru stated.

"Well yeah, that's true. But that means at least four of us will have to face other golden knights. For all we know Chrona could pull a fast one on us and force us to fight each other." Rosalina stated.

"This round, as well as the next rounds, couldn't prevent Golden knights from fighting each other, due to over half of the bladers in this round were golden knights." Dynamis stated.

Rosalina nodded. "We'll have to be more careful after this round's over." Rosalina stated.

"Right." Dynamis agreed, but inside a little bit of him was worried. _We will have to be careful after this round. Chrona's got two Neo Light bladers left, one of them being Ryutaro. Ranmaru was fortunate to have a strong will, but I'm worried that the others won't be so lucky._

(In the hallways)

"Aw yeah! I don't have to worry about fighting a golden knight this round! I'm facing my brother's old friend Kiyone, there's no way I'm gonna lose!" Kakeru stated as he walked down the hall.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Kakeru."

Kakeru looked behind him to see an woman with pale skin, long periwinkle hair, and purple eyes staring at him. Her outfit consisted of a light blue kimono with purple flowers decorating the cloth, silver tights, and grey sandals. A silver chain with a pendant of a purple bellflower rest around her neck.

"Who are you?! And how do you know my name!?" Kakeru stated.

The woman smiled. "I am lady Diamond. I am here to give you advice," the woman announced.

Kakeru frowned. "I don't believe that! For all I know you could be working with Chrona and Neo Light!" Kakeru yelled.

Lady Diamond chuckled. "You have every right to be suspicious of me. But rest assured, I am on your side. It is Ryutaro you have to worry about." The woman stated.

Kakeru felt the tension in his arms fade as Lady Diamond continued. "I have seen your future young Kakeru, and it is one that cloaked in darkness. You are destined to face Ryutaro, should you win this round." Lady Diamond stated.

Kakeru chuckled. "That's crazy. It's not like your a fortune-teller or something," Kakeru stated.

Lady Diamond frowned. "Believe me or not, young Tategami. But know this: These eyes never decieve me. The currents of darkness are slowly sweeping around you." Lady Diamond stated.

The older woman walked past Kakeru. "I shall await to see what destiny holds for you in the arena. Remember my words: On one side of the coin is a safe light. The other side holds pain and darkness." Lady Diamond stated as she walked away.

Kakeru watched her go. "What was that about?" He asked.

(In the stadium)

"Everyone, there's just three battles left in this exciting second round! Up next, she's just one flower in a deadly garden! Give it up for Kiyone!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Kiyone walked out in a blood red dress decorated with lines of dark purple thorns. Her arms were decorated with thorn-like tattoos that gave people the impression that she was a deadly flower. Kiyone smiled.

_People have never seen how strong the Olympus Inc bladers truly are. In this battle I will allow my most deadly flower to burst into bloom. _Kiyone thought as she walked down towards the stadium, twirling like a flower in the wind as she walked.

"And her opponent! He's the little brother of Kyoya, but don't take him lightly! Kakeru!" Blader DJ called out.

Kakeru frowned as he walked out. _Why is it that her words are bothering me? I mean, fate, or destiny as one could call it, doesn't exist. Does it? _Kakeru thought as he reached the stadium.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Our path will blaze through the darkness to guide us_

_And show the way to the future_

"Panther!" Kakeru called out.

"Demeter! Show him that were not to be taken lightly!" Kiyone called out.

Sparks lit up the area around the beys as Panther and Demeter clashed in the stadium. Kiyone gave Kakeru a smirk.

"It's been a while Kakeru. Last time I saw you, you were stopping by the face hunters base about three years ago." Kiyone stated.

"That's in the past Kiyone. I've gotten stronger since then." Kakeru stated.

"I'm not to be taken lightly either Kakeru. Demeter!" Kiyone called out.

_I look into the night sky, and I slowly remember those cries_

_We've clearly been through so much, so how could you forget our ties_

_We were strong and could face nearly anything_

_Even though all the time you'd doubt if you belong_

_In our hearts we are sure we'll regain what we lost_

_And bring back what was dear to us_

Demeter flashed with a green light as it moved towards the center of the stadium. "Special move Bountiful Fields!" Kiyone called out.

A storm of plants and leaves emerged as Panther was swept in. Kakeru smirked.

"You aren't the only one who's learned a few tricks Kiyone. Panther! Special move Camoflage Strike!" Kakeru called out.

Kiyone frowned as Panther faded, blending into the leaves. _I can't tell where he's going to strike._

All Kiyone could do was watch as Demeter was bombarded with attacks. "I guess I can't help it then. Demeter! Special move Death Blooms!" Kiyone called out.

_We will discover and will recover, the pieces of your heart and soul_

_On that day, we will rejoice_

_Our path will blaze through the darkness to guide us_

_And show the way to the future_

_Still if you're ever lost, don't fear cause I am on my way_

_This fire burning intensely inside me, will one day lead back into your arms_

_And we will spread both our wings and fly to a new day_

The storm began to fade as blood-red flowers emerged from the stadium, making it harder for the bey to move. Kakeru frowned.

"There's more to these blooms than you think Kakeru. If you end up touching them, they'll cause a lot of damage to your bey," Kiyone stated.

"You think I don't know that! Panther! Special move Hunting Strike!" Kakeru called.

The silver and black bey leaped into the air before landing past one of the blooms. The pattern continued as Panther bounced around the stadium, occasionally landing a hit on Demeter. Kiyone chuckled.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Kiyone asked.

Kakeru smirked. "Just like the times we battled back at the face hunters." Kakeru stated.

_I'll always walk beside you, together we can through the rain_

_However strong the wind blows, I'll fight beyond the shadows and pain_

_With your smile, you will shine through the darkness of night_

_Your innocence inside, that stayed and never died_

_It will give us the strength to break through the dispair_

_So you'll no longer have to hide_

"Back then, it was a battle to see who was better, with my former bey, Pouncing Tigress and your Divine Chimera. We were always equally matched, with 499 wins and losses each," Kiyone stated.

Kakeru smirked. "So whoever wins this battle gets bragging rights, while the loser has to admit to their crush that they liked them. That was the bet we had when this first started." Kakeru stated.

Kiyone smirked. "Let's finish this rivalry once and for all Kakeru! Demeter! Special move Deadly Flower: Shi no Toge!" Kiyone called out.

_Although you're gone and I'm all alone, I can feel you here deep inside me_

_And my love has never died_

_The road you choose to follow today may not bring any answers tomorrow_

_So if ever you're lost, look inside your heart, I'll be there_

_Take my hand and you'll find, the courage to move on_

The flowers burst into bloom, causing a whirlwind of blood red petals to rise up. Panther, caught in the winds, rose up into the storm, the thorns from the flowers scratching the bey.

"This where the battle ends Kakeru! This is my strongest special move. The thorns's poison will slowly wear your bey down into nothing as it results in a sleepout for your bey!" Kiyone called out.

Kakeru grinned. "I've heard of this technique from Alexander. He says it's unbeatable," Kakeru stated.

"Of course it is! It's because there's not enough time to attack before it stops spinning. That's why it's so hard to defeat!" Kiyone stated.

"Then, If that's true, why hasn't my bey stopped spinning yet?" Kakeru asked.

_You've chased your dreams all around the world, yet still the answers elude you_

_The only thing I have ever wished for, is that you will find your path that's true_

Kiyone gasped as Panther soared up into the sky, going higher then the storm of petals. "You're right when you said that there isn't enough time before it stops spinning. But that doesn't work if you're not in the storm. That's why I let Panther get swept up in the wind storm, to reach higher altitudes than the storm!" Kakeru stated.

Kiyone's shock was replace by a grin on her face. "Well done Kakeru! You've done something no one else has been able to do! Now go and kick Neo Light's butt for me in the next round, K?" Kiyone asked.

"With pleasure! Panther! Special move Skydive Claw!" Kakeru called out.

_Our path will blaze through the darkness to guide us_

_And show the way to the future_

_Still if you're ever lost, don't fear cause I am on my way_

_This fire burning intensely inside me, will one day lead back into your arms_

_And we will spread both our wings and fly to a new day_

Kiyone grinned as Panther dived down into the storm before colliding with Demeter. An explosion of dust and smoke covered the surrounding area as Demeter flew past Kiyone and slammed into a nearby wall.

"Demeter has been sent into a nearby wall! But where is Panther?!" Blader DJ asked.

The dust settled as the stadium was revealed to be in pieces from the attack. In the center of it, Panther was wobbling slowly before being recalled to it's owner's hand.

"It's all over! Kakeru is moving on to the next round!" Blader DJ called out.

Kiyone sighed with relief as Kakeru walked over. "Looks like you got the better of me this time Kakeru," Kiyone stated.

Kakeru smirked. "Yep, and know you have to tell Kyoya that you have a crush on him." Kakeru teased.

Kiyone rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's got check on your brother. He's with Ranmaru back at the hospital." Kiyone stated.

As the two rivals walked away, Lady Diamond watched from the shadows of the hallway. "Brace yourself Kakeru. With this win, you've put yourself into a great deal of danger."

**Me: Shi no Toge is japanese for thorns of death, in case you were wondering. The song in the chapter was the english version of Blaze by Kinya (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles opening 1) go check out the anime. It's awesome.**

**So... Where to begin. I planned on having this up sunday night after I returned from my grandparents house (I wanna go back! The internet up there works manytime better than the internet at my house), but went to bed early due to not feeling well. The heat has been awful where I live. I was stuck drinking water every few minutes because of how bad it was (Well, not really temperature-wise, but rather the humidity) I'm feeling a lot better now though.**

**So the question of the day is what do you think Lady Diamond's words mean? As always, let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't be delayed.**

**Also, there will be a special one-shot posted on Saturday to celebrate this story's birthday. I started this story on August 1st, 2014, and it's been going strong since.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**

**Fear The Pichus!**


	95. Chapter 94 Redemption

**Me: So... Probably wondering why the one-shot took so long to post. Well, it's a result of getting a small case of dehydration, hot weather messing with the internet, an seriously bad storm that happened about a week ago. You should have seen it. There was thunder, lightning, a lot of rain, winds at speeds up to 60 mph, and hailstones that were about the size of a quarter!**

**Two battles left in the second round. Let's get these done so I can start working on the third round! (Cause honestly, I'm running out of ideas for the last two battles!)**

**Just so you know, This chapter up to chapter 96 is going to be a little shocking. But... It makes a lot of sense.**

**Also, there's about, I don't know, maybe 3 weeks left till school starts for me, and it's an important year for me this year (I'm a senior in high school this year), so if my updates are late, it's because I'm getting ready for school. Honestly, there's only two things to be excited about there: Art classes, and anime club.**

**Quick note though: I'm pulling another shocker in today's chapter. And a little bit of Ryuga being... Well... a pain in the butt.**

**This chapter: Lexi vs Ryuga**

**Upcoming: Frieda vs Lady Diamond**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 94 Round 2: Redemption

"Well, Ryuga's battling in this round and Kyoya's not awake to complain about it. Any ideas on what to do?" Dynamis asked.

After several rounds of battling, Dynamis and Ranmaru began discussing matters of their next opponents, while Rosalina relaxed on the bench, eyes closed as she dozed off. "Your little sister's battling Ryuga. Any thought's on what's to come?" Ranmaru asked.

Dynamis sighed. "A lot's on my mind for this one. While Lexi is young and she has untapped potential, Ryuga's been a blader a whole lot longer. It will, however, give her some experience for what's to come." Dynamis stated.

Ranmaru nodded. "What's really on my mind is that battle between Frieda and Lady Diamond." the teen admited, a rather sad look on his face.

Before Dynamis could reply, the door opened as Hades stepped in. "Hello Ranmaru."

Ranmaru smiled weakly. "Hey dad. You doing okay?" He asked.

Hades chuckled as he took of his halfmask, revealing deep purple eyes with the same red markings that Ryutaro held. "I should be asking you that. Your brother gave you several bad injuries." The man stated as he turned to Dynamis, who took a sip of his soda while they talked, "I see you've finally met up with your cousins."

Dynamis spat out his soda, coughing as he looked at the adult in surprise. Ranmaru looked at his father, his mouth opened but no words actually coming out. "C-Cousins!?" Both Ranmaru and Dynamis exclaimed.

Hiro Fukami chuckled. "Your mother is Dynamis' Aunt. Unmei Hikari."

Dynamis looked like he was slapped in the face. "Oh, Aunt Unmei! It's been years since I've seen her. But I didn't know she had children." Dynamis stated.

"I didn't know I had cousins!" Ranmaru wailed.

Hiro sighed. "You we're little kids back then Ranmaru. You and Ryutaro were scared of flying, so you would stay with me while your mom went to France." The older man explained.

Dynamis let his gaze wander to the ceiling of the room. _Come to think of it... King Hades and King Zeus were brothers back then. It would make perfect sense to say Ryutaro and Ranmaru are my cousins. _Dynamis thought.

"Speaking of mom, how is she? I know it's been about a year since I've seen her," Ranmaru stated.

"Well..."

(In the hallways)

"This is so nerve-wrecking... I'm facing Ryugie and he's gonna destroy my bey!" Lexi yelled.

The nine year old walked down the hallway nervously as she waited for her battle to start. She tugged at the black lace frills on her yellow dress, before sighing. "There's no way I'll win!" Lexi sighed.

"No way who'll win?"

Lexi looked to her side to see Kakeru just leaning on the wall. "The motorcycle dude!" Lexi exclaimed.

That was the nickname that Lexi had for Kakeru. Since the first time she saw him on the motorcycle at a tournament, that was what she called him, since she didn't know his name at first. Now it just became an annoying nickname to him.

Kakeru sighed. "I guess it's pointless to tell you to stop calling me that,' he mumbled before speaking up, "Now what was that about no way you'll win?"

Lexi frowned. "I'm facing Ryugie in my battle," The little girl stated, "There's now way I could win against him."

Kakeru sighed again. "A true blader doesn't give up just like that. If you don't think you can win, just show him that you're not going down easily." Kakeru stated.

Lexi looked up at the older blader, before giving him a determined nod. "Right! Arigatou Kakeru," the little girl stated as she ran off.

Kakeru watched her go, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Kids. They're all the same."

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and gentleman, get ready for an explosive battle! First off, it's the dragon emperor himself, Ryuga!"

Ryuga ignored the crowd as he walked out into the main part of the stadium. His coat was around his shoulders over a newer version of his outfit. A red and gold dragon headband replaced the broken gold tiara he once wore.

"And his opponent! She's the youngest Hikari sibling, but she's got the biggest heart! Lexi Hikari!" Blader DJ announced.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow as Dynamis' 9 year old sister ran out in a frilly gold and black dress, black tights, and gold boots that were laced up. Her lavender hair was in two high ponytails, each held up by a star-shaped hair clip. A nervous smile was plastered on her face as she reached the stadium.

_This is my opponent? She looks ready to run away from the battle. _Ryuga thought.

"U-Um... I'm not very strong Ryuga, but" Lexi looked at Ryuga, the older blader noticing a look of determination on the little girl's face, "I want to face you with all I got!"

Ryuga scoffed. "Let's see what you got then little girl," Ryuga stated.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" the two beys landed in the stadium.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the pacific and_

_You might think I'm losing mind but I will shy away from the specifics_

_Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_Cause then you'll see my heart in saddest state it's ever been_

_This is no place to try and live my life_

"Shimmering Pichu!" Lexi called out.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow as the silver, gold, and black bey slammed into L-Drago. "L-Drago!" Ryuga shouted.

L-Drago glowed red before pushing Pichu across the stadium. Lexi looked in surprise as her bey was sent flying. "Pichu!"

"Is this all you got little girl?" Ryuga asked.

Lexi looked up at Ryuga, feeling a few tears in her eyes as she shook her head. Ryuga nodded in approval. "Then let's see your true potential."

_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there, well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_

_I'm sorry for, the person I became_

_I'm sorry that, it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_Cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

At the hospital, Dynamis briefly pushed aside the shock of him and Ranmaru being cousins and watched the screen on the TV. "That's it Lexi. Show Ryuga your awakening potential." Dynamis stated.

Ranmaru and Hiro stopped talking and raised their eyes at the Hikari blader. "What do you mean awakening potential?" Ranmaru asked.

Dynamis chuckled. "Lexi got her bey from me, way back before the tournament even started. At the time, I didn't know we we're siblings, due to her being born after I left." the Hikari blader explained.

"What's your point Dynamis? I'm guessing there's more to the story than that," Ranmaru pointed out.

Hiro chuckled. "When a legendary blader, or any other blader for that matter, gives a another blader a bey, it means that they're being entrusted with the future of beyblading," Hiro stated.

"Oh okay, I understand," Ranmaru stated, "Wait! If a legendary blader gave it to her, does that mean?"

"Exactly. Lexi's one of the bladers entrusted with the legacy of a legendary blader."

_I talk to absolutely no one, couldn't keep to myself enough_

_And things bottled inside have finally begun to create so much pressure_

_That I soon blow up and _

_I heard the reverberating footsteps synching up to the beating of my heart_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together_

_I would watch me fall apart_

_And I can't let that happen again_

_Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been in_

_This is no place to try and live my life_

"Pichu! Special move Starlight Shocker!" Lexi called out.

The stadium began to fill up with electricity as Pichu raced across the stadium, the light giving the bey a golden glow. The silver and gold bey began to collide with L-Drago as the electricity increased.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow as L-Drago took on the attacks head on. "This is pathetic. There has to be more to your bey than just that." the dragon emperor stated.

Lexi smirked. "Don't think I'm out of this match yet. Take a good look at your bey Ryuga."

Ryuga looked down at L-Drago, his eye widening as he watched. "What's going on!?"

_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there, well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_

L-Drago was moving wobbly around the stadium, the hits from Pichu changing the beys movement. "Your bey has a clear difference to mine, that being that it can rotate left. However, Starlight Shocker uses electromagnetic pulses to mess with the bey's rotation," Lexi explained, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Ryuga looked back up at the girl before smirking himself. "You planned on winning by sleepout? Then you might want to rethink your strategy. L-Drago has rubber on it's fusion wheel. Or did you forget?"

Lexi gasped as L-Drago's spin returned to normal before crashing into Pichu, sending the bey flying. "Oh no Pichu!"

Ryuga frowned. "I guess that's all you got. L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Pheonix Rebirth!" the dragon emperor called out.

_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there, well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_

_I'm sorry for, the person I became_

_I'm sorry that, it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_Cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

Lexi felt the air around her heat up as L-Drago flew into the sky. Flames erupted from the fusion wheel as the bey landed in the stadium, a fiery dragon with wings like a pheonix emerging from L-Drago.

"I-I'm not done yet!" Lexi called out, "Pichu! Special move Electric Sky Shower!"

The atmosphere became charged up with electricity as a lightning bolt struck Pichu, the energy coursing through the bey. Ryuga's eyes widened as a golden aura surrounded Lexi, the younger golden knight staring down the dragon emperor with fury.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet! Pichu!" Lexi called out.

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you give me_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_Cause who I've been only ever made me_

Ryuga's fiery red aura started flaring up, a smirk appearing on the dragon emperor's face. "It looks like you've finally got some fighting strength within you. Show me how strong the Hikari clan is!" Ryuga called out.

"With pleasure! Pichu!" Lexi shouted.

"L-Drago!"

Electricity and fire clashed as the two beys collided, sending up an explosion in the process. Lexi, Ryuga, and the crowd covered their eyes, the light from the flames blinding them briefly.

"What an explosion! But who's still standing?!" Blader DJ called out.

The explosion faded to reveal Pichu embedded in the stadium floor. Scorch marks littered the floor of the stadium and all around, several on the dragon emperor's jacket. To the side, L-Drago spun slowly before landing back in Ryuga's hand.

_So sorry for, the person I became_

_So sorry that, it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_Cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

"P-Pichu!" Lexi stammered, a little surprised at what happened to her bey.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is the dragon emperor Ryuga!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Lexi picked up her bey. "Pichu..."

"You still have some untapped potential."

Lexi looked up to see Ryuga stading over her. "Make sure to awaken that untapped potential before the next time we battle." Ryuga stated.

"O-Okay." Lexi stammered, her legs shaking nervously.

Ryuga nodded. "That battle, to a small degree, was very satisfying. I haven't felt that feeling in a while." The dragon emperor stated as he walked away.

From the hospital, Dynamis nodded. That was an excellent battle Lexi. This loss is only gonna make you stronger in the future." The jupiter blader stated.

**Me: So, we've reached over 300 reviews, thanks to you all! This has been one of the most exciting things to ever happen to me! Thank you!**

**The song in the chapter was Who I am hates who I've been by relient k.**

**So yeah, I apologize for this chapter being late. Personal events have been getting in the way of this, and the warm weather interfering with the internet doesn't help.**

**Who enjoyed the shocker? It came to me while watching metal fury. If King Hades and King Zeus were brothers, than that would make Dynamis and Ryutaro distant cousins (Dynamis is Zeus' bloodline through Princess Artemis and his ancestor; Ryutaro is Hades' bloodline though his brother Rago).**

**Btw, Unmei means destiny or fate.**

**So, question of the day, where is Ryutaro and Ranmaru's mother? Let me know in the reviews, cause the answer will be revealed in chapter 96.**

**Also, one more thing. If you guys remember my story truth, dare, or torture, I plan on updating it next week sometime. I had a contest for the story, and I've chosen a winner, so I'll reveal it in chapter six of the story.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	96. Chapter 95

**Me: So, we're finally to the last battle of the round. About freaking time. I think I'm gonna stick to the one chapter per week, that way I can work on Truth, Dare, or Torture, and my story I started on and sort it all out. Would've had this up six days ago but fanfiction acted up and wouldn't allow me to post the new chapter (Lately it's been acting up a lot too. This is the third time this month) As an apology, I'm double updating today with both chapter 95 and chapter 96.**

**We're gonna get to find out where Ryutaro and Ranmaru's mother is this chapter. I know I said chapter 96 last chapter, but I messed up. Although, you all gave some good guesses.**

**So next chapter and chapter 97 are gonna be fillers for a good reason. They unveil the biggest plot twist. I'm not gonna reveal much right now, but I will say it involves Ryutaro.**

**Btw, I kept forgetting to point out there is a oneshot for the one year celebration up if you want to check it out. And the poll. Cause the poll got a whole lot more interesting. Dynamis, Rosalina, and Kyoya are at 4 votes, Nefertiti, Christina, and Ryuga have 3, Platina, Ryutaro, and Ranmaru hold 2 votes, and Frieda, Valentine, Galen, Rex, Kuro, Titania, and Lucas are at 1 vote. I'll be closing the vote on august 31st at 7:00 central time, just to give you all a heads up.**

**This chapter: Frieda vs Lady Diamond**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 95 On the wings of destiny

"WHAT!?"

Hiro Fukami plugged his ear as his son freaked out. "Mom was competing in the tournament!?" Ranmaru wailed.

"Still is actually. Lady Diamond is actually your mother's alias name from when she was a teenager. She always went against her opponents as Lady Diamond." Hiro stated.

"Seriously?"

"That's right. Beyblading is a sport that has been a part of our family for years. Me, Your mother, Dynamis' parents and Yuko Artemis Tendo, Rosalina's mother, were good friends at the time."

"Wow... What was everyone's beys?"

Hiro chuckled. "Well, Zane's bey at the time was Starlight Jupiter, while Dynamis' mother used one know as Heart Aphrodite. Mine was, and still is, Underworld Hades."

Rosalina, who had woken up and listened to the discussion, nodded. "My mother's former bey was Aurora Artemis." The young woman stated.

Hiro chuckled. "Your mother tended to overdo it in her battles." The adult pointed out before turning to his son. "And as for you mother, her bey is Destiny Butterfly."

"Destiny Butterfly?" Ranmaru and Dynamis asked.

"That's right. For Unmei, butterflies were often a sign of change. She considered them special."

Dynamis was quiet as Hiro showed them a picture of himself and his aunt from when they were teenagers. Hiro looked similar to Ranmaru, minus the ponytail. Unmei was a teenager with icy lavender to icy blue hair with light blue eyes and extremely pale skin, a smile on her face. She had red markings similar to Ryutaro's under her eyes.

_She looks beautiful. And this is my aunt? _Dynamis thought.

"Of course, you'll see who in full action in the next battle." Hiro stated.

"Yeah..." Ranmaru, Dynamis, and Rosalina nodded in agreement, all having the same thoughts in their head.

_What is Lady Diamond's strength?_

(In the stadium hallways)

"This should be an easy match," Frieda thought out loud as she walked the down the hallways, "My opponent isn't a golden knight, so it shouldn't be as hard on my bey."

"Yes that can be a true fact."

Frieda jumped a little as Lady Diamond stood behind her. "Rest assured, I may be weaker than the golden knights. But that doesn't mean I can't test to see how strong you are. As the mother of two golden knights myself, I have to keep an eye on their progress." Lady Diamond stated.

"A mother to two golden knights... Are you Ranmaru's mother?" Frieda asked.

Lady Diamond smiled. "That's correct. I am Ranmaru and Ryutaro's mother. And we share a common enemy with Chrona, Frieda."

"You know my name?"

"I know every golden knight's name. I can see the destiny of anyone through the connection with my bey, Destiny Butterfly."

Lady Diamond pulled out a silver and lavender bey with a butterfly on the face bolt. "I have seen the future Frieda. Even if you win, it will be for nothing if Chrona's plan is successful. I will be waiting on the stadge where we'll be battling."

Frieda watched as Lady Diamond walked away, a little surprised by the woman's words. "What was that all about?"

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final battle is about to begin! To our right, it's one of the most well know bladers that has been known as the butterfly of fate! Give it up for Lady Diamond!"

Lady Diamond walked out with a smile on her face, hearing the crowds screaming her name. The outfit she wore consisted of a light blue kimono with silver butterfly patterns on the fabric, dark blue sleeves, and a pair of silver strapped sandals were on her feet. Her periwinkle hair fell over her shoulders, the bangs pinned back by a pair of hair pins with little paper lanturn decorations.

_Chrona's plans can't come into place. If she wins, not only will the world be destroyed, so will the sport of beybattling. This game is too precious to me and my children. Our fate depends on how strong their wills are. _Lady Diamond thought as she reached the stadium.

"And her opponent! She's a young girl with a lot of strength, and is able to battle with the best! It's Frieda!"

Frieda could hear the crowd cheering as she walked out. _Just who is Lady Diamond? And what does she want? I want to find that out for myself. _The Virgo blader thought as she reached the stadium.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I want to say was _

_I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you feel me in your arms_

"Destiny Butterfly! Send Virgo flying!" Lady Diamond called out.

"Stand your groung Virgo!" Frieda yelled.

"The two beys clashed briefly before flying backwards towards the edge of the stadium. "You're gonna have to try harder if you want to defeat me Frieda! Butterfly! Send her Virgo into the air!" Lady Diamond called out.

"I don't think so! Virgo!" Frieda shouted.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Frieda bit her lip as Butterfly sent Virgo flying. "Special move Winds of Destiny!" Lady Diamond called out.

A windstorm of light purple winds emerged from Butterfly, sending Virgo even higher into the air. Butterfly began spinning into the air, using the winds as a way to speed up and catch up to Virgo.

_If that hit's, Virgo could be knocked out of the stadium... _"Virgo! Special move Diamante Difesa!" Frieda called out.

Lady Diamond felt a smirk on her face as a pinkish barrier protected Virgo, both landing unharmed in the stadium. "I had a feeling you might use that move to defend you at some point. But tell me Frieda, is that all you got?" She asked.

"No way! I'm just getting warmed up! Virgo! Pixie Status!" Frieda called out.

_I'll miss the winter, world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Lady Diamond frowned as Virgo glowed pink and Butterfly began to wobble. _I forgot this move could make Butterfly stop spinning. At a fifty fifty chance it's still a chance I can't take if I'm to survive. Okay then, let's see her face the true wrath of Lady Diamond._

"It's time to see you face the true power of destiny Frieda! Butterfly! Special move Destiny's Flame!" Lady Diamond shouted.

Butterfly lit up with a light blue color as a woman in light blue clothing and a pair of lavender butterfly wings. Blue flames ignited around the woman's wings and the bey, sending fiery embers across the stadium.

Frieda covered her face, the heat from the flames shimmering around her. _These flames! They're heating up the stadium! But... They can't be real. Can they? _The Virgo Blader thought.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

"Take a good look at the flames around Butterfly, Frieda" Lady Diamond stated.

Frieda looked, and was shocked to see that eighteen of the embers around Butterfly were lit up with different colors. "These are flames of potential. Each one represents the aura and potential of a golden knight. And that pink one over there is yours," Lady Diamond.

Frieda frowned, the flames from Butterfly shimming around the stadium. "Why are you tell me that? Aren't you trying to defeat me?" She asked.

"On the contrary, I'm testing you. You see, I may not be a golden knight, but I am able to see the destiny of their future. I saw in your future that if you we're unable to defeat me, that your potential would never be fully awakened." Lady Diamond explained.

Both bladers were silent, the flames extending outside of the stadium and around the bladers themselves. "So what now you going to do now Frieda?" Lady Diamond asked.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Frieda closed her eyes, her pink aura starting to flare up around her. _I'm not going down like this. It's not the end of the line for me. It's my time to shine!_

Frieda's eyes snapped open, the pink aura blazing around her. "Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

Pink light illuminated the arena, Virgo soaring into the air. The pink aura around Virgo blazed with intense light and shining brighter than the flames. "This is our time to shine Virgo!" Frieda yelled.

Lady Diamond smiled, a beam of light flashing brighter than the light flying towards Butterfly. _So finally her potential is shining. _Lady Diamond thought, watching the small pink flame by Butterfly's wings flare up as the bey was sent flying, _It's all according to the flames of Destiny._

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

_(Say Goodnight) Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me, Calling me) Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight_

The light faded, revealing Butterfly no longer moving on the ground. The arena was covered with scorch marks, a few glowing from the light. Virgo was still spinning, the light fading around the bey.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Frieda!" Blader DJ called out.

The aura around Frieda faded as she recalled Virgo. Lady Diamond smiled as she picked up her own bey. "Well done Frieda. That was an excellent battle." Lady Diamond stated.

"Thank you Lady Diamond. But I have to ask, why did you lose that battle on purpose?" Frieda asked.

"Call me Unmei. And to answer your question, I've wanted to see the potential of this generation of bladers. My generation has passed, and now we have to take care of the future. I also did it to make sure that every golden knight's light was awakened. You and the other golden knights hold the future of the world against Chrona. It's up to you eighteen to make sure that Neo Light's plan doesn't come to pass." Lady Diamond, or rather Unmei stated as she stood and walked away.

(At the hospital)

Dynamis sighed. "I was really hoping to see how strong she was." The Jupiter Blader stated.

Hiro chuckled. "You find out eventually Dynamis. Unmei wanted to make sure everyone's strength was fully awakened to make sure Chrona was stopped."

"I know." Dynamis stated as he watched the TV.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes round two! Now, to give you a sneak preview of tomorrow, here are the battle pairings!" _Blader DJ announced.

Dynamis watched as the screen switched to a sixteen squared panel. The first two pictures to appear were Dynamis' and Shiro's. _"First off! Dynamis vs Shiro!" _Blader DJ called out.

No one else noticed the smile on Dynamis' face. "I couldn't have asked for a better opponent." The Jupiter Blader whispered as the next two pictures appeared.

_"Koji vs Nefertiti!"_

From where Koji was, The teen cheered. "Yes! No more holding back, this is gonna be epic!" Koji shouted, Koto sighing as the next pairing was announced.

_"Galen vs Lucas!"_

Lucas sighed. "I can't catch a break can I?" he asked himself.

_"Koto vs Rosalina!"_

Koto smirked. "Time to show the crowds what I'm made of," the teen stated.

_"Frieda vs Kyoya!"_

Kyoya scoffed. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to her." The Leone Blader declared.

_"Titania vs Christina!"_

From where Titania and Christina were, the two bladers smirked. "Bring it on." Titania stated.

_"Platina vs Ryuga!"_

Platina squealed. "Yes! Time to show the dragon emperor his place! Look out Ryuga, here comes Platina Triton!" Platina declared.

_"And finally Kakeru vs Ryutaro!"_

From where Kakeru was, the teen felt himself collapsing. "N-No way! That's impossible!" Kakeru stated as he recalled Lady Diamond's words.

_I have seen your future young Kakeru, and it is one that cloaked in darkness. You are destined to face Ryutaro, should you win this round._

_Holding my last breath..._

**Me: So I kinda wanted to apologize for the late chapter, so I added the pairings for round two and some of their reactions. The song in the chapter was My Last Breath by Evanescense.**

**Yeah, Lady Diamond/Unmei lost it on purpose. But I didn't exactly know what to do for this chapter, so this is what happened. Anyways, let's hope the third round doesn't take as long.**

**So for the question of the day, who do you think is gonna win their battles. If you don't remember, here's the pairings:**

**Dynamis vs Shiro**

**Koji vs Nefertiti**

**Galen vs Lucas**

**Koto vs Rosalina**

**Frieda vs Kyoya**

**Titania vs Christina**

**Platina vs Ryuga**

**Kakeru vs Ryutaro**

**Let me know in the reviews on who you think is gonna win. That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	97. Chapter 96

**Me: ****So in this chapter, we find out that Dynamis and Ryutaro may not be that much different from each other than you all think. You'll see why in this chapter.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 96 All is explained

"Well, the second round is over," Dynamis stated.

Ranmaru's hospital room was quiet as the golden knights remaining in the tournament sat down. Platina was busy flipping channels on the TV, while her sister sat next to her reading. Most of the other golden knights sat in silence as Ranmaru looked around in annoyance.

"I can't take this silence! Will someone say something at least!?" Ranmaru complained.

Dynamis sighed. "Well, after the last battle, there are at least half of the golden knights left. Those consist of me, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Ryuga, Platina, Titania, Kyoya, Frieda, Christina, Ryutaro, Lucas and Galen." The jupiter blader explained. "The other five consist of Koto, Koji, Shiro, and Kakeru."

"Those are... Surprisingly good odds, considering two of the competitors are Neo Light bladers" Rosalina stated.

"Surprisingly good actually."

The whole room jumped as Unmei Fukami entered the room. Now out of the battle outfit, the woman wore a light blue kimono with a silver fox on it, white tights, and a pair of sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, the paper lantern pins still pulling back her bangs.

"H-Hi mom." Ranmaru stated.

Unmei smiled. "It's good to see you after a year Ranmaru, even though you took some injuries during your last battle." The woman pointed out. "I take it you've already found out about you and Dynamis being cousins?"

"Yeah... Please tell me that you were planning on telling us that soon?"

Unmei chuckled as she nodded. "I was hoping to introduce you after the Nemesis Crisis passed and Dynamis returned home." The woman stated before turning to Dynamis. "It's good to see you again. Ten years of Mist Mountain must've done a lot for you."

"More than we thought Aunt Unmei. But the curse on our family has finally been broken, Hades Curse is no more." Dynamis stated.

Unmei's eyes sparkled with happiness. "What wonderful news! I'm so glad that it's finally over! Zane must be so proud of you."

"He is. After so long our family's curse has been broken."

"It's exactly as I have predicted."

The tension in the room just went flat for several seconds before Kakeru groaned. "Seriously? Are you saying that everything that has happened, was supposed to happen? Not all of us believe in destiny," The Panther Blader stated.

Unmei ignored Kakeru before continuing. "My eyes have seen everything up to this point. Dynamis and Rosalina's curses breaking, Shiro defeating Bao, even the Ryutaro's attempts to break free. The power of Destiny Butterfly gave me the ability to see into the future." The woman stated, and for a second, Dynamis thought the woman's eye color changed from purple to pink.

"The Hikari family has been born with many psychic abilities, though only a few from each generation awaken them. Dynamis could accurately read the stars. Ryutaro had the power to make the illusions his Picses made affect a person."

"I know about that!" Kiyone stated, "I had to face him in battle to save Lucas and Christina."

Unmei nodded. "And finally, Ranmaru has the power to communicate through telepathy and see someone's aura. I'm sure one of you have heard his voice echo through the air at least once."

Dynamis nodded, remembering the time during the tournament. "But it still doesn't make sense! Why does that have to do with Chrona's plans?" The jupiter blader asked.

"These gifts are passed down through the descendents of King Zeus. Due to King Hades being the enemy of the bloodline of Zeus, the two bloodlines often clashed with each other."

"How come?"

"It's been like that for centuries. Every generation of descendents ends up fighting. The only difference though with this one generation, is that it was forced. When we planned to introduce you to the kids after you returned from mist mountain, we were worried."

Ranmaru saw where the conversation was going. "You thought that we'd fight, didn't you?"

Unmei sighed. "You we're always the observant one Ranmaru. There are some people in both bloodlines that wish for peace between the two families. Me, Hiro, And Dynamis' parents were some of those."

"I see. So you wanted to tell us about it and see our reactions." Dynamis stated.

"Exactly. But seeing you two bonding somewhat is a sigh of relief."

The room grew quiet and immediately Dynamis tensed up. _Why is that everytime it gets quiet like this I have a bad feeling of what's to come? _He thought.

The door opened and Corey stuck his head in. "Sorry I'm late guys. Had to get changed quick before I came," the Hermes blader explained as he stepped into the room wearing a purple t-shirt with a metal gear on the front, blue jeans, and a pair of white combat boots. His goggles from before were around his neck.

"Finally, about time you showed up." Titania grumbled, shutting the book she was reading.

Dynamis raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?" he asked.

"You're brother sneaked into the tournament." Titania stated flatly.

"With good reason. Zeus wanted me to sneak in and test the strength of any golden knight I was faced against." Corey explained.

"Whatever. Fact is you lost by sleep out and It really irritated me," Titania retorted.

Dynamis and the others sweatdropped as Titania and Corey argued. "I think some of us should leave before this gets anymore intense," Dynamis whispered to Ranmaru.

"Good idea. I need some rest anyways. Why don't we meet up tomorrow before the tournament begins." Ranmaru suggested.

"I think that's a good idea."

(Later)

"I think Chrona has a plan to defeat you in the tournament tomorrow Dynamis," Rosalina stated as she and the Jupiter blader walked down the streets.

"I kinda figured that when I saw the pairings. But I think I couldn't have gotten a better opponent." Dynamis pointed out.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow as Dynamis continued. "Chrona's had it with us taking out her minions in these battles. I think she's running out of ways to counter us if she's making Shiro face me in battle." The Jupiter Blader explained.

Rosalina smiled. "Take out Shiro and she's gonna leave Ryutaro defenseless."

"Exactly."

Both bladers were quiet as they walked for a few minutes before Rosalina spoke up. "You know, I was thinking since there's a few restaurants here and we're not busy till tomorrow, if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight." Rosalina suggested.

Dynamis felt a blush on his face. "Sure. I'd like that." Dynamis stated.

Rosalina giggled. "It's a date then. I'll see you later tonight." The Artemis Blader stated as she walked off.

Dynamis felt the blush increase before he realized something. _How exactly do you get ready for a date?_

(Several minutes later)

La Glace heard a knock on her door and sighed. "Please don't tell me it's another fan, she grumbled as she opened her door, only to be surprised when she saw Dynamis standing there, breathing as if he had ran all the way here. "What's up little brother?" she asked.

Dynamis let himself catch his breath before standing up. "Do you have any dating advice? Rosalina asked me out for dinner and I just realized I don't know how to get ready for a date."

La Glace felt a giggle rise in her throat as she opened the door to let Dynamis in. "Sure, just come in and sit down." She stated, unable to hold in a giggle.

"It's not funny sis!"

(At the hospital)

Ranmaru sighed as he sat back in his hospital bed. _There's too much going on in this tournament. Too many people have gotten injured or fell into comas, The night blader attacks, and Chrona's plans. It's just too much to take in right now._

The door to his room opened and Titania walked in. "I have Ryuga watching Platina right now, so we can talk. You doing okay?" She asked.

Ranmaru nodded before sighing. "It's just too much to take in right now. In the tournament, I mean." Ranmaru explained as he took a drink of water.

"I know what you mean. Sorry it took a bit by the way, I had to give Rosalina dating advice." Titania explained.

Ranmaru spat the water out before feeling a giggle rise in his throat. "What?" he asked.

Titania giggled. "She asked your cousin out on a date without realizing she didn't know how to get ready for a date." The Kitsune blader stated.

Ranmaru's giggle turned into full blown laughter. "Oh man, I feel bad for the two. Dynamis doens't know how to get ready for a date either!" Ranmaru laughed.

The laughter continued for several minutes before Ranmaru sighed, a small frown on his face. "It's just overwhelming right now," The Lucario blader stated.

Titania nodded. "Chrona's caused way too much damage just in the preliminaries. And now there's been people falling into comas and the stadium's been destroyed in more ways than one," Titania stated.

Ranmaru nodded as he swallowed. "We have to stop Chrona before she causes even more damage. We need Ryutaro here," the teen stated.

The room was quiet as the two sighed. "How are we gonna stop Chrona? We need Ryutaro here with us," Titania stated, closing her eyes. "I-I really miss him."

_"And I miss being able to protect you Titania."_

Titania's eyes snapped open as she looked around. Ranmaru looked as surprised as he looked at the Kitsune Blader. "Did you..." He started.

"Hear that? Yeah, but where's it coming from?" Titania asked.

_"Look around you."_

The lights around Titania and Ranmaru shattered, leaving the whole room in darkness. Titania jumped, freaked out about what was happening. "Who is this!" She yelled.

Both bladers jumped as a small sphere of light lit up the room, slowly growing bigger as the mysterious voice spoke up. _"I guess I would be surprised too if you'd just seen your closest friend projected his appearence through telekinesis."_

The light started to fade as a person appeared from the light. Both Titania and Ranmaru gasped.

"Ryutaro!"

**Me: How's that for a cliffhanger? It hit me like a pichu hugging Dynamis' hair!**

**Dynamis: Not cool Warrior!**

**Me: So anyways, What's happening is that Ryutaro's good side is using telekinesis to project himself as a spirit while he's trapped inside of himself. Ryutaro will explain more during next chapter, which may take a while due to school starting on Tuesday.**

**I'm gonna work on a one-shot about Dynamis and Rosalina's date, because next chapter's gonna focus on Ryutaro, Titania, and Ranmaru.**

**So the question of the chapter is why is Ryutaro appearing in front of Titania and Ryutaro? As always, let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	98. Chapter 97

**Me: *Is singing the trololo song and dancing silly* Who liked my little cliffhanger last chapter?**

**Ryutaro: Good grief... I swear you have a weird sense of humor.**

**Me: Meh, I just like messing with people by doing intense cliffhangers! And where's Dynamis?**

**Ryutaro: He wanted me to do it, since one he's still trying to get the pichu off his hair. And the second reason is he said it focused more on me this chapter.**

**Me: Okay, I'll allow it because of the second reason. Happy to get at least a bit of freedom?**

**Ryutaro: I'll be happy once you free me from Chrona's control!**

**Me: Just give meh, maybe about 15 to 20 chapters. It all depends on arc 13's length. Just be patient.**

**Ryutaro: *Sighs***

**Me: So anyways, If you remember my story, Contemplating Fate, that involved Ryutaro, I am going to rewrite it! I had trouble developing the plot, so I decided to take it down and rewrite it from the beginning.**

**Ryutaro: I was kinda liking that story, minus the whole torture parts.**

**Me: Well, enough about that. Here's the next chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 97 Faded Light

"R-Ryutaro!" Titania gasped.

A faded smile appeared on the said blue haired teen's face, his eyes having a bit of shine in them. "I finally reunited with you, even if it's for a small while." Ryutaro stated.

Ranmaru wasn't convinced. "I-I can't believe it. If you're really my brother, then prove it." the teen ordered.

Ryutaro's smile didn't fade. "That's typical of you Ran. Even after I gave you Hero Lucario when we were kids, you could never believe anything that was so supernatural that easily. It did take six years to accept that you had psychic powers after all." The Piscis Blader pointed out.

Ranmaru looked at his brother with a stunned look before smiling. "It's you then. Only Ryu knows that fact about me," The teen admitted.

Titania felt tears of happiness as she walked over to Ryutaro. "I'm so happy you're okay Ryutaro." The teen stated as she tried to hug him, only to go through him, "Uh..."

"Sorry. I'm projected myself from my subconcious, so I'm technically here, but not here at the same time. Although I'd still accept that hug," Ryutaro stated.

Titania and Ryutaro chuckled. "I miss you a lot Ryutaro."

"And I miss you Titania."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Ranmaru sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Ryu. It was my responsibility to keep you safe from anyone like Chrona and Doji." The teen stated.

Ryutaro frowned. "It wasn't your fault Ran." he pointed out.

"But it is Ryu. I'm supposed to protect you, and I didn't. We both know what happened that day," Ranmaru stated.

(Flashback, 13 months ago)

_"Hey Ran, did you hear about the silver angels tournament?" Ryutaro asked as he assisted his brother in cleaning the house._

_"Of course I did! With the Nemesis Crisis over, we finally have time to battle again! It was worth the six month wait!" Ranmaru stated, cleaning off a nearby table._

_"Well, at least we got the house fixed from all the damage caused by the Nemesis crisis," Ryutaro pointed out._

_Both of the boys chuckled before hearing the doorbell ring from the other side of the house. "I'll get it. You wanna come with?" Ranmaru asked._

_Ryutaro nodded as they walked down to the other end of the house. Ranmaru gave his brother a smile and played with his hair. "You gotta get a haircut someday Ryu." The teen stated._

_Ryutaro smirked. "Only if you get the ponytail cut," The Piscis Blader retorted._

_Ranmaru laughed. "No way that's gonna happen bro." Ranmaru stated as he opened the door. He was surprised to see a young woman with long green hair, a small strand of gold hair in the bangs, and emerald eyes and Tobio looking at the teen. The woman wore a long green dress with green heels and a gold ring was on her finger, with a green gem in the center._

_"May I help you?" Ranmaru asked._

_The woman smirked. "Oh, I believe you can, Ranmaru and Ryutaro Fukami," The woman stated._

_Ranmaru frowned. Something's not right with this. How does she know our names? The teen thought._

_"I can see the bloodline of yours. It's corrupted with that cursed Hikari blood. No wonder Uncle Doji wants to purify it," The woman stated._

_Ranmaru felt his brother grip his shirt, and felt anger in his eyes. "Just who are you!?" he asked, feeling alarm rise in his thoughts._

_Don't tell she knows about..._

_The woman smirked. "Rago's blood runs through you. I intend to make sure that blood corrupts the world and turns it to the darkness." The woman stated._

_Ranmaru's eyes widened. Shoot! She does know!_

_The woman turned to Tobio. "Tobio, capture them." She ordered._

_Tobio smirked. "Of course, Lady Chrona."_

_Ranmaru felt his blood run cold as he grabbed his brother's hand and slammed the door before running, the door bursting to shreds from Tobios Capricorn. "Don't let them escape!" Chrona yelled._

_Ranmaru heard Ryutaro's breathing increase rapidly as the two ran out the back door. "Hold on Ryutaro! We need to keep running!" The teen stated._

_Ryutaro wasn't answering, his eyes wild and panicked and tears streaming down his face. "R-Ran! It's happening again!" The teen shouted._

_Ranmaru felt panic rise in his chest. Not again! He was able to ignore those nightmares and flashbacks because it's been so long. If Chrona gets any closer to him, he'll go into a panic attack and lose control of his illusions again!" The teen thought._

_"S-ssseeeeemssss Tobio needssss ssssome help."_

_Ranmaru forced himself to stop as a bey flew past his head and landed on the ground. Ryutaro's grip on the Lucario Blader grew tighter as Reiji walked over to the two brothers. "It'ssss been a while Ryutaro," The Serpent Blader hissed, "And this time you won't get very far._

_Ryutaro bit back a scream. "R-Ran!" The teen whispered._

_"Run, Ryutaro."_

_Ryutaro looked at his brother, who was shielding the Piscis Blader with his body. "You need to run, Ryu. We both know Chrona's gonna go after us, and I don't want her catching you. I made a promise to protect you from anything associating with Dark Nebula, Hades. Inc, or Nemesis! You need to run away, and get to the WBBA! I'll be okay!" Ranmaru yelled._

_Ryutaro hesitated, unsure what to do. "Just go Ryu!" Ranmaru shouted._

_The Piscis Blader felt his eyes shut as he took off running. Ranmaru smiled sadly as he turned towards Reiji. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my brother." The teen stated._

(End Flashback)

"I failed... Reiji was able to defeat me with no problem. After that, well... You know what happened next." Ranmaru stated.

Ryutaro nodded. "I do know. And I know it wasn't your fault. It's mine." The teen admitted, "I was the one who joined the Dark Nebula. I caused this family enough pain."

"Ryu..." Ranmaru looked at the Piscis blader, who was giving him and Titania a sad smile.

"I caused so much trouble. Reiji left me weakened, and hopeless. It was only thanks to you two that I was able to continue beybattling." Ryutaro stated, that small smile fading as he shook his head, "But that's not what I came to talk point is Chrona's planning something."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Titania's attention was completely shifted onto the teen. "You know what she's planning?" Titania asked.

Ryutaro nodded. "I-It was terrifying, being able to hear her plans. But at the same time, I felt like if I could find someway to tell you, somehow they could be stopped, or at least delayed." The teen stated, "Chrona's plans on reviving Nemesis, using me as the owner if the bey. However, she's also planning on reviving her twin brother, one of the few people who assisted Rago, Pluto."

Titania scoffed. "It's not like she has a way to revive him. Once a person's dead, there's no way they could come back." The teen pointed out.

Ryutaro sighed. "I wish I could say the same, but sadly there is one exception to a soul corrupted by darkness and destruction. When me and Ran were little, we found a book on a manuscript. There's a legend long before the time of Nemesis, where five great beasts of darkness corrupted the land. However, a magician of light sealed them away into the crystals, at the cost of sealing her own soul into one as well." Ryutaro explained.

Ranmaru swallowed nervously as he continued where his brother left off. " From that day on, the crystals were hidden from the world, four of them housing the balance of the world. Both the Hikari and the Yami crystals we're hidden away and kept under watch by two clans, the second crystal's power sealed. The reason is because when a person with a dark and corrupted soul dies, it's soul is stored away inside the crystal." the Lucario blader stated.

Titania's eyes widened. "Don't tell me..." She started.

Ryutaro nodded. "Chrona found it in our basement, stored away with the other manuscripts and scrolls related to the past." The teen stated. "Our family we're guardians who protected it.

Ryutaro then gasped as his form flickered. "Shoot. I'm almost out of time." The teen stated.

Ranmaru stood up, ignoring the pain in his arm. "Hold on. How do we stop Chrona and save you?" he asked.

The flickering continued as Ryutaro smiled. "Prevent me from winning the tournament. If I should lose, it'll give you a chance to break Chrona's ring. But you need to do it before Chrona infuses Hades' will into me! As for stopping Chrona, seal away Diablo Nemesis and make sure it's never used ever again." The Piscis Blader stated.

"Got it. Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure the information is passed on to the others." Ranmaru stated.

Ryutaro gave his brother a smile before turning to Titania, his form flickering and fading. "Titania... I can't express how thankful I was when you helped me get back to blading and when you defeated me at the five elements tournament." Ryutaro admitted "But I have something to confess. I have always loved..."

Ryutaro's form faded before he could finish, but Titania understood what he was going to say. "I know Ryu." The young woman stated, even though he couldn't hear her, "I've always loved you too."

Titania looked over at Ranmaru, her hand gripping her cell phone as the lights flickered back on. "We gotta tell Dynamis."

**Me: So a quick apology on the three week wait. I do plan on doing multiple updates during the week on multiple stories and post a one-shot or two.**

**So... The crystals were mentioned back in chapter 80 when Dynamis told off Chrona. Each one houses the soul of a beast, except for the Hikari Crystal. I'm not gonna develop much into the crystals right now except for the Yami Crystal. The Yami Crystal holds every soul corrupted by darkness when they die. So someone like Pluto could come back to life through the crystal, but it takes a lot of negative emotions and energy to fuel the crystal and release Pluto from inside it. That's why Chrona used Hades Curse on Dynamis, to fuel those negative emotions and energy.**

**Dynamis: Okay we get it. You're ranting again.**

**Me: Oops. Sorry about that.**

**So my question of the day is if Ryutaro's family were the guardians of the Yami Crystal, who do you think the Hikari Crystal Guardians are? I have a feeling a lot of people are gonna figure it out, so leave an answer in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter we're gonna get back to the battling action! Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	99. Chapter 98 Round 3: Playing his game

**Me: Ah, it's good to be able to work on a chapter once more. And after two months too!**

**Dynamis: Dang it. Thought we had seen the last of you.**

**Me: That's what you'd like. But the truth is, my former laptop got the blue screen of death and I'm stuck using the spare (aka my dad's laptop that hasn't been used in a year and is in desperate need of updates.) So thank goodness I could update tonight!**

**Dynamis: You seem... happy about tonight.**

**Me: It's mah birthday Dynamis!**

**Dynamis: Aw no...**

**Me: And btw, my dad gave me his old laptop and updated it so... *Smiles evilly* Guess who's back for a good while?**

**Dynamis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and here are the pairings! In order by chapter!**

**This chapter: Dynamis vs Shiro**

**Chapter 99: Rosalina vs Koto**

**Chapter 100 (Brace yourselves. We've got a special chapter that's gonna get epic!): Platina vs Ryuga**

**Chapter 101: Kakeru vs Ryutaro**

**Chapter 102: Koji vs Nefertiti**

**Chapter 103: Titania vs Christina**

**Chapter 104: Galen vs Lucas**

**Chapter 105: Frieda vs Kyoya**

**That being said, I don't own MFB, all OCs belong to their respective owners. Man, it's good to be back!**

Chapter 98 Round 3: Playing his Game

"So that's what happened Dynamis," Ranmaru finished explaining as the two made their way to the stadium the next day.

Dynamis, who had switched into his battle clothes, couldn't help but frown as Ranmaru explained what happened while he was on his date. "This seems unbelieveable. But it;s not impossible. Like you've told me before, your family inherited a lot of psychic powers. Astral projection could be one your brother has." Dynamis pointed out.

Ranmaru nodded. "I'm just glad you don't think I'm crazy." the teen admited.

Dynamis snorted. "There is nothing crazy about you. You gotta remember that both of our parents went through this stuff." Dynamis pointed out, resulting in both boys chuckling lightly.

"You got a point there Dynamis." Ranmaru admited, "So what should we do?"

Dynamis frowned. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I think the safest thing right now it to let the third round play out and go from there. The key factor to this right now is Ryutaro's opponent. None of the golden knights are facing him in this round. If one of us were, things might've been different and I could've figure something out."

Ranmaru shrugged. "I guess that makes a lot of sense. There's not much we can do right now, is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ranmaru sighed. "Then let's just hope nothing goes wrong in this round." The Lucario blader stated as he opened the door to the blader's lounge.

Only to find Koto holding back her brother as Koji yelled at Kyoya.

"Who are you calling small fry!?" Koji yelled at Kyoya.

"You! You're not even strong enough to defeat Ryuga, so there's no way you could defeat me!" Kyoya retorted.

Ranmaru was about ready to facepalm as he and Dynamis walked over to Titania. "What's going on now?" he asked.

Titania sighed. "Well, Kyoya made a comment about this being an easy round, Koji said that he'd show him, and Kyoya retorted say that he's not even a golden knight and that he should just stay out the way. Well it triggered Koji to go off and yell at him, and it's been escalating for the past ten minutes. The rest of us are irritated because of it." The Kitsune Blader explained.

Dynamis looked to see that Titania was right. Half of the competing bladers, minus Shiro, who was smirking at the fight, were giving the two irritated glares, and even Rosalina, who in his eyes always seemed calm, looked ready to snap. Koto had even given up and sitting back, whispering to Kana, who had recovered enough to come, that she should've gotten popcorn to watch the results.

"It's not like you could defeat Ryuga either kitty cat!" Koji retorted, "If I remember right, you lost to him twice! What do you got to say for yourself now?"

That made all of the bladers in the room flinch. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kyoya yelled.

Koji smirked. "Struck a nerve did I? But what can I say. I actually faced him several months ago and he had to admit that I was good."

"Yeah right! He probably said you were as good as the weakest blader!"

Before either one could continue, someone snapped. "That is enough! What does it matter anyways!?"

Everyone, even Ryuga, turned their heads in shock at Platina. "S-Sis?!" Titania exclaimed.

Platina ignored her. "Why do you two even fight about this!? You both have a common enemy here! In fact, almost everyone here has a problem with Chrona! So why fight with each other if it'll cause you to lose yourselves in the end!?" Platina yelled, tears threatening to fall.

Dynamis and the others looked at her in shock before Ranmaru walked over. "Platina's gotta point. Chrona's the real enemy here. So why fight with each other when we can be fighting together against Chrona!" The teen declared.

The bladers in the room couldn't help but nod at what Ranmaru was pointing out. "True words mever spoken better Ranmaru." Titania pointed out.

"I agree. That took guts to say," Kakeru stated.

Even Kyoya and Koji looked at each other and nodded. "We're not done with this though. After the tournament, we'll see who's stronger." Koji pointed out.

"Fine with me."

Dynamis couldn't help but smirk as Shiro scoffed and walked out, earning a glare from the Rayquaza Blader. _You see that Shiro? You and Chrona can't break us easily. You never will. _The Jupiter Blader thought.

"Hey Dynamis. It's almost time for your battle right?" Ranmaru asked, "Good luck out there and take that jerk down!"

A resonate chuckle swept through the group as Dynamis nodded. "I will. The golden knights have come this far. And we're not about to stop!"

(In the main arena)

"Ladies and Gentleman, the third round of the Silver Angels Tournament is about to begin! To my right, it's the storm of the ozone, Shiro!" Blader DJ called out.

Shiro felt his smirk grow as he made his way into the stadium. _The time has finally arrived. Dynamis Hikari, this is the last battle you'll ever face! When this battle's over, you'll be unconscious and your golden knight aura will belong to us of Neo Light! And thanks to the little 'upgrade' Chrona gave me, there's no way you'll win! It's over before it's even begun! _Shiro thought as he arrived at the stadium.

He looked down at a green pendant in the shape of a circle that sat above his own pendant. _This little charm made sure of that._

"And his opponent! To the left, it's the knight of lightning, and guardian of the stars, Dynamis!"

Dynamis was silent as he entered the stadium, his eyes turning a bright gold as he walked. _This ends now Shiro! Chrona's attempts at trying to take over are going to end here! You think that the golden knights will fall by your strength, but our light will shine and take you down!_

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_Time to rethink, and begin, with a brand new gameplan_

_The margin for error is slim_

_He's on the brink, he could win, I can't use the same plan_

_Time to start thinking like him_

"Rayquaza! Show him no mercy!" Shiro called out, his eyes flashing in rage.

"Hold him off Jupiter!" Dynamis yelled.

Sparks flew into the air as Jupiter and Rayquaza clashed. Shiro couldn't help but smirk as his bey was sent flying. "This will be the end of your string of victories Dynamis! Your facing the second strongest blader in Neo Light and the strongest General! There's no way you can win!" Shiro called out.

"That's where your Shiro! The golden knights are going to stop Chrona and her plans to revive Nemesis! The only one who's going down in this battle is you Shiro!" Dynamis called out.

_What would I do if I got inside his head_

_Thought like him instead_

_Could it be, Possibly_

_I'll catch him when_

_I look through his eyes, and see what he sees_

_And then improvise, until I can learn what puts him at ease_

_I'll walk in his shoes, as long as it takes_

_Till deep in my bones I'm sure he is_

_One and the same as the me who is playing his game_

Shiro smirked as Rayquaza landed back in the stadium before spinning forward. "If that's all you got in you, then I'll beat you no problem! That tag fight with your sister two nights ago was only a warm up for what's to come!" Shiro called out, "Rayquaza! Special move Distorted Ozone Storm!"

Dynamis covered his face as the wind picked up around him. _Trying to finish me off early huh. Well then, your in for a surprise. _"Jupiter! Celestial Lightning!" Dynamis called out.

The lightning flashed around the stadium as it struck Rayquaza, sending it flying. Shiro smirked as his bey then landed close to Jupiter, forcing the bey out of the way and cancelling both attacks.

Dynamis frowned. _That was too close for comfort. I gotta be more careful. _The Jupiter Blader thought.

Shiro grinned as he looked down at his pendant. "I think it's time we kicked this up a level, don't you think Dynamis?" he asked as the circle pendant began to glow.

_What does he do, late at night, when the world is sleeping_

_Does he see pixals not dreams_

_Hard to be true, always right, all that promise keeping_

_Harder I'm sure than it seems_

Dynamis couldn't help but frown as the world around him was surrounded in a purple hue. _What is this? _he wondered.

Shiro smirked as the sclera in his eyes went dark. "You like what you see? This is a realm know as the soul realm. Here, whatever damage our beys take, we take as well." Shiro explained, a wild grin forming on his face, "Allow me to demonstrate."

The Rayquaza blader snapped his fingers as his bey collided with Jupiter. Dynamis couldn't help be scream out in pain Jupiter landed. _I-It hurts! What's going on?_

Shiro laughed. "Hurt's doesn't it? Well there's more where that came from. Rayquaza! Special move Shadow Sky Burster!"

Dynamis felt his Zeus form appear as he braced himself for the attack. "Jupiter! Special move Celestial Lightning!"

_How would it be if I saw the world like him (Like a synonym)_

_Bit by bit, wit by wit, catch him I'll win_

_I'll mimic his will, and learn his routines_

_And learn the same thrill_

_Whenever my end is served by his means_

_I'll walk in his shoes, as long as it takes_

_Till deep in my bones I'm sure his is_

_One and the same as the me who is winning his game_

Shiro flinched as a tingle went down his time. _So he's still got a bit of power in him then I thought. Then I'll just have to put him in his place. _"Rayquaza! Dark Move Nightmare Sky Hurricane!"

The area around the two bladers grew even darker as the winds began to howl. Even though he was in Zeus form, Dynamis couldn't help but cry out in pain as a bit of wind cut below his eye. _This pain... I don't know how much I can take..._

_Then allow me to take on some of this pain, Dynamis._

Dynamis looked up as Aurion appeared, his body filled with scars. "I've dealt with even more pain in my lifetime. This is nothing compared to the wounds Nemesis gave me in my battle!" Aurion pointed out.

_Aurion... _Dynamis closed his eyes as his golden aura began to flare up. _Thank you..._

_Steady, I must be ever so careful, don't move until you are ready_

_He will be careful too_

_Know it, always stay calm and collected, don't lose your cool or you'll blow it_

_Then he will unravel you_

Shiro frowned as the winds around him grew stronger. _What are you planning, Hikari Brat? _he wondered.

The aura around Dynamis grew stronger as he focused himself. _Calm yourself. The pain is only something close to an illusion that Chrona probably gave him control over. This is nothing to the pain I've faced against Nemesis the first time around. And I'll prove that right now! _Dynamis thought as he opened his eyes. "Jupiter! Special move Zeus' Light!"

Shiro blinked in shock. "Impossible! A new special move!?" The Rayquaza blader exclaimed.

_Get into his head, and under his skin_

_The things that he said said, the food that he likes, the places he's been_

_I'll look through his eyes, and see what he sees_

_Till I see a forest and not just the trees_

The golden aura flared around Jupiter as a storm of light began to flash. Aurion appeared in his Jupiter appearance, a pair of wings made of light surrounding him as he threw a bolt of lightning at Rayquaza.

Shiro growled. "Rayquaza!"

Light and darkness clashed as the two struggled to take the other down. Dynamis felt his aura strengthen as he looked straight at Shiro. "You can't take us down that easily! The golden knights have the hope of the world in our hands. Chrona and the rest of the golden knights will fall, and you're just the first of many to take down! Jupiter!" Dynamis yelled.

The light pushed the darkness back. "No... Impossible!" Shiro yelled as the circle pendent shattered.

_I'll mimic his will, and learn his routines_

_And learn the same thrill_

_Whenever my end is served by his means_

_I'll walk in his shoes, as long as it takes_

_Till deep in my bones I'm sure I am_

_Winning my game while I'm saying..._

The darkness faded around the two bladers as Rayquaza flew past Shiro's head and into a wall, leaving a large crater within the wall. "N-No... Rayquaza..." Shiro stuttered.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Dynamis!" Blader DJ called out.

Dynamis sighed with relief as he recalled his bey, Zeus form fading as he turned and walked away. He couldn't help but flinch as the phantom pain lingered. _That was too close for comfort... My body's still in pain. The others will have to be careful as they battle. _Dynamis thought as he walked down the halls and into the hallway near the blader's lounge.

Rosalina and Ranmaru were just exiting when they noticed Dynamis. The Artemis blader gasped as she ran over and helped Dynamis walk, placing his shoulder over her neck as she helped balance him. "You did well Dynamis. If you need to rest, then go ahead. We'll take it from here." Ranmaru pointed out.

Dynamis nodded. "Thank you..."

(With Shiro)

"I'm so sorry lady Chrona. I thought I had him! I-I'm so sorry!" Shiro stuttered.

Shiro had made his way to Chrona's office to apologize for his failures. The older woman couldn't help but gasp in shock in the condition the Rayquaza blader was in as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Even with the power you gave me, I wasn't strong enough! I've failed you my queen! I should be punished for this!" Shiro stuttered.

"No. You shouldn't."

Shiro looked up at Chrona with wide eyes. "My Queen..." he whispered.

"It is my fault for letting you face him with what I thought was enough. Please, tend to your wounds and rest. You have done your best, Shiro." Chrona stated, a saddened look on her face.

Shiro looked on with sadness, before nodding. "A-As you wish, milady."

Chrona watched Shiro exit, before looking over at Ryutaro. "You have a new order Ryutaro. Make sure a prime example of what will happen to the golden knights if they resist our strength." Chrona ordered.

Ryutaro nodded before Chrona turned around in anger. _Dynamis will pay for this dearly._

_I'm winning this game!_

**Me: Ohhh, Chrona's mad now! Sounds like she has a crush on Shiro! The song in this chapter was the english version of playing his game from the death note musical.**

**So, my reasons for Shiro losing... Let's see, he was always bound to get far in this tournament, but in the original script, he was only a one chapter character. In this version, I gave him more of a chance, and that made it more interesting. Originally he was going to be a good character, but then a plot bunny happened and I made him join Neo Light, where his character just developed from there. He became a strong villian, even stronger than Reiji and equal to Chrona.**

**But in the end, that wasn't enough for him to win**

**For my question of the day, what do you expect to happen in the remain seven battles. As always let me know in the reviews.**

**That's all for this chapter. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**And Fear The Pichus!**


	100. Chapter 99

**Me: So, we're only one chapter away from 100 of TSAT! I'm excited to work on it, especially after last chapter!**

**Dynamis: *sighs***

**Me: I gave you a break this chapter. You should be happy.**

**Dynamis: Chapter 100 is just giving me stress.**

**Me: Why is that? You're not even battling in that chapter. You're in the next round after your win last chapter.**

**Dynamis: Do you really want to be near two bladers that have extremely powerful beys that could cause the whole city to break down or destroy a stadium?**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Alright, just take it easy for this chapter.**

**So in this chapter, we get a bit of Koto's backstory in this chapter. I've realized that Koto and Koji's past hasn't really been explained, so I'll split it up into two parts. Koto's past is gonna be revealed in this chapter, and Koji's will be in his battle chapter.**

**Anyways, I don't own MFB, all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 99 Round 3: The True Strength of the Mikuri twins, Koto

"Well Dynamis is completely exhausted from his battle, Rosalina's up next, and we got a destructive battle up ahead." Ranmaru stated.

The blader's lounge was quiet as the golden knights waited for the next battle. After what happened in Dynamis' battle, which relieved the bladers to know he won, they decided to let the Jupiter Blader rest. With a nod, he was happy to rest and was now sitting, or rather sleeping on a bench on one side of the room, a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him.

"You gotta admit, he looks adorable when he'a asleep," Titania pointed out.

"Well he deserves it. He ended up taking damage from that last battle due to Shiro's pendant, and it left him exhausted and sore afterwards when he won. Sleep is what he needs to recover." Ranmaru explained.

"Let's just hope that next battle isn't as destructive blader wise," Titania stated as she looked over at Koto. The young woman was currently pulling her hair back into a ponytail, before noticing the wary glances at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not as destructive. Well, except for most of the time the stadium gets destroyed, or a bey hits a wall." Titania and Ranmaru sweatdropped as Koto gave a nervous chuckle, "I know, I'm not perfect at keeping stadium damage to a minimum, but it's better than rendering a person unconcious from an attack. Unlike Koji, I do keep my destructive attacks under control."

"I take offense of the that!" Koji yelled.

Koto ignored him as she walked out the door. "Just watch you two. The true stength of the Mikuri twins shines brightest when we go into individual battles. This is what happens when Koto Mikuri kicks it into overdrive!" The dragon blader exclaimed as she slammed the door behind her.

Koji shook his head and patted Rosalina on the shoulder. "Well, hate to say it, but I don't think your gonna win this one. Once Koto kicks into what she considers overdrive, the results aren't pretty. She's destroyed every stadium she's competed in when she battles by herself," Koji explained.

Ranmaru sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure Koji. You, Koto, and Ryuga are just three of many dragon bladers. And we all know that they have one common weakness. You just have to find it, that's all." The Lucario Blader pointed out.

Rosalina smiled as she stood up. "Well, there's not much we can do except hope for the best. Take care of Dynamis while I'm gone, would you Ranmaru? He needs his rest for what's to come." The Artemis Blader stated as she walked out into the hallway.

Ranmaru and Koji looked at the shut door before a look of amusement crossed their faces. "Five bucks on Rosalina winning?" he asked.

Koji grinned, "You're on," he exclaimed, just as Titania whacked both bladers on the back of the head. "Ow..."

Titania sighed. "This is why I hated that tournament in Las Vegas about a month ago. Too many people were betting on which blader would win."

(In the stadium)

"Things are heating up here in the third round of the tournament! Up next, we have a battle of the legends! She's a dragon blader who is one half of the greatest tag team and is known as the warrior of space! Give it up for Koto Mikuri!" Blader DJ announced.

Koto smirked as she entered the stadium, her blackish blue hair swinging in a ponytail behind her. She had changed her outfit, now wearing a pair of white jeans with a pair of magenta boots, a belt, and a pink tank top with light pink stars on it, revealing ber markings on her shoulders. A pink and silver bey was tightly clenched in the youth's hand, the magenta facebolt showing a dragon head on it.

_This is where things get interesting. I've held back on my true strength for the day I battle a worthy opponent. In my eyes, the golden knights are those worth opponents. So get ready, cause Koto Mikuri is kicking it into overdrive! _The dragon blader thought as she reached the stadium, her dragon markings glowing intensely

"And her opponent, the archer of Artemis, and the eldest child of the Tendo Family! Give it up for Rosalina!" Blader DJ called out.

Koto's eyes flashed with excitement as her opponent entered the stadium. _Rosalina Tendo... I've heard a lot of amazing rumors about your strength, and after seeing you in action, I can believe them. After all, your mother was a legend back when I was little. She's the reason I started beybattling. So let's see if her daughter is strong enough to reflect that legacy! _Koto thought as Rosalina reached the stadium.

"Hey Koto! Just because you're strong doesn't mean that it'll be your victory! There's too much at stake for me to lose!" Rosalina shouted to the dragon blader.

Koto smirked. "That goes double for me Rosalina! And besides, my pride as a blader wouldn't allow me to go down that easily! Let's give this crowd a battle they'll never forget!" Koto called out.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats till the song disappears_

"Hey Rosalina! You thought my bey for the tag team battle was powerful, wait until you get a taste of my normal battling bey! Spacial Palkia! Take to the soaring skies and crash down on your opponent!" Koto called out.

Rosalina watched as a pink and silver bey flew up into the sky before crashing back into the stadium, creating a crater in the floor of the stadium. Palkia then jumped out of the crater and continued spinning like it was nothing before striking Artemis, sending the bey flying.

"Hold out Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

Koto smirked as red roses petals filled the air. _Just like her mother. She tends to test my strength first. Alright then... Bring it on Rosalina Tendo! _"Palkia! Special move Spacial Blade!" Koto called out.

_Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

_So cut me from the line, dizzy spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

_Shatter me_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

The markings on Koto flashed pink as a large pink and white dragon that looked like it was covered in armor emerged from her bey. The dragon then began sending out shockwaves, the air sharp enough to cut the roses in to tiny pieces before beginning to scratch the stadium floor.

Rosalina looked down in surprise as Artemis narrowly dodged a blade of air. _That was too close! Those things are strong enough to shatter a bey into pieces if someone isn't careful. _The Artemis blader thought, _But still, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go down without a fight! _"Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!"

Dark purple rose spun around Artemis, the red and silver bey spinning in a red light. The roses then collided with Palkia, sending the bey rushing into the air. Koto felt herself grinning as her bey landed, making another crater on impact.

"Now this is what a true beybattle should be about! The strength of two powerful opponents battling in the ultimate showdown! And You are a powerful opponent Rosalina!" Koto called out.

Rosalina smiled. "Ready for round two then?" she asked.

Koto felt herself grin. "Bring it on! Palkia! Special move Spacial Blade once more!"

_If only the clockworks could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

_We'd burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

Air blades and rose petals clashed as Artemis and Palkia battled to gain the upper hand. Rosalina and Koto's auras of red and silver respectively flared up light blazing infernos, their beys following suit quickly after.

"You know something Rosalina? I've been a huge fan of your mother from the time I was little, and I want to prove that I can be able to be strong enough to face her. But you what else? I feel like I'll be able to become stronger if I face you as well!" Koto shouted.

"What do you mean Koto?" Rosalina asked.

Koto grinned. "You mother was the icon for me back then! She inspired me to become the blader I am today! So now, I feel that if I give it my all, the light of my beyspirit will be strong enough to take you down! After all, you're her daughter, and that means that you inherited her powerful battling spirit!" The Palkia blader stated.

_Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

_So cut me from the line, dizzy spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

_Shatter me_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

The light around Koto grew brighter as a wind swept Koto's hair into the air, the ponytail shattering upon contact with the sky. "I've always wanted to prove that I got a burning bey spirit inside of me! And now I'll prove it to you! Palkia! Special move, Time Space Dance!" Koto called out.

The light transformed into a pair of dragon wings behind Koto as Palkia soar into the sky. The dragon's cries filled the air, auroras of green, blue, white, and pink light filling the sky as it collided with Artemis, sending the bey a shockwave of energy filled the stadium.

_This power of hers is incredible! It's even stronger than Ryuga's at times! _Rosalina thought, a grin starting to form on her face. _But then again, I cannot afford to lose this battle! All good things like this battle have to come to an end at some point. And the end is drawing near! The time is almost right!_

"This is it Rosalina! Think you can handle my attack an defeat me!?" Koto questioned.

Rosalina's eyes flashed silver as nodded. "I'll do more than that Koto! I'll take you down and make sure that Chrona is stopped! Artemis!" Rosalina called out.

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in rain_

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in rain_

Rosalina and Koto's eyes met, eyes flashing as the final attacks were called out. "Artemis! Special move Divine Rose Arrow!"

"Palkia! Special Move Time Space Dance!"

Lights of many colors filled the air, coronas of gold, silver, blue, green, white, and pink lighting up the skies as the attacks raged on. "Don't give up Artemis!" Rosalina shouted.

"Push your limits Palkia!" Koto called out.

The two beys kept fighting each other, the light and roses surrounding them and their bladers. Koto heard a bey shatter, and her smile widened as her eyes closed. "That was an excellent battle Rosalina. And in the end..."

The light around the two bladers faded as it was reveal to be Artemis still spinning, Palkia broken into bits of metal. "It was you who was victorious," Koto pointed out.

_Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

_So cut me from the line, dizzy spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

_Shatter me_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me_

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Rosalina Tendo!" Blader DJ called out.

Rosalina sighed with relief as she recalled her bey. "That was an excellent battle Koto. I'm glad to have fought you." the woman stated as she assisted the Palkia blader in picking up the pieces of her bey.

Koto grinned, looking more exhausted than energetic. "I haven't felt much excitement in a beybattle in years. I'm honored that we got to battle. Good luck on the next round, and take down Chrona!" the Palkia blader stated.

"I will. And I hope we get to battle again sometime."

Koto nodded. "Now there's just one more thing for me to do." The teen explained.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could help me get your mother's autograph?"

Rosalina facepalmed.

**Me: Couldn't help but add that in the end. Anyways, the song in this chapter was Shatter Me by Izzy Hale.**

**So... my reasons for Koto's elimination. Originally in the story, she and Koji were never brought into the plot. But then I looked over several of my past stories, and realized I could use them more in this fandom than I could in the Yugioh one I was working on. This made it easier to develop their character. Koto was more of a quiet person, but had a strong burning passion inside that could only be brought out in a more powerful beybattle. But once the tag team battle in Arc 11 was done, I realized I really couldn't do much more with her or Koji's character. But that didn't mean she couldn't go down fighting.**

**Quarterfinalists: Dynamis, Rosalina**

**Elimintated: Shiro, Koto**

**Anyways, for the question of the chapter, what is your favorite part about christmas? I ran out questions that could tie into this story XD**

**As always though, leave an answer in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter! Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	101. Chapter 100 The Diamond's Shine

**Me: Well, here we are! Chapter 100! Where have the time gone?**

**Dynamis: And was this an original part of the plan back then Warrior?**

**Me: Like I said, Original script for this had 68 chapters. and that was back in october of 2014. Chapters 1-30 are part of the original plot, but after that, things changed. Although, this battle was originally part of the original plot, but with a different winner.**

**Dynamis: How can you remember that? You keep forgeting to work on your astronomy homework!**

**Me: I take offense of that.**

**Anyways, let's get to the chapter! I don't own MFB, all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 100 Round 3: The diamond's shine

"I can't believe you defeated my sister Rosalina. She's got some wicked skills, as you've probably already noticed," Koji stated.

The Artemis Blader sighed as Koji kept talking. The minute Rosalina entered the blader's lounge, The dragon blader had started bombarding the teen with questions and statements, never stopping to give her a minute to rest.

"Koji, can you give her a few minutes to rest? She's been in an intense battle, and I'm sure you bugging her for details isn't helping," Koto pointed out, earning a nod of thanks from the Artemis blader.

Koji scoffed. "It's not like the next battle's gonna be intense or anything. I mean, it is Ryuga battling after all." The teen stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure Koji."

Everyone in the room looked up to Titania smirking as she looked up at the TV screen. "Platina's strong enough to defeat Ranmaru, and that was before her bey evolved. Imagine the strength she has now. She'll be able to give Ryuga a good run for his money," The Kitsune Blader explained.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "That little girl is on par with Ryuga? I find that one hard to believe. Sure, she's strong. But as strong as Ryuga? That's impossible." The Leone Blader stated.

Titania chuckled. "Let's see you put those words back in your mouth after watching this battle."

(In the stadium)

"Things are gonna be heating up the stadium in this battle! To our right, it's the dragon emperor himself, Ryuga!" Blader DJ called out.

Ryuga smirked as he entered the stadium. Something deep within him sensed that this was gonna be different battle from the battles. And that made his excitement grow as he reached the arena.

_Put on your war paint_

"And his opponent! She's a little diamond in the rough who shine's with potential strength within! Give it up for Platina!" Blader DJ called out.

Ryuga's smirk grew as Platina entered the arena, a little surprise by the growing smirk on the little girl's face as she walked. What really made him surprised was the look in the Diancie Blader's eyes. Emotions of passion, excitement, determination, and courage filled the little girl's eyes, an air of confidence around the younger blader's already burning pink aura that flared around her.

That's when realization hit him. _She's not afraid of defeat. In fact, the look in her eyes tells me that she's determined to take me down. Interesting. _Ryuga thought as Platina reached the stadium.

"Hey Ryuga! I hope you're ready to go! Cause this will be the battle where you're knocked off your throne!" Platina yelled, "So come at me with all you got! I'm fully prepared for this battle!"

The stirring emotions of battle started forming in Ryuga as a smirk grew on his face. "You say you're going to take me down then? he asked, "Interesting boasts you claim. But can you back them up?"

Platina returned the smirk, and for a second, Ryuga thought she looked older from the intensity of emotions in her eyes as she prepared he launcher. "I know I can." she stated.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanturns in july, setting fire to the sky_

_Here it comes, this rising tide, so come on_

_Put on your war paint_

"Diancie! Show him that we aren't backing down!" Platina called out.

"L-Drago! Prove to that pathetic bey that you aren't gonna let her take you down!" Ryuga yelled.

Energy of red and pink burned furiously as both beys collided, sending shockwaves into the crowds about. After several minutes of pushing back and forth, the two beys flew backwards into the stadium, leaving craters in the arena before continuing to attack each other. Ryuga could feel his excitement welling up as he gave the little girl a smirk.

"So that little bey of yours isn't just for show then. That's good, cause you'll need a lot more in order to defeat me," Ryuga pointed out.

Platina smirked. "I'm just getting warmed up. Diancie! Special move Viola Ametista!"

_Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope to die soon_

_Silver clouds with grey lining_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

Shards of amethysts filled the stadium as they whirled around the two bladers. Platina smirked, feeling her heart race as L-Drago dodged past shards of gemstone, a red glow flaring up around it. "You call that a special move? L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Pheonix Rebirth!" Ryuga called out.

Flames exploded across the stadium as the shards of amethyst started to melt and cover the ground. Unknown to Ryuga, that was what Platina was hoping for. "Diancie! Special move Primavera Acquamarina!" Platina yelled.

Shards of light blue crystal started to form, only to melt on contact with the flames. "Those crystals of yours aren't strong enough to cool the flames! They just melt on impact!" Ryuga pointed out.

Platina chuckled. "Oh really Ryuga? Take another look," The Diancie blader stated.

Ryuga looked down at the beys, shocked when the flames started fading. _What's going on!? Why did the flames die out? _Ryuga wondered.

_Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel_

_Like our time is running out_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

"Don't worry Ryuga, the flames aren't dying out. They're just being trapped underneith the layers of crystal, so that I can use them for my next move. You know what they say. Play with fire, and you get burned," Platina stated, looked at the flames trapped within their crystalline prison before smirking, "Diancie! Special move, Eruzione Rubino!"

The whole arena gasped as the glass-like floor erupted into flames, a hurricane of fire and rubies blazing around Ryuga and Platina. However, the Dragon Emperor, rather than feel concerned, started to laugh, his eyes burning with excitement as he stared right at the Diancie Blader. "So this is your true strength! I must say, I'm impressed! But don't think that was my only special move, little girl! L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Phoenix Down!" Ryuga called out.

Shock overcame Platina as the flames were beginning to enter L-Drago while the fiery dragon emerged, fusing with the bey as an armor of flames appeared around the beyspirit. "The Phoenix throws itself into the flames in order to revive and become stronger! Did you really think a fire based special move would do much?" Ryuga asked.

Platina giggled as Diancie glowed. "No, but that's why I have many special moves! The never called me the Birthstone Blader for nothing! I got 12 birthstone special moves, plus one more special move I'll reveal in this battle only! But before that..." The Diancie Blader smirked as she looked at her bey, "Special move, Alessandrite Luna!"

_Bring home the boys and scrap, scrap metal the tanks_

_Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks_

_Because the the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_

_You broke our spirit says the note we passed_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

Shards of Alexandrite acted as shield around Diancie as the flames clashed with the bey. Steam rose throughout the air as the gems broke and sent the bey into the air, but not before sending L-Drago into the air as well. "I'm impressed you've managed to hang on this long, But is that all you got hidden under your bey?" Ryuga asked.

Platina smirked as both beys landed back in the stadium. "I'm fully out of tricks yet. I've still got one special move I intend on using this battle!" the Diancie blader stated.

Ryuga laughed. Not an insane one, but rather a warm-hearted laugh. "You remind me of Kana when she and I were little kids. Always full of surprises and prepared for what's to come," The L-Drago Blader stated, for once the crazed look in his eyes replaced by one of respect and gentle happiness, "I'm glad I got to battle someone great like you. This is one battle to satisfy my desire for a rival."

Platina felt her smirk fade, changing into a gentle smile. "Thank you Ryuga. It means a lot to hear someone like you say that," the little girl admited.

Ryuga nodded. "Care to show that special move of yours?" he asked, the urge to battle rising in his eyes once more.

The Diancie Blader nodded. "Diancie! Special move Cuore Cristallino!" Platina called out.

_Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel_

_Like our time is running out_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

_Put on your war paint_

Kyoya's jaw kept dropping as the battle progressed. "How is this even possible?!" The Leone Blader exclaimed.

Titania chuckled, looking at the surprised faces. "When I first gave her Diamante Diancie, I could tell something within her stirred. Platina gained a power that day was so strong, it could destroy any stadium and knock a person unconcious. Her first battle helped her realized that. So what she did was hold back in her battles, testing an opponent from time to time to see if they could withstand her strength. But Ryuga's the first one who could do that and push back as hard." the Kitsune Blader exclaimed.

"So you're saying she's been a mini-female version of Ryuga, since she was 6!?" Koji wailed.

"Not entirely. Remember, when our beys evolved into their golden knight forms, their strength increased ten-fold of their original forms. But when Platina's and Ryuga's evolved, not much changed because their beys had legendary power already within. Anymore strength, and it would destroy the bey's balance and core. So basically, we're all on par with Ryuga and Platina right now. Also, that was over 11 months ago when Platina beat Ranmaru. 8 months after that they had a rematch and this time Ranmaru won."

Titania looked over at the screen and smirked. "However, if these two go at it anymore, the whole freaking stadium's gonna be destroyed." The Kitsune blader pointed out.

All the bladers in the room looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT!?"

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

Shards of pure crystal filled the air, shining with a bright light as they spun around and began attack L-Drago. Platina's eyes sparkled with excitement and determination, and for a second, Ryuga could see Kana's form overlapping with Platina's. "This is it Ryuga! Show me the true strength of the dragon emperor!" The Diancie Blader called out.

Ryuga smirked. "Very well then. L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Phoenix Ascension!" The dragon emperor called out.

_Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel_

_Like our time is running out_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

The ground around the the two bladers shattered as flames soared into the air, colliding with the crystals as the special moves raged on. Light and flames circled the arena as the two beys were blasted into the sky, an explosion filling the air and covering the whole stadium with dust and smoke.

"What an intense battle!" Blader DJ called out, "But who is the victor!?"

As the dust cleared, Platina was revealed to be unconcious, Diancie laying split in half next to her. The ground around her was shattered and scorched with flame marks, a rather large one symbolizing where the stadium was. As for Ryuga, he was walking towards Platina, L-Drago spinning lightly in circles besides him.

_Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel_

_Like our time is running out_

_I'm gonna change you, like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix_

"I-It's over. It's all over folks! The winner, of this intense battle is, Ryuga!" Blader DJ called out.

Ryuga ignored the crowds cheers as he reached Platina, lifting the little girl onto his back gently before recalling his own bey and picking up the pieces of Diancie. "An intense battle," Ryuga looked at his own bey, which was littered with scratches before chuckling, "I guess you could say that." The dragon emperor stated as he carried Platina away, a smile of both satisfaction and complete exhaustion overtaking his features.

Back in the waiting room, the others looked over at Titania. "Is Platina gonna be alright?" Rosalina asked.

Titania smiled. "She'll be asleep for a while, but other than that, she'll be fine. Besides," The kitsune blader closed her eyes, "She got her wish."

The others looked at her curiously. "Her wish?" Kyoya asked.

Titania nodded, her eyes never opening as a nostalgic smile overtook her face, as if she was remembering something. "She saw a battle that Ryuga was in when she was 7. When she noticed how he won easily, she looked over at me and told me that if she ever battled him, her strength be enough to satisfy his battling spirit." The Kitsune Blader explained.

"What did you say?" Ranmaru asked.

Titania's smile widened as the door opened, her eyes opening as Ryuga placed Platina onto a nearby bench to rest. "I completely agreed with her."

_Put on your war paint_

**Me: Yep, We got some more italian named special moves that'll be translated. And the reason for this will be explained in next chapter. Btw, song in the chapter was The Phoenix by fall out boy.**

**Eruzione Rubino: Ruby Eruption**

**Primevera Acquamarina: Aquamarine Spring**

**Alessandrite Luna: Alexandrite Moon**

**Cuore Cristallino: Crystalline Heart**

**So... Reasons for Platina losing:**

**This was a really hard battle to decide. In the original plot, I was gonna have Ryuga surrender after acknowledging Platina's strength, but as Platina's character developed, I realized that it couldn't happen. Platina was one blader, despite her childish moments (Which to be expected from a 9 year old), and emotional feelings, that would enjoy a serious battle like this one. In fact, Platina's actually the one who received the most development out of all my OCs (Shiro's a close second though, the little-), and one of those reasons would have to be because of her bey. I wanted to develop a person who could make use out of a tough bey and base it around gemstones. And thus, Platina was born.**

**Like I said though, her strength was powerful enough to defeat Ranmaru unevolved (And I swear I will make a side story to the whole battle in the future), so I could guess that evolved, she could give Ryuga a run for his money. And it did, causing the most damage to the whole arena and in the end, that wasn't enough to take down Ryuga. In the future, possibly. **

**But for now, Platina's string of battles and victories ends here. To tell the truth, there's only gonna be one other battle between now and the final conflict in Arc 14 that's she's gonna battle in. After that, her run of battling is done in this story. Well until the sequel.**

**Dynamis: Wait... WHAT!?**

**Yes you heard me. I did say sequel. And this time the plot's gonna be worked on so we don't have anything over 100 chapters. This is a fun story to work on, but I'll admit, it's starting to exhaust me and I want to work on my other stories. Split, Shards of Insanity, Contemplating Fate's remake, Mirrored Darkness, Clear as Crystal, and Survive need their updates as well.**

**Dynamis: Ugh... *Slams head on desk in frustration***

**Eliminated: Shiro, Koto, Platina**

**Quarterfinalists: Dynamis, Rosalina, Ryuga**

**So, I got some news. I'm moving the contest due date to the 31st, that way we can include new years and give people more time. So far, only two people have entered and if no other entries are in by then, both will win by default. I will post this on the Thanksgiving insanity later as well.**

**For my question of the day, I actually got three. **

**1) How intense do you think was the battle?**

**2) Why do you think Diancie's special moves are all italian? (Answer will be given next chapter) **

**3) Should I do a prequel to explain how Ryuga's alive? (Cause I can assure you, it won't be as long. At most about 30 to 35 chapters)**

**As usual, let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. Here's to 100 chapters of TSAT!**

**And seriously! Fear the Pichus!**


	102. Chapter 101 A set example

**Me: Well, I think everyone's can guess what gonna happen, since this battle is gonna be between Kakeru and Ryutaro.**

**Kakeru:...**

**Me: Yeah... he's not really happy with me right now.**

**Dynamis: You know, I just realized something. Why do you have my family roots from France? I'm just curious.**

**Rosalina: Now that you mention it, I'm curious as well.**

**Me: Alright, since you brought up the subject, I'll explain. In the japanese dub, Dynamis' special move is grand eclair. It made no sense to me until my french 4 class learned weather and i found out something. Eclair is french for lightning, so when I was working on this stories plot last year, the idea hit me and this was how the plot was formed.**

**Dynamis: Wow... That was explained pretty well. I didn't expect you to answer that.**

**Me: Thank my french class. I didn't know until last year.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I don't own MFB, all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 101 Round 3: A set example

"That was some incredible battling in that round, Sensei. And you were really powerful too Platina."

Titania chuckled as Sakyo talked to both Platina and Ryuga. Due to the whole arena being destroyed in their battles, The third round was paused while they fixed it for the fourth round, allowing time for Dynamis and Platina to fully recover from their battles, and permitting Sakyo to visit Ryuga to comment on his win. The Ronin Dragoon Blader had been surprised by the strength of Platina and her bey, and the two were currently talking to each other.

As the two talked, Titania smirked as she noticed a faint blush on Platina's face. _It's safe to say someone has a crush on Sakyo. That's rather interesting. _The kitsune blader thought before looking towards Dynamis. "Who's next for battling?" Titania asked

Dynamis frowned. "Ryutaro and Kakeru. And I can honestly say that I'm not ready to see another person fall at the hands of Chrona and Ryutaro. This is where I believe Kakeru's run of wins will end." The Jupiter Blader explained.

"You're absolutely right Dynamis."

The whole room's attention snapped towards the door as Ranmaru's parents entered the room. "Unlike you, Kakeru doesn't have anything to protect him from the darkness that is inside of Ryutaro. And if he battles Ryutaro... Well, the battles gonna cause him to join the same fate as the one he loves," Unmei stated, a small, sad look on her face, "And there's nothing we can do but watch."

Ranmaru felt his heart ache as he looked over at Kyoya, who had his eyes closed. "There's nothing you can do huh..." Kyoya muttered looking over at Ranmaru but instead of a glare, blue eyes looked at the Lucario blader with understanding, "Listen, I know your brother is in danger, but now so is mine. And I think you know by now what this means."

Ranmaru nodded. "Both of us are in the same boat now. I didn't realize it until last night, when i saw the pairings for the third round. Both us have litttle siblings that are going to need saving. If your willing your differances, I'm willing to put mine aside until after our brothers are saved," Kyoya stated as he held his hand out.

The Lucario Blader stared at his Kyoya's hand before nodding, giving the Leone Blader a fierce handshake in agreement.

(In the stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen, things are heating up here, and it's only gonna go uphill from here! To our left, it's the younger brother of Kyoya, Kakeru!"

Kakeru grinned as he ran down to the stadium, his green hair rushiing behind him. _There is no way I'm gonna lose this far in the tournament! Too much is at stake here, and I know big brother would be disappointed if I lost this far in. Besides... _The Panther Blader thought as he pinked up his pace, a frown crossing his face. _Lily's really counting on us to take Ryutaro down. _The magenta haired teen flashed in Kakeru's mind as he reached the stadium.

"And his opponent, the seer of the future, and one of the few who could win it all, Ryutaro!"

Chrona frowned as she watched the Pisces blader enter the stadium, the malicious aura pouring out of him. _Those golden knights will pay! Shiro was actually the one person who I cared about! He's the only one who ever knew what I went through! And now they injured my beloved fallen angel! They will pay! _The Neo Light leader thought angrily.

The anger then faded as she smirked. _Payback is coming at you golden knights. Especially you, little Hikari brat! I've got so much planned for you. Just wait until this round is over. _The woman thought as Ryutaro reached the stadium.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys land in the stadium.

_Been given 4 hours to tie up loose ends and make amends_

_His eyes said it all, I started to fall and the silence deafens_

_Head spinning round no time to sit down just wanted to run and run and run_

_Be careful they say, don't wish life away, now I have one day_

"Panther! Show this fool who exactly he's messing with!" Kakeru called out.

Ryutaro's dark smirk remained on his face as the two beys collided. "Piscis. Crush his bey into tiny pieces," The teen stated darkly as Piscis sent the bey flying.

Kakeru growled as Panther landed back in the stadium. "You won't win Ryutaro! Chrona's only using you, or are you to corrupted to even think for yourself?" The Panther blader asked as he looked down at his bey, "Panther! Special move Camoflage Strike!"

A similar growl escaped Ryutaro's lips as Panther disappeared. "You shouldn't act so cocky, little brat. It only makes your defeat come quicker," The Piscis blader pointed out before looking down, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "After all, you're gonna be a set example of what's to come in the future!"

_And I can't believe it_

_How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

As they watched the screen, both Kyoya and Ranmaru frowned. "A set example? What the heck do you suppose that means?" Kyoya asked.

"I-It means, Chrona's onto her last resorts and she wants payback."

Everyone in the room looked over to see Yukina standing to the side, a look of worry in her eyes. "B-Before I left Neo Light, I overheard Chrona and Shiro talking in her office. Chrona was always saying that she cared a lot about Shiro, and he didn't want him to go overboard in his attacks. It's one of the few times Chrona actually sounded like a real human instead of an evil mastermind bent on destroying the world," Yukina admited.

"Are you saying, she's actually running out of options?" Ranmaru asked, a little bewildered.

Yukina nodded. "But that's not all. When Dynamis defeated Shiro, I was walking past the her office here, and she was in a fury. She told Ryutaro to set an example to the golden knights of what's to come. She's down to her last blader, and she wants payback for what happened in Dynamis' battle." The blue haired woman explained.

Kyoya and Ranmaru's eyes widened as the finally realized what setting an example meant. "This is not good."

"For once, I agree with the kitty cat."

_Is there a heaven or hell and will I come back, who can tell_

_Now I can see what matters to me it's as clear as crystal_

_The places I've been, the people I've seen_

_Plans that I made start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold, I thought I'd grow old_

_It wasn't to be_

The sky around Kakeru and Ryutaro grew dark as Panther sent Piscis flying. "There's no way I'm gonna let you win this battle! There's too much at stake, and Lily's life depends on this battle!" Kakeru stated.

Ryutaro chuckled. "So she's the one you care about? How pointless! Caring and loving for someone only makes someone look weak!" The Piscis blader exclaimed.

A growl emerged from Kakeru's throat. "That's not true! Care for someone is the true way to grow stronger! After all, isn't your bond with your brother the reason you started to beybattle again!?" The Panther blader asked.

Anger flashed in the Piscis Blader's eyes. "What did you say!?" Ryutaro yelled.

A smirk started to form Kakeru's face as the winds picked up. "Struck a nerve, didn't I? Your brother told me all about what happened to you in dark nebula! How you wanted to give up blading forever! But he didn't give up on you! Ranmaru and Titania helped you recover to the point where you got stronger! Isn't that the reason you were able to keep battling!?" Kakeru asked.

Fury was starting to blaze with Ryutaro. "How dare you! You'll pay for that! Piscis! Dark Move Distortion Dark-"

Ryutaro stopped midway, bring his hands to his head and clutching it as if he was in pain. Kakeru stopped his rant, as if looking on in success.

"That's it! Fight it Ryutaro!" Kakeru called out.

_And I can't believe it_

_How I've been wasting my time_

_In 18 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

In the lounge, Kyoya looked on in astonishment at Ranmaru. "It's completely true. Ryutaro went through a lot of trauma due to what Reiji did to him after Gingka defeated him at Battle Bladers. He wanted to quit at one point, the flashbacks causing him to have nightmares. But me and Titania wouldn't give up on him. He's got a lot of potential in him. All he had to do was keep going." Ranmaru stated.

Titania joined the two, a smile on her face. "Kakeru's got the right idea though. He's not trying to anger him to eliminate himself quicker. He's doing that so Ryutaro can attempt to break free. Even with Chrona's ring controlling him, he's still in there, as we've seen before in previous battles." The woman pointed out.

"But do you really think that Kakeru can do that? He rarely knows about Ryutaro!" Kyoya stated.

"But has that stopped him from trying to break free before?"

_In 13 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

The aura around Ryutaro faded as he looked up at Kakeru, pain flashing in his eyes. "K-Kakeru! But how!?" he exclaimed, flinching as pain ran through his body.

"That's it Ryutaro! Keep fighting it!" Kakeru stated.

Up in the booths, Chrona growled as the ring on her finger flashed. "I'm losing control again! Why does this keep happening!?"

A faint green aura started building up behind the woman. _That's it! I've left you pitiful brats have your way for too long! It's time I took control of this battle and ended your feeble attempts at trying! You're dealing with me now!_

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it_

_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

_And I can't believe it_

_How I've been wasting my time_

Ryutaro's screams echoed as the darkness returned. "G-Get out of my head! S-Stop it!" The Piscis blader wailed.

Kakeru gasped as an echoing laugh resonated through the arena. _No... This battle has been dragged on for far too long, and I'm sick of these brats interfering with my plans!_

"How the heck are we hearing Chrona's voice!?" Kakeru exclaimed, Ryutaro's screams growing as the voice continued.

_The time for playing games is over! From now on, I'm in control!_

Ryutaro's screams faded as the dark aura was tinted green. An overlapping laugh escaped his lips as he looked up at Kakeru, the Panther Blader shocked at the green rings around the Piscis Blader's glowing red eyes.

"**I apologize for the interuption, but from now on, I'm in control!**" Ryutaro stated, and Kakeru notice how it sounded like two voices overlapping as he realized that Chrona was speaking through the teen, "**I've had enough of the influence you we're having over my hold on him! It's time I ended you personally! Piscis! Dark move Distortion Darkness!**"

_In just 8 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

Darkness flooded the stadium as Piscis glowed red. Kakeru felt a pain in his head as he fell to his knees. "W-What the heck! J-Just what is going on here!?" he exclaimed.

Ryutaro and Chrona's laugh echoed around him as the darkness grew. "**You've picked the wrong person to mess with, foolish little brat! I'm gonna crush you so badly that you'll never want to pick up a bey ever again! Piscis!**"

Kakeru felt a scream escape his lips as the darkness rushed at him, the dark laughter echoing in his ears as he was pushed back. _I'm sorry, big brother. Looks like this is it for me. At least for now... _The Panther blader thought as he closed his eyes in defeat.

_Just one hour they'll be laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free_

Horror flashed in all of the golden knights eyes as the darkness faded on the screen, revealing an unconsious Kakeru littered in scars. Dynamis looked like he was going to faint as Ryutaro recalled his bey, the twisted look of insanity and darkness haunting his mind.

_It's like what happened to me... Why! How much more do we have to suffer!?_

"_It's all over!_" Blader DJ called on the screen, "_The winner of this battle is Ryutaro!_"

As the screen faded away, Kyoya and Ranmaru could be seen falling onto their knees, the losses finally overwhelming them. "This can't be happening! This can't be freaking happening! Kakeru!" Kyoya whispered, the look of horror overtaking his face.

Dynamis looked over at Ranmaru, whose eyes were glazed over as he looked up, a broken scream echoing through the room as every single golden knight looked at him. One look told Dynamis everything.

Ranmaru's spirit had finally broke.

_Please do it for me_

"Ryutaro!"

**Me: Yeah... not much I can say about this battle, except that we knew it was coming and the song was 24 by Jem.**

**So... Reasons for why Kakeru lost. Well there's actually three:**

**Kakeru is actually one of the wildest characters I've ever used in a fanfic, and that made him often difficult to write into the chapters. Another reason is I wanted a golden knight only quarterfinals, and that meant that Kakeru had to go. The last one is to set an example and give a glimpse of what's to come in the next two arcs after this one. Chrona's plans are starting to go out of control, and when Shiro was defeated, that's what transformed her from manipulative and working in the shadows, to dark and slightly insane. In a way, it's like how Doji was when he battled Ryo/Phoenix.**

**But since not much development goes into Chrona, I had to start setting up the path of her downfall. And while Kakeru put up a brave fight to save the one he loved, it just wasn't enough. All Ryutaro did was toy with him. And in the end, he landed himself in the same fate as Lily.**

**Quarterfinalists: Dynamis, Rosalina, Ryuga, Ryutaro**

**Eliminated: Shiro, Koto, Platina, Kakeru**

**So my question of the day, who else thought that Chrona went overboard in this battle, and do you think Ranmaru will recover now that he's broken? As always, leave an answer in the reviews.**

**Also, before I sign off, I got two announcements! One, I am now officially on deviantart, so If you guys wanna check it out, the penname is the same as my fanfiction penname, only with no spaces between the words due to limited letter space on there.**

**Second, I have the results of my holiday contest! Since Queen and Gocty were the only ones that entered, the both win by default! Congrats to you two, just PM me what kind of one-shot story you want.**

**That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this Warrior signing out!**


	103. Chapter 102

**Me: THIS IS THE BEST FREAKING DAY EVER! :D**

**Dynamis: Good night... *Turns to viewers* She's been like this since her third class on the 26th of february.**

**Me: YOU WOULD BE HAPPY TOO IF YOU JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE GENERATION 7 POKEMON GAMES WERE CONFIRMED! POKEMON SUN AND MOON FOR THE FREAKING WIN! :D**

**Dynamis: *Sweatdrops* This is not gonna end well. She just finished catching every pokemon so far on her X game. Now this happens... *Slams head on desk***

**Me: ANYWAYS *Calms down* I apologize for this one being late. Would've had this out on Monday but... If you follow me on Deviantart, I posted that my flashdrive containing the only copy of this document broke and I had to rewrite it. And Kakeru was not happy.**

**So anyways, We're halfway through the third round, so I'm gonna point this out. After the third round finishes, things are gonna speed up. We're gonna see some major action.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 102 Rage of the Dragon

"That no good, mind-control witch is gonna pay!"

Dynamis couldn't help but flinch as he listened to Titania rant in the blader's lounge. After the last round, Kyoya had followed his brother to the hospital to keep and eye on his condition, promising to return before his battle later on. The younger Tategami had recieved some of the worst injuries he had ever seen. And to several bladers, that wasn't the worst of it.

"Poor Ranmaru-kun. I wish there was a way I could help him. Ryutaro means a lot to him and big sis. He's like a big brother to me," Platina whispered to Dynamis, "Titania may be tempermental, but she won't do a reckless action unless it's justified or if makes the situation worse."

"I see. You know I just realized though you're full of energy, you actually keep a level head." Dynamis pointed out.

Platina smiled weakly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to seeing their tempers flare up, so in order to calm each others down, we battled." The Diancie blader explained.

"Smart girl. But I don't think that could help right now. As much as a battle could calm a person down, it just can't heal a crushed spirit and mind until it's too late. And even then the damage is done," Ryuga stated as he and Dynamis looked over at Ranmaru, who was looking blankly at the floor. The aftermath of the battle had finally crushed Ranmaru's spirit, leaving him broken by Chrona's actions.

"Why... Why did she do that... Ryutaro..." The Lucario Blader whispered.

"Come on Ran! Ryutaro wouldn't want you to act like this! Snap out of it for crying out loud!" Titania yelled as the others stared at her.

_I can't blame Titania for yelling like this. Both her and Ranmaru were hurt by what went on during the battle. Although... _Dynamis notice the small tears forming on Titania's face. _Titania's right. I don't think Ryutaro would want Ranmaru to act like this._

"Oh, he's just realizing that he'll never get his brother back."

All eyes snapped towards the taunting voice at the door, rage burning in at least half of the bladers in the room. Chrona stood at the door, an evil smirk plastered on her face as looked at the group. "Now, now what's with the glares?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I think you already know you good for nothing little witch! Why don't do us all a favor and release Ryutaro right now!" Titania yelled.

Chrona smirked. "Oh, I can't do that. There's still so many plans I have for him." The woman stated, her eyes looking straight at Ranmaru and Titania, "But in the end, he's just nothing but a tool to get rid of you golden knights."

Titania reached to grab her bey, but somebody beat her to the punch when a bey went flying past Chrona's head and slammed into the wall behind her. All eyes turned to Ranmaru, who held his bey equipment in his hands. And for the first time ever, everyone could see the rage and hatred inside of Ranmaru's eyes, a deep blue aura flaring up behind him.

"So it looks like the calm and collected Ranmaru has finally lost his cool," Chrona taunted.

"Save your breath Chrona. When this is all over and my brother is safely out of your hands, I'm gonna make sure you regret everything you did to my whole entire family! Even if it means hurting a woman," Ranmaru growled.

Chrona laughed. "We'll see about that, brat!" she stated before turning to leave, "And in case you were wondering, that defeat right there was only the beginning of what I have planned."

As the door closed behind the mastermind, Dynamis watched as Ranmaru slammed his good fist into one of the nearby wall, and even he was surprised when Titania stepped back. "Dang it! I can't take this anymore!" The Lucario blader yelled.

"R-Ranmaru! Take it easy! You're gonna hurt both your arms if you lose it now!" Titania pointed out, "We'll get through this together. Remember, it's not just you who's furious with that manipulating woman."

A ragged breath escaped Ranmaru's mouth. "I know. And it makes me furious that she's getting away with it." The Lucario Blader stated before turning to Dynamis, "I apolgize for losing my temper. It doesn't happen often as it did when I was little, but when I do, it's not pretty. But like I said, it's frustrating to know that she's doing this."

"Then how about we just get right to the final battle?"

Everyone looked at Rosalina, who was standing to the side. "Chrona's running low on resources right now, and she's down to just Ryutaro in the tournament. Why not just storm her headquarters after the third round finishes?" she asked.

A murmer of approval swept through the room, and Dynamis felt a little bit of hope forming in his thoughts. "She's got a good point. We're gonna need to take down Neo Light as soon as we can now that Chrona's down to this state. We just need to hope it's not too late to save Ryutaro."

Ranmaru nodded, his rage subsiding slightly. "Alright. After the third round then. It would be suspicious if we took on Neo Light during the fifth battle." he pointed out.

"Speaking of which, who's battling?" Titania asked.

"I think it's Koji and Nefertiti."

(In the arena)

"Folks we're halfway through the third round, and it's all downhill from here! To our right, it's the powerhouse brother of Koto and the other half of the Mikuri Twins, give it up for Koji!"

Koji ignored the cheering from the crowd as he made his way to the stadium, his usual carefree smile replaced by a more serious look. _I have to agree with Koto when she said we should help out the golden knights. What Chrona did was brutal. _The teen thought. _But still, I just can't forfeit my battle. It just wouldn't be fair, even if Koto thinks it's for my own safety._

(Flashback)

_"No way sis! I've come this far!_

_Koji felt himself grow frustrated as his sister lectured him. "This tournament is getting way too out of hand Koji. I think it would be safer if you pulled out of the tournament, before the same thing that happened to Kakeru happens to you," Koto stated._

_Koji shook his head. "I can't do that sis. You know that I won't back out of a tournament. My pride won't allow it," The dragon blader stated._

_"But Koji-"_

_"But nothing sis. I know you're worried for me because I'm so carefree, but even you know I can be serious when the time is right. And that time is fast approaching. The golden knights need our help!"_

(End Flashback)

_There's just way too much at stake with this tournament, but I want to finish my run in the tournament! And if I go down in flames, then so be it! _Koji thought as he reached the stadium.

"And his opponent! She's the older sister of Nile, and she's one of the many thought to make it to the top! Give it up for Nefertiti Storm!" Blader DJ called out.

Koji felt his excitement grow as he watched the Wadjet blader enter the stadium. _Just my luck! I remember seeing her brother compete in the world championships and heard how strong you were. And to top it off she's a golden knight! Talk about an awesome opponent! _The dragon blader thought as Nefertiti reached the stadium.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed within the stadium.

_Test my reality, check if there's a weak spot_

_Clinging to insanity and hope the world will ease up_

_Try and make it look like it's all somehow getting better_

_Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_

_Everyone started out a little insane_

_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_

_But some of you never learned to drop the act_

_So under that skin of yours, a heart attack_

"Dialga! Let's give it our all in this battle!" Koji shouted as the tattoos on his shoulders began to glow.

"Wadjet! Special move Electric Claw!" Nefertiti called out.

Sparks flew throughout the stadium as Wadjet clashed with Dialga, a small explosion sending the two beys backwards. The two beys glowed briefly before landing on back in the stadium and clashing once more.

"That's a powerful bey you have. But is it all for show?" Nefertiti asked.

Koji grinned. "No way! In fact, I'm just getting warmed up!" The dragon blader stated.

_Cause everybody's so scared, we don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move, we've got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_

_I'll play right along, like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move, somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move, We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

"Dialga! Let's kick this up a notch! Special move Temporal Jewel Storm!" Koji called out.

The silver and blue bey began to glow blue as Dialga's bey spirit flew out, the blue gem on it's chest shining brilliantly. Hundreds of blue-green gem shards circled around the bey, the slightest change rippling the shards around Dialga and slashing into the stadium walls.

"That's a powerful attack, but I'm not gonna let you win that easily. Wadjet! Special move Poison Tail!" Nefertiti called out.

Wadjet glowed a dark purple as it collided with the gem-shards. Multiple shards shattered on impact, the shockwave blowing them to bits as Wadjet slammed into Dialga, sending the bey flying.

Koji felt his heart race as Dialga landed back in the stadium and collided with Wadjet once more. "Now this is what I call a battle. But like I said before, I'm just getting warmed up!"

_And if I had the answers, I'd had written them out_

_So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about_

_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_

_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

_You and I we share the same disease_

_Cover up, compromise what we grieve_

_I've let more than my share of revivals die_

_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight_

Rosalina looked over at Koto in disbelief. "Is that really true what he said? That he's still only warming up?" she asked.

"Of course. Me and Koji don't ever battle with our full strength unless we're pushed to the limit of our strength. The stronger our opponent, the quicker we reach our limits. Of course, limits are meant to be overcome, am I right?" Koto asked, earning nods from some of the bladers in the room.

"She does have a point." Ranmaru stated, "I've broken my arm bones about a dozen times and still battled when it was broken."

Everyone in the room looked at the blader in surprised. "Good to know you got your spirit back, but that was really something that I did not need to hear. That's going overboard, even for me," Ryuga pointed out before turning back to Koto, "Do you think your brother's got a true chance of winning against a golden knight?"

Koto smirked. "Winning is not Koji's objective. He's what you call a natural born fighter. Battling strong opponents is all he truly cares about. If he wins or loses, he's just plain happy. He doesn't even care if the stadium's blown apart." The blader stated as she looked at the screen, "Which I think will happen in this battle. It always does."

About every single blader in the room looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT!?"

_Cause everybody's so scared, we don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move, we've got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_

_I'll play right along, like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move, somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move, We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

"I think it's time for me to go all out, don't you think?" Koji asked as the tattoos on his back began to glow, "Dialga! Special move Dragon's Silver Light!"

Silver light filled the sky as Dialga's form changed, turning into a pure silver dragon in the air. Blue eyes and markings turned silver and a raging blue-silver built up behind Koji. "If that's really all you got then this is going to be an easy loss for you Koji. Wadjet! Special move Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti called out.

Koji smirked as the purple aura around Nefertiti and Wadjet skyrocketed. "That's where you're wrong. I don't intend on winning this battle. I just plan on proving a point that I can hold my own against a golden knight," The dragon blader explained.

Nefertiti raised a eyebrow. "And why would you want to do that?"

The smirk widened. "You're about to find out. Koto called this technique a special move in her battle against Rosalina. But I consider it differently," Koji stated as he looked up at the sky, "Legacy move! Time Space Dance!"

_Pointing my fingers, the problems still linger_

_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_

_Running with fire, I live like a liar_

_Please somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

_Please somebody make a move_

From the stadium lounge, Koto spat out her drink. "Now he's going too far! I call it a special move cause if I don't, that attack will obliterate an entire house if he loses control of it!" The dragon blader exclaimed.

Dynamis and Ryuga's eyes snapped onto Koto. "Are you serious!?" Dynamis asked, looking over at Ryuga.

"She's serious Dynamis. As one dragon based blader, if you trained in the secret cave that gives you the mark of the dragon, you also have a special technique that will unleash that dragon within your bey for a few minutes. Koji just pretty much unleashed a disaster on this entire place. And it's something even I wouldn't do in a battle!" Ryuga explained.

Eyes widened as a loud roar echoed through the building. "Anyway Nefertiti can counter that?" Dynamis asked.

"There is. I just gotta make sure I'm there to seal that dragon back in the bey when both attacks collide," Koto stated as she ran out of the room.

_Cause everybody's so scared, we don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move, we've got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_

_I'll play right along..._

"This is one wild battle folks! At this point, it could be anyone's game!" Blader DJ called out.

Koji's smirk widened. _Anybody's game? I wouldn't be so sure. Koto may think I'm going all out, but it's the opposite. I'm holding back and making sure I lose. Cause it's just like you said Koto. This tournament is getting too dangerous. But I'm leaving my mark on the world with my loss. _The dragon blader though as an explosion rang out, covering the entire stadium in light and smoke.

"Dialga!"

"Wadjet!"

_Cause everybody's so scared, we don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move, we've got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_

_I'll play right along, like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move, somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move, We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

Koto ran into the stadium just as the light and smoke faded, a bey flying into the wall beside her. "Oh dear... I think I was too late this time."

The stadium around the two bladers was covered in broken rock and scorch marks. Both bladers were still conscious, though Koji looked ready to pass out as they looked at the ground in front of them in disbelief. On the ground, Wadjet was spinning slowly, the bey wobbling from all the attacks it took.

"Wow... That is one tough bey if it took all that damage and still survived," Koto whispered as Nefertiti recalled her bey.

"It's... all over. It's all over folks! The winner of this battle is Nefertiti!" Blader DJ called out.

_Somebody make a move, somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move, We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

**Me: Yeah... I really should be updating this story faster. But I'm just too distracted by other stories needing updates and other things in life. But mark my words, this story is getting done this year! Even if I gotta stay up till 3 am in the morning to work on these chapters! And Queen, Gotcy don't worry, I'm working on those one-shots, it's just taking a while. Btw, the song in this chapter was Make a move by Icon for Hire. I... forgot what the original song was.**

**Dynamis: It was falling inside the black by Skillet. That was what you wre originally going to use until you forgot.**

**Me:... Excuse me for a second *Exits room to scream head off before returning* Okay, that's better. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on my list for next time.**

**So... reasons for Koji losing:**

**He's a fun guy to write, I'll admit. But I feel like his bey is just getting too powerful for me to really focus on. And honestly... I planned on Nefertiti being in the quarterfinals when I worked on the original plot. It was just one of the few things I didn't want changed from that original plot. But as for who else is making it, well, that's a secret till the third round ends.**

**But it's like I said in earlier chapters. I wanted this to be an all golden knight quarterfinals, so Koji just had to lose. It was part of the original script, and I at least want to finish the story with something from the original plot. Koji may be strong, but he's starting to get a little overpowered and I felt like I had to eliminate him before I messed up something in this story.**

**Quarterfinalists: Dynamis, Rosalina, Ryuga, Ryutaro, Nefertiti**

**Eliminated: Shiro, Koto, Platina, Kakeru, Koji**

**So for my question for the day, out of the remaining battles left, who do you think will fill the remaining three spots? Let me know in the reviews, I apologize for how rusty this chapter is, and hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. Just letting you know though, I am not gonna be on saturday, because I will be at an anime convention all day, and will not be on.**

**Btw, to all of you who read Truth, Dare, or Torture, it may be a little late. We're kinda low on truths and dares, so if you have any, send me a PM.**

**That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	104. Chapter 103

**Me: Thank goodness there's only 3 chapters left in this arc, cause afterwards things will start picking up speed. Also, I have a poll for which stories I should update more often, and so far this story's in the lead.**

**Dynamis: About time you refocused on this story.**

**Me: *Smirks* Well then. If I didn't know better, I'd say you really want that story finished.**

**Dynamis:... I just want it done so you stop torturing me and the others.**

**Me: I'll see what I can do then. Anyways, seeing how it's almost spring break (23rd of March), I will try to finish this as fast as I can, that way they'll be more updates to come. Also, since it's been a while, let's answer some reviews!**

**Queen: Yep. Chrona's gonna get what's coming! And you're right, Koji and Koto seperated are a little unstable. But that's kinda what makes the two so fun.**

**Gocty: Yeah... Chrona's probably getting lots of bills on those stadiums. And I wish you luck on finding so ideas to torture Chrona.**

**Scrawlx1012: You have a point, it would be interesting to see who is the strongest golden knight, but even I don't know the answer. They're all really strong.**

**Striker86: Thank you!**

**Dynamid: Btw, you still haven't explained the reason Platina's special moves are in Italian.**

**Me: I kept forgetting, but in this chapter, it'll make a little bit of sense. If the word Titania says early in the chapter doesn't make ring a bell, Platina's gonna be explaining that later on.**

**Anyways, let's get a check on the battles remaining!**

**This chapter: Christina vs Titania**

**Upcoming: Galen vs Lucas**

**Frieda vs Kyoya**

**And now, on to the chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 103 Round 3: Warrior's pride

"What is you're problem Koji?! That could've killed us!"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but shudder as Koto yelled at her brother. Most of them were used to Koto staying calm and collected, only being fired up by a battle. But now... She looked extremely livid.

And a few of the guys even admited that it was slightly terrifying.

"Calm down Koto. I held back to make sure no one was injured. I was testing her skills as a golden knight." Koji stated calmly, but several of the bladers saw him slightly backing up.

"Calm down? Calm down!? You nearly blew up the entire place! If it wasn't for the fact that Nefertiti defeated you and I was there, pretty much everyone in this entire place would be gone!" Koto screamed.

Ryuga seemed to be slightly amused by the argument as he sat between Dynamis and Platina. "And you guys say I have anger issues. These two seem like total opposites when they aren't in a tag battle," he whispered into the Jupiter Blader's ear.

Dynamis shook his head as Rosalina joined him. "Even Magnolia and Maria weren't this bad. The two had their moments but it never escalated into something like this. Koto and Koji make their fights look like playful teasing." The Jupiter Blader pointed out, earning a chuckle from Rosalina.

"Let's hope none of the other battles are like this. I don't think Chrona can afford anymore stadiums." The Artemis blader joked, earning laughs from the other bladers in the room, even getting a smile from Ryuga and Kyoya.

Dynamis felt a small blush form on his face as Rosalina smiled. _Even when things seem down, there are still ways to keep our spirits up. We can still defeat Chrona. We just need to have hope._

Titania smirked as she stood up. "Well you guys, it's time for me to shine. Watch over my sister while I'm out there alright?" she asked.

"Hey, I can take care of myself! Just kick some butt out there sis!" Platina exclaimed.

Titania chuckled as she exited the room. "That's my little sorella."

Several of the other bladers looked a little confused as the silver haired teen left the room. "Sorella? Isn't that the italian word for sister?" Ranmaru asked.

"That's right. You see, the reason why all my special moves are in Italian is cause me and my sister are originally from Italy. Both of us are always on the move, so it makes sense to get a little homesick. It shows a lot in my special moves, while my sister shows it in the care she has for her friends, family, and although he's being controlled right now, Ryutaro. The only way it's shown in a negative way is if she gets into a fight with Julian Konzern. Those two fight like cats and dogs," Platina explained.

"Okay, that fact I remember. Get those two mad at each other, and you'll hear several italian curses flying."

(In the stadium)

"These battles just keep getting more and more intense! Let's see what's in store in this battle! First off, it's the kitsune blader and known for her tempered strength, give it up for Titania!" Blader DJ called out.

The energy from all the previous battles, in her opinion, seemed to flow around her as Titania made her way towars the stadium. _As much as I'm excited for a challenging battle, there's just not much time remaining left. Chrona's getting desperate, and I'm predicting something bad happening after this round is over. We're gonna have to strike soon or it'll be too late!_

As Titania looked up, she noticed Ryutaro watching her with dark eyes next to Chrona. _Ryutaro... Ti amo... Just please keep fighting until it's over... I swear we'll save you..._

"And her opponent! She's the younger sister to the legendary blader of winter, but she's not to be taken lightly! It's Christina!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

Titania smiled slightly. _Well... If there's one opponent I've been curious to face, it's gotta be Christina. After all, she took own Gingka in a battle to remember. And I hope this one will be just as memorable._

"Hey Titania! Let's show Chrona that we're not to be taken lightly!" Christina called out.

A smirk quickly formed on Titania's face as the two women grabbed their gear. "You took the words out of my mouth Christina!" The kitsune blader stated.

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

_No time for goodbye he said, as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

"Let's kick this off with a bang! Kitsune!" Titania called out.

"Don't think that this'll be an easy battle Titania." Christina pointed out as she looked at her bey, "Nieth! Special move Camoflauge Barrage!"

A forest green light briefly lit up the stadium as Nieth picked up speed, the dark green and black bey quickly colliding with Kitsune. The icy bey lit up for a split second as it was sent flying, before falling back into the stadium. "I hope you aren't planning on holding back Titania. This is the third round after all," Chistina pointed out.

Titania smirked. "Of course not. I'm just getting warmed up here. Kitsune! Special move Blade of the Yuki-onna!"

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Go on, run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Go on, run for your life_

The area around the two beys started to glow white as ice began forming on the stadium walls. Kitsune didn't seem to be bothered, as it used the ice as a way to slam into Nieth hard enough to send it flying. "Better be careful. That special move of yours is powerful, but it can be used to one's advantage or disadvantage," Christina stated as she looked up, "Nieth! Special move Hunting Arrow!"

Titania bit her lip as Nieth began free-falling straight towards Kitsune, the silver bey having a little less control due to the slippery ice. She couldn't do anything except watch as the two beys clashed, inducing a small, misty explosion from the ice. "Kitsune!"

The silver-haired blader sighed with relief as Kitsune rushed out of the mist, as well as Nieth. "Well if that's how it's gonna be, then I think it's time we took this to the next level! Kitsune! Special move Enchanted Sakura Blade!" Titania called out.

"Nieth! Special move Camoflauge Barrage!"

_This is my last time, she said, as she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine, but one day_

_You'll end up like me, then she said_

_If you wanna get out alive, go on, run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive, go on, run for your life_

"You know, I just realized something. Most of the battles she's in, Titania said she's been warming up. Was she fighting with her full potential, or has she always been holding back on us?" Kyoya asked.

"A little bit of both actually."

Everyone in the room looked over at Rosalina. "I've known Titania since we were young. She's holds back depending on her opponents and her drive to win. Most of the time she holds back on us. But this time I know Titania's gonna be going all out this battle." the Artemis Blader explained.

"Yep! Sis knows this a serious make or break battle! If she doesn't go all out, she might lose," Platina added.

Dynamis looked up at the screen, watching the silver aura starting to flare around Titania. "I can believe that one."

_If you wanna get out alive (If you wanna get out alive)_

_Go on, run for your life (Life)_

_If you wanna get out alive (If you wanna get out alive)_

_Go on, run for your life (Life)_

_If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope, that I make it to the other side_

Titania felt the energy spike up around her and Christina as both beyspirits emerged from the beys, Kitsune's silver sword gleaming in the sunlight. Nieth was a maiden with green and black camoflauge, holding a gold bow and a quiver of gold arrows on her back. At her side, a black wolf with gold eyes and claws eyed the fox spirit eagerly.

"I'm glad I get to face you in this battle Titania. But this beybattle has to have a victor, and one of us can't afford to lose! Nieth! Special move Wolf Bite!" Christina called out.

The Kitsune blader gasped as the wolf by the maiden's side attacked, pushing her bey across the stadium. _Christina's right... This battle as to have a winner, and I can't afford to lose! Ryutaro..._

Blue eyes flashed as Titania looked straight towards the stadium. _Time to finish this right here and now! I can't give up!_

_If you wanna get out alive, go on, run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive, go on, run for..._

"Kitsune! Special move Divine Blade of Justice!" Titania called out.

Kitsune let out a loud roar as the blade it carried glowed with a light blue energy. A surging shockwave pressed around the two, forcing both women back a few inches as Nieth was sent flying once more. "I'm not out yet Titania! Nieth! Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out, a forest green aura surrounding her.

A whirlwind of energy blazed around the two as the beys collided, transforming into an explosion of light that surrounded the stadium. In the waiting room, some of the bladers had to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

"Just how intense are these battles going to get!?" Blader DJ called out.

_If you wanna get out alive (If you wanna get out alive)_

_Go on, run for your life (Life)_

_If you wanna get out alive (If you wanna get out alive)_

_Go on, run for..._

In the blading lounge, The others could only watch. "This is just too intense! I don't know who's gonna win!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"How likely is it that we're gonna see another broken stadium?" Ranmaru asked.

"Extremely likely!"

In the back, Platina stood by Ryuga's side as she watched the screen. "You can do it big sis..."

_If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope, that I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and If I go... (Burn it on the inside)_

As the light and energy faded, both Titania and Christina could look in shock at the scene around them, ice covered cracks in the floor, and some of the ice melted in a few areas. Wedged into the ground was Nieth, several scratches on the bey.

"N-Nieth is out! But where is Kitsune!" questioned Blader DJ.

Titania sighed with relief as the silver bey fell from the sky in front of them, although it was now wedged in the ground. "I actually won..." The kitsune blader breathed.

"It's all over! The winner of this heated battle is Titania!" Blader DJ called out.

_Burn it on the inside_

Christina let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion as she picked up Nieth. "That was a close battle. Congrats Titania. You earned it," The Nieth blader stated.

Titania nodded as she also picked up her bey. "Thanks. You were also a powerful opponent. I hope we get to battle again sometime." The silver haired blader pointed out, before looking up at the glaring Neo Light director.

_You thought I would lose, didn't you Chrona? Well think again. I've survived, battled, and endured all of my fights, and they're leading up to the one moment I've been waiting for. Better get ready. You're next!_

_Burn it on the inside_

_I'm coming Ryutaro..._

**Reasons for Christina's loss:**

**I'll admit, as a wrote this chapter, I was really torn up on who should win, cause I realized these two would make awesome rivals! But one person had to lose, and as much as I wanted Christina to win, I chose Titania. I need to keep a few things from the original script. Titania in the final 8 was one of them. Btw, the song in this chapter was Get out alive by three days grace**

**Quarterfinalists: Dynamis, Rosalina, Ryuga, Ryutaro, Nefertiti, Titania**

**Eliminated: Shiro, Koto, Platina, Kakeru (Comatose), Koji, Christina**

**Me: Since I'm kinda in a rush to get this done, here's a quick announcement. I've got a poll up for which stories I should focus on more. It'll hopefully help me keep it down to 3 stories to work on for now, cause I have 7 active stories right now (Too many plot bunnies), so please vote on that.**

**So for my question of the day, Which battle is your favorite in the third round? Let me know in the reviews.**

**That's it for this chapter! Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. *Faints***

**Dynamis: This is what she get's for watching a suspenseful episode of Criminal Minds. XD**

**Fear the Pichus!**


	105. Chapter 104

**Me: Just one more battle after this, and then things get interesting. And I'm glad to know my focus is back onto this story. (About time huh? I kinda got sidetracked with two other anime and multiple fanfics (And several that are not posted yet.)**

**Dynamis: WHERE IN HADES HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Me: Getting sidetracked, writers block, and a class project that involved me getting off of my computer, not to mention that I had graduation. And contrary to a lot of people at school think (Outside of my group of friends at school and on deviantart) I do have a life. **

**Dynamis: Not to mention waiting for new info on Pokemon Sun and Moon. Warrior, I just wanna get through this arc as quick as possible now that you're back, before you start getting into Mirrored Darkness again!**

**Me: I'm kinda sticking to those two as my main fanfics until I remember the plot for Clear as Crystal. Which has about ten chapters left (Thank goodness!) And now Mirrored Darkness is on pause till I can get over that one's writer's block.**

**Anyways, be happy Dynamis. I found my inspiration, so later this week we'll have chapter 105 up. And a possibly a drawing on deviantart.**

**Dynamis: Ugh... *Slams head into a pile of pichu-shaped pillows***

**Me: So yeah, there's just this battle and the Frieda vs Kyoya fight next chapter. And that's where things start picking up in pace. I think you're gonna enjoy what happens in the next few chapters.**

**Dynamis: Aw no... You know the world's gonna end if Warrior's acting like that.**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 104 Round 3: A matter of strategy

"Well, that was certainly one destructive battle. I wasn't sure who would win that one! You both were awesome!"

Dynamis sighed with relief as Christina returned to the lounge. "That was definitely one of the most intense battles my sis has been in! I think it even borders the battle Titania had when she first met Ryutaro!" Platina giggled as she turned to Christina, "And you were really good too Miss Christina!"

"Why thank you Platina. That's very nice of you to say."

"You're welcome. Now all we have to worry about the next two battles, and then we'll finally be able to start working on a way to save Ryutaro."

Dynamis frowned slightly as he looked over at Ranmaru. The Lucario Blader seemed to be frustrated and heartbroken at the same time, eyes closed shut and his hands clenched into fists, and the Jupiter blader wished he could help as he closed his eyes, before realizing something.

"Ranmaru, could I talk to you for a little bit outside, by the roof with the stadium? It's really important."

The Lucario blader opened his eyes and glance over at Dynamis. "Is it that important to make us miss the last two battles?" he asked.

A nod escaped the Jupiter blader, and Ranmaru sighed. "Alright then. Titania, can you and Rosalina take charge while we're out?"

The Kitsune blader, who just arrived back from the battle, nodded. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Just need to get something off my chest, that's all. Stress is finally getting to me."

"Alright then." Titania waited for Ranmaru to leave the room, before leaning towards Dynamis.

"I know what's going on Dynamis. I just hope it's enough to bring him back from his despair." The kitsune blader placed a hand on Dynamis shoulder as she spoke quietly, "Help him break through this. A good battle could snap him out of it."

Dynamis nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get through to him. He can't stay like this forever."

(In the stadium)

"It's down to just two battles left in this battle folks! Let's see who will be going to the quarterfinals next! First up, it's the younger brother of Wales and the prince of Khione! Give it up for Lucas!"

Lucas took a deep breath as he heard his name called and he made his way towards the stadium. _We're getting close to the end. Chrona can't keep us down like she could last round. She's down to one blader left in this tournament. But I can't help but worry; why hasn't she attacked us or taken me back yet? _The Khione blader questioned as he made his way to the stadium's edge.

_There's no doubt that she'll try going after me again. But I'm not gonna let it doubt my battles._

"And his opponent, with the wrath of waters and strength of Arcano at his side, watch out cause here comes Galen!"

Another deep breath escaped Lucas as he watched Galen enter, wearing a navy hooded longcoat, black baggy trousers, and a pair of sandals. _Galen's bey is also a water attributed bey, like Wales' Cetus. If it's as strong as his I'll have to be careful._

"Bladers, take your positions! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys began glowing as they were released into the stadium.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared_

_But no one would listen, cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving, when I'm done here_

_So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

"Keep him on his toes Arcano! Don't give him time to attack!" Galen called out.

Lucas watched on quickly before deciding to make a move. "Stay on him Khione! Don't let him get his way!" The Khione blader yelled.

Khione and Arcano collided, sending small shockwaves into the crowds behind their bladers. Galen watched with a careful eye. _He's a good blader. Khione is strong enough to hold a lot of high level beys back and at bay. I might have to bust out my strongest move later if he keeps it up. _The Arcano blader thought as he returned his senses to the battle at hand.

"Let's take this up a notch! Arcano! Special move Shell Armor!" Galen called out

_When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Lucas watched as the next time Khione attacked, it bounced off of Arcano. _He boosted his defenses to deflect my attacks. So to get him on the offense..._

"Khione! Special move Black Ice!" The Khione blader shouted.

A wave of ice sprouted around Khione and froze the ground in the stadium. _Trying to force me onto the offense. Alright then Lucas. Let's see what your made of._

"I think it's time we took this on the offense! Arcano! Special move Swallow Whale!" Galen called out.

And as Arcano glowed, Lucas smirked. "That's what I was waiting for Galen. Khione! Special move Icicle Barrage!"

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating, I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface, Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

_So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

"Those two are really strong. Not just attack wise, but strategy wise as well." Rosalina pointed out.

"Yeah. I've seen Galen's battles over the course of the times we were in tournaments and here, and he puts a lot of strategy into them. Lucas knows this, and has to anticipate all of Galen's moves." Titania stated, earning nods from the others in the room. "He's doing good so far. That Shell Armor of Arcano is stronger than steel. So in order to get him on the offense, he had to get that defense down."

"He's gonna have to step up his game though. I got a feeling Galen's gonna take it a few more notches."

Back in the stadium. Galen frowned as his bey was hit by several icicles. "Time to really kick things into gear. See if Khione can handle this attack Lucas! Arcano! Special move Geyser Burst!" the Arcano blader called out.

_When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Lucas frowned as bursts of water erupted from the ground and slammed into the icicles. However, much to the surprise of the two bladers, the icicles held firm, smashing into the ground once the geysers stop, and leaving water and floating pieces of ice in the aftermath, forcing the beys to land on the large pieces of ice.

"It looks like the stadium's been turned into a sea of water and ice! Khione and Zero are gonna have to keep their balance on the ice chunks, cause one wrong move and they'll be landing in that water!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

"Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out.

Galen smirked as the lake was turned into an icy field, making a makeshift arena to continue in. "You're good Galen. As good as me and my brother. But I'm afraid all good things come to an end. This is where your run in the tournament ends." The Khione blader pointed out.

"Don't be so sure Lucas. After all, I still go one special move left I haven't used yet!" Galen exclaimed.

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

"He's kidding right!? He's been saving a special attack all this time!?" Titania asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I believe he does. It's a last resort move though, cause as a golden knight it drains a lot of energy out of a blader." Corey stated, "He did mention having a secret attack like that."

"So in a way, it's like Divine Rose Arrow, right?" Rosalina questioned.

"That's right. And I think now we're gonna find out what that special move is."

In the stadium, Galen's eyes glowed blue. "Arcano. Special move Giga Headbutt!"

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Lucas flinched as a torrent of water rose up and surrounded Arcano, the bey glowing the same shade of blue as it's owner's eyes. _I'm not going down without a fight Galen, if that's what your thinking. _The Khione Blader thought as his ice-blue knight aura flared up around him. "Khione! Special Move Black Ice, with all you got!"

Khione's aura flared up as ice around the bey rose up and slowly began turning the water surrounding Arcano into ice. "I'm afraid this battle is over Lucas! Not even Khione's ice can freeze the water fast enough around my bey. Arcano!" Galen called out.

Both bladers covered their mouths as the two beys clashed, sending a wave of white light and smoke into the air as an explosion surrounded them. "What an incredible battle! But who's gonna be the winner!?" Blader DJ asked.

_Forgetting, All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending, Someone else can come and save me from myself_

As everyone in the stadium coughed from the icy air, the smoke cleared, revealing two half-frozen beys, Arcano barely spinning on the icy surface. Lucas sighed as he spotted Khione right beside it, the bey no longer moving.

"It's all over! The winner of this battle is Galen!" Blader DJ called out.

Galen sighed with relief as he recalled his bey, watching his opponent walk over to retrieve his own. "That was a close battle Lucas. I wouldn't mind having a rematch when the time comes. You were a good opponent," The Arcano blader stated as he held out his hand.

Lucas smirked as he shook the outstretched hand. "I won't be holding back on you, just like I didn't hold back in this one. Good luck in the quarterfinals."

"Thanks."

In the stadium waiting area, the other bladers sighed with relief. "You know, I feel bad for Chrona. She's gonna have a lot of bills for all these broken stadiums," Titania stated.

"You really mean that?" Rosalina asked, and watched as the Kitsune blader smirked.

"Of course not! Like I would ever feel sorry for that mind controlling witch after what she did to Ryutaro!" Titania stated, prompting laughs from a few of the more serious bladers, and even a smirk from Ryuga, "I swear if Ranmaru was here, he would've laughed."

"Yeah. I wonder why Dynamis wanted to talk to him."

_I can't be who you are_

"Alright Dynamis, why did you bring me all the way up here if it was so important?" Ranmaru asked as the reached the stadium.

Dynamis closed his eyes as he held his bey out to Ranmaru. "I want you to face me in a battle."

_I can't be who you are_

**Me: Don't you just love cliffhangers? They can be annoying (Yet exciting at the same time) when you read one, but fin when you're the person writing them. XD**

**Dynamis: The sooner you get this done, the better. Ryutaro and Ranmaru are not happy with you right now.**

**Me: Anyways, my reasons for the winner of this battle. (I'm sorry for two of your OCs losing back to back in chapters Queen.) I was really torn on who should win this battle. Both Galen and Lucas have amazing beys, and I really wanted to have Lucas win. But I also wanted to give everyone's OCs a chance in the semifinal, and a few chapters back I mentioned trying to stick to some of the original plot for the semifinals. And that saying, Galen, like Nefertiti, was one of those eight from the plot, as well as Ryutaro, Dynamis, Rosalina, and Titania. The only change was who won the Ryuga vs Platina battle (Originally I wanted Platina to win, but in the end, it just wasn't possible.)**

**It's why I eliminated a lot of my OCs early on in the tournament so it would be fair (There's just Rosalina and Titania left for my OCs. Hard to believe actually.)**

**Semifinalists: Dynamis, Rosalina, Nefertiti, Ryutaro, Ryuga, Titania, Galen**

**Eliminated: Shiro (Semi-comatose because of his actions in his battle), Kakeru (Comatose), Platina, Koto, Koji, Christina, Lucas**

**So now, as an apology for being so late with this chapter (And missing this story's 2nd birthday), I'm gonna be nice and give you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Preview: **_"Dynamis, what's going to be the point of this battle?" Ranmaru asked._

_Dynamis frowned, his blue eyes looking at the ground. "You're letting your guilt of not being able to save Ryutaro and anger at Chrona blind you. I get it, you are hurt by all this happening. But if you don't clear your mind of all this and regain focus, you'll only end up leading yourself down a self-destructing path. And that being so," the Jupiter blader paused as he aimmed his bey at Ranmaru, "I want you to give it all you got and come at me with all your anger."_

_"I'm afraid your run of wins here is going to end Kyoya! Even with the power of a legendary blader and a golden knight, there's still one thing you're forgetting!" Frieda stated._

_"Oh, and what's that?" the Leone Blader asked._

_"You forgot that I'm also a golden knight. Virgo, Special Move, Luminous Beam!"_

**For the question of the day, It actually comes from what Lucas questioned before the battle. Why hasn't Chrona attempted to take him back from Olympus and the golden knights? Let me know in the reviews what your answer is, cause in the next arc, I'll reveal the answer.**

**Lucas (Queen's OC): *glares***

**Me: I'm sorry. Wait, how did you get in here?**

**Lucas: Dynamis let me in.**

**Me: Well... Crud *Narrowly avoids getting hit by Khione* Okay, I'm really sorry! *Takes off running with Lucas chasing me* Don't worry Queen! He's not gonna injured!**

**Dynamis: *Smirks* Payback is fun when your the author's favorite. Anyways, that's all for this chapter. As Warrior would say, remember to read, review, and favorite if you like the story, and until next chapter she is signing out.**

***Starts panicking as a Pichu climbs into his hair* And seriously, fear those Pichus!**


End file.
